Sparrow's Journey
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: Follow Sparrow as he goes from a loving family, to a poor orphanage, to a mighty Hero, before becoming the beloved King of Albion. Book One. BETA WANTED
1. Childhood Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**Blurb: **Follow Sparrow as he goes from a loving family, to a poor orphanage, to a mighty Hero, before becoming the beloved King of Albion.

**WARNING: **Some chapters contain mild language.

**Books in series:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey  
-Book Three: The Other Me  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: CHILDHOOD BEGINNINGS**

Beauty, tranquillity and love; that was all Sparrow knew for the first few years of his life, but one day that was all going to change.

Sparrow was born and raised on a beautiful farm on the out quirts of Oakfield with his old sister, Rose. Together they would spend every sun filled day playing Heroes outside while their mother, Elizabeth, stayed inside cooking and reading, amongst other household activities. Sparrow's father, Matt, always told their mother that he would pay for them to have a maid, but she always declined saying that she enjoyed doing everything around the house.

It was on one such day that Matt returned home from one of his long business trips, and his ears were met with the sound of his children playing.

'Sparrow, be careful!' Rose said worriedly as Sparrow balanced carelessly across the yard fence. 'If you fall you will hurt yourself!'

'You worry too much, Rose!' Sparrow laughed, drawing his wooden sword. 'I'm just like the Hero of Oakvale! Take that Jack of Blades!' he yelled, slashing his sword at an imaginary enemy as he moved along the fence.

Rose watched on fearfully as her five year old brother jumped up and down on the fence as though dodging sword attacks, before he did a backflip off the fence and landed on his feet. He looked amazed with himself.

'Did you see – Daddy!' Sparrow yelled, catching sight of Matt. 'Did you see what I just did, Daddy?'

Sparrow ran towards Matt, who caught him in his arms. He then picked up his energetic son and placed him on his hip.

'I sure did,' said an amazed Matt. 'But your sister is right; you could have fallen off and broken something.'

'No I wouldn't,' Sparrow disagreed, shaking his head. 'I fall out of trees all the time and never broken anything. And they're a lot higher than the fence.'

Matt couldn't help but stare at his young son. On the outside he looked calm, but deep down he was slightly worried about Sparrow's reckless behaviour and thoughtfully about his unnatural abilities.

'Hi, Rose. How are you, sweetie?' Matt greeted Rose when she joined them.

'I'm fine, Dad,' she replied, hugging Matt tightly. 'We've missed you so much!'

'Yeah! You've been gone years!' Sparrow added.

'No I haven't, Little Sparrow,' Matt laughed lightly. 'I've only been gone for two months.'

'It felt like years, though.'

'It felt like years to me too, son. Not a single day passed when I didn't wish I was home with you.'

'Then why didn't you come home?' Sparrow demanded as they entered the house.

'My job wouldn't allow it,' Matt said simply.

'What do you do again, Daddy?' asked Sparrow.

'Sparrow, you've asked Daddy that a thousand times!' Elizabeth laughed, before greeting her husband.

'That's because I keep forgetting.'

'He's a travelling trader,' Rose answered. 'He travels around selling goods to people.'

'And he got you all something,' said Matt, sitting down on the couch between his two children and rummaging through his bag. 'Here you go, Rose, a new diary to write all you thoughts, feelings and stories in. And for Sparrow; a paint gun… just don't start shooting the chickens like you did with the toy bow and arrows.'

'Can I shoot beetles?' Sparrow asked eagerly, quickly getting over his disappointment with the chickens.

'You can shot them as long as they are the giant ones in the fields.'

'Yippee!'

Matt smiled, before looking over at his beloved wife.

'Close your eyes,' he told her quietly. She did as she was told.

Matt stood up with something in his hand and walked behind Elizabeth, where he then put a beautiful gold necklace around her neck.

'Oh, Matt, it's beautiful!' she exclaimed when she was allowed to open her eyes.

'But not as beautiful as you,' he told her lovingly. 'Think of it as my way of making it up to you after my long absence.'

'Will you stay with us longer this time?' Sparrow asked hopefully.

'I'll try, my son,' Matt said, not wanting to make a promise he might not be able to keep. It was a good thing to that he didn't make one, for he was off again a week later.

'I hate Dad's job!' Rose whined to her mother as they watched Matt try to dislodge Sparrow from his leg.

'So do I, dear,' Elizabeth said worriedly, 'but your father has a responsibility to the people.'

'Elizabeth! A little help here, please!' Matt yelled out to his wife. He was still struggling with Sparrow, who was stubbornly clinging to his father's leg.

'But why can't I go with you?' Sparrow cried.

'Because it's too dangerous, Sparrow,' Matt tried to explain, yet again.

'You're a trader! How is that dangerous?'

'My job is more dangerous than you think. Besides, I need you here, to protect Mummy and Rose.'

'But I want to go with you!'

'I know, but sometimes we have to sacrifice what we want for the benefit of others,' Matt said wisely.

'Okay,' Sparrow sobbed.

'That's my boy.'

That night, Sparrow cried himself to sleep. He wanted his father, but of course he could not have him. It was so unfair. He hated his father's job. He wished his father was a normal father who he saw every day. Little did Matt's children know, their father's job would have a greater impact on them than they originally thought.

Two nights later, bandits attacked taking Elizabeth, Rose and Sparrow captive. While Rose and Sparrow were held in a cage like animals, Elizabeth was taken to the bandit leader's cabin. Every night, of the week they were held captive, Elizabeth's screams and pleas echoed around the Rookridge bandit camp.

During that week, Sparrow remained close to Rose. He was scared. He didn't know or understand what the bandit leader was doing to his mother, nor did he know what the bandits wanted with them. What he did know was all he wanted was to be home in his bed with his dad.

On the seventh and final night of their capture, Rose and Sparrow awoke with a fright as gun shots filled the dark night. As they looked wildly around, they saw that the bandits were fighting someone. Someone who looked suspiciously like…

'Daddy!' Sparrow exclaimed.

'I'm coming, Sparrow… Rose. Everything will be okay,' Matt said confidently as he sliced open a bandit's chest.

'Since when can Dad fight?' Rose exclaimed, hardly daring to believe her eyes as Matt killed all the bandits.

With the bandits defeated, Matt ran over to the cage and yanked on the cage door. It was locked.

'The bandit leader has the key and Mum,' Rose said as she crawled over to the door.

'I'll get your mother in a minute; but first, I'm getting you two out of here.' Matt placed the palm of his hand on the lock.

'But how? You don't have the key,' said Sparrow, joining Rose at the cage door.

'Daddy doesn't need a key, as people keep forgetting,' replied Matt.

Rose and Sparrow exchanged a look, before looking back at their father and gasping. Matt's skin had shinning blue lines on it and the lock was slowly beginning to melt under his glowing red hand.

'Daddy, how -?'

'I'll explain later, Sparrow.' Matt ripped open the cage door. 'Okay, let's get you out of here.'

Matt picked up Sparrow and took Rose's hand. However, as he was about to lead them out of the camp, a cold voice floated over to them.

'Stop right there, Hero.'

Matt sighed and turned around to see the bandit leader standing there triumphantly with his sword under Elizabeth's chin.

'Let her go, Slayer,' Matt ordered, raising his sword threateningly. 'All of your men are dead. You've lost.'

'Actually, I've won,' Slayer said gleefully. 'I hold the last card. You do anything and I'll slit your beautiful wife's throat… and you don't want that, which means you have no choice but to surrender to me. I can then seek my revenge by killing you and then doing anything I want with your wife and your gorgeous children.'

Sparrow's arms tightened around his father's neck. This man was scaring him. Meanwhile, Matt stood there knowing that Slayer was right. Either way something bad would happen. If he surrendered, his wife and children would suffer for the rest of their lives or be killed. If he fought back, Elizabeth would be killed. He was trapped.

'Choose, Hero.' Slayer grinned nastily.

'He doesn't have a choice,' Elizabeth said firmly, 'for I'll make it for him.'

'Lizzie, no!' Matt yelled, knowing what she was about to do.

'I love you,' she whispered before slitting her own throat on Slayer's sword.

'No!' yelled Matt, while Rose began to cry and Sparrow stared at his mother's body, not understanding what just happened.

Over filled with pain and anger, Matt let out a terrible cry and sent a blast of electricity at Slayer, before leading his children away in silence. Two hours later, he led them into a small cave he had used several times on his travels, when he saw how tired his children were.

'We'll rest here for the night,' Matt said quietly, putting Sparrow down and starting a small fire.

'Daddy, why did we leave Mummy?' Sparrow asked innocently.

'Mummy – Mummy was unable to come with us,' Matt said trying to keep it together for the sake of his children.

'Will she catch up with us?'

'No, Sparrow. Mummy's – Mummy's gone to heaven.'

'Can we go and visit her there?'

'No, son; Mummy's gone. You won't be able to see her again.' Matt turned to the crying Rose. 'But remember, she'll always be with you… as will I.'

'What did the bandits want with us?' Rose demanded suddenly. 'And how long have you been able to fight like that and use magic?'

'Since I was a teenager,' Matt said sadly. 'Rose… Sparrow… Have you ever heard of the Hero of Southcliff?'

'Yes,' replied Rose, while Sparrow said, 'No.'

'I thought as much.' Matt turned to Sparrow. 'The Hero of Southcliff lost both his parents when he was roughly Rose's age. They – er – went to heaven, just like Mummy did, due to a white balverine. He thirst for revenge and during his journey to find the white balverine, he met a blind seer who helped guide him to the white balverine. Anyway, to cut a long story short, when he discovered that the Duke of Southcliff was the balverine he pursuing, he couldn't carry out his revenge. Instead he spared the man and got him help. After doing so, the Hero was crowned King of Southcliff. But when he fell in love with a farmer's daughter, he threw aside the royal life and continued to be a Hero, helping the people, and building a family with the farmer's daughter.'

'Why are you telling us this?' asked Rose. She knew he wasn't just telling them a bedtime story.

'I am the Hero of Southcliff.'

Rose and Sparrow gasped.

'And it is for that reason the bandits took you… to seek revenge on me.'

'And that's why you are always disappearing for long periods of time, isn't it? To help people,' Rose pressed.

'Yes, but that is enough talk. You two need your sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us.'

'Where are we going? Back home?' Rose asked hopefully.

'The house was destroyed,' Matt said emotionlessly, 'but I did manage to find four things that hadn't been destroyed.' He pulled four items out of his bag; Rose's diary, Elizabeth's golden necklace and Sparrow's toy gun and sword.

'Your mother would have wanted you to have this,' Matt said, putting the necklace around Rose's neck. Rose took one look at the necklace and started crying once more. Matt gathered his children up in his arms and held them close. He would not allow anything else to happen to them.

Unfortunately, that wasn't for Matt to decide.

The family arrived in Bowerstone Old Town three days later and rented a house. After making sure the kids had enough food and money, he gathered his belongings once more.

'You're leaving us again!' Rose yelled angrily as she got breakfast ready.

'You and Sparrow will be safe here,' Matt said patiently. 'I need to see my old friend Giles, Rose. It can't wait.'

'But…'

'Don't worry, Rose. I will be back. I promise.'

Sadly, this was the first and last promise he ever broke. As the months rolled by, Rose believed that their father had abandoned them, but Sparrow never lost hope. He knew that Matt would be back for he had promised, and he had never broken a promise, but as years passed by, he too believed that their father had abandoned them.

The siblings eventually ended up living on the street, unable to afford to keep up the rent. Rose even reluctantly sold their mother's necklace to get clothes and food for them. The only thing that kept them going was the knowledge that they had each other. However, Fate wasn't finished breaking this family apart…

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Winter had arrived once more and yet again Sparrow and Rose were left to freeze with no one being generous enough to take them in for the night. No one cared if they froze to death. Well, that wasn't entirely true. One of the Bowerstone Old Town guards was kind enough to give them blankets and slip them food. Sadly, he couldn't adopt them for it was against the stupid guard code, though he always told them he would if he could. Techniquely, he was coming very close to breaking the code, whatever it was, just by giving them food and clothes.

Last winter the siblings had been lucky. A family of travellers had been kind enough to take them in without expecting anything in return. They had not returned this year. Sparrow wished they had as he stood in front of a small fire trying to get warm. As he stared into the dying fire, he could practically see the travellers' caravan and smell the wife's delicious cooking –

Something hit him on the top of his head and he groaned. Some kids had been throwing snowballs at him since it first started snowing. He never got along with any of the kids in Bowerstone. They all found him weird. They found it more enjoyable to pick on him from a distance or when their parents where nearby. They all knew how skilled he was with his toy wooden sword and paint gun. In his hands, they were nearly as dangerous as the real deal.

Glancing behind him, Sparrow raised his hand to his head to wipe off the snow, only to discover that a small sparrow had poohed on him.

'As if I wasn't dirty enough,' Sparrow grumbled as he tried to get it out of his hair.

Rose looked up from her diary.

'What's wrong?'

'A sparrow poohed on me!'

'Well, I hear that's lucky,' Rose said, motioning for Sparrow to stand in front of her so she could remove the bird poo.

'Lucky? How can it be lucky?' Sparrow demanded.

'Don't know, but it's meant to be like finding a four-leaf clover, though I think I'd prefer the clover.'

'You and me both!'

The siblings fell quiet as Rose gently fixed Sparrow's brown hair. When she had finished, she turned to face Fairfax Castle, their dream house.

'Oh look, Little Sparrow. Castle Fairfax looks so lovely in the snow,' Rose said gazing longingly at the castle. 'Imagine the grand dining hall. I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time of year. But he must be lonely since his wife and little girl died. In that big castle, all by himself… if only we could live there.' She sighed, before looking down the street when the chattering of an excited crowd reached their ears.

'Come with me, Little Sparrow,' she said, before hurrying off to have a bit of a sticky beak.

Turned out that it was only a trader, but little did Sparrow know, this trader's presence was one of the factors that would help change his life forever.

'A-ladies and a-gentlemen,' began the trader, Murgo. 'I have travelled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects which I now offer to you for the modest price of five gold. Consider this… this is truly a magical mirror, for as long as you look at it, it will make you beautiful.'

'I'll take it!' a man from the crowd yelled out.

'Very wise! Now just remember, the magic only works if you look at it in complete darkness. Now this is truly a marvel,' Murgo continued, pointing to a small, silver, music box. 'This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients as used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves. Turn the handle three times and you will be granted a single wish.'

'Wow! It's just like one of those devices out of your stories, Rose!' Sparrow said excitedly to his sister.

'Yeah, my _stories_, Sparrow,' Rose said, gently. 'There's no such thing as magic.'

'But Dad…'

'He wasn't using magic… just trickery,' Rose said coldly. She hated the mention of Matt.

The woman next to Sparrow turned and began to speak to the siblings. She wore a red and white dress with a matching hood, but what stood out the most were her eyes. They were white!

'We live in grim times indeed if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic,' she said. 'Most children your age believe eagerly.'

'Most children our age have families and aren't like us,' Sparrow grumbled, looking over at a group of children re-enacting Jack of Blades defeat. He wished he could join in.

'Look, I can see that your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish!' Rose said as the crowd began to disappear.

'That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he has stumbled upon, but you have inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe that it's magic,' the strange lady said, before walking away.

'Wh-what? Y-You really think it could be?' Rose asked uncertainly, while Sparrow's eyes widened with excitement.

The strange lady paused before saying over her shoulder, 'For five gold coins you could have your answer.'

'For five gold coins, we could eat for a week!' Rose exclaimed, while Sparrow nodded.

'Listen to me, Rose. At the end of that week you and your Little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream. No closer to the inside of that beautiful castle,' the strange lady said as she walked away.

Sparrow watched her go suspiciously.

'How did she know our names and what our dreams were?' Sparrow whispered to Rose.

'I don't know, Little Sparrow,' she said quietly. 'But what if it is real? I bet we could get five gold pieces and maybe this could be a way out of here after all. What is there to lose?'

'Nothing, I guess.'

How wrong Sparrow was.

'Come on, there must be someone around here to pay us gold to do something,' Rose said, looking around as if she was looking for a sign saying where they should start.

Sparrow and Rose stood there for a minute thinking, when they heard Derek the guard call out to them; he was the one who slipped them food and blankets.

'Oi, kids! C'ere a minute!'

They quickly ran over to him.

'Hello, Derek,' Rose greeted. 'Lose something?'

'My arrest warrant blew right out of my hands. They could be in all corners of Bowerstone by now, and I can't leave my post. Hey, why don't you find them for me? You could be like, ah, little constables! Sounds fun, right?'

He grinned down at Sparrow who grinned back. It did sound like fun.

'How much do little constables get paid?' asked Rose, getting down to business. Normally they would have done it for free since Derek had done a lot for they, but seeing as they needed the money…

'Paid? Listen, Rose, these are the five most wanted criminals in Bowerstone!' exclaimed Derek.

'Yeah? Well how badly do you want 'em?' Rose pushed.

'Fine, one gold for all five warrants,' Derek said in defeat, though he had a grin playing at his lips.

'Deal!' said Rose, smiling.

'The warrants blew off in that direction, through that alley, by that bloke with the picture box,' Derek added helpfully.

'So, we'll look out for those warrants, but for now let's find some more money,' said Rose, leading Sparrow towards the guy with the picture box, whatever that was.

'Hello, children,' said Barnum, when we stood in front of him.

'Hello,' said Rose. 'What's that?' she added, nodding towards the strange contraption he was standing next to, which turned out to be the picture box.

'This? Why it's only the most amazing device ever conceived. It grabs your very likeness and transfiddles it onto a magic piece of paper. It's gonna make me rich! If only I could find someone to modellify for it,' he added looking around.

'We'll do it!' Rose said quickly. Barnum looked at her happily, until she said, 'For a gold piece.'

'Hmm… I only have one gold piece left.' He stood there thinking before saying, 'But you're right! I should investalise in my new venture. Deal!'

He told the siblings to then to go and stand in front of a screen that had one of Bowerstone's streets painted upon it.

'A gold piece just to stand there… sounds all right, doesn't it?' Rose whispered to her brother as they took their positions.

'Now all you have to do is strike a pose for my little device. You'd be positively betwazzled by the result!' Barnum told them enthusiastically.

'B-what?' Rose said, voicing Sparrow's thoughts. He had never heard of such a word, but that wasn't saying much.

'Ah yes. I've been improving my vocubularium with a wonderful book, bought from Mungo the Trader: a Thesaurus!' Barnum said cheerfully as he was fiddling with his picture box.

Rose looked over at Sparrow.

'He's a bit silly,' she whispered, voicing Sparrow's thoughts again, 'but this could be fun!'

She then turned back to the picture box and posed. After a slight hesitation, due to deciding on how to pose, Sparrow followed her example and gave the picture box a heroic pose; the same pose the Heroes of old use to do.

'Wondrous! This things going to be more popular than the pox!' Barnum said, handing Sparrow a gold piece. 'Now I just have to wait three months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around! Oh, I can almost smell the gold!'

'Ha ha, three months he says!' Ross, one of the citizens of Old Town, laughed. He was standing nearby with a group of his friends. 'Told you it was a swindle!' he added to his friends.

Barnum ignored them and started to do something to his picture box.

'Easy money for us!' Rose said brightly, before lowering her voice so Barnum wouldn't hear. 'He's a bit scatty though. I hope he's alright.'

After saying a quick goodbye to Barnum, Rose and Sparrow headed towards an alley.

'This must be the alley the warrants blew down. We should take a look,' muttered Rose.

Together they headed down the alley in silence when they suddenly heard someone yell, 'Stupid dog!'

'That sounded like, Rex!' Sparrow said, looking up at Rose.

'You're right, it did sound -' She broke off when a new voice yelled, 'Look! Rex caught a dog and his gonna kick the crap out of it!'

The moment Rose heard that, she ran out of the alley towards the commotion while yelling at Sparrow to stay where he was. He didn't listen. He quietly followed her.

'Aww, what's the matter poochie, does it hurt?' Rex said nastily.

Rex was one of the biggest bullies in Old Town. He thought that he was tough and he could do no wrong. He bashed children, animals and anything that stood still longer than a second. He was practically a younger version of Arfur, a creep who was forever bothering Rose.

'Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?' yelled Rose, storming over to him.

'Having a bit of fun, what's it to you?' Rex said before he head butted Rose, knocking her to the ground.

'OI!' yelled Sparrow, walking forward angrily. 'Leave my sister alone!'

The street fell quiet as Sparrow withdrew his wooden sword. Rex stared at him before laughing.

'Do you honestly think I'm scared of you and your toy?'

Sparrow didn't answer. He just stood there glaring at the older boy.

'That's what I thought,' Rex said, misinterpreting Sparrow's silence for fear. 'All talk and no action. Kid, I think it's time someone taught you a lesson.'

Then, before Sparrow had time to react, Rex punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. After that, the children spectators all agreed that Sparrow was either very brave or very stupid. The Hero's son jumped to his feet immediately.

'Obviously my lesson didn't get through to you. Let me re-instate it.' Rex aimed another punch at Sparrow.

Sparrow, having expect it, dodged his attack before hitting him again and again with his wooden toy sword, until Rex ran away crying.

The moment Rex was out of sight, Sparrow hurried over to Rose.

'Ow, did you see that? That lunatic socked me right in the head! Thanks for your help. I could have taken him, though,' said Rose. She hated it when Sparrow protected her. In her eyes, she should always be the one protecting him. After all, she was the big sister.

'I thought I told you to stay in the alley?' she scolded.

'I wanted to see what was happening,' Sparrow said with a shrug.

Rose shook her head and turned her attention to the dog that Rex had been tormenting. She slowly walked over to him.

'Poor thing; you've had a horrible time. Don't be scared! I won't hurt you!' Rose added when the dog whimpered pathetically. 'What you need is someone nice to look after you.'

The dog gave a bark and whine as if to say, 'What about you?'

'Oh, we can't keep you. We don't have enough food for ourselves!' Rose informed him sadly.

He whined again.

'Well I'm sorry, but we can't,' Rose said firmly. 'Now you just rest. Come on, Little Sparrow, let's go.'

They left the dog and headed down the street, fully aware that he was watching them. As they headed down the street, they saw a piece of paper lying on the ground.

'Looks like a warrant, don't it?' Rose said excitedly, hurrying over to pick it up. It turned out that it was a warrant; a warrant for arson.

'Well, we have our first warrant,' Rose said happily, before she cried out, 'That's one there!'

Before Sparrow could say or do anything, she was already running over to a bunch of huge containers.

'Yes, another warrant!' Rose said when Sparrow arrived at the containers. She was busy reading what the warrant was for. 'Hmm, I don't think they'll miss this Leroy if they see him!'

Sparrow was about to ask her why when the voice of Balthazar, the owner of the big warehouse in Old Town, reached their ears.

'Disgusting beetles; I hate them!' he yelled.

Rose and Sparrow exchanged a look before they went over to see what was wrong.

'Need help with something?' asked Rose.

'Er… sort of, yes. You kids aren't afraid of… beetles, are you?' Balthazar questioned.

'No, that would be silly!' said Rose, looking at Balthazar in confusion. Sparrow mirrored her confusion. Why were beetles scary? They're not even that big.

'Yes, silly. Ha! No one's afraid of bothersome, evil, conniving beetles,' he said. Sparrow was beginning to wonder if they were talking about the same type of bug. 'Well since you're not afraid, how would you like to ruthlessly exterminate a few that are in my warehouse?'

'We'll do it for a gold piece!' Rose said quickly.

'Done,' Balthazar said immediately. 'I hope you can make them suffer, if those hideous vermin can suffer. Shot the beetles, shot to kill and while you're breaking their hateful little heads open… try not to break any of my stuff.'

Sparrow was really confused. Why would you shot beetles? You step on them to kill them because they're so small.

_Maybe he was overreacting?_ Sparrow thought as he went inside.

After closing the door behind him, Sparrow looked around. He couldn't see any beetles, but it was a big warehouse and beetles were quite small. Just as he was beginning to look through the lower level of the warehouse, a voice called out.

'Hey, kid!'

Sparrow jumped and turned to face the window. The creep, Arthur, was standing there.

'Balthazar owes some protection money to Nicky the Nickname,' he continued, now that he had Sparrow's attention. 'So how about you leave the beetles and break all of his stock instead? I'll give you a gold on Mr the Nickname's behalf.'

Sparrow stared at him for a moment, before he went back to what he was doing, ignoring him completely. Rose taught him long ago that Arfur was trouble… plus he didn't feel like having the guards on him once Balthazar saw what he did to his stock.

Sparrow looked around the bottom level and couldn't see any beetles, so he went upstairs and he still couldn't see any.

_Maybe they were scared away with Balthazar's yelling?_ Sparrow thought.

He was about to head back downstairs when he heard a buzzing noise above him. Sparrow slowly looked up and saw a giant beetle, thankfully not a red one, but a giant beetle all the same. He now understood Balthazar's ramblings. Sparrow quickly took out his toy gun and shot all of the beetles; he used to shot them in one of the fields of the family farm.

'Ah crap!' Arfur said furiously as Sparrow walked down the stairs. 'Do you know what I had to do to go through to get those beetles? I'll remember this kid!'

Sparrow didn't like the sound of that threat, but he was determined not to let it bother him. So he went outside as though nothing had happened. Balthazar quickly had a look around his warehouse, while Sparrow told Rose that the beetles had been giant beetles.

'That was a mascara!' Balthazar exclaimed as he came back outside. 'No mercy for the filthy buggers, that's what I like to see! And all my stock is still intact! Genius!' He handed Sparrow a gold piece, before his smile slowly slid from his face and was replaced with a thoughtful look. 'Now that I think about it, I wonder how those beetles got there.' He then shrugged and headed back inside, leave Rose and Sparrow to go on their way.

As the siblings headed back down the street they saw the dog again and he had something with him.

'Hey, he found one for us!' said Rose, walking over to the dog and picking up the warrant for burglary. 'Good boy! Oh, I know, your sweet, but I told you before that we can't keep you. Come on, Little Sparrow, I think I see another warrant over there,' she said sadly, walking away from the dog and picking up the fourth warrant.

'What do we do now?' Sparrow asked Rose, looking around for the final warrant or a job that they could do. He soon got his answer.

'I'm worthless!' said a nearby tramp to a lady.

'That's the bottle talking!' the lady said sternly.

'Well get it back so I can tell it to shut up!' replied the tramp.

Sparrow didn't know whether or not that he should laugh. The tramp's comment was classic, but Sparrow wasn't sure if the tramp was in his right mind. Rose, however, seemed to have gotten an idea from them, for she was walking over to them confidently. Sparrow quickly followed her.

'Hey, look at that Betty… two sets of twins!' said the tramp, catching sight of Rose and Sparrow. 'Oh, you'll get my booze back, won't you?'

'You can barely stand as it is!' reprimanded the lady named Betty.

'But they can!' argued the tramp. 'I bet they can even walk straight! Get my booze back from that git Magpie and I'll give ya a gold piece for it. His not even a proper beggar,' he continued conversationally. 'He had piles of stuff and it's all stolen from bona fide tramps, like myself.'

'Let it go, Pete,' Betty said desperately. 'Save your money for important things.'

'It is his money. Can't he decide how to spend it?' Rose questioned.

'She's making all kinds of sense,' said Pete.

Betty ignored him and spoke to Rose.

'Well let's talk about my money. You find that bottle and I'll pay you to keep it out of his hands!'

'Come on, help an old man out!' Pete begged, apparently oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

'Sure,' Sparrow said, but he was thinking about giving it to Betty.

'So you'll bring me back my bottle?' said Pete, and when Sparrow nodded, he cheered, 'Yes!'

Betty rolled her eyes.

'You'll find it and give it to me, won't you, children?'

Sparrow didn't get a chance to answer her, for Pete spoke before him.

'What a drink!' he said, sounding like a toddler.

'I'll not discuss it!' Betty said firmly.

'Come on, let's find this Magpie guy,' said Rose, leading Sparrow away from the arguing Pete and Betty.

'But I need a drink!' whined Pete.

'No, you don't!' argued Betty.

'You're right, Betty… I need two drinks!'

That was the last thing the siblings heard Pete say, as they headed off to find Magpie. They didn't have to look long. They found him in a little alcove between Balthazar's warehouse and some houses.

'That must be Magpie,' Rose whispered, looking at the sleeping figure on the ground. 'There's the bottle,' she added, pointing to the bottle next to the sleeping figure. 'Get it, Little Sparrow, but don't wake him up!'

Sparrow did as she asked. He was better at sneaking around than her. He silently crept up to Magpie and just as he was about to grab the bottle, Magpie spoke, making him freeze with fear.

'Ah, stupid Pete; you snooze, I take the booze!' he snored.

Sparrow's heart started to slow down once more, when he realised Magpie was sleep talking. The moment Sparrow had the bottle in his hand, he hurried back to Rose.

'Good job,' she praised. 'Let's go and collect our gold form the lady and the tramp.'

They quickly hurried back over to the lady and the tramp. The first thing they noticed, as they arrived, was that Pete was still trying to persuade Betty.

'You should give a poor man his drink back, out of friendship,' Pete said, trying to guilt her into it, but it didn't work. Just as he was about to try another technique, he noticed that Rose and Sparrow were back.

'Hey, the quadruplets are back!' he said, before positively beaming when he saw that they had his booze. 'You've got booze – I can smell it!'

'Are you sure it's not breath?' demanded Betty.

'I'll give you a gold piece for it!' said Pete, not hearing Betty's comment.

'No. Don't fall off the wagon!' Betty said urgently.

'Wagon? Where? Kids, look out for the wagon!' he cried, looking around for a wagon. The sight was quite comical.

Betty just stared at him before turning to Rose and Sparrow.

'Does he sound like he needs that? Here, I'll give you a gold piece for it!'

Knowing that it would be for the best, Sparrow handed the bottle to Betty.

'Thanks, dear,' she said, handing him a gold piece.

Just as Rose and Sparrow were about to walk away, she stopped them.

'Hold it, there's some paper in the bottle. I think this is yours,' Betty said, handing Rose the paper, which turned out to be a warrant.

They thanked her and started to walk away again, with Betty and Pete's voices floating after them.

'I use to be an accountant. Don't drink, it will ruin your life,' said Pete.

'Hmm, you admit it,' Betty said smugly.

'Um, I guess I do. From this day forth, I shall stay sober and return to my career as a tax and pensions consultant!' Pete declared.

'Oh you poor man, are you sure you don't want the bottle?' Betty asked seriously.

Sparrow couldn't help it… he just started laughing and Rose soon joined in.

'Well done, you probably saved his life,' she laughed. 'And that's all the warrants! We should go back to Derek.'

To do this, Rose and Sparrow ended up going past Magpie, who had just woken up.

'Hey, where'd the bottle go? Oh, don't say I put it in the pile! Damn! I really should tidy up sometime!' Sparrow heard him say.

_Yes Magpie_, Sparrow thought. _You snooze, I take the booze._

As they were walking back up the alley, they found their path blocked by Arfur.

'Stop right there, you little brats!' he said in a deadly voice.

_Oh no. He was going to go through with his threat!_ Sparrow thought fearfully.

'Listen creep! I told you no this morning!' Rose said coldly, referring to a sexual offer Arfur had made her.

'Shut it, girl! This isn't about that!' he said, eyes narrowing.

_Here it comes. He's going to kill us, or worse!_ Sparrow thought.

'Those warrants you're collecting – I want 'em!' Arfur said.

_What?_ Sparrow's mind screamed. He thought that they were done for, for sure! However, he knew that they weren't out of trouble yet.

'So does our friend the guard,' Rose said calmly, but her voice was still cold as ice.

'Yeah, but you're going to give 'em to me, see! Otherwise, there'll be trouble!' Arfur said, taking a few steps closer to the siblings.

'There'll be trouble, all right. You take these and I'll tell our friend the guard what you really want!' Rose said dangerously.

'All right you little hard case. What's he paying ya? A gold piece? I'll give you a gold right here, save ya to walk back,' Arfur proposed.

'Well, seeing as you put it that way…' Sparrow said slowly, before whipping out his toy gun and shooting Arfur in the face.

Rose and Sparrow quickly ran passed the paint covered Arfur and ran all the way back to Derek with Arfur yelling and cursing loudly behind them.

'H-here you – go – Der-ek!' Rose panted, handing him the warrants.

'Thanks. You're a lifesaver!' he said, smiling down at them, before frowning in concern. 'Why were you running? Is everything all right?'

'Just a little race to see - who could get to you - first,' Rose said, panting slightly. For reasons Sparrow could not understand, Rose refused to tell Derek about Arfur.

'Ah, the joys of being a kid. Don't worry, Sparrow. I'm sure you'll beat her next time,' said Derek, buying Rose's lie. 'Now, normally justice is its own reward, but seeing as these aren't normal circumstances… here's a gold piece.' He handed Sparrow a gold piece.

'That should sort out this town,' said Rose, leading her brother away from Derek, who was practicing what to say to Lord Lucien.

They had only gone several paces when their attention was drawn to a nearby house's balcony where two women stood with the eldest yelling at the man below.

'You again!' yelled the oldest woman. 'I don't want you sniffing around my daughter! Now push off, before I call the guards, you animal! Get in the house, Belinda!' she added, turning to the other woman. 'And clean those floors. They're as filthy as that no good as that no good delinquent Monty!'

Rose and Sparrow watched the man called Monty walk away sadly, before he stopped a few meters away, gazing longingly at the balcony where Belinda had been standing.

The siblings went over to him.

'What's the matter with you?' Rose asked, coming to a halt.

'Oh, little ones, my situation is unbearable. Words can't even begin to describe it,' Monty said dramatically.

'Looks to me like you fancy the girl that lives there, but her mum thinks you're rubbish, so she's locked her away,' Rose said casually. Sparrow guessed there were words to describe it.

'Um… I suppose that's the gist of it. Why'd you ask then?'

'Maybe we could help you?' Rose suggested. Sparrow saw immediately what she was doing.

'Ah… yes!' exclaimed Monty. 'You could take my proposal to the fair maiden! Oh, there is hope! My heart soars in my chest like… like…'

'We'll do it for a gold piece,' Rose said, interrupting his theatrics.

'Ah – oh – I'm, er – a bit strapped at the moment – but Belinda's good for it. I'm sure she'll pay you when she receives my letter,' he said, handing Rose the letter. It wasn't even in an envelope. 'Get that letter straight to Belinda – don't let her mum get it!'

As Rose and Sparrow headed to Belinda's house, Sparrow heard Rose snigger.

'What's so funny?' he asked, falling into step beside her.

'This letter is awful. Listen to this; _Darling, run away with me_,' Rose began. She was having trouble reading it due to her uncontrollable laughter. '_Like two doves, we shall rise on love's gentle breeze to soar above the world in our bliss, forever embracing in the clouds_.'

'Eww!' they both said in unison. Unfortunately, they said it a bit too loud and Monty heard them.

'What?'

'We said "aww",' Rose said quickly. 'It's a bit over the top, innit?' she added quietly to Sparrow.

'Definitely,' Sparrow agreed, trying not to be sick. 'I'm sure that when I'm older I will understand it all.'

'I'm sure you will,' Rose laughed.

Upon arriving at the house, Rose knocked on the front door, which was sadly answered by Belinda's mother.

'Want do you want?' she asked.

'Oh, um… we have a letter. We need one gold piece for the postage,' replied Rose.

'Oh, why didn't you say so? Come on in,' she said. Rose and Sparrow followed her into the middle of the room before she turned to them and said firmly, 'Wait there while I get the money, and don't you touch anything!'

The moment she turned her back on them and started rummaging the cupboard for money, Rose and Sparrow quietly snuck upstairs to find Belinda. They found her down on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Belinda looked up from her work when we they came up to her and a slight frown of curiosity crossed her features. Rose wordlessly handed her the letter, which she accepted and quickly read. As she read, her face light up with joy.

'This is wonderful!' she said, almost crying with joy. 'Here's a little something for your trouble,' she added, handing Sparrow a gold piece. 'Oh Monty… my little dove!'

Sparrow couldn't see how he was a "little dove".

'I guess some peoples wished do come true,' muttered Rose as they headed back downstairs. The mother was nowhere to be seen, which was very odd. 'Come on, let's go and buy that music box. I can't wait to see what it does!' Rose continued excitedly. She didn't seem to find it odd that the mother was now nowhere to be seen.

As they left the house, they saw that Monty was still standing in the same place just where we left him, but Belinda's mother was with him looking livid.

'Get in the house, Belinda!' they heard the mother yell.

'I'm leaving, Mother! And I'm going to marry the man I love!' Belinda yelled back from the balcony.

'WHAT?' screamed Belinda's mother.

'Oh Monty… I love you!'

'No you don't! His poor!' yelled the mother as though it was the only reason you should marry someone is if they have money.

'Oh Mother, you're such a shrewd! That's why Father left you and you can't get another man!' Belinda said angrily.

_Ouch! Those were fighting words_. Sparrow thought as he and Rose were walking over to Murgo.

'Belinda, you shouldn't talk to your mum like that,' said Monty.

'Oh, now you're taking her side?' demanded Belinda.

'What, no!' Monty said quickly.

'Well maybe you should marry her instead!'

Rose and Sparrow had arrived at Murgo's and they could still hear them yelling at each other.

'Hello, children,' Murgo said, with a fake cheerful voice. He was constantly shooting dark glances over at Belinda and Monty.

_Probably wishing for them to be quiet_, Sparrow thought.

'Hello, we've come to buy the music box,' said Rose.

'Very wise, little ones,' Murgo said. He handed Rose the music box while I handed him the five gold pieces. 'Go ahead and turn the handle – but mind you go somewhere quiet like,' he added as he threw another annoyed glance at Belinda and Monty.

'Let's go make our wish, Little Sparrow!' Rose said, and together they ran off to make their wish.

They stopped running when they got to a quiet area, near their shelter, and Rose turned the handle three times. Sparrow was so excited. He couldn't wait to see what would happen. To go to a place that was warm and where they wouldn't starve…

'I wish… I wish…' said Rose, closing her eyes.

The box opened and submitted a bright yellow light whilst it slowly turned around playing a lovely tune, but that didn't last long. A few seconds later it started to spin faster and faster and the faster it got, the faster the music went. As Rose re-opened her eyes, the yellow light became blood red before it vanished in mists of yellow light.

What happened? Why weren't they somewhere warm? Was there a delay in reaction? And was the box meant to disappear? All these thoughts spun around in Sparrow's head. He was barely aware of Rose's angry remarks as she walked towards their shelter, nor was he aware of his feet following her.

'But… where did it go? Why are we still here?' Rose said furiously to on one in particular. 'Five gold pieces… let's just go to bed! I was so sure this was it! I had this feeling like… like we weren't going to be in Old Town anymore! Why didn't the box take us with it?' she said, stopping at the foot of their shelter and looking down at her little brother.

Sparrow shrugged. He knew as much about the music box and she did.

Just as Rose was about to say something else to him, they heard a bark and they both looked in at their shelter.

'What are you doing here? I'm sure I didn't wish for you!' Rose said to the dog they'd rescued from Rex, who was currently standing inside their shelter. 'All right, fine. Welcome to our little paradise.' Rose sighed. 'Come on, Sparrow, go to bed.'

Sparrow patted the dog's head and followed her advice by going to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately - regardless of how cold it was - with the music from the music box filling his dreams.

What felt like seconds later, Sparrow awoke to the dog's barking and growling. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to ignore him. Even when a new voice spoke he didn't bother getting up. All he wanted to do was sleep.

'Ooh, all right settle down. There's a nice stray, angry dog,' said the voice.

'Quiet boy!' said Rose. 'What do you want?'

'I work for Lord Lucien, Miss, and he would very much like to see you in his castle. I've been sent to collect you!' said the voice. Sparrow heard footsteps walking away.

_Good. Now I might be able to get to sleep_, Sparrow thought, but he wasn't that lucky.

'It did work! Our wish came true! Come on, Little Sparrow, wake up!' Rose said, shaking his shoulders gently. 'I guess that bird poo was lucky!'

'If you say so,' Sparrow groaned as he sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, while Rose tried to calm the dog down. He would have to think of a name for it.

'It's all right, Doggy, we're going to Lord Lucien's castle! I'll come back for you, I promise!' Rose said, before she hurried off after… whoever she had been talking to.

Still groaning, Sparrow slowly got to his feet and noticed that the dog was whining and gazing, almost sadly, after Rose as though he didn't think that it was a good idea for her to be going, before he started whining at him. Sparrow just stared at him and gave him a pat on the head, thinking that he was just imagining the sad note in the dog's voice and the sad gaze, after all his was brain was still asleep.

Sparrow gave the dog one last glance before he hurried after Rose, not realising that his life was about to change forever.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

'Evening, Jeeves,' said the guard that had brought us to the castle. 'Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for.'

'Excellent!' said the butler named Jeeves. He was creepy. 'Hello, young lady, young master.'

'Hello, sir,' Rose said, while Sparrow gazing around the castle in awe.

'If you'd follow me, please.'

'We look up at this castle every day and think how nice it is, we both do. But inside, it's even more beautiful than I imagined!' Rose said conversationally, while Sparrow gazed around at all the different artefacts that lines the hall they were walking down.

'It is quite wonderful, isn't it? Ah, hello, Master Garth,' Jeeves added to a man about to walk past them.

He had dark skin and weird blue lines over every inch of his skin. The same blue lines Sparrow had once seen on Matt. Garth ignored Jeeves and Rose, but for some reason he paused and looked at Sparrow, before continuing on his merry way, only thing time he had a small, but thoughtful, frown on his face.

_How strange_, Sparrow thought, watching him leave.

'Huh, man of few words,' Jeeves mumbled, clearly he was not impressed about being ignored.

'Where is the grand dining hall?' Rose asked.

'Oh, in the North Wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been in there since… since the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia,' Jeeves answered.

'Oh, I heard. That was so awful,' Rose said quietly.

It was awful. Both of them had died to an unknown illness.

'Yes, he misses them terribly.'

'So, where does he eat?' asked Rose.

Sparrow would never understand Rose's fascination about where Lord Lucien eats.

'Actually, he takes most of his meals in his study. He's in there at all hours doing research…'

'What does he research?' Rose interrupted keenly.

Jeeves didn't seem bothered by the interruption, for when he answered, there was no annoyance present in his voice. That or he was just a very good actor.

'History, mostly; Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts, but he is chiefly interested in things related to the Old Kingdom.'

'There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom,' said Rose.

'Yes… yes, I believe Lord Lucien… heard about that,' replied Jeeves. Sparrow couldn't place his tone, but he didn't like the way he answered Rose's question, but Rose didn't seem worried, so Sparrow dismissed it.

'We bought a piece of it and we made a wish and now we're here!' Rose told Jeeves happily.

'That's wonderful! Now, when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times,' said Jeeves as they arrived at the end of the hall in front of a pair of huge doors. 'Address him as "my Lord"; speak only when spoken too…'

'Yes, sir,' Rose and Sparrow said in unison.

'And do not mention Lady Fairfax or Amelia,' he added sternly, before opening the door. 'Here we are. Lord Lucien, the children are here.'

Rose and Sparrow walked cautiously into the room. The walls were covered with hundreds of books and the desks were covered with lots of papers and other artefacts. Lord Lucien stood bent over one of the desks at the far end of the room. Once Jeeves had closed the door, he turned and addressed them.

'Children, it had come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?' he asked. He had the same tone of voice that their father had.

'It vanished, m'Lord. We were winding it up, and we made a wish, and it started to glow, and it disappeared,' replied Rose nervously. Sparrow had never seen his sister so nervous. Her nervousness frightened him a little. She was usually calm and confident.

'After you used it?' Lucien probed.

'Yes m'Lord. The man that sold it to us said it was magic.'

'The box is of no interest to me. What's remarkable is that you were able to use it. What was your wish?' Lucien added. His question caught them off guard. Why would a mayor want to know what a couple of poor kids wished for?

In answer to his question, Rose mumbled something incomprehensible.

'Speak up. What did you wish for?' he encouraged gently.

'To live in a castle, like this one,' Rose said quietly, turning red.

'Well, perhaps that can be arranged,' Lucien chuckled good-naturedly. 'I'm working to rebuild… well, I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with particular talents. Let us find out if you possess them. Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?'

'Erm…' Rose eyed the circle wearily, as did Sparrow.

'I promise, it won't hurt you,' Lucien said gently.

Rose slowly walked over and stood in the circle. Sparrow remained where he was. He did not know if Lucien wanted him to join her.

'Go on, stand in the circle,' Lucien repeated, smiling down at him in a very fatherly way.

When Sparrow hesitated Rose told him to join her.

'It's alright, Little Sparrow, don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt,' she encouraged.

Sparrow slowly went and stood in the circle. Something didn't feel right. The image of the dog's behaviour flashed into his mind, but it quickly disappeared as the circle lit up with blue light, making Sparrow move a little closer to Rose and Lucien's eyes to widen.

'It's true… your blood… you are Heroes!' whispered Lucien.

'Heroes? You mean, like in the old stories?' Rose asked excitedly.

Sparrow felt excited too. He had always dreamed of being a mighty Hero. Maybe that was why he was so talented with his toy weapons. He wondered if their father knew that they were Heroes like him. Maybe that's why his father always had a strange look on his face when Sparrow did something abnormal for a kid his age.

Lucien didn't answer, instead he went to put his hand through the barrier of blue light, but the moment he touched it, he quickly withdrew his hand in pain and the barrier turned red… blood red…

'What are you?' Lucien asked, looking Rose and Sparrow up and down, before hurrying over to one of his desks. 'Wait, there was something here…'

'My Lord, what happened? What's that light?' cried Rose, fear evident in her voice. Sparrow was beginning to wish that he had stayed in bed.

'Quiet!' snapped Lucien. Gone was the gentle, fatherly tone. 'You're Heroes but you're not any of the three. One of you is the forth,' he muttered to himself before he pulled a pistol out of nowhere - it seemed - and pointed it at the children. 'This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way!'

'No wait!' Rose cried, trying to shield Sparrow behind her. 'Don't! Noooooooooo!'

Rose was then silenced forever as the bullet left the pistol and hit her straight in the heart.

Sparrow stood there. It had felt as though time had stopped. His heart… it felt as though it was ripping in half. He felt as though part of him had been destroyed. He couldn't accept that Rose, his sister and friend, was gone… he couldn't. They were all each other had.

Never again would he hear her laugh, have her tell him stories or see her caring and loving smile. Never again would he have her comfort him and hold him. Everything he had and loved… was now gone, forever.

He couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down his face and he didn't make any effort to stop them. Never in his wildest and scariest of nightmares did he believe that he would see his beloved sister and friend murdered cold-heartedly in front of him.

Eventually, he slowly looked up at Lucien and saw that the pistol was aimed at him with a shaking hand. All fear had left Sparrow and was replaced with a feeling he had never felt before... hatred and uncontrollable anger. He wanted nothing more than to hurt the man standing in front of him. He wanted him to feel the same pain he was currently feeling.

'I can't allow you to live either… I'm sorry,' Lucien whispered, before he pulled the trigger.

Sparrow cried out in pain as the bullet hit him just below the heart and as he went through the tower's window. He cried silently as he went falling to his death, screamed as he bounced off the roof tops, before he painfully hit the ground where he laid wishing for Death to come and take him, freeing him from his pain, both physically and emotionally… but Death never came. Sparrow laid there and watched as many citizens hurried passed him from the pub, not sparing him a glance. Those who did just continued on their way. It was then that the last childish fantasies Sparrow held were smashed and he saw the world for what it truly was… cold and heartless. The innocence that he had was shattered.

As he laid there cold, broken and alone, he began to feel his strength leave him and his vision began to fail. He decided that a bird poohing on him was definitely unlucky. However, before he lost his vision, he saw the stray dog come out of the shadows. It lay down next to him as a new shadow fell across him. It was the blind lady who convinced him and Rose to buy the music box.

'Death is not your destiny today, Little Sparrow,' she said quietly, before he lost consciousness.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When Sparrow awoke two days later, he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place with a familiar furry face watching over him. Smiling, Sparrow reached out for the comfort of the dog's warm fur. He and the dog were all that each other had and as he looked into the dog's brown eyes, a mutual vow was made between them; a vow that they would always look out for each other in this cold world. Sparrow knew that if he was to survive, he would have to bury his feelings deep down inside.

'Ah good, you're awake,' said a calm voice, startling Sparrow. It was the blind lady for Bowerstone.

'Who are you?' Sparrow demanded.

'I am Theresa.'

'Why did you help me?'

'I have my reasons, none of which you are ready to know, except this one; I will help you seek revenge for your sister's death.'

'Why? Because you feel guilty?' Sparrow snapped, as tears began to form in his eyes at the mention of his deceased sister. 'If you hadn't told us to buy that stupid music box –'

'You were meant to have that, Little Sparrow,' Theresa interrupted calmly. 'It belongs to you and only you… and one day, you may find it to be a great help in the future.'

'I don't see how,' Sparrow sniffed. 'Besides, I don't have it anymore. It disappeared when we made out wish.'

'It will return to you when you are ready,' Theresa said mysteriously. 'Now, are you going to let me heal you?'

Sparrow gazed at Theresa before nodding his head. He would have to trust her if he was to get revenge for Rose's untimely death.

* * *

**A/N: **If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me, check the chapter you were questioning about a few days later and the answer should be at the end in a Q&A section if it is something specific and doesn't give away the rest of the story. All logged on reviews with questions will be answered directly.

All information regarding this story can be found on my profile page.

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written: **2 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED


	2. A New Hero

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW HERO**

As the years went on, Sparrow constantly trained and prepared for the day when he would make Lucien suffer for everything he had done. He practiced in the ways of the blade, learning that it wasn't just a deadly weapon, but it was an extension of his arm. He became one with the blade. He also practiced in the arts of using guns, though he did not favour them like he did swords.

During his time at Bower Lake Gypsy Camp, he had picked up on numerous other skills such as theft. He learnt how to steal from the other gypsies without being caught whether it is pick pocketing or stealing from their caravans and shops. He also learnt some unimportant skills such as dancing and lute playing.

Ten years later, from the day of Rose's death, Theresa decided that he was ready to seek his revenge.

Sparrow stood impatiently on the small bridge in the gypsy camp, looking across Bower Lake. He was bored of gypsy life, with all their dancing and cheerfulness. It was enough to make him puke. He wished for excitement and some action, instead of the same boring routine each and every day. He wished that Theresa would allow him to leave the camp and begin to hunt down Lucien. If he didn't need her, he would have left years ago.

'Ah, there you are,' Theresa said, walking towards him. 'Ten years ago I promised you that I would help you revenge your sister's death… that day has come. Today, you will leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien.'

'It's about time,' Sparrow grumbled. His dog, Shadow, barked in agreement.

'The journey will not be easy,' Theresa warned.

Sparrow rolled his eyes.

'I'm not an idiot, Theresa,' he said harshly. 'Why do you think I spent the last ten years of my life training?'

Sighing, Theresa said, 'There is a chest near your caravan. I have left a few items inside that might prove useful. Meet me by the gate when you're ready to leave.' She walked off.

Sparrow watched her go, before looking down at Shadow, who looked back up at him, wagging his tail. The young Hero motioned for Shadow to follow him to his caravan on the opposite side of the camp. As he walked to his caravan, many of the gypsies ignored him. They knew that he did not enjoy talking to them and preferred to be left alone.

Upon arriving at his caravan, Sparrow spotted the chest Theresa spoke of. Curious as to what Theresa left him; Sparrow sat on his knees and opened the chest. One of his eyebrows twitched when he saw that it held nothing to exciting inside, except some Dog Elixir, a potion made to heal the wounds of any dog.

Sighing, Sparrow took the placebo health potion, Elixir, spade and dog collar out of the chest and carried them into his caravan, before dumping them on his bed. He then rummaged around for his backpack, which could carry anything, no matter the size in question. Once he had found his bag, he chucked the chest items, save the collar, into his bag, before putting the collar around Shadow's neck. He then grabbed his rusty sword and light splintered crossbow, before heading to the camp's entrance to meet Theresa.

Theresa was already there waiting for him.

'Now come with me,' was all she said, leading Sparrow out of the camp.

'Take this,' she said, handing him a strange seal, when they stopped at the end of the bridge leading to the camp.

'What is it?' Sparrow asked whilst examining the seal.

'It is a powerful artefact,' Theresa explained, 'one that all Heroes carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go. It will also allow me to talk to you, when necessary.'

Sparrow didn't look too thrilled by the fact that he would still have to stay in contact with her.

'Now, look down towards the lake,' Theresa ordered. Sparrow did as she said. 'The Seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate. When you come out, you will be stronger, much stronger. Now go.'

Sparrow didn't hesitate. He hurried forward, not even bothering to use the path, and jumped down the cliffs. From there he jumped straight into the freezing cold water and swam across to the small island in the middle of the lake. This was no hardship. He had swum to and fro the island countless times nearly all year round with Theresa usually telling him to get out. It wasn't even much of a hardship for Shadow, either. He always trained alongside his master.

When they reached the island, Shadow shook himself dry while Sparrow, who was still soaked, took out the Guild Seal and examined the door.

'So how are you supposed to get me inside?' Sparrow asked the Seal. He soon found his answer when he found an indent in the door engraved with the Guild Seal. Sparrow pushed the Seal into the indent and discovered the Seal acted as a key. He watched as the locks on the outside of the door unlocked and it swung open.

Sparrow peered into the darkness that lay beyond. Then, after the slightest hesitation, he walked into the pitch black tomb, with Shadow hot on his heels. Inside the tomb, they found nothing but darkness, and, as a result, they could not see where they were going.

_Don't be alarmed_, Theresa's voice said suddenly, scaring Sparrow. _I am talking to you through the Guild Seal._

'Funnily enough, I figured that out for myself,' Sparrow said sardonically as he continued to walk blindly forward. 'What do you want?'

_I thought you would like to know that you need to jump down that hole to continue_, Theresa said, unhinged by Sparrow's sardonic remark. She was used to it.

'What ho – ARGH!'

He now knew what hole Theresa was talking about seeing as he just fell down it, followed by Shadow who landed with a splash in the water next to him.

'Thanks for the warning, Theresa!' Sparrow said angrily, looking around. He was in some sort of underground cavern, illuminated by some strange blue mushrooms.

As he looked around, he found an exit and swam over to it, where he climbed out of the water and walked down the cavern's rocky and strangely lit corridors. He eventually came to an area covered with bones and what looked like dry blood. It was here that Shadow began to growl, warning Sparrow that there was an unseen enemy nearby.

Sparrow glanced at Shadow, drew his sword and jumped off a small edge down into the bone filled area. He then cautiously began to move forward ready to attack at the slightest hint of danger. Turned out the enemy was a bunch of giant beetles. The same as the ones he use to kill with his toy paint gun when he was a kid.

Chuckling, Sparrow easily got rid of them and continued to make his way through the caverns to this Chamber of Fate.

As he walked through the caverns, he slayed a lot more beetles and found a few interesting things such as letters and diaries of three adventurers - who had journeyed there years ago and had poisoned each other -, a few gems, jewellery, weapons, gold, and books, all of which he kept. He never knew when they would come in handy and he could always sell them for gold, which would always come in handy.

Sparrow knew that he had arrived at the Chamber of Fate when Theresa spoke to him once more, though he did stop at first to make sure he couldn't end up falling down anymore holes.

_Beyond these broken doors, holds the Heroes Guild_, she said. _For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the Heroes became feared and hated. No man today remembers the night the Guild burned, and now it lies forgotten._

Sparrow walked into the room beyond the hall and looked around. By the state of this place, he could definitely tell that it had been forgotten. He hoped Theresa didn't expect him to clean it up… not that he would, even if she did ask. He was no servant.

_But the Heroes are not all gone… you are here, and the same Heroic blood flows through you. Look around at these walls_, she continued, y_our forebear, one of the mightiest Heroes that ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss, from which he never truly recovered. Very much like yourself. But when the world tried to crush him, he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to shape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same._

Sparrow quickly looked behind him as a light flared. In the middle of the room was a circle, identical to the one that he and Rose had stood in for Lucien. Sparrow's eyes darkened at the very memory.

_The Guild has reacted to you_, said Theresa. _Step into the light and discover the true power of Heroes._

Still glaring at the circle, Sparrow stepped into it. The moment he stepped into the circle, the light surrounded him lifting him into the air. He could hear Shadow's worried barks, but they were drowned out by the pain he soon felt. It felt as though moulting hot lava was pouring through his veins. He vaguely heard Theresa telling him that his blood was awakening. However, the pain stopped nearly as quickly as it had started, and he felt more powerful than before.

Shadow walked over to him and licked his hand, still worried about his well-being.

'I'm okay, boy,' Sparrow said, patting Shadow's head. 'What do I do now?' he added to Theresa.

_Use the cullis gate at the end of the room to go to Bower Lake_, replied Theresa. _Then make your way to Bowerstone. I will meet you there._

'Sure,' Sparrow muttered as he walked to the end of the room where the cullis gate was located. When he saw the cullis gate, he swore. It hadn't been activated.

'Theresa, how am I meant to use it when it hasn't been activated?' Sparrow demanded.

_Activate it with your Will_, Theresa said simply.

'Easier said than done,' muttered Sparrow.

He had no idea how to use his Will. It was not something that could exactly be taught. As a result, he ended up standing there for fifteen minutes trying to find his Will. He eventually found it, but he didn't know how to use it, so he spent another five minutes trying to figure out how to use it. To say that he was in the happiest of moods when he left the Chamber of Fate would be a joke. He was fuming over how long it took him, and his mood did not improve when he found the road to Bowerstone blocked off.

'Apologises, citizen,' said the guard on the other side of the barricade. 'The road to Bowerstone is closed due to bandit activity. I'm afraid that as long as the bandit Thag is alive, the road stays closed.'

'You've got to be kidding,' Sparrow growled.

'If you're in a hurry, lad, you could always take care of Thag yourself,' the guard said, taking in Sparrow's impatience, crossbow and long-sword.

'Believe me, I will,' Sparrow growled again, before storming off to Thag's camp with Shadow running ahead of him.

_So, the road to Bowerstone is closed_, said Theresa, taking no notice of Sparrow's anger. _It would seem that Thag has been capturing traders on their way to Bower Lake camp. He is a danger to all and must be dealt with. With your new power, you should be able to defeat him and his gang, and continue your quest._

Sparrow's anger flared at Theresa's comment that "he should be able to defeat them". He _loved_ the confidence she had in him.

Upon arriving at the bandit camp, Sparrow immediately drew his sword and looked around cautiously. The bandit's had left their barricade gate open. Bandit fortresses didn't usually leave their gates open.

Theresa must have found it unusual to for she said, _Keep your wits about you, it may be a trap._

As usual, she was right. The moment Sparrow had entered the main area of the camp, someone yelled out from a cage, 'Look out, it's an ambush!' and Sparrow ended up being surrounded by bandits.

'This is not my day,' Sparrow said angrily, before striking the closest bandit with his sword. This angered the bandits.

_And Theresa says that I have an anger management problem_, Sparrow thought as he blocked an attack from one of the bandits, before gasping in pain as another bandit shot him in the shoulder.

Sparrow was tired of being shot, though this was only the second time. He turned to face the bandit who had shot him.

'Is that your best shot?' he asked in a deadly whisper. 'Let me show you mine.'

'What, with that pathetic excuse for a crossbow?' the bandit laughed.

Sparrow smiled coldly at him.

'No, I was thinking of something much worse,' he said, before gathering his Will and throwing fire balls at the bandits. In the end, the smell of burning human flesh filled the air.

'Thag, your men are dead! Come out and face me, coward!' Sparrow roared knowing that Thag was nearby. He was right too.

The moment he had finished is sentence, the main hut's door was flung open and Thag stood there glaring at Sparrow.

'How dare you defy Thag the Impatient!' he roared. 'I'll give you three seconds to prepare yourself. No, I'll give you two –'

'And I give you no time to defend yourself,' Sparrow said calmly as Thag fell to the ground with an arrow in his chest.

_Well done. I will tell the guards of Thag's death_, said Theresa. _With the threat removed, the road to Bowerstone can re-open._

'Thag keeps the key to the cage in his hut. It's in a chest,' the male gypsy, Garath, told Sparrow when the Hero looked over to see who was in the cage.

He and Regina, the female gypsy who was also locked up with him, had known Sparrow since the day Theresa had brought him to the Bower Lake camp.

'Whatever,' said Sparrow as he beheaded Thag and pocketed his head to use as a trophy.

He then went into Thag's cabin to see if there was anything worth taking. All he found was a bag of money, travel-ready beef jerky, the key to the cage and Thag's journal. Curious as to what Thag had written, Sparrow skimmed through its grubby pages. He didn't find anything interesting, unless you count the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes, until he got to the latest entry. It spoke of Lucien and Sparrow discovered that Thag had been capturing traders for Lucien. It didn't say why.

Frowning, Sparrow left the cabin and saw a slaver coming towards him.

'Oi, buddy,' he said, coming to a halt a short distance away. 'Don't even think about letting them out! Those slaves belong to me. I paid for 'em. Look – I don't want any trouble. Give them to me and I'll make it worth your wild!' He took out a bag of gold.

'Deal,' Sparrow said without any hesitation, chucking him the key.

'Nice doing business with you,' the slaver chuckled, throwing Sparrow the money bag. 'You hear that, you lot? You're _mine_ now!'

'You bastard!' yelled Garath.

'I always knew you were no good,' Regina told Sparrow coldly as he counted this money. 'I'll curse the name Sparrow for the rest of my days!'

'Whatever,' Sparrow said uncaringly.

_A few coins exchange hands and a few honest folk are condemned to a life of misery_, Theresa said quietly as Sparrow and Shadow left the camp. _Is your heart really so hard?_

'In a heartless world, the heartless survive,' Sparrow shrugged as he ate the beef jerky.

_Perhaps you will destroy Lucien for the wrong reasons, but I suppose it will have to do._

'Hey, I'm only seeking revenge for Rose and nothing else!' Sparrow snapped. 'I'm not doing it for anyone else!'

Theresa remained quiet for a moment before saying; _Meet me in Bowerstone Market by the clock tower. There is something you must see._

'Fine,' Sparrow grumbled, before he was stopped by the guard who had been guarding the now barricade-free road.

'Apparently someone killed off that bandit leader, so it's safe now,' he said. 'I'd love to shake the hand of the bloke who did it.'

'Well, he doesn't want to shake your hand,' Sparrow said grumpily, before continuing on his way.

By the time Sparrow and Shadow reached Bowerstone Market, it was noon. Thankfully, Sparrow's temper had improved. It was especially lucky for the bard who decided to annoy him.

'Hey, it's you!' he exclaimed excitedly. Sparrow raised an eyebrow. 'The Hero of Bower Lake!'

'I think you've got me confused with someone else,' Sparrow said, hoping to get rid of him.

'No, it's you. You defeated Thag the Impatient, didn't you?' he said eagerly.

'Yes.'

'I knew it. Ronland's my name, I'm a bard, see? And that's the song I'm working on. It's… well, it's my first one. I'm just starting out. Listen to this… "_The Hero went to Bower Lake and gave the Thag a belly ache!"_.'

Sparrow wasn't impressed.

'Er, that's all I've got so far,' Ronland said, looking at Sparrow uncertainly. 'But maybe if I walk around Bowerstone with you I'll get some inspiration?'

'Listen, _Bard_, if I wanted an annoying shadow, I'd put an ad up on the notice board,' Sparrow said rudely. 'Now if you excuse me, I've got a previous engagement.' He walked off leaving behind a stunned Ronland.

'Honestly, I've only done one notable thing and I'm already being annoyed,' Sparrow grumbled to Shadow. So much for getting his temper under control.

Upon reaching the clock tower, his temper did not improve. Theresa was nowhere in sight.

_I have some bad news_, Theresa said._ I'm afraid I'll be delayed for a while. In the meantime, you should buy some new equipment and prepare for the challenges ahead. But you'll need money. If you need money, there are jobs to be found. I believe that the blacksmith has an opening._

Sparrow glanced over at the blacksmiths.

'Me? Work? Get real, Theresa,' Sparrow snorted.

_Then how do you expect to make money?_

'The same way I did in the Bower Lake camp,' Sparrow said, heading towards the local book shop, _Fiction Burns._

_Just don't get caught by the guards, _Theresa sighed, knowing that he was going to steal from the local shops and stalls, and nothing she said would stop him.

'I never do,' Sparrow said smugly, catching sight of the beautiful store owner in the bookstore.

_Let the flattery begin_, Sparrow thought coldly.

By the time Theresa arrived, Sparrow had robbed nearly every shop and stall in Bowerstone Market. He also managed to flatter most of the female shop keepers. Surprisingly, many had seen through his flattery. Through all his stealing, selling of a few unwanted items, and all the gold he had found, Sparrow managed to buy the best blade and gun on the market, and had ditched his tired pauper's outfit for something much more stylish and practical.

'About time you got here,' Sparrow said to Theresa when she appeared in front of him.

Theresa chose to ignore his rudeness.

'I apologise for the delay,' she said. 'Events are moving quickly indeed. Think about your life. All the places you have been, the people you have known, all the things you have done. How many moments, how many memories? Thag and his men – they had just as many, but now they have none… because of you. Do you feel the weight of responsibility yet?'

'No,' Sparrow snorted.

'One day you will,' Theresa said wisely, though Sparrow seriously doubted it. 'Come,' she added, walking down the street in the direction of the augments stall. 'The world is better off without Thag – and certainly Bower Lake is in your debt.'

'I didn't do it for them!' Sparrow huffed.

'I know, but to really see the impact of your actions, you need look no further than Bowerstone. It has changed much since you lived here; especially Old Town where you spent your childhood. Never forget, that even the simplest choice can have far reaching consequences.'

'Uh huh,' said Sparrow, not understanding what she was going on about, as they came to a halt next to the augment stall. Sparrow looked around. The street was quite deserted.

'Look,' said Theresa, pointing out to sea where the making of a strange building could be seen. 'That is where Lucien is now, the Tattered Spire.'

'The Tattered what?'

'Spire. The Spire was intended as a conjurer for all the magic in the world,' Theresa explained. 'Granting the kingdom ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his will. On the day it was completed, the first wish made, a light bloomed inside though its nature could not be darker. Albion shattered. Centuries of civilization was wiped out in moments. Its people erased from existence. Some say this way the first wish, an end to a hollow and corrupt world and for a purer one to take its place.'

'Whoever made that wish should get a refund, seeing as the heartless Albion still exists,' Sparrow said ignorantly.

'Maybe, but now the Spire rises once again, by Lucien's hand.'

'I'm guessing that's not a good thing,' said Sparrow.

Theresa shook her head.

'Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him using the Spire. That is why your sister died… and that is why you will face him. The cards have shown me this. Here…' Theresa handed Sparrow some fate cards that she was always looking at. Sparrow accepted them mutely. 'Each of the three Heroes you see in the cards is a step on the hidden path to Lucien's downfall, and the life force of Heroes – Will itself – is the key to the Spire's power. Lucien's agents' search the land even as we speak. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does… because you are the fourth; the one who will bring his downfall.'

Lucien's ramblings of _that_ night suddenly made a lot of sense to Sparrow.

'Where do I start,' he said.

'I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield. Salvation, though bittersweet, is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the Abbott of the Temple of Light and see what you can learn of the Pilgrim. The road to Oakfield is dangerous – good luck.'

Sparrow nodded to Theresa, before running off with Shadow to Oakfield to find the Pilgrim.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 4 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Journey to a Hero: The Pilgrim

**CHAPTER THREE: JOURNEY TO A HERO: THE PILGRIM**

To get to Oakfield, Sparrow first needed to pass through Bowerstone Old Town. The moment Sparrow stepped foot into Old Town, his jaw dropped. Theresa was right when she said that it had changed. It had changed so much that he barely recognised it. Gone was the dark, depressing town and it was replaced with a bright, happy town with gardens of different flowers, white little picket fences and stalls with not a beggar in sight. He wondered if he had anything to do with the regions change for Theresa had said something about his actions.

Just as he was about to head further into town, a sheriff stopped him. Sparrow momentarily wondered if the guards had discovered that it was him who had robbed all the stores, though that theory went out the window when the sheriff said:

'Well, hello again! Wow, you've changed since you were last running around this place. But I recognise what's in those eyes: goodness, decency, and respect for the law!'

Sparrow frowned slightly. He knew the sheriff's voice and he eventually knew where from.

'Derek?'

'Yes, it's me.' Derek smiled down at him.

'How did this happen?' Sparrow asked, motioning to the changed Old Town.

'After you gave me those arrest warrants, I broke up Nicky the Nickname's whole crew, and Lord Lucien made me sheriff! Of course, then he disappeared…' He shrugged. 'But crime is way down, and urban renewal has transformed this neighbourhood into the most desirable district in Bowerstone.'

'I can see that,' Sparrow said, looking around again. It was hard to believe that this was the town he used to live in. He guessed that his choices did have an effect on things, like Theresa said.

'Fantastic, isn't it?' Derek said happily. 'Anyway, this is for you and your sister.' He handed Sparrow tow cards.

'What are these for?' Sparrow asked, pocketing them both. He didn't want to explain to Derek that Rose was dead.

'Seeing as you two are good friends of the Sheriff, you'll find the shopkeepers will give you a discount on all goods and services, if you show them that card.'

'Thanks, Derek,' Sparrow said awkwardly.

Sensing Sparrow's awkwardness, Derek said, 'Well, I won't take any more of your time. Stay out of trouble, won't you?'

'Of course,' Sparrow lied.

Derek smiled, clasped him on the shoulder and walked off.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The road to Rookridge was uneventful, but when Sparrow arrived in the region and headed down the road, a man came running past him yelling about bandits. Automatically, Sparrow drew his new sword and continued down the path when a voice met his ears… It wasn't a bandit.

'He-ey, thank you Bandits!' said the voice.

Up ahead was a carriage on its side with a couple of dead bodies hanging out of it. Beside the carriage was a tramp looking through the remains. When he caught sight of Sparrow, he paled dramatically.

'Oh, eh – hello – eh, this isn't what it looks like,' he stammered.

Sparrow ignored him, picked up a bag of gold and walked on.

Walking along, Sparrow and Shadow came to a purple flag with a skull-like symbol on it and what looked like a bull's skull on top of the flag post. They were about to enter bandit territory.

Sparrow was about to walk past it when Theresa stopped him.

_Wait! Bandits!_

Frowning, he looked up and realised that she was right... again. On the cliff up ahead were bandits with their guns at the ready. They hadn't seen Sparrow yet.

_Charge them and you'll be out numbered. Why not dispatch them from here with your gun?_

'And where's the fun in that?' asked Sparrow.

_You will live longer than a few seconds_, Theresa said bluntly._ Do not charge them. Listen for once._

'Fine,' Sparrow sighed, before doing as she said.

'Happy?' he asked her sarcastically now that the bandit threat was gone.

Upon receiving no answer, Sparrow shrugged and continued along the rocky terrain, fighting a group of six bandits, who provided some entertainment for Sparrow, before he came across a small camp with three bandits casually lying around a small campfire.

_Remember your gun. This could be over before they know it._

'Not this time, Theresa. I'm going to have some fun with them,' Sparrow said, before running into their camp throwing fire everywhere, making them dance. He swore Theresa made an unapprovingly noise through the Guild Seal.

With the bandits burning in their camp, Sparrow continued on his way to Oakfield. About a minute later, he came to a bridge which was the only crossing to Oakfield. It was probably for that reason that the bandits decided to destroy the middle of it.

'Ah, look, another traveller,' said one of the three bandits standing on the other side. 'Want to get to Oakfield? You'll have to swim, sonny.'

'Ha ha ha, yeah jump!' said another.

'Jump! Jump! Jump!' the first two bandits chanted, before a third yelled, 'Dive!'

'What?' said the first two bandits.

'Sorry,' the third said quickly.

'You always have to be different!' said the second bandit angrily, before looking back at Sparrow. 'Hey, what's the matter? Are you afraid of heights?'

'No, I just thought I'd give you a warning that when I get to the other side of this bridge, I'm going to break your neck, throw one of you off the bridge, and burn the third,' Sparrow said coldly.

The bandits laughed.

'I did warn you,' Sparrow shrugged and began to back up with Shadow on his shoulders.

_Sparrow, don't you even think about it!_ Theresa warned sternly.

'I never do,' Sparrow laughed, before running as fast as he could towards the middle of the bridge. Upon reaching the middle, Sparrow jumped and only just made it to the other side where Shadow hurriedly jumped off his master's shoulders and pushed one of the bandits off the bridge to his death. Meanwhile, Sparrow broke the second ones neck and set the other one on fire.

'I did warn you,' Sparrow laughed, before walking off towards Oakfield with Shadow happily walking next to him.

When they arrived in Oakfield the next morning, Sparrow was greeted by local sheriff.

'Didn't expect to see a new face today; two new faces, even,' he said. 'Made it through without much trouble then, did you?'

'Only a few bandits, who were stupid enough to try and kill me,' Sparrow said with a shrug.

'Well listen, this town is a peaceful place, so stay out of trouble or you'll have me to deal with!' the sheriff warned.

'Whatever. Where can I find the Temple of Light?' Sparrow asked impatiently.

'Turn right here and when you come to a T-section, turn right again and head towards the tavern. Once at the tavern, turn right and follow the path. It'll take you straight to the Temple,' replied the now annoyed sheriff who didn't appreciate Sparrow's attitude.

_Oakfield is among the lusty regions of Albion_, Theresa said as Sparrow headed towards the Temple of Light. _ It owes its fertility to the Golden Oak, which lives for only a few decades before producing a single golden acorn. The monks of the Temple of Light replace this acorn and as the tree re-grows, so does the farms around…_

'Fascinating. What has it got to do with the Pilgrim?'

_Just see why the Abbott is quite nervous about this ritual._

'If I must,' Sparrow groaned, though he was a little gleeful knowing that he was starting to annoy Theresa again.

By late morning, Sparrow arrived at the Temple of Light where three monks were arguing.

'Father, the sacred texts say that only two monks can enter the cave, no one else,' one of the monks argued.

'I'll not send my only child into unknown danger without protection. I will find an escort and that's the end of it!' the Abbott said firmly as Sparrow walked in.

'But…'

'Heh, hem,' said one of the monks as he noticed Sparrow's imposing presence.

'Ah, hello there, my child,' the Abbott said, looking Sparrow up and down. 'I wonder… Brothers, leave us,' he said to the monks he had been arguing with, before turning once more to Sparrow. 'Let me take a look at you for a moment… erm… armed… quite imposing, alright, but … no, I think not. I cannot trust our community's survival to a complete stranger. Perhaps if you built up a reputation I'd be more inclined to trust you.'

'Sure,' Sparrow sighed, before leaving the Temple. He didn't want a reputation, though, the more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. If he became famous, imagine all the fun he could have.

'Hey, Theresa, do you know how I could make more renown?' Sparrow asked as he walked back to the Sandgoose, Oakfield's local tavern.

_So now you're going to listen to me?_ Theresa asked sounding slightly annoyed, proving that Sparrow definitely knew how to get under her skin.

'Do you want me to find this Pilgrim or not?' Sparrow demanded. ''Cause I'm happy enough to go to the Spire and kill Lucien without the help of these other Heroes.'

_If you do that you'll be dead before you even drew your sword_, Theresa said bluntly. _Go to the Sandgoose. An old acquaintance of yours needs your help again._

'My help again? I haven't helped anyone –'

_Except when you were a child before Rose's death_.

'That's because I was blind to the truth,' Sparrow huffed.

_Or because you cared, just like your father did._

'He didn't care. He abandoned Rose and me when we needed him the most!' Sparrow said angrily, making a few citizens of Oakfield move away from him in fear as he stormed into the Sandgoose and looked around for someone from his childhood.

No one looked familiar to him. Of course, that was until he walked into someone. Surprisingly, the person he walked into didn't look upset about being nearly knocked over. Instead, he was grinning broadly at Sparrow.

'Well, wrap me in pigskin and call me a sausage!' the man exclaimed. 'Look who it is! It's me! Barnum! From Bowerstone, remember? You helped me with my picture taking business!'

'Ah yes. The bloke with the picture box,' Sparrow said indifferently. 'The sucker who gave my sister and I a gold piece just to stand there.'

'Er, yes. It never took off, still gamplussed about that one,' Barnum said, not sounding put off by Sparrow's tone, nor did he care that Sparrow snorted at his last comment, though that might have been because he misinterpreted it. 'Yes, good times. Anyway, that was a long time ago; lots of exciting adventures since them. Look at you now, all grown up! A proper adventurer too! I bet that sister of yours is really proud!'

'I wouldn't know,' Sparrow said emotionlessly. 'Let me guess, something troubling has happened to you… again.'

'Yes, I'm in a bit of a custard, right now… and it was all going so well,' he replied.

'What happened?' Sparrow asked in a bored voice.

'I made the deal of the century just the other day. This wonderfully strange fellow sold to me the bridge in Rookridge. Cost me every last piece of gold I had, but a thing like that pays for itself, what with all the trade tolls and everything! Only now the bally things fallen to pieces, and no one can get close enough to reconstructify it.'

'Let me guess, the bandits have being preventing reconstruction?' Sparrow said, after all, it would explain those three bandits he killed at the said bridge.

'Yes. Bunch of sprockless rotters! You couldn't give them a proper seeing to, could you?' he added desperately, looking Sparrow up and down. 'For old time sake? Oh, I'd be positively ambidextrous if you would. You can even have my old Thesaurus. I know it by heart anyway.'

'I am not taking care of bandits in return for an old book,' Sparrow said stubbornly. 'My price is that you have to tell everyone what I did in Rookridge.'

'Deal! I knew that I could count on you, old friend! Please be careful though! These villains are a dangerous lot!'

Sparrow snorted.

'Bandits are as dangerous as an old lady. When I'm through with them, they'll know what it means to be dangerous.'

Sparrow then left the tavern and headed back to Rookridge to have fun with some more bandits.

Once in Rookridge, Sparrow followed two bandits back to their hideout, which turned out to be the old Rookridge inn. Little did Sparrow know; the bandits had set a trap for him. It was no secret amongst the Rookridge bandits whose son Sparrow was. Each of them craved to revenge their past bandit comrades and to spill the Hero of Southcliff's blood.

The moment Sparrow and Shadow entered the inn; two bandits closed the doors behind them, while several others aimed their guns at their enemy's son.

'Look who has come and paid us a visit, men,' the leader, Dash, said mockingly, before coming serious and barking out, 'Kill him!'

Sparrow, who had been expecting this, grabbed the closes bandit to him, and put him in the firing range. He was instantly killed by his fellow bandits who had started shooting at Sparrow. The young Hero then did the same action to the other bandit who had closed the door, before running up the inn's stairs, sword in hand. The bandits, having discovered that it was too dangerous to shot Sparrow, also drew their swords, hoping to draw his blood; and they succeeded a couple of times when Sparrow got over confident. Of course, these were only cuts to Sparrow due to his Hero blood. However, none of the bandits succeeded in killing him, but he succeeded in slaughtering them like lambs.

With the bandits lying dead at his feet, Sparrow realised that the leader had escaped. Cursing, he walked out onto the inn's balcony and saw Dash standing on a rail line in the distance.

'You think you're gonna catch me?' Dash yelled out to Sparrow, while Shadow snuck towards him. 'Why do you think they call me Dash, stupid? I could out run the guards before I was out of nappies! What chance have you got?'

Sparrow smirked and showed him. In one quick movement, he withdrew his rifle and shot the bandit knocking him to the ground where Shadow then attacked, killing him. He then returned to Sparrow with Dash's goggles in his mouth.

'That was nowhere near as fun as I thought it would be,' said a disappointed Sparrow, taking the goggles out of Shadow's mouth and patting him on the head. 'Come on, boy. Let's head back. Barnum better have stuck to his end of the deal.'

Sparrow didn't bother hurrying back. When he did arrive back in Oakfield, he noticed that a lot of people stopping and whispering about him. He assumed that Barnum had stuck to his end of the deal. When he arrived back at the Sandgoose, he found Barnum pacing back and forth anxiously. When he saw Sparrow, he looked at him expectedly, for the young Hero's facial features would reveal neither succuss nor failure. Instead, Sparrow rummaged through his bag and withdrew Dash's goggles.

'Ah, the Hero returns triumphant!' Barnum said loudly for all to hear. 'A stupendous success! Jolly well done!' he said joyfully. 'Of course, it turned out that those deeds weren't entirely genuine -'

'You don't say,' Sparrow muttered sarcastically.

'Still, at least it's not me that has to fix the bridge now. Okay, so I might be broke, but I'll bounce back, always do. Anyway, here's my trusty thesaurus, as promised. You never know when you'll be caught in a lexicological quandary,' he finished cheerfully, handing Sparrow the thesaurus, before saying goodbye and leaving.

Sparrow watched him go, before chucking the thesaurus in his bag. He then headed to the inn keeper to get a room for the night.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, Sparrow awoke to Theresa saying happily: _You've done it. Almost everyone in Oakfield has heard of you. Return to the Abbott._

'I will in the morning,' Sparrow groaned, half glaring at the Guild Seal.

_It is morning, Sparrow_.

'Then I'll go there this afternoon when I'm not sleeping!' Sparrow said hotly, and he was true to his word.

After lunch, when he finally decided to join the land of the living, he had a quick bite to eat, before heading back to the Temple of Light, ignoring the citizens who were pointing and whispering about him. The Abbott was waiting for him when he arrived.

'It's you!' he said when Sparrow came to a halt in front of him. 'I prayed for your return! I heard about what you did in Rookridge. I think you could be of great use to us. Come, walk with me a while.' Sparrow grudgingly followed him out of the Temple and down the path. 'Now, nourishing the Golden Acorn is done with holy water from the Wellspring of Light, but the Spring is located in a nearby cave, which is said to be quite dangerous. Our sacred texts say only two monks must enter the cave. The strongest and a second of the Abbott's choosing. Obviously this concerns me, especially since our strongest monk is my own child! So instead of a second monk, I have decided to send a protector of the first… and that's you – if you are interested.'

'Honestly, it doesn't interest me in the slightest –'

_Sparrow!_ Theresa said warningly.

'- but I'll do it for you.'

'Good. The cave is just at the end of this road,' the Abbott said, stopping at the edge of a waterfall crossing. 'You probably passed it on your way here. Our strongest monk shall be waiting be waiting for you. Now, I must gather the others and prepare for the blessing.'

'Right,' said Sparrow, before hurrying down the path. He did not notice the sad look the Abbott gave him.

_Our first Hero awaits us, even if they do not yet realise it_, said Theresa.

'Whatever,' Sparrow said as he approached the Wellspring Caves. As he approached he could hear someone singing. Sparrow found it surprisingly beautiful.

'Down by the reeds  
A twisted path leads  
To Banshees who breathe out  
A cold winter breeze.  
Nobody knows,  
Nobody sees,  
The Sirens of Oakvale.  
Down by the reeds.  
Swim the Sirens of Oakvale  
Out to the seas  
Down by the reeds  
Float the souls left unbroken by balverines  
Down by the reeds  
Right-blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing,  
In sad moon dreams.  
Down by the reeds…'

Sparrow rounded the corner and saw a big, strong girl with reddish-brown dreadlocks and wearing a monks robe, sitting on top of a pillar with some sort of alcoholic drink in her hands. She was roughly his age. Sparrow knew that this female monk was the Pilgrim. He also knew that they were doomed unless she broke out of her passive nature.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 9 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. The Hero of Strength

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE HERO OF STRENGTH**

Clearing his throat, Sparrow stepped forward interrupting the Pilgrim's singing.

'Ah, I knew my lovely singing voice would bring the crowd,' the Pilgrim said, catching sight of Sparrow's presence. She took one last swing of her drink and jumped off the pillar she had been sitting on. 'So, you're my escort then?'

'Unfortunately,' Sparrow said rudely.

The Pilgrim seemed insulted by his tone, so she turned to Shadow, who greeted her more enthusiastically than his master.

'Hey there, boy!' she said cheerfully as she patted him. 'Oh, you're a strong handsome fellow, aren't you? I'll feel better having you in that cave, yes I will! What's his name?' she asked Sparrow.

'Shadow.'

'And you are?'

'Sparrow.'

'I'm Sister Hannah,' she said friendly. 'Some people call me Hammer when they think they're being clever… they're not. But I can't do anything since monks make a solemn vow never to bash anyone's face in. Did my father mention that?'

'No, but funnily enough, I figured it out for myself,' Sparrow said, tapping his foot impatiently.

'Yeah. Whatever fighting's to be done in there, it's all yours,' Sister Hannah said somewhat sadly, before picking up a huge jug when she noticed how impatient Sparrow was.

_We require a Hero, not a pacifist monk_, said Theresa. _We'll need her to find a reason to fight_.

Sister Hannah suddenly looked around, frowning, before shrugging.

'I don't mind telling you, I'm a little envious,' Sister Hannah told Sparrow as they headed towards the caves' entrance. 'You get all the excitement while I have to carry this bloody thing like some common mule! I mean, look at it! It's enormous! Golden or not, how much water does a bloody acorn need?'

Sparrow did not answer as they entered the caves. He didn't want to encourage her talking. Instead, he looked around the cave corridor they were in. It didn't seem to be that dangerous. He glanced down at Shadow and saw that he was pretty relaxed. This actually disappointed Sparrow. He knew that it was likely to be boring guarding Sister Hannah, but he expected there to be danger to give him some enjoyment. But now he had to conclude that the Abbott was just being an over protective father.

While Sparrow looked highly disappointed and bored about the cave's appearance, Sister Hannah was fascinated by her surroundings and was looking around, eyes full of excitement.

'It's amazing when you think about it,' she began as they walked deeper into the caves. 'No one else has been in here for maybe a hundred years. Well, no monks anyway. I guess an adventurer or two could have come in – but if they made it out alive, I didn't hear about it. Hmm, anyway…' she said awkward when she noticed that Sparrow had nothing to say on the matter.

The trio continued to walk through the cavern in silence, something Sparrow was grateful for, until they came to a large opening with a thin, ragged, zigzagged path that led to the opposite side of the room, above a dark fog pit. Now, most people would be looking down at the path, to make sure they didn't fall off the edge to their death, but not Sister Hannah. She had to be looking up at the ceiling, which resulted in her nearly falling off the edge of the path.

'Will you watch where you are going?' Sparrow growled, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her to the middle of the path. That's all he needed was he dying on his watch because she was too careless.

'Sorry, but they're lovely,' she said, looking back up at the ceiling. Sparrow grudgingly looked up to see what the big fuss was all about. All it was; was a number of bright blue balls of light.

_It must be a girl thing_, Sparrow thought, not understanding why they were so fascinating.

'I think they're called wisps, souls of the dead that never left this world,' she continued. 'It's actually rather sad, isn't it?'

Sparrow resisted the urge to groan. He wished she'd shut up about the wisps already.

'You are a quiet one,' commented Sister Hannah. 'Watch your step, doggie. Looks a bit step in here.'

'Please take your own advice,' Sparrow growled.

Sister Hannah fell silent again, looking at him a little warily. However, once they were inside the other cavern, she began talking again, making Sparrow groan, as they walked down its dark hall.

'Do you reckon we'll run into anything nasty in here? I mean a dark cave is one hell of a place for a holy spring, especially for an order of pacifists.'

'For your sake, you should hope not,' Sparrow said before thinking, _For I might leave you to deal with the creature yourself. Maybe it can shut you up._

'You know… I've heard of monks in the north that believe to transcend violence you have to understand it first,' Sister Hannah said conversationally. 'So instead of praying, they train to fight every day. They think that's the path to inner peace. Sometimes I wonder if the bloke who foundered the Temple of Light believed that. Or what if I had been adopted by the warrior monks, instead of my dad? My life would be completely different right now. Exactly the same person, just change where I was brought up and I'd get totally different beliefs, and it that's true, our beliefs aren't really worth a toss, are they?' Yet again, I didn't have a chance to answer. 'Yet even though I know that… I still can't imagine ever breaking my vows.'

_She's quite insightful… for a monk. But this pledge of peace will not do. It is not the time for peace!_ Theresa said.

'It must seem a bit stupid to you,' Sister Hannah muttered when Sparrow still didn't participate in her conversation, though she was looking around again, confused.

'You read me like an open book,' Sparrow said rudely.

Sister Hannah was a little hurt by his rudeness, but she pretended as though what he said had no effect on her.

'Alright, this should be the central chamber,' she said as they entered an average sized room with three locked gates. 'Wow… I've never seen anything like this… ever!'

_That's not surprising_, thought Sparrow.

'Now,' she continued, 'according to my father, we need to go through these three doors in order to collect the water. Putting weight on the pressure plates will open the doors. This one's first.'

She walked over and stood on a pressure plate in front of the first door. The moment she stood on the pressure plate, the gate began to open.

'There you go,' she said. 'The plates require more and more weight as we go on. Luckily, I've got something unbelievably heavy right here. All we have to do is add a bit of water from the fountain in the room up ahead; at least it should be in the room up ahead.'

'It better be,' Sparrow said hotly, leading the way once more.

They walked in silence until they reached another large opening with a thin, ragged, zigzagged path that lead to the opposite side of the room, above a dark fog pit. Wisps were hovering above them.

'Eyes on the path!' Sparrow warned Sister Hannah. He didn't need her looking at the wisps again.

'Steep in here as well!' said Sister Hannah, not letting on if she heard Sparrow or not. 'This cave really is quite dangerous!'

Sparrow snorted.

'Not that I've been in many caves,' she said, now embarrassed. 'I bet you have, haven't you? Probably found all sorts of interesting things, treasure and that.' She fell silent for a while before saying, 'What do you reckon is down there, in the dark, down the bottom? Bodies, maybe? Bones? All the poor buggers who have taken a bad step?'

'Or maybe they were like you and were stupid enough to look over the edge or up at the stupid wisps!' Sparrow said angrily. 'Do you have a death wish?'

'Jeez, relax would you. You worry too much.'

'Trust me, I'm not worried,' Sparrow snapped, storming off with an amused Sister Hannah following him with Shadow.

Moments later, they arrived at the first spring. The fountain that gave the water was in the middle of the room on a platform with two pressure plates next to it. The platform was surrounded by knee high water.

'Now, there are two plates in this room,' Sister Hannah explained as she waded through the water, towards the fountain, with Sparrow hot on her heels. 'It will take both of us to get the water flowing.' She was now standing next to the fountain. 'I stand here so I can catch it, and you need to stand on that one.' She pointed to the plate next to her.

Sparrow nodded his understanding and waited until she was bending down on her plate with the jug at the ready, before he stood on the one next to her with his arms crossed. The moment he stood on the pressure plate, water came out of the fountain, landing neatly into the jug.

'Oh yeah, I can feel this thing getting even heavier,' Sister Hannah groaned as the water began to fill up the jug. 'I really hope they find someone else to do this next time. Mind you, I'll be an old lady by then, so I'm probably off the hook. You know, this is probably going to be the highlight of my life.' She continued to whine. '"The day I carried a jug through a cave". Hardly epic poem stuff, is it?'

Sparrow didn't reply, mostly because he wasn't listening, since he was currently trying to think of ways to stop her talking to him.

'Did you hear something?' Sister Hannah asked suddenly.

Sparrow glanced at her, before listening intently. He couldn't hear anything abnormal. He looked down at Shadow, who was currently lying down at his feet, completely unconcerned. Sparrow looked back at Sister Hannah, eyebrows raised.

'Probably just my imagination,' she said, before looking Sparrow up and down. 'Don't talk much, do you?'

'That's because I don't feel the need for petty conversations,' he replied coldly as the water stopped.

'Right,' Sister Hannah said, sounding a little hurt by Sparrow's coldness. 'I reckon that's all the water we will get from that one.'

Sparrow then led the way back to the central chamber, but when the companions arrived at the opening with the wisps, their pleasant journey was over. As they walked out onto the path, many wisps fell down into the path and some strange creatures took their place. They looked like skeletons in rags with blue light shining from the place where their eyes should be.

'I didn't know they did that!' said Sister Hannah, taking a step back. 'They must be trying to protect the water…'

'Well they better start protecting themselves from me,' Sparrow said with a strange gleam in his eyes. Finally, the fun had begun.

He ran at the advancing enemies, drawing his sword as he went. All his blows were quick and precise; shattering skeleton bones and turning them into dust.

'You were fantastic!' exclaimed Sister Hannah, walking over to the victorious Sparrow. 'Those hollow men didn't stand a chance! Have you ever fought them before?'

'No. I didn't even know what they were,' Sparrow admitted as he brushed hollow men dust off his clothes.

'Really? Well, it sure looked like you had fought them before!' Sister Hannah said sounding very impressed and surprised. 'You must be a very fast learner!'

'They are no different to fighting bandits,' Sparrow shrugged as they continued to the central chamber. 'Once you have mastered the blade, you can defeat any enemy.'

'You sound and looked quite experienced with one. How long have you trained?'

'Since I was three years old when I got a toy sword,' Sparrow said with another shrug when he saw Sister Hannah's jaw drop.

'No wonder you are so good,' she said as they entered the central chamber, 'having had so much practice.'

'That's one reason,' Sparrow said, stopping in front of the second door. 'Right, second door, second plate.'

Sister Hannah looked like she wanted to question Sparrow more, but decided against it. Instead she silently stood on the second plate, opening the door to the second spring.

'I'm glad I have you with me,' she told Sparrow quietly as they headed to the second chamber. 'What if you weren't here? How in the world would two defenceless monks get through this place alive? It doesn't make any sense! I'd give anything to be rid of this stupid vow!' she added bitterly, making Sparrow glance at her thoughtfully.

_Promising._

'If you hate your vow that much, why don't you break it?' asked Sparrow.

'Because I can't,' she replied, as though it explained everything.

'There's no such thing as "can't",' Sparrow said, quoting Theresa, before groaning when he realised what he had just said. Theresa made an amused sound through the Guild Seal.

'Is this the second chamber?' he asked hurriedly when they arrived in the second chamber, to avoid Sister Hannah asking why he groaned as he saw her open her mouth with a curious look on her face.

'Yes,' she replied. 'I'll stand by the fountain same as before. The other pressure plate is up those stairs.'

Sparrow nodded his head, hurried up a nearby staircase and along a platform towards the pressure plate. By the time he reached the pressure plate, Sister Hannah was already in position. All he had to do was stand on his pressure plate without waiting.

'Ah, brilliant,' Sister Hannah said as the water began to fall into the jug. 'Just have to wait till this thing stops running. You'd think that they would make this thing with a flat bottom in case you wanted to have a rest! But as it is, it would just tip over and then where would we be?'

'Don't you dare let it tip over!' Sparrow growled warningly. 'I don't want to spend any more time in here than I have to!'

'Don't worry, I won't - oh bugger! Here they come!'

At first Sparrow had no idea what she was talking about, but when he saw some hollow men appear, he understood immediately. Now, at first he didn't react for he was torn between the need and responsibility to protect Sister Hannah, and the yearning to get this stupid ritual over. He knew that if he was to kill two birds with one stone; he'd have to use a range attack. However, he seriously doubted his rifle would have much effect against them for they had no flesh to wound and to lodge the bullet. That only left one option; Will.

Gathering his Will, Sparrow shot balls of fire at each hollow man that was heading towards Sister Hannah. They seemed to have decided that she was the easy target and that they shouldn't worry about Sparrow even though he was the greatest threat in the room.

'Wow, I've never seen someone do that before!' Sister Hannah exclaimed, looking up at Sparrow in amazement. 'You're full of surprises, aren't you?'

She was then shocked when he grinned at her. The first friendly gesture she had seen him make. She then watched in amazement as he shot fire ball after fire ball at the hollow men. She couldn't believe how talented he was. She had never heard of or had ever seen an adventurer like him before.

She was that lost in her own thoughts about Sparrow that she didn't realise the water had stopped flowing, but Sparrow had. He jumped off the platform and walked casually towards her.

'Are you just going to kneel there all day, or are you going to come with me to the central chamber?' he asked, looking down at her.

'What?' Sister Hannah was startled to find Sparrow standing above her when she came back to reality.

'Come on,' Sparrow said impatiently, grabbing her by the arm and leaving the chamber. 'You can daydream about me on your own time.'

'I wasn't daydreaming about you!' Sister Hannah exclaimed, going slightly red.

'Uh huh? Then why were you staring at me weirdly and why are you going red?' Sparrow sounded amused.

'I was trying to recall if I had heard of any adventurers as talented as you before,' she replied hotly.

'Trust me when I say I'm not a mere adventurer,' Sparrow said mysteriously, sparking Sister Hannah's interest, but she decided not to ask him about it for he seemed rather private about his life.

'Well, there should only be one more room left to go, so we're nearly finished,' she said instead.

_That's often the point where the ground falls out from underneath your feet. Be cautious!_ Theresa warned, making Sparrow roll his eyes.

He didn't know what he was meant to be cautious of. The only things down there were hollow men, and it wasn't as though they were dangerous.

'Did you hear that?' Sister Hannah asked, looking around again.

'Hear what?' asked Sparrow, tiredly.

'That voice, a female's voice. I keep hearing it.'

'Hearing voices is the first sign of madness,' Sparrow said serious even though he knew that she was hearing Theresa through the Guild Seal as only a Hero could.

Sister Hannah did not look convinced.

As Sister Hannah, Sparrow and Shadow entered the central chamber for a final time, they heard a loud, but muffled roar. Sparrow quickly drew his sword and peered through the final gate. He couldn't see anything.

'What in the world was that?' asked Sister Hannah, stopping just before the third pressure plate.

'I… don't know,' muttered Sparrow. It didn't sound as though it was a hollow man.

'Are you ready for… whatever that was?'

'A better question would be, "is it ready for me?".'

Sister Hannah glanced over at Sparrow and visibly relaxed a little. She knew that as long as she was with this mysterious adventurer, she would all right. For some reason, she felt safe with him and felt as though she could trust him.

She went and stood on the final pressure plate, but, for reasons unknown, the gate only opened a fraction of the way.

'That's helpful,' Sparrow said sarcastically, going over and looking at the locking mechanism to see if he could find the reason why the door would not open.

As he was looking at the mechanisms, Shadow cocked his head, before crawling underneath the gate and running off, completely unnoticed by his master, bit not unnoticed by Sister Hannah.

'Hey! Come back! Who knows what's on the other side!' Sister Hannah yelled; alerting Sparrow to Shadow's disappearance.

'Shadow!' Sparrow yelled. 'Get back here!'

Shadow ignored Sparrow's command, something he had never done before.

Sparrow swore loudly and began working on the mechanisms. Then, just as Sparrow fixed the door, Shadow came running back with a hollow man's head in his mouth.

'Oh, that is disgusting!' said Sister Hannah

'Don't you dare run off like that again, Shadow!' Sparrow growled at the dog, something he had never done before.

Shadow dropped his head and whined, but Sparrow ignored him. Didn't Shadow realise how worried he had been about him?

Sister Hannah, feeling sorry for Shadow, said in a cheerful voice, 'But you a good dog for attacking him. Who's a good boy? Who tears the heads off hollow men? Is it you? Is it you, boy?'

Storm barked and waged his tail at her.

Smiling, Sister Hannah turned to a disapproving Sparrow and said, 'Quite a companion you've got. Remind me never to let him lick me again.'

'As long as you don't encourage him to misbehave,' Sparrow said indifferently, heading towards the final chamber.

Shadow whined again, not liking his master's tone. He knew it was directed at him.

'Just don't get too far ahead!' Sister Hannah called out to Sparrow as she hurried to catch up with him. 'I don't know what made that noise and I'm not keen to find out.'

'Now who's worrying?' Sparrow asked mockingly.

'I have a valid reason to worry!' she huffed.

'If you say so,' Sparrow chuckled.

To get to the third chamber, they needed to walk through a room with an open gate at each exit. On the side of the room were locked gates with tombs and rubble behind them. The moment they entered the said room, the gates went down and were locked, trapping them inside. Next thing they knew, hollow men began to appear.

'By the end of this, I'll be able to add "Master Hollow Men Slayer," to my talents list next to "Giant Beetle Slayer" and "Bandit Slayer",' Sparrow sighed.

'Now's not the time to be joking,' Sister Hannah said firmly.

'I wasn't,' Sparrow said simply, before taking care of the hollow men.

He noted that these hollow men seemed smarter than the last lot he fought. Why did he think that? Well, they divided their forces and went for Sister Hannah and him at the same time, hoping that they could get at least one of them if they were worried about the other person. This, of course, didn't work, though it did prove to make the fight more interesting for Sparrow, regardless of the several new cuts he acquired from protecting the female monk. He wished she'd hurry up and break her vow.

With the last few hollow men destroyed, Sparrow assumed that the doors would automatically open, leaving their way forward clear. Alas, this did not happen. Instead, a large, headless, hollow man appeared in the middle of the room and began to swing his weapons wildly around.

'Oh my… you can get us out of here, can't you?' asked a worried Sister Hannah as she took several steps back.

'Of course,' Sparrow snorted. 'It's not like this one's going to be hard to defeat. It can't even hear or see us.'

He then walked forward confidently to dispatch the headless hollow man with his sword. However, his over confidence had serious flaws. He underestimated his enemy. When he went to attack it, it somehow knew that Sparrow was there and tried to electrocute him.

Sparrow let out a cry of pain, and Sister Hannah screamed, 'Sparrow!' before he was sent flying backwards into the wall next to Sister Hannah. Upon hitting the wall, he fell to the ground.

'That – that hurt!' Sparrow growled, getting to his feet, glaring at the headless hollow man. It was now blindly looking for him.

'How are you still alive?' Sister Hannah exclaimed. 'That should have killed you! It would have everyone else!'

'I'm not like everyone else. I'm made of tougher material.'

Sparrow then sent several balls of fire at the hollow man and enjoyed watching it turn to dust.

'You were brilliant!' Sister Hannah said sincerely.

'As you keep telling me. I'm beginning to think that you really do have a crush on me,' Sparrow said seriously, though he was actually joking.

'I do not!' exclaimed Sister Hannah, believing that he was actually being serious, but that was until he started laughing. This startled her at first seeing as she didn't think he knew how to do such a thing.

'Come on,' Sparrow laughed, leading the way to the final chamber.

Upon arriving in the final room, and after a quick check for wisps, Sister Hannah and Sparrow quickly went to the relevant pressure plates.

'Lords of Light, bless this water,' said Sister Hannah as she was surrounded by light. 'So we may give rise to new life once more. As new life rises, so shall we -'

At first Sparrow wondered why she stopped her blessing abruptly, but he soon understood when the gate at the end of the chamber opened to reveal an exhausted monk.

'Sister - Hannah…' he panted.

'Brother Robin! What is it?' asked a bewildered Sister Hannah. Sparrow, however, looked annoyed at the interruption.

_This better be important_, he thought angrily.

'It's your father… one of Lucien's men. He is holding him hostage at the Temple. He's got a gun!' explained Brother Robin.

Sister Hannah dropped the jug, spilling water everywhere.

'I'm not getting more water,' Sparrow muttered as he watched her run from the room, assumingly towards the Temple of Light. 'Hero of Strength of not, she can do it by herself. Maybe she'll break he stupid vow then.'

_One of Lucien's agents has gone to the Temple. Go after her!_ Theresa ordered.

'Why? She's big enough and strong enough to look after herself,' Sparrow said stubbornly. 'No, Theresa. She can handle this one by herself. I'm going to the tavern for a drink. I'll visit her in the morning.'

_Sparrow!_

But Sparrow would not hear it. He selfishly went to the tavern, had a few drinks, and went to bed, aware of what Sister Hannah was currently going through.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, Sparrow was rudely awoken by Theresa's angry voice.

_SPARROW! WAKE UP!_

'You better not make a habit out of this,' Sparrow groaned, sitting up. 'What?'

_The Abbott is dead. He is being buried under the Golden Acorn. Sister Hannah will be there. I suggest you go to her._

'If I must,' Sparrow said, getting out of bed.

_And Sparrow, you better buy her some flowers._

'Why?

_A peace making gift for not helping her._

'Forget it,' Sparrow said, not wanting to waste his money on something so trivial.

He left the Sandgoose and headed to the location where the Golden Acorn was being planted. He had to ask a local to give him directions.

As he approached the ritual, Sister Hannah's voice met his ears.

'I'm sorry, Father,' she said sadly. 'Not that I broke my vow. I'm sorry I didn't break it sooner. I never did fit in at this place… we both knew that. And now, I'm making a vow. Lucien will die for what he did to you! I won't break this one!'

Sparrow couldn't help but smile at that. So… she finally broke her vow.

'Sister Hannah, the blessing…' Brother Robin said gently.

'You do it,' she replied bitterly.

Brother Robin obliged.

'As new life rises, so shall we. As the seed returns to the earth, so do we all.'

The monks then all turned and left the clearing, walking passed Sparrow, who was now standing inside the clearing, leaning carelessly against the fence with his arms crossed. Some of the monks spared him curious looks before hurrying off as Sister Hannah began to scream at the heavens.

'Is that it then?' she screamed. 'My father is gone and the Golden Oak is flourishing again. So life now goes on like before, does it?'

'Yes, it does,' Sparrow replied coldly.

Sister Hannah whipped around and looked at him.

'You!' she screamed. 'How dare you show your face? How dare you! Why didn't you help?'

'My presence wouldn't have made much difference,' Sparrow said emotionlessly.

Sister Hannah stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Why was he being so heartless? She thought that they had started to become friends, but clearly she had been mistaken.

'Give me one reason not to break you in half,' she growled, tears glistering in her beautiful blue eyes.

'I'll give you three,' said Sparrow. 'One: I'm quicker than you so you wouldn't be able to catch me in order to "break me in half". Two: You also wouldn't want to get in trouble with the guards, and three: you need me.'

'And why would I need you?'

'Because your paths are now intertwined,' said Theresa, appearing in blue light and walking over to Sister Hannah. 'The other monks may believe that life goes on like before, but your eyes have been opened.' Theresa came to a halt in front of Sister Hannah.

'Where did you come from? Who are you?' asked a startled Sister Hannah.

'She is an annoying blind seer named Theresa, who is going to help us seek revenge on Lucien,' Sparrow said bluntly.

'Thank you, Sparrow,' Theresa said sternly, before turning back to Sister Hannah. 'I am someone who can tell you much about Lucien. Where he is, what his plans are and how you can gain revenge… if you will listen.'

Sister Hannah glanced at the indifferent Sparrow, still leaning against the fence with his arms crossed, before turning to Theresa and saying firmly, 'I want to know everything.'

'Then come with me, Sister Hannah,' Theresa said, holding out her hand.

'Call me Hammer!' replied Sister Hannah, taking Theresa's hand.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 12 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. Sparrow's Job is Never Done

**CHAPTER FIVE: SPARROW'S JOB IS NEVER DONE**

'Call me, Hammer!' replied Sister Hannah, taking Theresa's hand.

The moment Hammer took Theresa's hand; they both disappeared in shimmering blue light leaving Sparrow and Shadow by themselves.

_I have taken Hammer to the Guild_, said Theresa. _You've done well, Sparrow. You have gathered the first of the three Heroes, and we are now one step closer to defeating Lucien's plans. _

'Wow, was that an actual praise?' Sparrow said in a shocked, but mocking voice. Theresa never praised him. Usually she was scolding him.

_Don't think too much of it_, she said with a hint of amusement in her voice, but she soon became her serious self again. _It will take some time for Hammer to overcome her grief, and longer to explain her role in Lucien's downfall. Perhaps this would be a good time to upgrade your equipment and to get a job. I believe there are several sales and jobs in Bowerstone and Oakfield. _

'Again with the job thing,' Sparrow groaned.

_Yes, Sparrow. You play a dangerous game and you will eventually be caught._

'No, I won't.'

_Yes, you will. You have become overconfident, which has made you careless… more careless than usual. Those wounds on your arms from the Wellspring Caves are proof of that!_

'That was Hammer's fault. If I didn't have to protect her –'

_Sparrow, get a job. You may find that you actually enjoy working._

'I seriously doubt that,' Sparrow snorted, but he nonetheless headed to Bowerstone to find a job, not that he went looking straight away. No, he had heard the citizens of Oakfield talking about the Temple of Shadows, in Rookridge, several times, and it caught his attention. It sounded like more fun than the Temple of Light, at least. So that was his first pit stop.

In Rookridge, there is a dark cathedral which overlooks the ocean that houses the Temple of Shadows. A place feared by many people, especially the people of Oakfield who have heard terrible stories and have lost many loved ones.

Sparrow found the cathedral quite easily; it was just off the path heading to Oakfield. When he arrived at the cathedral, his way was blocked by a locked gate and a man in a robe; however, it wasn't like the robes the monks at the Temple of Light wore. No, these robes were dark and part of it was blood red, though some of it could have actually been blood.

'Excuse me, sir. Can I interest you in joining the Temple of Shadows?' the cultist asked when Sparrow stopped in front of him.

'You bet you can,' Sparrow said eagerly, 'just as long as I don't have to wear what you are wearing.'

'It is only recommended to wear them during rituals. We do not force anyone to wear one.'

'Okay, how do you join?'

'Oh, the entry requirements are quite simple,' he said. 'The Temple insists that all potential members perform an act of nefarious evil. Now of course, when I joined, it was kicking the crutches off disabled beggars. But you'll… you'll have to… eat… five crunchy chicks.' He looked like he was going to be sick, though he did jump when Sparrow started laughing.

'That is the act of nefarious evil?' Sparrow laughed. 'No, seriously… What do I have to do?'

'I wasn't joking. That is the requirements.'

Sparrow laughed even harder and somehow managed to choke out, 'Pass me the chicks!'

The cultist eyes widened and handed Sparrow the chicks. He then watched in horror as Sparrow ate all five of them without throwing up.

'That, that is the vilest thing I've ever seen! And this, coming from someone who never misses Torture Tuesday's!' said the cultist.

'I'm seriously beginning to wonder about this Temple's definition of evil,' Sparrow said seriously, pulling a feather out of his mouth.

'Anyway, yes, welcome to the Temple. You've earned your place among the Shadows!' The cultist opened the gate.

Sparrow nodded his head to the cultist and walked in with his head held, leaving the cultist to practice his evil laugh, and he definitely need the practice. Sparrow then walked down a flight of stairs leading into the actual temple. Upon reaching the bottom, Sparrow found his way blocked by another Temple cultist. The only difference was Sparrow knew this cultist was different to the one he had met outside and knew that this one was the leader.

'Welcome, young disciple, to the Temple of Shadows,' the cultist leader began smoothly. 'I am Cornelius Grim. You have entered a venerable society of dark worship, with a long history of wicked deeds and opprobrious transgressions. Friday is poker night,' he added, nearly making Sparrow laugh. For an evil society, they didn't seem as evil as the citizens of Oakfield describe them to be. Sparrow was beginning to think of this society as a huge joke.

'Now, proceed down the hallway to our unholy Wheel of Misfortune – the most gruesome and terrifying device ever conceived,' Grim continued. 'You have arrived in time to watch a most horrific sacrifice.'

Curious as to what the sacrifice was, Sparrow followed Grim's instructions and proceeded down the hall where he came upon a group of Shadow Worshippers.

'Hey, look! We've got another recruit!' exclaimed one of the cultists, hurrying over to Sparrow. 'I'm Alastair,' he added, shaking Sparrow's hand enthusiastically.

'Sparrow.'

'Well, Sparrow, you have come at a wondrous moment,' said Alastair, leading him over to a giant wheel with different pictures of people dying on it such as impaling and being burnt. 'Tarquin captured a group of the Temple of Light monks to put in the circle, though I'll never understand how he managed to capture them in the first place.'

'What do you mean, "put into the circle"?' Sparrow questioned, his curiosity peaked again.

'The Sacrificial Circle,' Alastair explained, pointing to the circle in front of them. 'The Shadows just can't get enough sacrifices, jolly well love them, they do, especially the Light monks. Each victim you bring into the Sacrificial Circle earns you a nice little bundle of loyalty points, and with the Temple of Shadows Award Scheme, once you've earned enough points you can collect a really quite smashing prize. Tarquin, bring through the victims!' he yelled.

Sparrow turned to see the cultist that had granted him membership waltz in leading no less than ten Temple of Light monks, whom were all chained together. Once the monks were in the circle, Tarquin literally ran to a lever just outside the circle. It was then that one of the monks recognised Sparrow.

'You!' the monk exclaimed angrily. 'How could you betray us? Were you the one that planned the Abbott's death? Did you kill Sister Hannah, too? Is that why she has disappeared? You traitor, Sparrow!'

'I did not kill her, thank you very much!' Sparrow huffed. 'She left on her own accord, for she finally realised how ridiculous your passive society is. But don't worry; I'll take good care of her.'

'Why you little –'

Whatever Sparrow was he did not know, for Tarquin chose that moment to pull the lever and the wheel behind Sparrow started to spin. When it stopped, lightning appeared out of nowhere, electrocuting all the monks until they were nothing more than mere skeletons.

The cultists then looked at Sparrow who returned their gaze calmly.

'So, you have the Temple of Light's trust, do you?' Grim asked, stepping out of the shadows and walking towards Sparrow.

'Apparently so, though I don't really know how I earned it,' replied Sparrow. 'Though it may have been from escorting the Abbott's adopted daughter through the Wellspring Caves for my own reasons. I thought it had been obvious how I felt about their stupid worship.'

'Ah, but this could be more perfect,' Grim said with a slight purr in his cold voice.

'What do you mean?' Tarquin asked, confusion written all over his face.

'What I mean is that my young disciple has just handed us the key to the Temple of Light's undoing. By having one of our members as a trusted ally of those gullible Light fools, we will have a chance to destroy them from the inside. Young Sparrow can help please the Shadows' thirst for Light monk sacrifices by leading them here.'

'I don't know if they trust me that much. They will not willingly follow me here,' Sparrow said serious.

'It doesn't matter,' Grim said, wrapping his arm around Sparrow's shoulders and leading him away from the Wheel. 'As long as you get them to Rookridge without causing suspicion, it's fine. Once in Rookridge you can then show your true colours. No one will ever know that you are involved… at least in the beginning, but by the time they do realise, it will be too late.'

That night, Grim sent Sparrow back to the Temple of Light to get some more monks. Sparrow willingly accepted, but he was also nervous, at least he thought it was nerves. There was a feeling inside of him that he could not explain, so he tried to ignore it.

On the way to the Temple of Light, a thousand different ideas passed through his mind on how to get them to follow him, and by the time he arrived at the Temple of Light, he knew the perfect lie.

'Ah, just the person I was hoping to see,' the new Abbott said as Sparrow entered the Temple.

'I am?' said a slightly surprised Sparrow, before asking suspiciously, 'Why?'

'Nothing to worry about, dear boy,' said the Abbott, noticing Sparrow's suspicious look. 'We only wondered if you could help us once more.'

'With what? I'm not collecting more water from the Wellspring Caves.'

'No, it is nothing like that. We only wondered if you could find some of our fellow monks. They went missing yesterday morning and the guards have no new leads.'

'Oh, I already know where they are,' Sparrow lied. 'They are in Rookridge. They found a holy spot there and sent me here to tell their fellow monks. They asked me to escort their fellow monks there so they could see for themselves.'

'In that case, I'll send word to the other monks and have them meet you at the Sandgoose at around two this afternoon.'

'Fine by me,' Sparrow said, withholding a smirk.

At two that afternoon, Sparrow led a large group of excited monks out of Oakfield to Rookridge. Once in Rookridge, at the intersection leading to Oakfield, the Temple of Shadows and Bowerstone, Sparrow stopped and looked around, making sure no one was around that would go and alert the guards of his actions. There was no one around.

'Why did you stop, Adventurer?' one of the monks questioned.

'I just need to rest,' Sparrow lied convincingly. 'I'm still a little tired from the Wellspring Caves.'

'We shouldn't rest here for very long,' the monk warned.

'And why's that? I'm scarier and tougher than anybody up here.'

'We are close to the Temple of Shadows. Even you are no match for those heartless cultists.'

'They won't bother me,' Sparrow said, sitting carelessly on a nearby crate.

'But that doesn't mean we wouldn't bother you monks,' said the cold voice of a cultist as the Temple of Shadow cultists surrounded the monks. They had been hidden amongst the crates and other pieces of junk where Sparrow and the monks stopped.

'We've never sacrificed this many monks to the Shadows before,' said Alastair, walking over to Sparrow as the cultists managed to bound all the monks. 'The Shadows will be pleased.'

'Wh-what? You are part of this?' exclaimed one of the monks.

'Obviously,' Sparrow snorted. 'I cannot believe your Abbott fell for that holy spot. But he'll eventually realise his mistake when it is too late.'

For the rest of the week, Sparrow rounded up as many Temple of Light monks he could, using the same continuous lie of the holy spot, and when he was asked about where the other monks were, he lied saying that they were still praying.

On Sparrow's sixth visit to Oakfield, he was met by a group of a suspicious guards and a very worried Abbott.

'Is something wrong?' Sparrow asked innocently.

'Sparrow, where are the monks?' the Abbott asked.

'They're here in Oakfield, aren't they?' Sparrow asked curiously, feeling as though the slightest slip up would land him in trouble.

'No, they're not!' snapped the sheriff. 'No one has seen them since you took them on that little field trip!'

'You mean they haven't come back yet?' Sparrow asked, pretending to get worried.

'What do you mean?' asked a dried-mouth Abbott.

'I left them yesterday afternoon,' Sparrow explained with a convincing story. 'I asked them if they wanted me to escort them back, but they said no.'

'They refused your protection?' said a shocked Abbott. 'Why would they do such a thing?'

'I asked them the same thing, and they said something about the Light protecting them. Would you like me to go out and look for them?'

'No. We want you to take us to the same spot you took the monks,' one of the guards said firmly.

Sparrow stared at them. He was in trouble now. The guards weren't as stupid as they looked.

'Is something wrong, child?' asked the Abbott, looking at Sparrow closely.

'You bet there is,' the sheriff growled. 'You're trusted adventurer just made that entire story up. So make it easy on yourself, son, and tell us the truth. Your sentence won't be as harsh if you co-operate.'

'So tell me,' Sparrow said, getting ready to flee. 'Sacrificing monks at the Temple of Shadows would be a life sentence, so you're – what? – going to make it half a life behind bars?'

The Abbott's and the guards' eyes widened dramatically in horror.

'You despicable criminal!' the sheriff roared. 'You are under arrest!'

'Sorry, I'll have to pass,' Sparrow said cheekily, before running off, cursing slightly as the guards chased him.

By the time Sparrow reached the lookout point in Rookridge, he had lost the guards because of a bunch of bandits.

'That was a close one, Shadow,' Sparrow said, falling to the ground, laughing. It was actually quite fun tormenting the guards.

'At least some have a joyful life,' someone sobbed.

Sparrow looked around and felt his jaw drop. Just a few metres away from him was a ghost. An upset ghost, as a matter of fact.

'My life isn't as joyful as I just let on,' Sparrow told the ghost.

The ghost jumped and looked at Sparrow.

'Are you… are you looking at me?' he gasped. 'You… you can see me?'

'Why wouldn't I be able to see you?'

'You are the first person I've come across who can see me,' he said. 'I've been wandering this place for so long, so lost. So… so angry. I needed to find justice. You have no idea what I've suffered! The pain that still keeps me in this world.'

'I'm pretty sure I would probably have a good idea,' Sparrow said coldly.

'Really? Have you been left standing at the altar too?' the ghost demanded.

'Alter? As in marriage?' Sparrow questioned. 'That's all you have suffered? Being stood up? Mate, you need a reality check. That is a joke compared to the pain I have suffered,' he added harshly, before walking off towards Bowerstone. The ghost chased after him.

'No, please, don't go!' he begged. 'You are the only one to bring me justice. I want her to feel what I felt that day!'

Sparrow ignored him as he fought off a group of bandits. He was surprised to see that the ghost spoke the truth when he said no one else could see him, for the bandits took no notice of the ghost.

'The pain! The humiliation! I want her heart to shatter in so many pieces she can't go on living! Will you help me?'

Sparrow stopped walking and looked at the desperate ghost.

'Are you giving me permission to play with someone's heart?' Sparrow asked eventually.

'Yes.'

'Is she pretty?'

'She's the most beautiful girl in Bowerstone!'

'Then I'll do it, but not for you. I need some entertainment.'

'Thank you,' the ghost exclaimed happily. 'It won't be easy, though. You'll have to make her fall in love with you, utterly and completely!'

'That will be easy,' Sparrow snorted, continuing on to Bowerstone, with the ghost walking next to him and Shadow running and playing ahead of them. 'I have several people completely and utterly in love with me in both Bowerstone and Oakfield… both genders. I'm sure she'll be easy.'

'That's good news,' the ghost said happily. 'Now, when she is ready to except your proposal and can't imagine her life without you, give her this.' He handed Sparrow a piece of parchment.

Sparrow accepted it and quickly read it:

Dear Alex,

It's time for you to know the truth. I don't love you. I never loved you. This was all a game for me.

You are empty and deceitful and I hope you never find the slightest glimmer of happiness in this life.

'I've spent a lot of time thinking of the right wording,' the ghost said conversationally, 'and even longer putting it onto paper.'

'I bet you did,' muttered Sparrow, putting the letter in his pocket. 'What does Alex look like and where can I find her?'

'She has beautiful long, blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, about this high, and very beautiful,' the ghost answered with a dreamy look on his face. 'She'll probably be in Bowerstone Market, at the Cow and Corset, living her life while I'm stranded between worlds,' he added bitterly.

'Right, I'm going to have some fun,' said Sparrow.

'Good luck, and tell me how it goes.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When Sparrow arrived in Bowerstone Old Town, two angry voices met his ears.

'It's your fault, Max! You're the one that found it!'

'You're the one that read the words, Sam. It's your fault!'

'You're the one that said I was chicken if I didn't read it in the first place! Ha!' argued the one named Sam.

'Yes, but you're the one that… hey, look!' said Max, and Sparrow knew that he was referring to him. He kept walking hoping the brothers wouldn't follow him. He wasn't in luck.

'You have to help us!' exclaimed Sam, catching up with Sparrow.

'And why should I do that?' Sparrow asked discouragingly. He couldn't understand why people thought he'd help them.

'He raised the dead!' the brothers yelled in unison, pointing at each other.

'How on earth did you do that?' asked Sparrow, curiosity peaked.

'We read out loud from this book we found called the Normanomicon…' began Max.

'You're the one that found it, remember?' said Sam.

'Yeah, and you're the one that read – oh, never mind… the thing is…'

'The thing is we accidently summoned a few hollow men,' concluded Sam.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to read aloud from strange books?' Sparrow inquired. 'If you've summoned only a few hollow men, why not let the guards deal with it. That's what they are paid for. I know they are hopeless, but I'm sure they can survive fighting a small number of hollow men.'

'Um, when Sam said a few hollow men, he really meant a few hundred,' admitted Max.

'Oh,' said Sparrow. 'Where's the book now?'

'They have the book,' answered Sam. Sparrow didn't need to ask who "they" were.

'Only because you dropped it, you big chicken!' snapped Max.

'Let me guess; you want me to clear the graveyard and get the book so you can send them back to wherever they all came from!' Sparrow sighed, rubbing the back if his neck.

'Yes.'

'Be grateful that I am in a good mood,' Sparrow told the brothers before walking towards the Bowerstone Cemetery.

When Sparrow arrived at the cemetery, he knew that he was in the right place, and not because of the sign saying "Bowerstone Cemetery", or because of all the graves. No, he knew that he was in the right place due to all of the people running past him screaming about hollow men and the dead coming back to life.

As Sparrow walked down the path leading deeper into the graveyard, he came to a group of chickens pecking around outside a gate, but what interested Sparrow was what was inside that gate… hollow men, and it was a big group of them too. Grinning like a manic, Sparrow charged at them and in moments, zombie dust filled the air.

With these hollow men gone, Sparrow decided to check the Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion. He was about to cross the small bridge, which led to the mansion, when he heard the noise of hollow men appearing underneath the bridge. He drew his rifle and started to pick them off one at a time as they ran up the main path trying to get him. The Hero soon defeated those hollow men as well, and then made his way back up to the mansion. When he arrived, he saw that there was no evidence of the living dead around so he headed back the way he had come, and then continued down the main path to the main graveyard.

Now, just before the graveyards opening there is a path that is said to lead to a bandit meeting place. Sparrow headed up that path; half hoping he would come across bandits and hollow men fighting each other. It would be an interesting show. Alas, he did not find that, but he did find hollow men along the path.

Once he had dispatched them, he entered the bandit meeting area and saw it was empty, apart from one man with very hairy legs… Micky the Spider.

'Have you seen any hollow men around this part of the cemetery?' Sparrow asked, stopping in front of him.

'No, but I am looking for young ambitious people, much like yourself, to help with a new and exciting job opportunity,' said Micky.

'And what is this job opportunity?' Sparrow inquired, thinking back to Theresa telling him to get a job.

'Civilian Displacement!'

'Never heard of it.'

'Well, they use to call it "kidnapping people and selling them into slavery," but it didn't sit well with today's ever toughening market,' said Micky. 'So, you interested? There's good gold, you know.'

'Well, my guardian wants me to get a job, so I might as well,' Sparrow said, knowing all too well this wasn't the type of job she meant.

'Okay then,' Micky said, handing Sparrow a card. 'Here's what they're looking for. Find the right type of citizen and then take them to the camp. It's all on the card.'

'Right,' said Sparrow, before walking off, reading the card as he went. They wanted a random citizen delivered to Rookridge camp.

Keeping in mind the easy gold Micky was willing to give him, Sparrow headed back onto the main road and went to finish off the rest of the hollow men. Upon destroying the hundred hollow men, Sparrow went in search of the Normanomicon – otherwise known as _The Book of the Extremely Dead_ – while those still alive in the graveyard cheered him and the guards shook their heads disapprovingly.

When Sparrow arrived back at Bowerstone Old Town, with the Normanomicon in hand, he found Sam and Max standing in the same place he had left them. They both looked very worried and anxious.

'Here you go, boys,' Sparrow said, chucking the book at Sam, who dropped it.

'Nice catch,' Sparrow said mockingly, before walking off, leaving the brothers to deal with the undo spell. If they mucked it up now, they were on their own. Sparrow still wasn't entirely sure as to why he helped them for nothing. However, if he hadn't helped them, he wouldn't have gotten a job.

Knowing that he would need to take a citizen to Rookridge, Sparrow decided to have fun with Alex first, then deal with the slave so he wouldn't have to make more than one trip.

The ghost was right when he said that Alex would be in the Cow and Corset. He was also right when he said she was a beautiful woman. Sparrow noted she looked very sad, as he stood in the shadows observing her while she glumly watched everyone laughing around her. He decided to make his move, hoping she wasn't one of those girls who didn't fall for his good looks and flattery.

He got his usual room at the tavern, dumped his belongings inside, before heading back downstairs and ordering two drinks. He then took the drinks over to Alex. She started slightly as he put the drink in front of her.

'You look as though you could use some company,' Sparrow said quietly, sitting down across from her.

She gave Sparrow something that could have been a smile.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled. 'I'm… I'm sure you're a really nice person, but… I'm not much of a talker these days.'

'That's alright. I'm not much of a talker either.'

She gave him a small smile and accepted the drink. Together they sat there in silence, before Alex said, 'Isn't it amazing? All these people, they look so happy, don't they?'

'That's because they have no worries and haven't experienced pain,' Sparrow said, pretending to be slightly upset.

'You've experienced great pain too, haven't you?' Alex asked gently.

'I lost my parents when I was five and my sister when I was eight,' Sparrow said with a shrug. He didn't know why he was telling her this.

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's in the past.'

'But it will always haunt you,' Alex said wisely.

'You speak as though through experience,' Sparrow pretended to note.

'I haven't suffered as badly as you have, but… I almost got married a few years ago,' Alex admitted. 'He was a sweet boy, but… we were both so young… too young. I got scared and ran away the day of the wedding. I hurt him so badly. He… he took his own life. I've carried that guilt around with me ever since.'

'That must be terrible,' Sparrow said acting as though he was sympathetic. He now knew how to seduce her. He would be sympathetic and slowly gain her trust, before starting to show some interest in the older woman.

And so he did. As the weeks wore on, Sparrow worked on seducing Alex and gaining her trust. It became his number one priority, except when he was capturing slaves for Micky's friends and working his second job as a Bounty Hunter.

Eventually the day came when Alex started to drop hints of a proposal. It was then that Sparrow knew it was time to give her the letter. He took her to the Bowerstone Clock Tower, her favourite place in Bowerstone, at sunset and pulled out a small red box; a wedding ring box. As Alex saw Sparrow pull out the box, her eyes lit up and she began to fidget excitedly. Sparrow handed her the box. She accepted it with a slight squeal. With trembling fingers she opened the box and found a neatly folded letter – it was folded several times to fit into the box. Her excitement faded slightly.

'What's this?' she asked, still smiling. Sparrow did not answer. Instead, he watched her intently as she unfolded the letter.

'_Dear Alex_,' she began to read happily, but as she read on her happiness slowly faded away. '_It's time for you to know the truth__…_' She read the rest of the letter silently.

By the time she had finished reading, she was in tears. She looked up into Sparrow's face, hoping to see that he was just playing a sick joke. She didn't see that. All she saw in his eyes was coldness and a cruel amusement. She then realised how badly he fooled her.

'I don't… I don't understand. This was… it was all a trick? No, it can't be true. It can't be true! No!' she screamed, throwing the ring box and letter at Sparrow, before running off, drawing attention to Sparrow.

'I had to tell her that I only wanted to be friends. She took it worse than I thought,' Sparrow told the glaring crowd, pretending to look guilty. They bought it.

When the crowd had disappeared, Sparrow gave a sigh of relief and headed back to Rookridge; back to the ghost.

When he arrived at Rookridge lookout, he got a big surprise. The ghost had a female ghost with him… Alex.

'I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Victor,' Alex cried to the other ghost, who had his arms folded across his chest. 'I've never forgiven myself, you know. And I never… I never forgot you.'

'I loved you so much,' said Victor.

'And I loved you too!' Alex said, taking his hand in hers. 'Maybe this is our second chance. Maybe we can -' She broke off when she noticed Sparrow leaning against a statue of a famous sea captain in the middle of the lookout, watching the ghost couple calmly.

'You!' she screeched. 'What are you doing here? You broke my heart! You toyed with my life and threw it away. And now you're here!'

'Well, I had to tell Victor that the plan was a success,' Sparrow said coldly, 'but I see now that I needn't have bothered.'

Alex's eyes widened and she turned to Victor.

'This was your idea?' she said as she began to cry again. 'You just wanted revenge. I don't believe this!'

'I was upset!' Victor said defensively. 'It's not easy being dead, you know! I mean, you'll see for yourself…'

'I never want to see you again!' Alex yelled as she ran off. 'Either of you!'

'Wait! Alex! Wait!' Victor yelled, running after her.

'You're welcome,' Sparrow yelled mockingly after Victor. 'What a bunch of fools,' he added, heading back Bowerstone.

_Has it really become so that you enjoy breaking hearts and destroying lives?_ Theresa asked sadly.

'It's their own fault,' Sparrow shrugged. 'Did you want something?'

_Yes, come back to the Guild when you are ready._

'Right, I'm heading there now.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 16 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. Journey to a Hero: The Mage

**CHAPTER SIX: JOURNEY TO A HERO: THE MAGE**

When Sparrow and Shadow arrived at the Heroes Guild, the first thing he noticed was that it had been cleaned. The second was that Theresa and Hammer were there waiting for him.

'I'm back! Did you miss me?' Sparrow asked Theresa, ignoring Hammer all together.

'Of course.'

'Yeah right,' Sparrow snorted. 'Been doing some Spring Cleaning, have we?' he added, looking around the Chamber of Fate.

'Well someone had to clean this pigsty,' said Hammer. 'And I couldn't see you doing it.'

'Of course I wouldn't do it!' Sparrow said indignantly. 'That's servants' work!'

'What? Are you a noble?' Hammer asked, taken back, as she looked Sparrow up and down.

'My father was crowned King of Southcliff, making me a prince,' Sparrow informed her arrogantly. 'Plus, I'm a decedent of the Archon.'

'This is getting us nowhere,' Theresa said sternly, talking more to Sparrow than to Hammer. 'I believe the second of our Heroes, the Mage, is in Brightwood.'

'Care to share how you came to that conclusion?' said Sparrow.

'There is a powerful Will user there named Garth –'

'No,' Sparrow said sharply. 'He was there the night Lucien murdered Rose!'

'You didn't tell me that!' Hammer said accusingly to Theresa. 'How are we supposed to trust him?'

'Garth believed that Lucien's interests in the Old Kingdom were purely academic, like his own,' Theresa explained patiently. 'And Lucien, for his part, thought that Garth was only a brilliant scholar. When each learned the truth of the other, their partnership ended… violently.'

'Do you trust him?' asked Sparrow, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'I believe he will help you,' Theresa answered honestly.

Sparrow said nothing. He only stared at her, while Hammer looked between them.

'Where in Brightwood is he?' Sparrow asked, eventually.

'Brightwood Tower,' replied Theresa. 'I have seen a vision of him toiling on some ancient technology there. Surely he intends to stop Lucien, but he cannot do so without help. Go and inform him of our intent.'

'What if he doesn't accept?' Hammer asked.

'Then he'll have me dragging him back here, whether he likes it or not,' Sparrow said with a careless shrug.

'That's a good way to build trust,' Hammer said sarcastically.

'Whatever,' said Sparrow. 'Now why don't you do something useful and do some more cleaning.'

'What? No, I'm coming with you!'

'Like hell you are! I work alone!'

'Sparrow is right, Hammer. You should remain here,' Theresa interjected calmly, making Hammer look at her in disbelief and Sparrow smirk.

'Why? I'm ready!' Hammer argued.

'With Lucien still searching for Heroes, it's safest for you here,' Theresa said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

'Fine,' Hammer grumbled, 'but don't think that you are holding me back when the action starts.'

'Go now,' Theresa told Sparrow, ignoring Hammer.

'So I get to stay here with Miss Barrel of Laughs, while you go out into the world?' Hammer said loudly as Sparrow walked back to the cullis gate. 'Great.'

'Just think, now you have more time to clean,' Sparrow said contemptuously, before using the cullis gate that led the Hero Hill.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When Sparrow arrived in Brightwood, he knew immediately that something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, but something in the atmosphere around him didn't feel right.

'Theresa,' Sparrow began as he drew his sword, looking around. 'What's going on?'

_Someone or something is coming your way_. Theresa sounded worried and unsure. _I have never felt anything like it. _

'That can only mean one thing,' Sparrow muttered, before tearing down the path. Someone or something was after Garth. Sparrow knew that it was the only logical explanation.

After several wrong turns, Sparrow arrived at Brightwood Tower. At the same time, a strange, flying, upside down, greyish black pyramid appeared too.

'What is that?' Sparrow exclaimed taking a step back, as it shot white beams at the ground.

_It's a shard, _Theresa explained, _an ancient device of great power. You must hurry. Lucien's men are attacking!_

Sparrow knew this to be true for the white beams the shard had sent towards the ground, turned out to be it transporting Lucien's men. These soldiers were the same size as the Albion guards, except they were dressed completely in black, with their faces with hidden by a black mask. Only their eyes could be seen.

'Should I kill you here or shall I...' began one of Lucien's men as they headed towards Sparrow, but he never got to finish his sentence. The reason for this was the fact that in one quick move, Sparrow slit his throat. He wasn't going to stand there all day waiting for them to attack.

By slitting the soldier's throat, Sparrow had enraged the fallen soldier's comrades, which meant Sparrow had the joy of fighting his way to the top of the tower, where Garth was located. However, just as he got to the staircase leading to Garth, Sparrow heard something crash to the ground above him. He could also smell smoke, suggesting that there was a fire on the landing above.

Sparrow ran to the top of the stairs and found his way blocked by a roaring fire and fallen beams. He looked into the room beyond.

Garth was standing near the balcony, with blades around him for protection, while a strange man in black with a bald white head that had black things sticking out of it advanced on him. They were talking.

'I'm never going back there, you hear me?' Garth said stubbornly to the enemy.

'You're wrong!' said the other, with an air of confidence.

'You think I'm scared of you?' Garth demanded with a laconic laugh. 'You're a freak! Lucien's failed experiment - nothing more!'

'You left to soon, Garth,' the man replied. 'Lord Lucien's experiment was a radical success.'

The Mage's eyes widened with shock.

'You are coming with me,' the man said, getting ready to attack Garth.

It was then that Sparrow intervened. He had managed to get into the room by climbing up the railing of the room.

'Not if I have anything to say about it,' he yelled, swinging his sword at the enemy, who only just managed to dodge his attack.

'I have no time to play your games, boy,' the enemy said, clicking his fingers.

Sparrow watched on helplessly as the Shard beamed him and Garth up and flew away.

Sparrow swore loudly.

_There was nothing you could do_, Theresa said gently.

'Who was that man?' Sparrow demanded angrily.

_That was Lucien's Commandant_, Theresa sighed. _Lucien's strength grows ever more formable, as does his knowledge of ancient machinery and the Old Kingdom, it would seem._

'That's comforting,' Sparrow said sarcastically.

_Come back to the Guild_, Theresa ordered, ignoring Sparrow's sarcastic remark… as usual.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Once more, Sparrow found Theresa and Hammer waiting for him when he arrived back at the Guild. Only this time, Hammer was standing impatiently, tapping her foot while Theresa looked thoughtful.

'It sounds like you needed my help after all,' Hammer said to Sparrow as he stormed in. 'I knew I should have come!'

'What? You think your presence would have made much difference? Don't make me laugh!' Sparrow said coldly, before turning to Theresa. 'What do we do now?'

'We cannot allow Lucien to keep Garth,' she replied. 'You must get him out of there.'

'"There" being the Spire?' asked Hammer, forgetting that she was meant to be glaring at Sparrow. 'We don't even know what's inside that thing; let alone how to get there.'

''Course we do,' Sparrow said ignorantly. 'We take a ship there and slay anyone who gets in our way of getting Garth.'

'If we do that, we'll be dead before we even get off the ship!' Hammer exclaimed.

'Speak for yourself –'

'Sparrow, Hammer is right,' Theresa interrupted firmly. 'Even you would not be able to fight an unknown force.'

'Then what do you suppose we do?' Sparrow demanded. 'It's not like we can walk up to someone and ask them if they know how to get into the Tattered Spire!'

'True, but there's one who might know how you could get inside,' replied Theresa. 'When Lucien left for the Spire, he essentially abandoned his staff. His old butler, Jeeves, now spends his days at the Cow and Corset.'

'I remember that creep,' muttered Sparrow, while Hammer said, 'His butler? I bet he saw his fair share of dirty dealings. Well, if it means a trip to the pub, we'll just have to make that sacrifice.'

Sparrow snorted. He knew that Hammer would be at home in any region of Albion as long as it had a local tavern… a little like himself.

'The task requires tack and delicacy,' Theresa said calmly. 'Something I believe you are unfamiliar with, Hammer.'

Sparrow started laughing, while Hammer stared at Theresa.

'Why are you staring at me?'

'This is the part where you say, "no offence",' Hammer said bitterly. 'Besides, he's as tackless as me!' she added, pointing accusingly at Sparrow.

'Hammer, why don't you be a good girl and remain here being tackless and indelicate,' Sparrow said coldly as he walked over to the cullis gate.

'Why you little –' Sparrow didn't hear the rest of Hammer's angrily sentence, for he was already being taken to Hero Hill.

Once Sparrow was back in Bower Lake, he ran like the wind to Bowerstone. He knew that he had to move quickly if there was any hope to rescuing Garth. Even when he was in Bowerstone, he did not stop running. Many citizens jumped out of his way as he tore passed while others shook their fists at him for running into them or knocking them over. Sparrow didn't care though. All he cared about was finding Jeeves, so he could get even closer to revenging Rose.

Outside the Cow and Corset, Sparrow straightened up his clothes, fixed his hair, and walked calmly into the inn, heading straight to the barman.

'Ah, what an honour it is to have you back in my inn once more, Adventurer,' said the barman. 'The usual drink and room, I suppose?'

'Not this time. I hear that a man named Jeeves spends a lot of time here. Have you seen him?' asked Sparrow.

'Yes, go up the stairs and he is in the second room to the left.'

Sparrow nodded curtly to the barman and went to the room the barman mentioned, stopping momentarily to flirt with a barmaid. Stopping outside Jeeves' room, Sparrow could hear his voice from within.

'...with a thousand I could by a house, and where does one even find Concubines? Is there a shop?' Jeeves was saying as Sparrow quietly slipped into the room, locking the door behind him. He then stood there waiting for Jeeves to notice his presence as the old butler examined his reflection in a mirror.

'I could buy a new wing, something without mice in it. So many options! So many... I see you!' Jeeves has finally noticed Sparrow's presence.

'I'm glad. I was beginning to believe that I was invisible,' Sparrow said coldly. 'I've come to ask you some questions about Luci –'

'Well, well, well. Another offer?' Jeeves interrupted, his eyes practically dancing with greed.

'Offer? I haven't offered you anything!' snapped Sparrow.

'But you will,' Jeeves smirked. 'You wish to know all of Lucien's dirty little secrets.'

'And let me guess. You will only answer my questions for a price,' Sparrow growled.

'Better even. Everything you want to know is all written down, and I know where. And here's something else that's written down: my price!' He handed Sparrow a scrap of paper, which Sparrow screwed up and threw it away.

'That is my final offer,' Jeeves said angrily. He wasn't impressed by Sparrow's actions. 'Take it or leave it. Lucien's diary is a riveting read, I assure you. I'm sure some private investor will make a nice little spot for it in his equally private home. Now unless you want a proposition, I suggest you leave me to my whisky.'

'I'm not leaving until you tell me where Lucien's diary is,' Sparrow growled.

'Then give me the money and I will part with the information,' Jeeves said firmly.

'Oh, I'm not parting with my money,' Sparrow said coldly, 'but if you tell me where the diary is, I'll give you something even more precious: I will let you keep your life!'

Jeeves' eyes widened with fear.

'You w-wouldn't,' he stammered.

'I would,' Sparrow replied calmly. 'Tell me, Jeeves. Was it you who disposed of the street girl's body after Lucien shot her and her little brother?'

'H-how do you know about that?' Jeeves asked suspiciously. 'Only Lucien and I knew about the death of those children.'

'So you knew that one of them was a Hero?' Sparrow questioned, ignoring Jeeves question.

'Y-yes.'

Sparrow smiled coldly at him before making several dead souls appear next to him. Grim taught him how to raise the dead to fight for him.

Jeeves gulped.

'I'm sorry, I didn't answer your question before,' Sparrow said disdainfully. 'I know all about the night Lucien had the guards bring him the children. After all I am the boy he shot out the window.'

Jeeves paled.

'Im-impossible!' he gasped, but the closer he looked at the teenager in front of him, the more he knew it to be true.

'Now, Jeeves, are you going to tell me where the diary is, because believe me, my minions here won't hold back in tearing you from limb to limb.'

'Okay, I'll tell you!' Jeeves exclaimed, eyes the dead warily. 'In Bower Lake, lying in the shadow of the hill named after the Heroes, are the stumps of three trees. In that spot have I buried his diary!'

'If you are lying, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands,' Sparrow threatened. 'But there is one more thing I want to know.'

'And what is that?' Jeeves asked warily as the dead disappeared.

'What did you do with my sister's body?'

'She now lies in Bowerstone cemetery,' Jeeves replied nervously. 'With nothing but her name engraved on the headstone.'

Sparrow relaxed slightly. At least he now knew that they did let her body rot in the garbage.

Sparrow calmly left Jeeves' room.

_He is far too cowardly to double cross you_, said Theresa. She didn't sound happy about something.

'He would be a fool to do such a thing,' Sparrow growled. Those around him sent him frightened looks and hurried out of his way.

_Hurry to Bower Lake and find the diary._

'I already know where it is,' Sparrow said calmly. 'You should know better than anyone that I know Bower Lake better than I know the back of my own hand. I know the exact location.'

Sparrow was telling the truth. Growing up, he use to sneak out of the Bower Lake camp and would explore the region.

Upon arriving in Bower Lake, Sparrow ran with Shadow right beside him, to an area that was usually covered in Hero Hill's shadow, at a certain time of day, with three stumps in a circle. When Sparrow arrived at the location, he blinked and stared at the massive mossy boulder in the middle of the stumps.

'That wasn't there this morning, was it?' Sparrow asked aloud, slowly walking towards it.

Shadow grabbed hold of the bottom of Sparrow's pants, preventing him from going any closer to it.

'What's wrong, boy?' asked Sparrow, stopping and bending down next to his loyal companion, who had started growling at the boulder.

Looking at the boulder suspiciously, Sparrow stood up, conjured a big ball of fire, and threw it at the boulder. This wasn't one of the smartest things Sparrow had ever done, though it wasn't the stupidest either.

It turned out that boulder was in fact a forest troll. It also turns out that it had been asleep. Sparrow now knew not to throw fire at a forest troll, especially when it's asleep, for it makes them extremely angry.

Fighting a troll turned out to be a difficult experience for Sparrow. In fact, this was the hardest enemy he had ever faced, and by the time he killed it, he was covered in more cuts and bruises than he had from all his other battles combined. He didn't know how many times the troll threw boulders at him or how many times it sent rocks charge at him as he looked for its nerve points. All he did know was that he was sore all over, including places he didn't even know existed.

'I'll take being shot any time of the week over fighting trolls,' Sparrow grumbled, pulling out his spade. 'Okay, Shadow, find the diary.

Shadow sniffed around for a while, before barking and starting to dig.

'And here I was thinking that Jeeves had double crossed me,' said Sparrow as he began to dig up the diary.

Once Sparrow had uncovered the diary, he bent down, picked it up and flicked through its dirty pages, but I could not read anything within. The book was filled with strange sigils and odd runic characters.

Sighing, and feeling as though he was being made a fool of, Sparrow slowly walked up Hero Hill and used the cullis gate to get to the Guild.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

'Welcome back,' Theresa said, as Sparrow stepped out of the cullis gate and headed towards her and Hammer. 'I trust finding the diary was not too difficult.'

'Depends if you put trolls into the too difficult category,' Sparrow groaned, collapsing into a chair and drinking a health potion, while Shadow lay at his feet. 'I never want to see another troll again.'

'Oh, did the big, strong, arrogant Hero get a lot of owies from a big, bad troll?' Hammer asked in a shocking baby voice.

'I'd like to see you do any better!' Sparrow snapped. 'You wouldn't even be able to get close enough to it to kill it!'

'Enough,' Theresa said exasperatedly. She was getting tired of the two teenagers arguing. 'Bring the diary to me. I will translate it for you.'

'You can come and get it yourself,' Sparrow groaned. 'I'm not moving from this spot. In fact, I'm going to sleep.' He rested his head on the desk, next to the chair he was sitting on, and closed his eyes.

'You're tired after fighting one troll?' Hammer asked, sounding a little sceptical, while Theresa went through Sparrow's bag, looking for the diary.

'Listen, _Hannah_… I haven't had a decent night's sleep since… I can't even remember when,' Sparrow growled, not even bothering to open his eyes. 'I've gone weeks without any sleep. So forgive me if I'm a little tired!'

'Westcliff,' Theresa said suddenly, interrupting Sparrow and Hammer's argument again. She had the diary open in front of her.

'What about it?' asked Hammer. 'And how can you read that?'

'I see other worlds than this one, but that is not the issue at hand,' replied Theresa. 'Lucien is recruiting guards from Westcliff.'

'Oh come on, Westcliff's a dump full of thugs and brawlers,' Hammer scoffed. 'The only thing there is that arena.'

'The Crucible,' said Theresa, 'those who win it are physically tough, but mentally weak. Lucien is recruiting the winners as guards. The two of you must enter the Crucible in Westcliff and emerge victorious. It is the only way into the Spire, the only way to Garth to rescue him.'

'At last, some action!' Hammer said eagerly, walking to the other side of the room to pick up her hammer. She had found it while cleaning the Guild. Surprisingly, it was still in good condition, but she would have to buy a new one.

'What? No, "I work alone" comment, Sparrow?' she added, when he hadn't said anything.

She got no reply.

Frowning, she turned and looked at him. He had fallen asleep at the desk.

'Huh, I guess he wasn't lying about being tired,' Hammer said, looking down at Sparrow's tired figure. 'You know, he actually looks like a nice guy when he's not scowling or speaking. He doesn't seem like an arrogant, heartless jerk.'

'He's not, even when he is awake,' Theresa said quietly as she pulled a blanket out of a nearby chest and covering Sparrow with it. 'He's just misunderstood and lost.'

'What do you mean?'

'In time, you will see. Just… don't be too hard on him.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 18 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	7. Competing in the Crucible

**CHAPTER SEVEN: COMPETING IN THE CRUCIBLE**

Sparrow awoke to Hammer's cheerful singing. At first he was a little disorientated as to where he was, but he was soon back to normal as he sat up, groaning.

'How can anyone be that cheerful first thing in the morning?' he groaned, looking over at Hammer who was cleaning her hammer.

'Maybe because it's afternoon,' Hammer said, without looking up from her work as Sparrow stretched.

'Good, you're awake,' Theresa said, walking over to Sparrow and giving him some food. 'We thought you were going to sleep through another day.'

'Another day?' Sparrow repeated, freezing in the act of putting some bread into his mouth. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Three days,' Hammer replied, getting to her feet. 'Now that you are awake, we can get down to business. Meet you by the bandit road in Brightwood!' she heading towards the cullis gate, before yelling out, 'The last one there is a rotten hobbe!'

She then disappeared in the cullis gate, leaving a very confused Sparrow behind.

'Why am I meeting her in Brightwood?' he asked.

'How much of our conversation did you hear before you fell asleep?' Theresa inquired.

'I vaguely remember Hammer saying something about Westcliff being a dump, but that's about it,' Sparrow replied, shoving some fruit in his mouth. Theresa never allowed him to eat meat around her. 'Why?'

'We now know how to get to Garth,' said Theresa.

'Really? How?'

'You and Hammer have to enter the Crucible in Westcliff and emerge victorious,' said Theresa. Sparrow's eyes lit up. He'd always wanted to compete in the Crucible, ever since his father told him stories about it. 'Lucien is recruiting the winners as guards.'

'Sounds like fun,' Sparrow said, finishing the last of his food.

'Remember, this is our only chance to get Garth back. One of you must emerge victorious. Do not do anything stupid!' Theresa said seriously.

'Can't you just trust me for once, Theresa?' snapped Sparrow.

'I do trust you, Little Sparrow,' Theresa replied gently. 'You just act impulsively sometimes.'

'Whatever,' Sparrow grumbled, before heading to Brightwood to meet Hammer. He did not notice the sad look Theresa gave him.

By the time Sparrow arrived at the bandit road in Brightwood, Hammer was already there waiting impatiently.

'What? Did you get a job? Buy a house?' Hammer asked sarcastically when he stopped in front of her. 'I've been here for ages!'

'Don't exaggerate!' Sparrow snarled, leading the way to the bandit coast. 'Besides, you wouldn't have been waiting here as long if you had waited for Theresa to fill me in. She also told me to tell you not to do anything stupid which would result in us not getting into Lucien's guards.'

'Are you sure she wasn't talking to you?' Hammer asked teasingly.

'She was talking to both of us,' Sparrow grumbled. 'She thinks we're as bad as each other.'

Hammer chuckled.

_Lucien's writings are fascinating. There is much in them that may interest you, when you have time. For now, press on to Westcliff,_ Theresa said as they entered the Bandit Coast.

'Sounds like a good bit of light reading,' Hammer said mordantly.

'Maybe, except only Theresa can read it,' said Sparrow.

'Good point,' said Hammer, 'though I prefer the idea of a little action. '

'You and me both,' Sparrow grinned at her, 'and we're likely to get some action here too. It is said that this place is swarming with bandits. I am yet to hear of someone who has made it through alive and with all their belongings.'

'Neither have I,' admitted Hammer, 'and speaking of this place being swarming with bandits, where are they?'

'Maybe their hiding, like the cowards they are,' Sparrow shrugged. 'That or they are waiting to ambush us when we least expect it. They will need all the help they can get if they are anything like the Rookridge bandits.'

'I heard that they don't like you very much,' Hammer said conversationally. She was going to take advantage of Sparrow's chatty disposition. She had never seen him so willing to talk before.

'I did kill one of their leaders –'

'No, it's more than that. Rumour has it that they have hated you since before Dash's death.'

'They had numerous run-ins with my father and they hate my entire family… well, just me since I'm, the only one left… at least I think I am,' Sparrow said, becoming cold and defensive once more. 'That's what happens having a Hero for a father. His enemies will seek revenge on you.'

Silence fell between the two Heroes. Hammer knew that she wouldn't get any more information out of Sparrow. She made a mental note to stay away from conversations to do with his family.

'Charming architecture,' she said disdainfully, five minutes later, unable to bear the suffocating silence any longer. All along the side of the road were sharp logs sticking out of the ground. 'Looks like sharp pointy logs are the edge around here.'

'You know that they're not just there for decoration,' Sparrow said, nodding at a blood stained log.

'I wish they were just for decoration,' she sighed as she looked around, frowning; at the small, empty bandit camp they had just entered. 'Where is everyone?'

'Didn't we just have this conversation?' Sparrow said, stopping next to a large barrel.

'I know, but I thought we would have seen a bandit by – what are you doing?'

Sparrow was currently controlling a large ball of energy in his hands. He opened his eyes and smirked at Hammer before giving a yell as he sent the energy flying everywhere. Several screams could be heard from the bandits he just killed.

'Does that answer your question?' he asked, before continuing on as though nothing had happened.

'How did you know that they were there?' Hammer asked, quickly catching up with him.

'Shadow told me an enemy was nearby, so I just took more notice to everything around us,' Sparrow shrugged.

'He told you?' Hammer looked down at Shadow, who was walking happily alongside Sparrow. How could the dog have told him?

'Yep. While you were talking, Shadow began to growl, telling me that there was someone around who wished to hurt me.'

'Helpful.'

It turned out that it wasn't just the Rookridge bandits who hated Sparrow. It was now all bandits. He had gotten a bad reputation among them due to all the bandits he had slayed, though he was convinced that it was their own fault. After all, it wasn't his fault that they had no skills and always got in his way.

'I've always wanted to draw blood from this lad,' one of the bandits said gleefully as Hammer and Sparrow fought off a bunch of bandits at a slave camp.

'Too bad that you won't succeed,' Sparrow growled, blocking his attack. In the back ground, he could hear the other bandits laughing.

'Two kids against a bunch of bandits?' one of the bandits snorted, while the others laughed.

'Hey! We're eighteen!' yelled Hammer. 'And you're not fighting a defenceless villager this time!'

'That's right,' Sparrow growled. He hated it when people treated him like a child. 'Come on, Hammer. Let's show these morons what these _kids_ can do!'

'I'm with you on that!'

Together, Hammer and Sparrow showed the bandits what they were made of. The fight only lasted roughly two minutes.

'Pity they cannot learn from their lesson,' Sparrow said sarcastically.

'But maybe it'll teach their friends,' Hammer said as they continued to Westcliff. 'Maybe this will send them a message.'

'Doubt it. They never got the message with my father and sure haven't gotten it with me. They're just too bent on revenge.'

'Good point,' said Hammer. 'Hey, we made a pretty good team then, didn't we?'

'I guess we did,' Sparrow laughed, smiling at her for the first time. She could see no coldness in his eyes, but what Theresa had always seen in him. Gone was the arrogant jerk she had first met and in his place was a cool guy. However, what she saw disappeared moments later when he said, 'Not that it matters. It's not like it will happen very often. I don't need anyone else. I'm strong enough to deal with any threat by myself.'

Hammer was about to retort, when she remembered what Theresa said back in the Guild.

'_Huh, I guess he wasn't lying about being tired,' Hammer said, looking down at Sparrow's tired figure. 'You know, he actually looks like a nice guy when he's not scolding or speaking. He doesn't seem like an arrogant, heartless jerk.'_

'_He's not, even when he is awake,' Theresa said quietly as she pulled a blanket out of a nearby chest and covering Sparrow with it. 'He's just misunderstood and lost.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_In time, you will see. Just… don't be too hard on him.'_

Was this what Theresa was talking about? Was his coldness actually a mask? A barrier? Was it something to prevent people from getting too close to him? And if so… why? Why was he afraid to let someone in? Did it have something to do with his family? His past? All these questions churned around inside her mind as she gazed at the silent young man next to her. She was that lost in thought she never realised that they had stopped, though she did begin to wonder why a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

'Looks like we'll have to climb over it,' Sparrow said eventually.

'Climb over it?' Hammer repeated, confused, looking around. They had come to a bandit barricade.

'There is no way around it,' Sparrow said seriously. 'I could use my Will to set the gate on fire, but doing that will probably drain me of energy. Most likely wouldn't reach its goal, either.'

With a final sigh, he sheltered his sword, told Shadow to stay with Hammer and began to climb the fence.

'Once I'm on the other side, I'll open the gate,' said Sparrow when he was half way up the fence.

Hammer stood there watching him with Shadow patiently sitting by her side, before turning her gaze upon the gate.

'Hmm, doesn't look that tough,' she said to herself moments later, walking towards the gate.

Just as Sparrow reached the top of the fence, Hammer swung her hammer into the gate with tremendous force, smashing it into pieces. This startled the bandits so much that they froze in their attempt to shot Sparrow.

'Or you could just batter down the gate,' Sparrow said, shocked, but he made sure to quickly hide his surprise as the bandits regained their senses.

'Charge!' Hammer yelled dramatically. She ran towards them and knocking them of their feet, while Shadow attacked the fallen. Sparrow, however, took on the remaining bandits and their highwayman leader.

'Overall, I think that was a nice warm up fight,' Sparrow commented as he looked around at the sea of corpses.

'"Warm up"?' Hammer repeated. 'I wouldn't call that a warm up.'

'That's because you're nowhere near as good a warrior as me.'

'Thanks,' Hammer replied resentfully, before following the path to Westcliff with Sparrow calmly following her.

The road to Westcliff was uneventful, but when the Heroes entered the region, they both became alert and spoke in whispers. The atmosphere was uninviting.

'I've heard a lot of stories about Westcliff,' Hammer whispered to Sparrow as they walked carefully down the wild path. 'Place is supposed to be infested with balverines.'

'Don't worry, I'll protect you from them,' Sparrow said mordantly, though he had no idea what a balverine was.

'That makes me feel loads better,' Hammer said with a slight laugh, before coming serious and alert again. 'I heard this one story about these traders who got attacked. Balverines killed both parents but the kids survived. A slaver found the poor things, took them back to his camp and locked them in a cage. That night, the kids turned, broke out of the cage and ripped every slaver in the camp to shreds. It makes you think, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, makes me think that these balverines will be a great challenge for us,' said Sparrow.

'That wasn't what I meant.'

'I know what you meant.'

Moments later, Hammer grabbed Sparrow's arm, preventing him from continuing and pointed at a creature sitting on top of a stone arch, short distance away.

'There's one of the bloody things right there!' she whispered

The balverine was the ugliest and scariest creature Sparrow had ever seen. Its fur was blacker than the midnight sky, teeth sharper than broken glass, and overall it was one of the most deadly creatures in Albion, as Sparrow soon discovered.

'And here I was hoping that we wouldn't see any,' Hammer groaned.

'What? Are you scared?' Sparrow asked, slightly surprised. He had never seen Hammer afraid, except in the Wellspring Caves, but that was only because she was defenceless.

'No, just wary.'

'Why?'

'You know nothing about balverines, do you?'

'Why would I?'

'Don't you listen to guard reports and read the news?'

'Why would I want to do that?' Sparrow couldn't think of anything more boring.

Hammer sighed.

'Sparrow, balverines are the deadliest creatures in Albion, besides banshees,' she explained. 'They are fast moving carnivals that very few people ever survive an encounter with them. If you stand and fight, you'll be ripped to shreds by their razor sharp claws. If you run away, they will chase after you, catch you - they are faster than the average human-being - and rip you to shreds. Overall, you can see why they are classed as the deadliest creature in Albion.'

'Then we'll just have to be quicker,' Sparrow shrugged, before looking back at the balverine. 'Where'd it go?'

'It must have run off!' Hammer muttered as they continued down the path, weapons at the ready.

'Pity.'

'Pity?' Hammer looked at Sparrow as though he was insane, though sometimes she thought he was. 'What do you mean, "pity"? You actually want to fight it?'

'Of course! I need something to practice on. It's not like I can get much of a challenge from bandits… plus we need to warm up for the Cruc – ARGH!'

'SPARROW!' yelled Hammer, running towards him as the balverine that had knocked him painfully to the ground began to howl. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' he growled, getting to my feet, sword in hand, 'but the bloody balverine won't be once I've finished with it. Your dance partner is behind you, by the way.'

'Dance partner?' said Hammer, perplexed, turning around as Sparrow began to play with the balverine. She soon saw what Sparrow meant by dance partner. Another balverine was coming towards her.

As it got closer to her, she swung her hammer at it, but it dodged her attack easily and before she knew it, she was on the ground covered in claw marks. In the background she saw Sparrow fall to his knees as his balverine attacked him. His back was to her.

When she felt sharp claws slice the side of her face, she began to pay attention to her "dance partner". Hammer knew that it was too fast for her so she did the next best thing. She concentrated on blocking. She knew that it would eventually tire and when it did, she would attack. The only problem with this plan was whether it would tire before her; the second problem was the creatures speed. It was too fast for her to block. In the background she heard Sparrow scream, but she didn't dare look at him. If she did, the balverine would have her at its mercy. Then, just as it was about to attack, a vault of lightning hit it and before her eyes, she watched as it became nothing more than a skeleton.

'That was fun,' Sparrow said indifferently, handing Hammer a healing potion when he saw all the claw marks in her skin.

'You found balverines nearly killing us fun?' Hammer said loudly. She was seriously beginning to question what went through his head. 'Are you insane? No, let me guess. You're going to find all the other balverines we have to fight to be fun and games too!'

'Why would I find that fun?' Sparrow inquired in a bored tone. 'It's not a challenge anymore.'

'What are you on about?' Hammer demanded, getting to her feet. 'You've defeated two balverines and now you think you're an expert?'

'You should know better than anyone that I'm a fast learned. Remember the hollow men in the Wellspring Caves?' Sparrow said, leading the way down the path, his sword sheltered at his hip. 'Everything has strengths and weaknesses, and in that exciting fight, I have discovered the balverines strength and weakness.'

'And what is that?'

'The balverine relies on its speed to destroy its enemies,' Sparrow explained. 'Being one of the fastest creatures alive gives it the best advantage seeing as there is no one alive as fast as it… except perhaps the Hero of Skill. As a result, its skin is weaker, which means it can be easily wounded.'

'Sparrow, you aren't making any sense.'

'Lightning can move faster than a balverine which can then kill it,' Sparrow said bluntly. 'So all I have to do is use my Will when they attack and they will be dead in seconds.'

'But doesn't your Will take time to accumulate?'

'Shadow will warn me when they are around… like he is doing now. So I start gathering it now, which means-' Sparrow broke off as two balverines appeared and he sent a wave of lightning at them '- that I'm ready for when they appear.'

'If you weren't here, I doubt I would make it very far,' admitted Hammer.

'Was that a compliment?' Sparrow asked, amazed.

'No, it was a fact,' Hammer said stubbornly, looking anywhere other than Sparrow.

'Ah, but coming from you, it is a compliment. Hence, I will take it as one.'

'You're impossible,' Hammer said, shaking her head fondly. 'Well, this is an inviting part of the forest, don't you think?' she added sarcastically, before jumping, along with Sparrow – though he denied ever jumping - when at a high pitched scream that sounded around the forest.

'What on earth was that?' Sparrow said, looking around. 'It definitely wasn't a bird –'

'Don't be so stupid!' Hammer snapped, running off. 'Someone's in trouble! We've got to help her. Come on!'

'Hammer, think about it. Why would someone be out in this part of the forest? Who would be stupid enough to walk through a balverine infested forest?' Sparrow tried to reason as he ran after her.

'Besides you and me?' Hammer snarled. 'I don't know. Maybe someone who didn't know that balverines lived here… like you didn't.'

Sparrow had no argument for that. What she said made sense.

Eventually they came to a halt in front of an ancient tower, and saw a middle class woman, standing over a dead body crying.

'Are you all right?' Hammer asked gently, walking over to her. Sparrow followed her looking like a moody two year old. He knew what Hammer would end up doing.

'Balverines attacked us!' the woman cried, while Shadow growled. No one paid him any heed. 'They killed my husband! They killed my Fredrick!'

'It's alright,' Hammer said soothingly. 'You're safe with us, er...'

'Lilith,' said the woman. 'But, they took my son!'

'They took your son?' Sparrow said coldly. 'Why would they do something like that? Did they take him as a little snack? Or are they like hobbes? Do they turn children into them?'

'I don't know!' Lilith cried.

'Sparrow, you are not helping!' Hammer growled, before turning her attention back to Lilith and saying quietly, 'Can you show us where they took him?'

'Hammer,' Sparrow said warningly.

'I-I think so,' Lilith sobbed. 'Oh, my poor Robert.'

'I'm sure your son is alright. We'll find him,' Hammer promised.

'No, we won't,' Sparrow said firmly. 'Hammer, our task is to get to Westcliff's capital, not to go looking for a kid that is already lost!'

'Sparrow!' exclaimed Hammer. 'How can you be so cold? We're going to find Robert and that's final!'

'You're not the boss of me, _Hannah_!' Sparrow growled. 'You can go locking for the brat, but I'm going to Westcliff!'

'Fine!' Hammer yelled, before walking off with Lilith.

Sparrow stood there resentfully, watching Hammer go.

'Stubborn girl!' Sparrow muttered to himself, not paying any attention to Shadow, who was tugging on his pants. 'She's going to get herself killed! ... Maybe I should go after her and make sure she doesn't end up getting herself kill – Ow – shi… what was that for?' Shadow had just bit him. However, Sparrow anger – over the bite – soon disappeared when he saw how agitated the dog was. 'What's wrong, boy?'

Shadow focused on Fredrick's corpse and growled, hoping that his master would understand what he was saying.

Sparrow looked down at the corpse. He couldn't see anything dangerous about it. He looked back at Shadow.

'It's just a corpse of a stupid man, Shadow. Come on, let's find Hammer.'

The moment Sparrow's back was turned; the corpse jumped up and sent Sparrow flying into a nearby tree… painfully.

'What the -? Sparrow couldn't believe his eyes. The man he believed to be dead was alive and seemed to have the same strength as Hammer.

He drew his sword and pointed it at Fredrick.

'Why are you attacking me?' Sparrow demanded, while Shadow revealed his teeth, crouched low to the ground, and growled.

'You killed my children. Now you must die,' Fredrick growled.

Sparrow then watched in horror as Fredrick changed into a large white balverine.

'This cannot be good,' muttered Sparrow, quickly drawing upon his Will.

He had to admit, this was definitely a major challenge for him as he tried to gather his Will while being attacked by the leader of the balverines. It was worth it in the end, however, for he was able to gather enough energy to incinerate the creature.

Sparrow sat there panting as he watched the fearless creature become nothing more than a pile of bones.

'I cannot believe balverines can take on human forms,' Sparrow panted, patting Shadow's head, before he hurriedly jumped to his feet and tore after Hammer. If Fredrick was a balverine, than that meant Lilith was too. It also meant that Hammer was in greater danger than he had initially thought.

As Sparrow ran through the forest, he prayed that he would be able to find Hammer in time. He didn't even notice that no balverines had attacked him.

He eventually arrived at some ancient ruins with balverines sitting in its arches, watching as he ran past them and into an underground passage. He hadn't even seen them.

Sparrow ran through the underground corridors and when he heard Hammer scream, he picked up his pace. When he reached the end of the corridor, he destroyed the locked door blocking his way, and looked around. In the middle of the large hall he was now standing in was Hammer, fighting off ten balverines. His eyes widened when he noticed that the pack was winning and he automatically sent vaults of lightning at them. Due to his fear of losing Hammer, his Will gather extremely quickly.

'Sparrow? What are you doing here?' Hammer asked as she ran and embraced him. She was grateful to see him.

'There's no time for explanations,' Sparrow said awkwardly, trying to get out of Hammer's embrace. 'Where's Lilith?'

'I don't know,' Hammer replied, letting go of him. 'She disappeared after leading me here. Sparrow, she's –'

'A white balverine, I know. Fredrick was too. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is getting out of here alive.'

'How'd you get in here?' Hammer asked, looking around. 'Lilith locked the door.'

'I destroyed it.'

'Then let's go –'

'No. We have to go forward, not back. That's the only way we can get to Westcliff,' Sparrow said firmly.

'But there is no other way out of here, except the other side of that spike pit.' She pointed to the other side of the room, across a spike pit. 'There's no way across the pit without killing or seriously injuring ourselves.'

'There's always a way!' Sparrow said forcefully, going over to the pit and looking around.

_Maybe if we could climb up one of the pillars we would be able to find something_, Sparrow thought as he looked up at one of the pillars close by.

It was then that he saw it. The top of the pillar was crumbling.

'What are you looking at?' Hammer asked, looking up in the pillar too. 'Oh, I see it! That pillar looks weak! Right. One bridge coming up. Keep those buggers off me,' she added, before turning all her attention to the stone pillar before her.

Meanwhile, Sparrow kept his eyes open for any more bloodthirsty balverines, with one in particular… and she soon appeared.

'You should have stayed hidden, Lilith!' Sparrow snarled, walking calmly towards the white balverine.

'No. I have come to revenge my children and mate!' she replied maliciously. 'You killed them, so now you shall suffer! You killed my mate, so I shall kill yours before killing you!'

'Hammer's not my mate. She's not even my friend. She's only an acquaintance,' Sparrow said calmly, while calling upon his Will for what he hoped to be the last time. He was starting to grow tired again.

'Then why do you care about her? Why did you come here to save her? Why have the two of you shown affection for each other?'

'I don't know what you are talking about in regards to affection, but I'm only here to save her because my guardian told me to. Now leave, before you join your mate and children.'

'Never!' Lilith roared, before charging at him.

Sparrow had expected this and was ready for her. He allowed her to knock him to the ground and just as she was about to rip out his throat, he sent a powerful surge of energy at her. Moments later he was brushing a skeleton off him. He heard the pillar collapse behind him.

When he turned around, he saw Hammer on the ground and a stone bridge across the pit. He then watched as she got to her feet and said to him coldly, 'Let's go, we're leaving!'

Shocked by her sudden coldness, Sparrow mutually followed her across the stone bridge and through the dark corridors.

'Is it true?' Hammer demanded suddenly. 'What you said to Lilith?'

'Which part?'

'The part where you said that we were only acquaintances and you only came for me because Theresa told you to.'

'What? You actually though I came for you because I care for you?' Sparrow laughed cruelly. 'Once Rose has been revenged, I never want to see you again.'

Hammer's eyes narrowed and she hit him, hard, knocking him to the ground. She then stormed off, leaving Sparrow and Shadow behind.

_Sparrow –_

'I don't want to hear it, Theresa,' Sparrow said firmly, yet sadly as he went after Hammer. 'It has to be this way.'

By the time Sparrow left the balverine den, the sun was beginning to rise and Hammer was waiting for him impatiently. She didn't seem as angry with him now.

'Come on, let's get this over and down with,' she said quietly as she led the way to the town of Westcliff.

As the Heroes approached the town, their eyes were net with the slight of a huge building built into the side of a mountain.

_Many die in their attempt to win the Crucible, but win it you must if we are to rescue Garth_, said Theresa.

'We should be able to handle it,' Sparrow said confidently. 'We're stronger than anyone else in Albion.'

_You don't just need strength, Sparrow. Wit and instinct are also needed, as well as other skills._

'I was trying to be optimistic.'

_No, you were being over confident, which is one of your weaknesses_.

Sparrow paled slightly, and Hammer's eyes soften slightly, as they arrived at the Westcliff capital. Outside the sad little town were two thugs fighting playfully.

'Whoa, look at these two,' said one of the thugs, stopping the fight when he saw Sparrow and Hammer. 'Are you lost little girl?' he added to Sparrow, completely ignoring Hammer.

'Er, I think it's a bloke, Ron,' the other said uncertainly.

'Yeah, that's what makes it an insult, Biff!' Ron growl. 'Now shut it!'

'Hold on. I think we've found the brains of this operation,' Hammer said satirically.

'Wow, you trained your pet troll to speak,' Ron insulted, making Sparrow's eyes narrow even more. In his eyes, Hammer looked nothing like a troll. He thought she was extremely beautiful, independent and intelligent, not that he would ever admit to it.

'Come on, you've got time to play with us, ain't cha?' Ron asked as Sparrow and Hammer walked past them.

'Yeah, let's play a wee game.' Biff said excitedly.

'I have an idea for a game, using my hammer and your head!' Hammer said hotly. 'Now get lost before I put my hammer to good use!'

'Then why don't you show us what've got?' Ron suggested. 'Or ain't cha you got nothing?'

'Yeah show us!' Biff echoed.

'Trust me; you don't want us to show you anything!' Sparrow growled, dangerously.

Hammer, upon seeing the murderous look in Sparrow's eyes, quickly led him away saying, 'Let's just ignore these idiots. They're not worth it.'

'You two "intimate" are you?' Ron asked with a horrible laugh.

'Yeah, are you two int - what does that mean, Ron?' asked Biff.

'Ah, wit, intelligence and looks. Is there anything these two don't have?' Hammer grinned at Sparrow.

Ron heard what she said.

'Why don't you two get back to your cosy little homes?' he growled. 'You don't belong here.'

'Okay, you two are really starting to piss me off!' Sparrow growled, turning to face the two idiotic thugs.

'And what are you going to do about it?' Ron laughed. 'A pretty boy like you probably wouldn't even last a minute against a giant beetle.'

Sparrow's lips twitched into a dark smirk, making the smile from Ron's face disappear. Then, before everyone's eyes, Ron and Biff's facial features became all dreamy-like. They then linked arms and happily skipped off.

'What was that all about?' Hammer asked bewildered.

'Chaos spell,' Sparrow replied as he walked towards the Crucible. 'This is only the second time I've used it. The first time I had bandits cleaning the ground. It was rather entertaining.'

When the Heroes arrived at the crucible entrance, they were greeted by two men; a skinny man who looked like he had never held any weapon before, and a broad man who looked as though he had seen his share of fights, if the scars on his face were anything to go by.

'Look who it is! A Crucible contender whenever I saw one!' exclaimed the skinny man, grinning broadly at Sparrow.

'Been causing quite a commotion, haven't cha?' said the other,

'You know who he is?' Hammer asked suspiciously.

'Everyone knows who he is,' said the scarred man. 'He's becoming a very well-known adventurer.'

'Right. And who are you?'

'Me? Everyone knows me! I'm Mad-Dog "The Strangler" McGraw.'

'Best Crucible fighter there was back in his day,' said the skinny man.

'Bit redundant, isn't it?' said Hammer.

Mad-Dog's eyes hardened.

'Look, if you want to compete, get on with it,' Mad-Dog told Sparrow bluntly. 'There's the door. No way am I letting that friend of yours in though. She can stay out here and make fun of my name all she likes.'

Sparrow glared at Hammer.

'Theresa won't be happy,' he told her. 'Now I have to do everything!'

'I don't see the problem,' she shrugged. 'I recall that you prefer to work alone.'

'Ha ha, very funny,' Sparrow spat. 'Shadow, stay with Hammer and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.' He then walked into the crucible, leave an offended Hammer behind.

When Sparrow entered, he went and signed his name on the contenders list and read the rules, before going over to wait with the four other contenders. One looked like some sort of mage, another was a bandit, a woman and... a little girl! Sparrow stared at the little girl, unable to believe that they were allowing a child to compete in something so dangerous.

'Ah, a new person joins our party,' the mage said, when Sparrow had taken his seat. 'Welcome. I am Zachary, the Silver-Tongued Mage. We are all awaiting our chance to go, but we'll have to pass the time the best we can.'

'Got the Silver-Tongued part right,' the bandit grumbled. 'I'm Meatbane the Bandit, laddie,' he added to the Hero. 'And this is Bessie,' he indicated to the woman, 'and Gorgoron.' He indicated to the little girl.

'And who might you be, handsome?' asked Bessie.

'Sparrow.' He watched Meatbane closely when he said his name, curious to see what his reaction would be.

Meatbane's eyes darkened.

'I know exactly who you are, Bandit Killer,' he growled. 'You are as bothersome as your father!'

'Don't you _dare_ compare me to that man,' Sparrow said dangerously. 'Besides, it's you comrades' own fault. If they didn't attack me, I would have happily left them alone.'

'Dash and Thag never attacked you! You went looking for them!' Meatbane yelled.

'Only because they were standing in my way,' Sparrow replied calmly as screaming echoed around the room from inside the arena.

'No! NO! ARGH!'

'Gorgoron wants his mummy!' said a deep male's voice from next to Sparrow.

Startled, Sparrow looked at the little girl sitting next to him. Looks definitely could be deceiving.

'Right. Who's next then?' asked Marlin, the Entrance Keeper.

'Oh, well. Love to, wouldn't I?' said Meatbane. 'Yeah, but I've still got this whole critical entanglement to mould over. Yeah.'

'Wow, those were big words for a bandit,' Sparrow snickered. 'Sure you know what they mean?'

'Shut it!' Meatbane growled.

'Ah, um. I would certainly embrace this opportunity but, I, um... still waiting for my lucky robes to come back from the cleaners,' Zachary invented, making Sparrow roll his eyes.

'Well, I can't possible go on next,' said Bessie. 'My, um, crossbow's got an awful cold.'

'How can a crossbow have a cold? It's a piece of wood!' Sparrow snorted, while Bessie glared at him.

Marlin turned to Gorgoron.

'Do not look at Gorgoron. Gorgoron has an ingrown toenail right now. An evil toenail!'

Marlin sighed and turned to the young Hero.

'You! The new lad! It's you're lucky day. Get your ass in there,' he said. 'Or do you have some farfetched excuse too?'

'No, my crossbow doesn't have a cold anymore and I made sure my lucky robes were ready before I came, so I'll happily get in there,' said Sparrow, making Martin laugh, and Bessie and Zachary glare.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When Sparrow walked into the first arena, he noticed that most of the dirt was stain with blood. He began to wonder if it was the blood of unskilled competitors or the blood of the fallen enemies. In the end he decided that it was both.

'So, here we are again, Mad-Dog, posed once again at the gates of bloodshed and greatness as another competitor faces the challenge of the Crucible.' Sparrow recognised the voice of the skinny guy who had been standing at the entrance with Mad-dog.

As the skinny guy began the countdown to the first round, Sparrow felt a twinge of excitement as he drew his sword and gathered is Will, ready to face his dangerous opponent.

'Round One: First Wave: Three... Two... One... GO!'

And here came Sparrow's foes. Blue light surrounded them as they appeared in the arena. When Sparrow saw who they were, all his excitement vanished and a look of disappointment graced his handsome features.

Giant beetles. Giant beetles were the first round of creatures he had to fight. He had to fight the very creatures he had mastered to kill when I was a little boy. Sparrow began to question the blood that was staining the room. That blood wasn't beetle blood – did beetles even bleed? – which meant that people were actually injured by beetles… unless it was there just to scare people.

'He's just standing there Mad-Dog!' the skinny man said, laughing. 'The might adventurer is frozen in fear at the sight of beetles!'

The crowd started laughing.

'As if something as pathetic as beetles would scare me,' Sparrow huffed, drawing his gun and shooting each beetle with a bored look on his face.

'Argh, those ruddy, grubby beetles I hate them,' Mad-Dog commented.

'Well, let's see how the new boy likes them, now that he is unfrozen,' said Mad-Dog's commentating partner. 'Can our lucky new comer keep our bloodthirsty audience entertained?'

'A better question would be if the Crucible can entertain me,' muttered Sparrow as the second wave appeared, which he dispatched of just as unenthusiastically as the first wave. Then he did the same thing with the final wave.

He yawned as he sheltered his pistol.

'Oh, I think the adventurer found this round boring, Murray,' Mad-dog laughed.

'You would too if you had been killing them giant beetles since you were a child!' Sparrow yelled up at Mad-Dog and Murray, before heading to the next arena, leaving a very impressed crowd behind. It was abnormal for a child to be able to fight a creature which could harm many adults.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

'And here comes our challenger, waiting to impale!' Murray said enthusiastically, when Sparrow entered the second arena. 'Round Two: three... two... one... go!'

Sparrow calmly watched his new opponents appeared, but he soon became very curious. He had never seen these creatures before. They were short, plump creatures with toad-like faces and sharp pointed teeth.

The moment the creatures saw Sparrow, they charged at him. Sparrow calmly dodged and blocked their attacks before running them through with his blade.

'Dead hobbe alright,' Sparrow heard Murray say. 'Oh please, Mad-Dog. Stop crying.'

'So that's what you are,' muttered Sparrow, using the trap in the middle of the room to kill several hobbes at once.

Theresa told him, on many accounts, that if he didn't behave the hobbes would come and get him. He had also heard the stories about hobbes stealing children and turning them into more hobbes.

'Another perfect round!' Murray yelled when Sparrow had slayed the final hobbe. 'Did you use to fight them as a child too?'

'No, this was the first time I've ever come across one!' Sparrow yelled back, before heading to the next arena.

The first thing Sparrow noticed when he entered the third room was that there was a huge hole in the middle of the room and several containers of explosives located around the room. Sparrow was glad that these two traps were in the room for he ended up enjoying shooting the explosives which then sent the hobbes he was fighting flying. He also enjoyed kicking the hobbes down into the hole to their deaths.

In the end, Sparrow had made another new record and he had the crowd sitting on the edge of their seats.

The fourth arena turned out to be some sort of fog swamp, which told Sparrow that he wouldn't be fighting any beetles or hobbes.

'Oh, this place brings out the old romantic in me,' said Murray. 'Cold dead trees.'

'You've never been married, have you, Murray?' asked Mad-Dog.

'I would rather die, Mad-Dog, old friend,' replied Murray. 'And speaking of death, I think I see something stirring in the waters down there.'

He was right. Hollow men began to appear and headed straight for Sparrow.

Sparrow could have yawned with boredom. Hollow men were easy to deal with... if you knew how to, and of course, he knew exactly how to deal with them. Did he not protect Hammer from hollow men in the Wellspring Caves? And did he not defeat one hundred hollow men in the Bowerstone Cemetery? If he couldn't fight hollow men by now, there would be something wrong with him.

With a plan in mind, Sparrow stood there calmly and watched as the hollow men began to surround him.

'He's just standing there, Mad-Dog. Wonder why he hasn't shown us any more of his expert gun and blade skills?' Murray commentated.

'I don't know, Murray,' Mad-Dog said curiously, 'but he better do something soon, otherwise the hollow men will have him.'

Sparrow smirked and watched as the hollow men were slowly moving closer to him. Then, when they were almost upon him, he used the Will he had been gathering and the crowd watched in wonder as a roaring wild fire appeared around Sparrow, destroying all the hollow men around him.

'Did you see that, Mad-Dog? It seems as though we have a Will-user in our presence!'

'He's more than a Will-user, Murray. He is a very talented and powerful one. Most people would be tired after that display, but not him,' said a very impressed Mad-Dog. 'Murray, your eyebrows are on fire,' he added calmly.

As Murray put out his eyebrows, Sparrow continued to use his Will to destroy all the hollow men, which helped him achieve another perfect round. He also got bonus gold from the crowd. Apparently none of them had seen an expert Will-user before, only weak Mages.

Round five went by smoothly, with it only being bandits. Sparrow had enjoyed using the Chaos spell on them as did the audience. Round six went equally smoothly with more bandits and several highwaymen. The seventh round turned out to be balverines. Sparrow was grateful for his time in the Westcliff forest. He knew exactly how to defeat them.

The crowd was definitely impressed with Sparrow using Will again, and they were extremely impressed when he killed the blood-thirsty creatures in record time with lightning. Turned out that out of all seven rounds he had completed, this round was Sparrow's best time. This proved how weird he was. Murray and Mad-Dog found it funny as they yelled out the times to the audience, while Sparrow went to the final arena.

'I don't believe it, Mad-Dog! He's made it to the final round. I don't think we've had anyone make it to the last round – in record time - except for that Hero twenty years ago!' Murray exclaimed.

'What Hero?' Sparrow asked sharply.

'The Hero of Southcliff… King Matt, though I don't know if you can call him that seeing as he abandoned his kingly role.'

'Yeah, that's not the only thing he abandoned,' muttered Sparrow, preparing himself for his next opponent. He paled when he saw what it was.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Sparrow groaned as his eyes fell upon the rock troll. The one creature Sparrow was hopeless at fighting as the crowd soon discovered. Then, to make matters worse, hobbes appeared. Everyone watched as Sparrow was thrown about and by the time Sparrow had defeated everything, he was covered in blood, and was very moody and sore.

'Unbelievable! Incredible! It's an extraordinary superhuman feature of inconceivable proportion!' Murray yelled out to the excited crowd. 'Unprecedented I might say if they were unaware of the presidents.'

'He's a worthy competitor to ever compete in this competition, alright,' Mad-Dog said approvingly. 'Especially for someone so young.'

'Indeed,' Murray agreed. 'All that remains is to congratulate our glorious winner. We hope that you have enjoyed this most bloody and most compelling of Crucible editions. Fair the well, gentle spectators. Until the next time!'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When Sparrow arrived in the waiting room of the Crucible, he saw that Zachary, Meatbane, Bessie and Gorgoron were still sitting there, along with Hammer, Mad-Dog and Murray.

'Congratulations!' Murray said, handing Sparrow a bag of gold and the Crucible trophy.

'That was something else,' Mad-Dog said. 'Best Crucible in years! We were beginning to think that the Hero of Southcliff would be our last entertaining Champion.'

'Just out of curiosity, did he do better or worse than me?' Sparrow asked, hoping he sounded casual.

'His time was better than yours,' Mad-Dog said thoughtfully. 'Just like you, he was a skilled fighter, though unlike you, he was much better at fighting trolls. The one thing I do remember distinctly about him was his uncanny skills against balverines. He was fast enough to kill them with only a sword. I've never seen anyone move so fast.'

'Indeed,' Murray agreed again. 'It was a classic performance that will be remembered for all time. Or at least as long as there are people around to remember it. Much like your own performance.'

'Anyway, best of luck, son,' Mad-Dog said, clasping Sparrow's shoulder. 'Hope to see you around here again sometime.'

'Certainly. As long as you don't suffer some agonising death on your travels,' Murray said thoughtlessly. 'Bye bye now.' He walked off.

'Ignore him,' said Mad-Dog. 'He says that to everyone.'

'Well, I'll definitely be back. The Crucible is a good place for me to train… especially when it comes to trolls,' said Sparrow.

'Then I shall see you again!' Mad-Dog laughed, before going after Murray to scold him again about how he says goodbye to contestants.

Sparrow looked at Hammer, who stood up and walked over to him.

'They're right, you know,' she said. 'That was fantastic! I listened to the commentary every step of the way. I even got in to see a few rounds. That one with the hobbes, blood brilliant!'

'Of course it was,' Sparrow said as they exited the Crucible, 'because it was _me_ fighting in there!'

'Yeah – all right. Don't get a big head. You won't fit in the boat!' Hammer laughed.

_Well done,_ Theresa congratulated. _Not many people make it through the Crucible alive._

'Both you and Hammer praising me… wow, never been this popular,' Sparrow joked.

_Very funny, Sparrow._

'The Spire's not going to be a lot of laughs,' Hammer said serious. 'You should take some time out before you go. Anybody you want to see… now's the time. Anyway, I'll be waiting in the tavern, so you know where to find me when you're ready to go.'

'Hammer, I might not be back here for days, weeks, months, even. Are you sure you wish to sit in a tavern waiting for me. Wouldn't it be best if we just said bye now?'

'Nope. You can't get rid of me that easily. And don't you dare try and sneak away!' she warned, before heading towards the tavern. Sparrow watched her go with an odd look on his face.

_Hammer has a good point_, Theresa commented. _Once you are in the Spire, leaving will be difficult, and there are those that still need your help. If you abandon them, they will surely come to harm. Don't get on that ship until you are truly ready. Garth isn't going anywhere._

'He wouldn't want to be going anywhere,' Sparrow grumbled as an awful yodelling met his ears.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 23 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	8. Sparrow's New Life

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SPARROW'S NEW LIFE**

'He wouldn't want to be going anywhere,' Sparrow grumbled as an awful yodelling met his ears. 'What on earth?'

Sparrow had never heard anything so horrible in his life. Even his father's singing wasn't _that_ bad! However, there was something familiar about the yodelling and eventually curiosity got the better of his as he went in search of the source of the racket. He eventually found the source.

'Oh… it's only you,' Sparrow said, sounding disappointed as he stopped next o Barnum.

'By the illustrious gossoons!' Barnum yelled, jumping. He hadn't noticed Sparrow's presence. 'It's you again! Our fates do seem to be interbindified, don't they, my good friend?'

'If you say so,' muttered Sparrow.

'As a matter of fact, I can think of no one better to become my new business partner.'

'"Business partner"?' Sparrow questioned, withholding a groan. He was yet to hear of one of Barnum's ideas being successful. 'You've come up with another plan?'

'Oh yes, it's my most sagacious plan yet,' Barnum said enthusiastically. 'Inspired by my newfound faith in Toby.'

'Toby?'

'That's the Temple of Business and Yodelling,' Barnum explained. 'It's through Toby that the idea came to me. Take a land rotten to its very core and morph it into a friendly holiday park for the whole family. One day, Westcliff will be a tourist entrapping amusement zone. I just need a small investment to get me started.'

Sparrow didn't look too thrilled at the idea.

'I earnestly certificate it that you will get every crumb of it back, with a heap of interest, naturally,' Barnum persuaded. 'We'll be richer than Toby himself, the founder of the Temple.'

Sparrow stood there thinking it all over. The chance of making more money did appeal to him, and it wasn't as though he was going to need his money in the Spire.

'Sure, I'm in,' Sparrow said at last, handing over a bag of gold. 'But if this doesn't take off, you better find a way to get my money back!'

'Of course I will, my friend. I shall notify you by letter when I have completed the project. You'll see constipated changes, I swear by Toby. I shall begin my enterprise at once.'

'Fine. Send the letter to my house in Bowerstone Old Town,' Sparrow said, before walking off, wondering if he had made the right decision.

As Sparrow left Westcliff, with no particular destination in mind, he became aware of a strange glow coming from the Shadow Pendant Grim had given him after joining the Shadow Cultists at the Temple of Shadows. He was being summoned.

Curious as to what Grim wanted, Sparrow headed towards Rookridge immediately. It took him several days to get to the Temple of Shadows and when he arrived, Tarquin told him that Grim was waiting for him in his quarters. Sparrow immediately headed to Grim's quarters.

'You wished to see me, Master?' Sparrow said when he stood before Grim. Sparrow only sunk low enough to call Grim "master" because he respected the evil man.

'I did,' replied Grim. 'I have not seen you around here lately. Could it be that you have changed you alliances? Is that why you never returned with more Light monks?'

'Of course not!' Sparrow said coldly. 'The guards caught on and I had to flee from Oakfield, which was highly embarrassing.'

'Well, what would you say if I was to give you a chance to take revenge for your humiliation?'

'I'd asked what kind of revenge?'

'It's the kind of revenge where you eliminate every living soul in Oakfield.'

'Define every living soul…' Sparrow said uncertainly.

'Every man, woman and child that is currently in the region,' Grim said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

'Master, you know that I can take someone's life without a second thought, but I cannot kill children.'

'And why not?' Grim demanded.

Sparrow opened his mouth to answer, but closed it once more. He did not know why.

'Listen to me, my young disciple,' began Grim. 'By destroying Oakfield, you will have the Shadows' alliance, which means you can be one of the most powerful men in Albion.'

'Would I be invincible enough to help me revenge Rose?'

'Of course. The Shadow's reward their loyal followers,' Grim said, playing with Sparrow's weak emotions.

'I – I'll do it,' Sparrow said hesitantly. He was wondering what Hammer would do when she discovered what he was about to do. He shook the thought away though. He needed to do this. By doing this, it would increase the outcome of success for revenging Rose.

'Excellent!' said a delighted Grim. 'I have long dreamt of this day when the Temple would count among its members a truly malevolent soul. You are a venomous Shadow among spineless half-wits. You will find two such stuck-up simpletons awaiting you in Oakfield. Go there now and make me proud.'

'I will,' Sparrow swore, before heading off to Oakfield.

He arrived in Oakfield five minutes till midnight and found his way blocked by tow wagons. As he wondered who was stupid enough to park there, he climbed over them with Shadow on his shoulders. When he was on the other side, he noticed two dark figures watching him from the shadows.

'Show yourselves, before I kill you where you stand!' Sparrow warned.

'You must be the one then,' said a shadow-worshipper as he came out of the shadows with his companion. 'Grim's new favourite. I suppose being just moderately evil just isn't good enough anymore.'

'You mean "bad enough", surely?' said his companion.

'Of course. Now, let us not waste time,' continued the first. 'We could all be in bed by now. Anyway, as you can see we've blocked the exit for you. No one can escape. So take your time, and kill everyone you see.'

'Not us though,' the second said hurriedly.

'Yes, except for us.'

Sparrow nodded his head and withdrew his blade. It was time to go hunting.

He moved silently around the town, being nothing more than a shadow, pouncing upon the unexpecting drunks on their way home. He made sure to avoid the tavern where a great number of villagers and guards were. He would attack there last. That way, he could remain unnoticed. So instead, he broke into all the houses, slaughtering people in their sleep; men, women and children alike. His coldness knew no boundaries, though deep down, it killed him to be slaughtering the innocent children.

With the houses containing only the dead, Sparrow swiftly made his way to the Temple of Light, where he found the remaining monks holding a meeting.

'It cannot be true!' one of them exclaimed. 'Why would Sister Hannah travel with the monster, Sparrow? No, the rumours cannot be true! She would never!'

'Maybe she doesn't know what he is really like,' the Abbott said quietly. 'Maybe she is still being fooled like we all were. I hope he won't hurt her.'

'I'd be more worried about your safety than Hammer's safety,' Sparrow said coldly, startling the defenceless monks.

'You! What are you doing here? What do you want with us?' demanded the Abbott.

'I thought it'd be obvious,' Sparrow said, blocking the Temple's exits with walls of fire, before he plunged his sword into a monk's chest. He then took care of the rest. He purposely killed the Abbott last so he could see what happened to his precious monks.

With the monks destroyed, Sparrow dropped the fire barriers and left the Temple grounds. As he was leaving the grounds, the town's warning bells began to sound. His handy work had not gone unnoticed. Sparrow hurried to the tavern to prevent too many people from leaving. He did not want to go on a wild goose chase for anyone.

When he arrived at the Sandgoose, he found the doors all locked and Oakfield's guards outside. The sheriff wasn't there.

'Aww, are you all here to see me?' Sparrow asked with an insane laugh as approached them.

'Sparrow… we should have known,' one of the guards growled. 'You're crossed the line this time, young man.'

'Listen, Sparrow… we don't want to fight you,' said another guard, calmly. 'So why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender. Don't jeopardise your future any more than you already have.'

'Nice try,' Sparrow said indifferently before he attacked.

The guards actually proved to be a challenge for Sparrow. They were more skilled than he gave them credit for.

'Surrender, son. You cannot win!'

'If I can fight trolls and balverines, then I think I can handle a bunch of under-paid guards!' Sparrow growled, but he was wrong.

The remaining guards managed to get his sword away from him. They then were able to get him to his knees and tired his hands behind his back… with chains. Sparrow struggled to free his hands, but it was no use. They were bound too tightly.

'There. Now calm down, son,' said a guard, wiping his sweaty brow. 'Matt would be turning in his grave if he saw what you have done.'

Sparrow momentarily ceased his struggles.

'He's dead?' he question quietly.

'Yes –'

'Good! I hope he suffered painfully!' Sparrow began to struggle again, while the guards gasped at Sparrow's behaviour to Matt's death.

'I'm sad to hear that you feel that way.'

'Then let me put your misery!' Sparrow said angrily, summoning numerous dead warriors to help him.

The guards had not expected this; hence, they had dropped their guard, making themselves easy targets for Sparrow's dead minions. In minutes, Sparrow was surrounded by dead guard bodies as he struggled to his feet.

'Kill all who are inside the tavern!' Sparrow ordered. 'Except you,' he nodded to one of his minions. 'Find the key to these chains and let me out.'

Sparrow watched as his minion searched for the key to release him, while listening to the screams of the remaining Oakfield citizens, trying to get away from the dead minions who were determined to end their lives.

By the time Sparrow was free from his chains, his shadow minions were finishing off he last handful of citizen. Sparrow smirked and dismissed his followers. He then headed back to the two shadow cultists waiting at the region's exit. He did not notice the seven year old boy watching him fearfully in the bushes, though this was a good thing, seeing as the boy was to play an important role in Sparrow's future.

'May I just say, that was magnificent!' exclaimed the first cultist. 'You maybe ever so slightly eviler than I, and for that, I salute you!'

'We'll report your success to Grim at once!' said the other.

The cultists then unblocked the road and went back to the Temple of Shadows. Sparrow shortly followed them with the warning bells ringing in his ears.

When Sparrow entered the Temple of Shadows, he found it deserted. This confused him, but he soon found out why… all the cultists had gathered in the centre of the Temple. When they caught sight of him, they all began to cheer and congratulated him on his victory in Oakfield.

'Well done, my disciple!' Grim said proudly from the front of the room.

'Thank you, Master,' Sparrow said tiredly.

'Come with me,' Grim ordered. Sparrow obeyed and followed Grim to the head cultist's private quarters.

Once inside Grim's chambers, the cultist turned to Sparrow.

'Sparrow, even though you have been with us for a few months, you have done more for the Temple than any other member,' he said. 'You are definitely a malevolent soul and a loyal follower. It is for this reason that I will teach you how to channel the dark energies of the world.'

'Really?' Sparrow said eagerly, his tiredness vanishing instantly.

'Yes…'

For the next two hours, Grim taught Sparrow how to channel all the dark energies surrounding him, and by the end of the two hours, Sparrow felt weaker than he had ever been before, not including the time Lucien tried to kill him. In fact, he was that weak that he ended up collapsing in Grim's quarters and slept for several days.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow remained at the Temple of Shadows for a week, learning all he could from Grim, before heading to Bowerstone Market so he could head back to Westcliff, figuring that he couldn't delay going to the Spire any longer… he was wrong.

As Sparrow crossed the Bowerstone Bridge, wondering why there were hardly any guards around, a rock hit him in the side of the head… hard.

'Ouch!'

Sparrow looked around to see who had thrown the rock, but he couldn't see anyone who might have done it, but he soon did when he was hit by another rock. Sparrow walked over to the railing and looked down at the docks. Arfur was standing there with another rock in his hand. When he saw that he had gotten Sparrow's attention, he made a "come here" gesture.

Curious as to what Arfur wanted, Sparrow went down to the Bowerstone Docks to meet him.

'What?' Sparrow asked coldly, stopping in front of him.

'Hang on, you're not Matt,' Arfur said, stating the obvious, looking Sparrow up and down. 'You look a lot like him though.'

'And you're only just realising this?' Sparrow asked indifferently. 'Rose was right. You're an idiot.'

'Rose?' Arfur questioned, before his eyes widened and whispered, 'Sparrow?'

'Hmm?'

'Well, well, well. You were just a nipper last time I saw you, running around with that sister of yours.'

'You though that I was my father before… why were you looking for him?' Sparrow inquired.

'You're Matt's son? Why doesn't that surprise me? It explains why you destroyed those beetles and didn't give me those warrants when I asked you so nicely,' Arfur said, before answering Sparrow's question. 'I knew your father as a kid, and when I stole something, he told a guard. Since that day, I've been keeping my eyes open for him to get revenge. You couldn't tell me where he is, could you?'

'Nope, though he's probably in a graveyard somewhere,' Sparrow shrugged.

'Pity. Anyway, while I've got ya here, I've got a little proposition for you.'

'What kind of proposition?' Sparrow asked suspiciously.

'These friends of mine, fine fellows to the last, they've fallen into a touch of vexation during a… routine commercial transaction,' said Arfur. 'You know how it is. Certain commodity needs to be got hold of, and the proprietor is, shall we say, disinclined to flog it off to the said gentlemen. Well, you restrict trading like that the whole economy collapses! So, we're going to have to nick it.'

'Cut to the point, Arfur.'

'The mark is a farmer in Brightwood. He used to be a guard, so we could use someone like you. What do you say?'

'I say, what's in it for me? I don't do things for free.'

'How about I forget about you killing those beetles and the warrants; it'll make us even.'

'As if,' Sparrow snorted. 'I don't care if you hold a grudge against me or not. Besides if you seek revenge on me, you'll be killed.'

'I see that you've grown up to be a hard case like your sister,' Arfur groaned. 'Fine, I'll give you five hundred gold.'

'Make it a thousand and you've got a deal.'

'Fine,' Arfur sighed, pulling out a bag of gold, counting the contents, before handing it over to a smug Sparrow.

'Now, my boys are a touch wary of strangers,' Arfur said now that the transaction had taken place. 'A professional hazard, you see. So when you get to their camp, you need to whistle three times.'

'Got it.'

'Off you go then!'

'You haven't told me where to go.'

'Oh… Brightwood bandit camp.'

'Right.' Sparrow then made this way to the Brightwood bandit camp, wondering how the bandits would react to him.

When he arrived at the bandit camp, je was surprised to see the barricade door wide open. It was then he wondered if Arfur had been entirely honest with him. He also wondered if he was about to walk into a trap, just like he had at Bower Lake Bandit Camp. With this in mind, Sparrow cautiously walked into the camp. It was empty… at least Sparrow thought it was until the sound of hushed voices met his ears.

'Pretty quiet, hey?' someone whispered. 'Anyone got a pack of cards?'

'No. Now shut it so we can listen out for whistles!' another growled.

Rolling his eyes, Sparrow whistled three times.

'One… two… and… that was three, wasn't it?' whispered the first.

'Yeah,' whispered the second. 'Time too jump!'

Sparrow's hand automatically went to his sword. He did not like the way the second person said "time to jump".

'I don't know. It's pretty high,' the first said uncertainly.

Sparrow hear the second person let out an annoyed growl, before the first bandit fell out with a scream and landed ungracefully at an unimpressed Sparrow's feet.

'Er… that hurt!' the bandit groaned as he looked up at Sparrow. The moment he saw Sparrow's face, he jumped up and aimed his pistol at Sparrow.

'What are you doing her, Bandit Slayer?' the bandit leader demanded, jumping out of the tree in which the other bandit was pushed out of.

'Relax. I will not attack you unless you attack me,' Sparrow said calmly. 'Arfur sent me to help you with your little problem.'

'Good. About time Arfur sent us a competent grafter,' the bandit leader said approvingly. 'Call me Ripper. That weasel told you what we're after, right?'

'He told me that you wanted to nick something from an old guard,' replied Sparrow.

'Yes, though he's a farmer now. Sent thirty years on patrol before he packed it in for a life of soil-bothering,' said Ripper. 'Thing is, the farmer, Giles, he's got a little item tucked away in his basement we'd really like to get our hands on.'

'Did you say his name's Giles?' Sparrow asked quickly.

'Yeah, why?'

Sparrow didn't answer. He was thinking back to the day his father abandoned him and Rose. Hadn't Matt said that he was going to visit an old friend named Giles? Maybe this old guard was the Giles Matt had spoken of and maybe Sparrow would find out where Matt had gone instead of coming home to Rose and him.

Ripper, having mistaken Sparrow's silence, narrowed his eyes and said warningly, 'Don't you even think about getting it for yourself.' Before Sparrow could reply, the other bandit said, 'Damn it, Ripper! I told you I'd get it. Just need a little more time is all.'

Ripper turned to the bandit looking highly annoyed.

'You lost, what, three men last week? Another two this week? You're building yourself a nice little graveyard,' he said sarcastically, looking over at a bunch of rough tombstones.

'I got the wife, didn't I?' the bandit sulked.

'Yeah, and that really helped us out, Ethan!' Ripper snapped. 'Now he's got an army of his pig pals to protect the farm. Probably getting ready to hunt us down too.'

'And you think this guy can take them all on?' Ethan demanded, looking Sparrow up and down.

'He is the son of the Hero of Southcliff and has bested many good bandits, like Thag,' replied Ripper. 'I've got a feeling our new friend will succeed… or die trying.'

'Believe me, I will succeed,' Sparrow said confidently.

'Once can hope. Listen, if you try taking the stuff in the basement for yourself, we'll kill you ourselves,' Ethan warned.

Sparrow wasn't impressed.

'Your threat has very little meaning to me seeing as bandits are always trying to kill me and are always failing,' Sparrow said coldly. 'Where is this farmer?'

'We'll lead you to the farm, but any fighting in there will be done by you,' said Ripper, before motioning to the two bandits still hidden in the trees. He and his bandits, then lead the way to Giles' farm, which was only a minute away. Ripper and his men stopped on the road which led to the farm.

'You're on your own from here on, Adventurer,' said Ripper.

Sparrow nodded curtly and headed into the so-called farm, where a dozen guards stood waiting.

'Here comes one of them now,' growled a farmer, who Sparrow assumed to be Giles.

'I'm not a bandit, thank you very much!' Sparrow snapped.

'Apologise, stranger,' Giles apologised. 'Welcome to my farm.'

'Don't welcome him, Giles,' one of the guards said coldly. 'He's a cold blooded killer!'

Giles seemed surprised by the news, but then he looked sad when he saw how young Sparrow was.

'You guards know me _so_ well,' Sparrow laughed horribly as he summoned some more dead minions. 'By the way, you should have just given Ripper what he wanted.'

The guards and Giles immediately knew what Sparrow intended to do and prepared themselves for a fight. They knew that they weren't fighting any ordinary bandit and the fight ahead would be very difficult.

'Kill everyone, except the farmer,' Sparrow ordered, before turning his attention onto the guards.

This time he did not underestimate them. He had learnt from his mistake during the Oakfield Massacre. For once in his life he had a strategic plan instead of leaping head first into battle. He was not going to allow himself to be arrested again.

The fight end up lasting roughly five minutes because of Sparrow's unfair advantage of Will and his dead minions. It was for this reason that all of the guards fell, leaving Giles to fight all by himself.

'Why is it that you ordered my friends to be killed and not me?' Giles demanded as Sparrow dismissed his minions.

'Because I have a question for you about Matt, the Hero of Southcliff,' replied Sparrow, now standing less than a metre away from the farmer.

'And what makes you think I know anything about him?'

'Because I know that he went to see a man named Giles roughly thirteen years ago.'

'So? That doesn't mean I'm that man –'

'Did you know that his son is still alive?' Sparrow interrupted.

'Sparrow's still alive?' said a shocked Giles.

'I never said what his son's name was, meaning that you are the man I seek seeing as the Giles I'm looking for would know and care.'

'What do you want to know about Matt?' Giles sighed.

'Where did he go after seeing you?'

'He headed to Rookridge… said he had business with an old girlfriend there.'

Sparrow's eyes darkened dramatically. So Matt abandoned his children all for some woman.

'Do you know who the woman was?' Sparrow asked, trying to sound casual, but he was unsuccessful. He could not stop his voice or body from shaking with anger.

'No, I don't,' Giles said suspiciously. 'Why do you care?'

Sparrow, who was still trying to regain control of his emotions, did not answer. In fact, he didn't do anything. He just stood there shaking. Giles took this time to examine the young man in front of him. It was then that he realised how much the teenager resembled Matt. It hit him.

'Sp-Sparrow?'

'What?'

'No. You're Matt's son?'

'Obviously.'

Giles was that shocked to learn that his friend's son had become a murder that he didn't even react when Sparrow aimed his gun at him.

BANG!

Giles let out a gasp before he fell to his knees and finally to the ground… his eyes unseeing.

Not even sparing a second glance at Giles' corpse, Sparrow went to where he knew Ripper was waiting for him.

'Well, Adventurer?' Ripper asked eagerly, when Sparrow stopped in front of him.

'Giles is dead, as are the guards,' replied Sparrow.

'Thanks for your help, Adventurer,' Ripper said with a nasty grin on his face. 'But seeing as you have killed so many of us, we can't really let you leave here alive.'

As though that was a secret cue, Ripper and the three other bandits drew their swords and attacked.

'Big mistake!' Sparrow growled, before finishing them off.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

With nothing left to do in Albion, Sparrow decided that it was time to head to the Spire. When he arrived back in Westcliff, he quickly located Hammer in the tavern, before sneaking to the docks so she wouldn't see him. He didn't want to talk to her. Not after what he did in Oakfield.

He had just reached the dock gate when…

'I thought I told you not to try and sneak off?' Hammer scolded from behind him.

'I couldn't see you so I thought you had left,' Sparrow lied.

'Nah, I told you I'd wait for you,' Hammer grinned. 'So, you ready to start your glorious military career then?'

'Glorious isn't the word I would use,' Sparrow grumbled as they headed down to the docks. 'Can you imagine me in a uniform? Obeying orders, without any cheeky comments or anything? I can't even go one day without making some sort of smart comment to Theresa.'

'I've noticed. Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine,' Hammer said confidently. 'So, have you pretty much got the main land sown up?'

'You could say that.'

'Well, here I am to say my goodbyes,' said Hammer. 'You know the last thing I said to my father, before I went to the ritual caves?'

'No?'

'I can't remember. I can't remember if I said goodbye or not. That's the funny thing about goodbyes; you never know when you'll get another one.'

'Is that why you've come to say goodbye to me? Don't you believe that I'll succeed?' Sparrow asked coldly.

'No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean… this isn't like that. You'll do great out there,' Hammer said quickly.

'Good save,' Sparrow muttered, stopping in front of Lucien's sea captain and handing him a slip of paper indicating that he was a Crucible Champion to join Lucien's army.

'Right, no personal effects allowed on board, and no weapons… and no dogs,' said the captain.

'Don't worry, I'll look after fur-face here, and you stuff as well,' said Hammer.

Sparrow grudgingly handed her his weapons, Guild Seal and all his other belongings, before stopping Shadow from sneaking onto the ship.

'Oh no you don't!' Sparrow grabbed Shadow by his collar and pulled him next to Hammer. 'You cannot come with me this time.'

Shadow began to whine.

'That's not going to change my mind,' Sparrow said firmly. 'Besides, I need you here to keep Hammer out of trouble and protect her from balverines. How else will she make it back to Theresa alive?'

'OI! I'm not incompetent!' Hammer snapped indignantly.

Sparrow ignored her and boarded the ship, ready to start his new life in the Tattered Spire.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 30 May 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	9. Life as a Spire Guard

**CHAPTER NINE: LIFE AS A SPIRE GUARD**

Several hours later, Sparrow was standing in the Spire with ten other Crucible Champions, surrounded by Spire guards. The moment they had stepped off the boat, the guards immediately surrounded them as though they were criminals… though some of them probably were, like Sparrow.

'Just look at this place,' Bob said to Sparrow. He was one of the other Crucible Champions. For some reason, all the other Crucible Champions enjoyed talking to Sparrow, regardless of his cold nature. 'We did well casting in our lot with Lord Lucien.'

'I doubt you'll be saying that later on,' Sparrow said quietly as he took in the Spire guards surrounding them.

'Well, whatever he's planning. Lil and I will be set for life.'

'Get moving,' one of the guards ordered suddenly, pushing Sparrow roughly forward. It took all of Sparrow's strength and Will power not to barbeque the guard. Instead, he gritted his teeth and walked forward with Bob going on about his wife.

'I've been with my Lil for thirteen years and have been faithful the whole time. If you could see her, you'd understand why. What is that noise? I don't just hear it… I can feel it. This place feels… wrong.'

'What is this place?' Dan asked in amazement.

'Six years I was a masons apprentice and I saw never saw any place like this,' said Adrian, also looking around in awe.

'I would be surprised if you did,' said Sparrow, making the other Champions look at him.

'What do you mean?' asked Adrian.

'The Spire was first built back when the Archon was alive and was destroyed during the same time. Buildings like the Spire haven't been seen since the destruction of the Old Kingdom.'

'How do you know that?' Bob inquired.

'The Archon is one of my ancestors,' Sparrow shrugged, stopping in front of a podium and glaring at the figure standing on it.

Lucien Fairfax stood before them so casually and importantly, that Sparrow wanted nothing more than to attack him now. He might not have any weapons on his person, but he still had his Will. However, something held him back. Something deep down told him not to attack.

Taking a deep breath, Sparrow tried to settle his rage and to focus on what Lucien was saying to the idiots around him.

'The world outside these marvellous walls is a corrupt, rotting husk,' Lucien was saying. 'Reason is absent. Instead of order there is chaos. Chaos does not punish evil, or reward righteousness. Chaos cuts innocent lives short and we accept this as fate…'

'Chaos isn't the only thing that cuts innocent lives short,' Sparrow muttered darkly.

Lucien heard him.

'I beg to differ,' he continued while he examined Sparrow's face with a slight frown. 'You stand in the centre of a great instrument of change. With it, I shall remake the world. And my creation shall be unrecognisable, in its perfection. But my will alone is not efficient for such a momentous task. It is only through your toil, through your labours, through your conviction that Albion will be transformed. Don't fear the sound you hear in here. The throbbing beneath your feet. These sensations will soon be as familiar as your own heartbeat. And as long as your heart continues to beat, all I require from you is obedience. Now… sleep,' he said in a strange voice, his eyes still focused on Sparrow.

All of a sudden, Sparrow began to feel drowsy and he automatically began to fight it, believing that Lucien had recognised him. However, when he noticed the men around him begin to fall to the ground in peaceful slumber and Lucien walking away, he knew it to be true and reluctantly allowed the spell to take over him. As his world went black, he began to wonder if he would ever awaken again.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

What felt like moments later, Sparrow became aware of his surrounds once more. He immediately realised that he was no longer at the Spire's port. Instead, he was in what looked like a barracks, lying on an uncomfortable, ragged mattress. He then noticed that his attire had changed. He was now wearing a Spire Guard's uniform and was wearing a collar with metal bits that were embedded into his neck. Sparrow was infuriated. It was as though he was some sort of animal! It was then that he noticed the most important thing… he could not draw upon his Will. He could not feel it. The collar had somehow removed his Will. Sparrow did not like this. It made him feel vulnerable. No Will, no sword, and no gun… great. This was definitely going to be harder than he had initially thought.

A sudden movement to his left got his attention. A Spire Guard was walking towards him. Sparrow hurriedly got to his feet so he wouldn't feel as vulnerable as he did on the ground.

'Morning, Maggot,' said the guard, stopping in front of him. 'Welcome to the Spire. I hope you like it 'cause you're never leaving.'

_That's what you think_, Sparrow thought resentfully. No one told him what he couldn't do.

'Right now you are in the barracks. You will eat and sleep here, but the rest of the time you will work, where ever the Commandant assigns you,' the guard continued. 'Your job is to keep the scum building this place in line and otherwise doing whatever the Commandant tells you… without question. When you receive an order you will obey it, _immediately_. That brings me to the new piece of jewellery you've got. The collar is part of Lord Lucien's obedience program. The Commandant will… explain it to you. The main this is, do what you're told. And don't try taking the collar off, 'cause you can't and the penalty for trying is death,' he added, as though he had read the Hero's thoughts. 'And not the quick and painless kind either. Now, report to the Commandant.'

Sparrow didn't move.

'Are you deaf? Report to the Commandant!'

'I would if I knew where he was,' Sparrow said coldly. Why did people always assume that he was a mind reader?

'Lose that tone, Maggot!' the guard snarled. 'You'll find it won't be appreciated around here, and it won't get you far.'

Sparrow only gazed coolly into the guard's eyes.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reply any time soon, the guard growled and gave Sparrow directions to the Commandant.

Sparrow smiled coldly at the guard and headed off to meet the Commandant. On the way, he suddenly realised something. The Commandant had seen him when he tried to rescue Garth. That meant that there was a high possibility that the Commandant would recognise Sparrow, which would result in him being captured, taken to Lucien and no doubt killed painfully. Garth would remain a prisoner forever and rose would never be revenged. Sparrow was unable to see a positive.

As he entered one of the detention centres, a hundred cover stories ran through his head, and they were all lost when some guard yelled out at him, 'Hey! It's you! We arrived together, remember?'

It was then that Sparrow realised that the guard was Bob, the man who never shut up about his wife.

'How could I forget?' Sparrow said acerbically. Why was it that this man still wanted to talk to him when he had made it clear straight off that he wanted nothing to do with him or anyone else in this stinking place?

'Can you believe they put me on guard duty? On my first day too!' Bob told Sparrow enthusiastically as they walked along the detention centre. 'I must have impressed someone.'

'I doubt it,' Sparrow said rudely. Surprisingly, Bob did not hear, or his choose to ignore it.

'Ooh, if Lil could see me now.' Sparrow groaned. They were back to this Lil again. 'She's always loved a bloke in uniform. Though I don't think she'd like the mask any more than I do. They look properly intimidating, but I can hardly breathe in that thing. Oh, and watch out for this fellow,' Bob add, coming to a halt at the end cell. Inside the cell was Garth.

_That was easy_, Sparrow thought as Bob rabbited on about Garth being dangerous. _Now all I have to do is get rid of this collar, get some weapons, and free him._

Sparrow then stiffened up as a strange force entered his mind, before Garth's voice spoke to him.

_I don't know how you got here… but I know what you are, _he said._ It doesn't matter, though. Your power will do you little good as long as you wear that collar. Be patient._

_Thanks for the advice_, Sparrow mentally snapped before walking away, while Bob was going on about writing a letter to Lil.

_How on earth did he know that I was a Hero and about my Will?_ Sparrow thought angrily. As he headed for the Commandant. _Unless…_

Sparrow remembered back to the first time he had met Garth back at Fairfax Castle and the look he had given him.

_He knew!_ Sparrow continued to think angrily. _He knew what I was the night Rose died!_

Eventually, Sparrow snapped out of his angry thoughts when he arrived outside the Commandant's chambers. The two guards outside, took one look at him and opened the door. Sparrow confidently stepped inside the chamber and looked around. It was a very ordinary chamber with the only interesting features being what looked like two inactive cullis gates and a large window that had a good view of the port. The Commandant was standing in front of that window, and he only turned around when Sparrow came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, which led to the window.

'I am the Commandant -' he broke off and began to examine Sparrow's face, who was preparing himself for a fight.

'Have we met?' the Commandant asked suddenly.

'I don't think so, sir,' Sparrow replied, pretending to be polite and well-mannered.

'Hmm… As I was saying, I am the Commandant,' he said, looking at Sparrow suspiciously. 'You are Recruit two seven three. That number is not random. It was assigned to you for I have broken two hundred and seventy-two recruits before you. You are nothing more than the next link in the chain. You have been brought here to see the reconstruction of the Tattered Spire. And to serve Lucien as he seems fit. My job is to ensure the obedience of guards like you. You will do everything I tell you without question. Failure to obey will cause the device around your neck to activate.'

'What do you mean by activate, sir?' Sparrow need to find out more about this collar in order to remove it.

'When it is activated, it will destroy all your memories and your experience will be drained away. This will continue, until you submit.'

'I understand, sir.'

'Do you? Well, let us see how well you have learned.' The Commandant walked confidently towards Sparrow, who did his best not to tense up. 'I am going to hit you, and you are going to thank me… because I tell you too.'

Sparrow's body tensed right up as he stared disbelievingly at the Commandant.

Next minute, the Commandant drew his cutlass and hit Sparrow on his left arm, drawing blood. Sparrow did not make a sound, though he did grimace slightly. He did not want to give the Commandant the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt him.

'Thank you for hitting me, sir,' Sparrow said through clenched teeth.

The Commandant regarded him silently. Sparrow could see that he was impressed by something, though he didn't know what. Then, without warning, the Commandant sliced his stomach. Having not expected it, Sparrow let out a pained gasp. Nevertheless, he somehow managed to say, with minimum insolence and venom in his voice, 'Thank you for hitting me, sir.'

'Excellent,' the Commandant sounded pleased. 'Now – beg. Beg me to show mercy.'

Sparrow's eyes flashed with anger. This did not go unnoticed by the Commandant. Sparrow sighed, swallowing his pride, and fell to his knees and did as the Commandant asked. Theresa would have been so proud of him, for swallowing his pride and doing what was necessary. Sparrow had never been so humiliated in his life. He was grateful that no one else was there to witness his indignity.

'Good you learn quickly,' said the Commandant. 'That will be all.'

Sparrow nodded his head and left immediately, not wanting to be with the creep any longer. Besides, he had more important things to do, such as figuring out how he and Garth would get out of this hell hole alive. Sparrow planned to stay in this prison no longer than a month. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Firstly, Sparrow was yet to figure out how to take the collar off. He had seen what it did to disobedient soldiers and he did not want that happening to him when he tried to escape. This linked into the second problem… weapons. Sparrow was yet to be granted a cutlass, knife, and gun, and because of the collar, he was unable to draw upon his Will, making him highly vulnerable in a fight. Finally, there was the actual task of freeing Garth. The Mage's cell was under constant watch. Then, even if Sparrow managed to break out of his cell, they would have to find a way out of the Spire which Sparrow was yet to discover.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Many weeks had gone by and Sparrow was slowly becoming accustomed to life at the Spire. He found that he actually liked it there, apart from the collar, uniform and orders. He was always kept busy which meant that he didn't brood very much anymore. He also found that his nightmares rarely gave him trouble too. This meant that he was finally getting a good night's sleep ever night. However, over the past thirty-eight weeks that Sparrow had been there for, it became obvious that he wasn't the only one that had changed. It was particularly obvious with Bob.

'The Commandant made me torture a recruit this morning,' Bob told Sparrow. They were standing in the detention centre that held Garth.

'So? I'm always torturing recruits,' Sparrow said indifferently. 'What did he do?'

'Nothing. All he did was say that he missed his family to another guard. Unfortunately for him, the Commandant walked past and overheard him,' replied Bob. 'I'm glad I don't have a family.'

Sparrow frowned.

'What about Lil?'

'Who's Lil?'

'You're kidding me, right? When you got here you never shut up about her. You cannot have forgotten her so soon.'

Bob just looked confused, before he frowned and grabbed his head.

'You alright?' asked Sparrow.

'Yeah… it's just - I just had a strange - maybe it's the collar. Sometimes it's hard to think with these sounds. You know, I hardly notice them anymore. It's as familiar as my own heartbeat.'

'I know what you mean,' Sparrow said, looking at Bob thoughtfully.

It didn't make any sense, his sudden memory loss about Lil, until he remembered what the Commandant said about the collar all guard wore destroying memories if they were disobedient. Sparrow wondered if that was the case with Bob.

Silence fell between the two guards as they looked down towards the Spire's docks. A new load of recruits were coming in. As they watched the ecstatic new recruits coming off the boat, one of the senior guards stopped behind them.

'You have orders to report to the barracks!' the guard snapped at Bob, who jumped violently, having not noticed the guard's presence.

'On my way, sir!' Bob said quickly, before hurrying off.

The guard then turned to Sparrow.

'Recruit two seven three, report to the other detention centre!'

'Yes, sir,' replied Sparrow, heading off to the other detention centre.

On his way, he had to pass Garth's cell. He stopped outside, bent down and pretended to be tying up his bootlace.

_Be patient_, Garth told Sparrow calmly. _Time has no meaning here. This place is powerful, but it is only a shadow of what it is to become. Do you hear it? It is sucking our Will. I do not know when we will be able to speak again. The Commandant is planning on moving me to another part of the Spire._

_Great. Just great_, Sparrow thought bitterly as he continued to the detention centre._ As if I didn't have it tough enough as it is_.

When Sparrow entered the detention centre, the first thing to meet his ears was the continuous begging for food of the prisoners – he had learnt that they were what Thag had been delivering to Lucien - Sparrow found it extremely pathetic and irritating.

Pretending as though he couldn't hear their pleas and begging, Sparrow walked over to the older guard on duty.

'Ah, there you are,' he said, catching sight of Sparrow. 'Stand here and guard these maggots until I get back. They're not allowed any food, so don't touch the controls.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I'm going to get a bite to eat,' he said, teasing the starving prisoners. 'Mmm yum, food.'

He then walked off laughing horribly, while Sparrow went and lent against a nearby pillar.

The moment the guard had left, the prisoners turned their attention to Sparrow, though they would have been better off begging to a block of ice.

'Please feed us!'

'We haven't eaten in weeks!'

'I don't want to die here!

'Why are you doing this?'

'I'm doing this because I have been ordered to,' Sparrow said coldly.

'You're heartless!' a prisoner sobbed.

'Life is heartless,' Sparrow growled. 'Now shut it before I give you something to really complain about!'

The prisoners fell silent immediately, but they didn't stop glaring at the unconcerned Sparrow, who just stood there leaning up against a pillar, looking at the port again. He could only just make out Lucien talking to the new recruits. If only he had a rifle…

For three minutes Sparrow stood there leaning against the pillar, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice the guard had returned until he spoke to him.

**'**Alright, I'll take it from here. They won't last another night. The Commandant will be pleased. How did you get them to shut up?'

'Talent,' Sparrow said simply, before walking off.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Two years had now passed, during which time, Sparrow had done many terrible things. He had tortured disobedient recruits, and in some extreme cases, executed them too. Most of the other guards were now wary of Sparrow, and most of them avoided him, which didn't bother Sparrow in the slightest. He didn't want to be friends with them. All the guards soon discovered this…

Sparrow was standing in one of the detention centres when Adrian came over to him.

'Sparrow,' he greeted.

'Adrian,' Sparrow replied indifferently.

'I've got a message for you,' he said, coming to a halt in front of the Hero. 'The Commandant wants to see you.'

'Let me guess, some idiot disobeyed him again?'

'I don't know, but he wanted you to go there as soon as you got the message.'

Sparrow walked off, without even saying goodbye, and took the familiar path to the Commandant.

Minutes later, Sparrow was standing in front of the Commandant with a bored expression on his face.

'You sent for me,' said Sparrow.

'Yes,' the Commandant replied. 'You have done well, so far. I have selected you for a special duty… I believe you know this man,' he added, motioning over to the corner of the room.

Sparrow looked over to where the Commandant gestured to. Bob was lying on the ground muttering to himself about being obedient.

'Huh, I wondered why he hadn't annoyed me today,' Sparrow muttered uninterestedly.

'Then this will be a real treat - Guard two six eight, I order you to be quiet!' the Commandant snapped, finally losing his patience with Bob's muttering. 'Two six eight, shut your mouth.'

Bob ignored him and continued to mumble. This annoyed the Commandant even more.

'Those who don't obey, can be made to,' the Commandant stated, turning his attention back to Sparrow. 'But those who cannot obey are useless. Take this sword.' He handed the twenty year old his own cutlass. 'Now kill him.'

With the cutlass in hand, Sparrow walked calmly over to Bob, ready to take his life.

'No. I'll obey. I'll work harder,' Bob pleaded, trying to sit up.

Sparrow paused briefly encase the Commandant had changed his mind. He didn't, so Sparrow went and stood above Bob, sword ready to be driven through the older man's chest.

'Sparrow… please…'

Sparrow hesitated for the briefest of moments, an unknown emotion flickering in his eyes, before he plunged the sword through the older man's chest.

Bob gasped before he stopped breathing.

Sparrow handed the Commandant back his sword.

'You will make an excellent soldier,' the Commandant said happily.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Dismissed.'

Sparrow nodded his head and left the room.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Eight years had passed since Bob's death and many things had changed. Each day the great black walls grew taller, blocking the dawn in their shadow, and Sparrow's deeds became darker still. He had been promoted to an officer and was one of the most respected and feared Spire officers. Everyone now knew that Sparrow's heart was like a black hole and they avoided him at all costs.

Due to his rank, Sparrow was not given trivial duties to perform. No, he was called upon by the Commandant to do important tasks seeing as he was the only one the Commandant trusted, which was quiet ironic.

As the years rolled by, Sparrow began to believe that he would spend the rest of his life in the dark Spire and would never get the chance to revenge Rose. In a way, he had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, he wanted to continue his quest, but on the other hand, he wasn't bother by his life in the Spire. He enjoyed having a routine in his life. Plus, due to everything going on around him, he never got the chance to brood on his past.

Most days Sparrow stood leaning against a pillar, calmly watching the construction of the Spire, waiting for orders, and today was no different, though it soon turned out to be.

Sparrow watched as Adrian warily approached him.

'Let me guess, the Commandant wants to see me,' Sparrow said before the guard could open his mouth.

Adrian nodded silently.

'Go back to whatever you were doing,' Sparrow ordered, before walking off to the Commandant's quarters.

As Sparrow arrived outside the Commandant's door, the guards guarding it quickly opened it and saluted to him nervously. Most guards acted as though he was going to kill them the moment they looked into his ice-cold eyes.

When he entered the room, the Commandant was standing in front of the large window with his back turned to Sparrow. The Hero stopped at the base of the steps leading to the said window. The Commandant began to speak without turning around.

'Construction of the upper tier begins tomorrow. The man guarding the site is overdue for reporting in.'

'Which guard, sir?'

'Two six nine,' replied the Commandant, turning around to face Sparrow.

'Odd, he's usually quite dependable.'

'Indeed. I need someone dependable to check the site. If you find the man in eradication of duty… escort him to the torture chamber and await further orders.'

'Yes sir.'

Sparrow immediately headed to the construction site, faintly amused as guards, officers, labourers, and prisoners alike scrambled out of his way. When he arrived at the construction site, there was no one in sight. This annoyed Sparrow greatly. He didn't appreciate wasting time by going looking for guards who wished to play hide-and-seek. When he found that guard he would show him exactly why he was feared.

Sparrow continued to look everywhere for the guard and he soon found him… dead. He cautiously approached the body and saw he had died from severe burns. This made Sparrow even more suspicious as he looked around; there was nothing around that could of caused such injuries. Nothing except…

'We meet again, Hero.'

Sparrow whipped around and saw Garth stepping out of the shadows.

'How -?'

'You came to rescue me, but you're no good to either of us with that collar on.'

Before Sparrow could react, Garth sent a blast of electricity at him, hitting the collar. Sparrow cried out in pain as the collar was slowly released from his neck and fell to the ground.

Panting slightly, Sparrow picked up the now useless collar and put it in his pocket. He then turned to Garth.

'How -?'

'It took me years to remove our collars and destroy that guard,' said Garth. 'I have nothing left. If anything happens, it's up to you.'

'How did you use Will to break your collar?' Sparrow demanded. 'Wouldn't the collar have drained all your Will away like it did mine?'

'I was somehow able to by-past it.'

'Maybe it's because you're a Hero of Will,' Sparrow muttered thoughtfully as he stole the guards cutlass and pistol – for some reason, he had never been given any weapons – and a couple of health potions.

'What are you talking about?'

'You'll find out later,' Sparrow said dismissingly. 'Do you know how we get out of here?'

'Yes. The only way out of here is through the Commandant's chamber.'

'Figures,' Sparrow said darkly. 'Alright, stay behind me and –'

He broke off when three guards ran around the corner and their eyes fell upon Garth.

'What in -?' one of them said as he realised that neither of the Heroes were wearing collars. 'Go sound the alarm!' he ordered to one of the other guards.

A guard immediately ran off and moments later, the Spire alarms sounded.

'There is no escape for you, make no mistake about that!' the second guard growled as the two remaining guards approached the calm Heroes.

'Here's a fun fact for you… on one tells me what I can and can't do,' Sparrow said coldly, before raising his sword and going to kill the guards.

'Follow me,' Sparrow told Garth, once the two guards laid dead on the cold stone.

By the time the Heroes arrived at the Commandant's chambers, a trail of dead bodies could be found from the construction site to the said chambers. They were the dead bodies of guards and soldiers stupid enough to challenge Sparrow. He showed no mercy. He'd been trapped in the Spire for ten years… he wasn't going to stay there any longer than he had to.

'Now what do we do?' Sparrow asked the older Hero as he closed the door behind them. 'Neither of us have enough Will to activate the cullis gates.'

'We wait. We're not leaving until the Commandant is dead,' Garth said firmly, as he gazed outside the large window.

'Listen, I'm all for killing him, but now's not the best time to get revenge. We're at a disadvantage and vulnerable –'

'It's not revenge that I'm after. Revenge is just a fortunate by product,' Garth interrupted. 'Look, a new load of recruits are being brought in.'

'Uh huh,' said Sparrow, uninterestedly, before jumping as the door went flying open. The Commandant stood there fuming, flanked by a dozen guards.

'I remember you now,' he snarled. 'You're that adventurer who tried to stop me taking Garth back in Brightwood.'

'Took you long enough,' Sparrow said coolly. 'I bet Lucien won't be too happy with you.'

'Lord Lucien will kill me for failing to keep order, but I am obedient and before he does, I will eliminate you.' The Commandant drew his sword.

'You will try,' Sparrow said, drawing his sword, 'but you will find that I'm not the obedient puppet you thought I was.'

The Commandant proved to be a worthy opponent for Sparrow, but he wasn't good enough. When it seemed that Sparrow was winning, the guards who were with the Commandant hurried to his side.

'What's wrong, Commandant? Afraid you're going to lose to me?' Sparrow growled, dodging several attacks.

'No one is allowed to leave the Spire!' the Commandant declared.

'No one tells me what I can and can't do!'

Fifteen minutes later, the guards laid dead at Sparrow and the Commandant's feet. The Commandant shortly followed his dead servants.

As he fell to the ground, Sparrow watched as all his life drained from his body and Garth suddenly floated up into the air surrounded by green light. When the light disappeared, Garth stood confidently, covered in blue Will lines.

'I won't ask,' Sparrow muttered as Garth activated one of the cullis gates. Somehow the Commandant's life energy reimbursed Garth's Will.

'Let's go!' Garth said urgently, before disappearing through the cullis gate. Sparrow quickly followed.

Once on the docks, the Heroes fought off all the guards blocking their way. They made their way to a ship, got the new recruits, and sailed back to Albion. Finally free once more.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 7 June 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	10. Journey to a Hero: The Thief

**CHAPTER TEN: JOURNEY TO A HERO: THE THIEF**

A day later, the Heroes stood on a dark and miserable dock in Oakfield. The region had changed much in the ten years Sparrow had been gone. The Golden Oak was dead and the village looked like a ghost town.

'I thought that I would never see land again,' Garth said with a slight sigh of relief. 'I thank you for your help.'

'I didn't do it for nothing,' Sparrow said bluntly. 'You now need to help me.'

'And if I refuse?'

'Then you would be a very unintelligent scholar.'

Sparrow then noticed two figures approaching them: Theresa and Shadow. He smiled as Shadow came running full speed towards him. The dog was that excited he ended up knocking his owner to the ground and began licking him, while whining.

'I missed you too, Shadow,' Sparrow said, struggling to his feet. 'Theresa,' he added, acknowledging his former guardian.

'Shadow has been coming here every day for a week,' said Theresa. 'He knew that you would return victorious, even before I did.'

'Of course he did!' Sparrow laughed, patting Shadow who was still trying to lick him.

'Ten years… welcome back, Little Sparrow,' Theresa continued. 'You have done the impossible.'

'You must be really happy to see me, if you're giving me a compliment.'

'Of course I'm happy to see that you have returned home safely. It has been rather quiet here without you,' Theresa admitted.

'That is rather – _don't even think about sneaking off, Garth!_' Sparrow warned, when he noticed Garth beginning to leave. 'You still have to help me!'

'Says who?'

'You know a lot about the Old Kingdom,' Theresa said calmly to Garth. 'Enough to know that you cannot destroy it alone. We share a common aim. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say.'

'Alright,' Garth sighed eventually, ignoring the murderous look Sparrow was giving him. 'I'll listen, but I promise nothing.'

Theresa nodded her understanding, before turning her attention back to Sparrow.

'I will go with Garth,' she said, handing Sparrow back his Guild Seal. 'Hammer is at the inn in Rookridge. You should see her before we talk again. She'll be over joyed to know that you are back.'

'Really?' Sparrow said, his eyes lighting up.

'Really.'

Sparrow looked torn, before he said, 'Well, she can wait. I have more important things to do than see fan girls.' He also didn't want to see he encase she knew about what he did in Oakfield.

Theresa was about to say something when the warning bells sounded and guards suddenly appeared yelling, 'There's Shadow Fiend!' and pointing at Sparrow.

'If you'll excuse me, my fans await,' Sparrow said, before running off with Shadow right behind him, along with several furious guards.

'Is he always like that?' Garth asked Theresa.

'Sometimes,' she replied sadly. 'Take my hand, Garth. We have much to discuss.'

'Do I have any choice?' Garth asked warily, nevertheless accepting her hand.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow ended up running all the way to Bowerstone. On his journey to Old Town, he noticed that many things had changed. It was amazing how much things that changed in the ten years he was gone. For example, he wondered when the travelling trader's decided that they would be safe travelling through Rookridge. After all, the bandits were all still present and still as stupid as Sparrow remembered them to be.

It was in Bowerstone that Sparrow realised that he was a wanted criminal in nearly all of Albion. Wanted posters plastered the streets for his arrest, whether dead or alive, with a generous reward of two million gold pieces. Groaning, Sparrow took care not to draw attention to himself – with that kind of reward, people were bound to be on the lookout – until he arrived at the stylist, who was about to close up shop.

'Sorry, sir, but we're closed for the day. If you come back tom -' the Stylist broke off when she was who it was. 'Get out of here now, before I call the guards!'

'Call the guards and it will be the last thing you ever do,' Sparrow warned, drawing his gun. 'Now, I hear that you are able to grow hair to any length. Is that true?'

'Y-yes.'

'Good, then you can grow my hair back out 'till it's long enough to be tied back into a decent ponytail again.'

'And – and if I refuse?'

'I think you already know the answer. Why end your life over doing something so simple?'

'Okay,' she said, tears forming in her eyes.

'That's a good girl.' Sparrow took a seat.

Fifteen minutes later, he left the shop with his hair back to its original length. The way it was before the Commandant had his head shaven.

The days that followed, Sparrow continued to be a menace to society, enjoying annoying the guards, and doing more horrible deeds at the Temple of Shadows. He also got another job assassinating people.

_Hammer has just learnt the location of the Thief_, Theresa said as Sparrow collected his blood gold off Mr Blank, the highwayman he worked for to assassinate people. _Return to the Guild as soon as you can._

'Sure.'

Two days later, Sparrow was walking towards Theresa and Garth in the Chamber of Fate.

'Where's Hammer?' Sparrow asked, looking around.

'She is on her way with the information she has gathered regarding the Thief,' replied Theresa.

'Well, she better hurry up,' Sparrow said, walking over to pick up his belongings that he had left for Theresa and Hammer to look after for him while he was in the Spire.

'Our friend has told me much about you,' Garth told Sparrow.

'Uh huh.'

'That night in the castle, your sister... I had no idea,' he continued quietly. 'If I had known, I would have stopped him.'

'You knew what I was that night, didn't you?' asked Sparrow.

'I had a hunch.'

Moments later, the cullis gate flared and Hammer stepped out.

Sparrow couldn't help but stare at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He thought that she looked especially attractive in her new outfit; a warrior outfit.

'Sorry it took me so long,' she said as she walked towards them. 'Lucien's men are all over the pla – Sparrow?' She broke off looking at Sparrow uncertainly.

While the man before her resembled Sparrow, he looked nothing like her friend. This man had jet-black hair, completely different to Sparrow's brown hair. His skin wasn't like Sparrow's skin either. His skin was that white that it looked dead. Then his eyes… his eyes were like black holes showing nothing but coldness. She wanted to believe that this man wasn't Sparrow, for Sparrow had cheeky, yet occasionally cold, green eyes.

'Yes?' he said with a smirk.

'Oh my,' Hammer gasped, horrified.

She stared at him, before looking at Theresa. However, as she looked over at the seer, her eyes fell upon Garth.

'You must be Hammer,' Garth said politely.

'And you must be Garth – Lucien's lackey,' Hammer replied coldly, forgetting all about Sparrow's new appearance.

'While I was made to understand that you might be mistrustful. I did anticipate your staggering wit and intellect,' Garth said coolly.

'Oh yeah? And did you anticipate the fact that I like to take a hammer and whack smug little spell flingers?' Hammer raised her hammer threateningly.

'This is not what we are here for,' Theresa interrupted sternly, while Sparrow smirked. It was good to see that Hammer's personality hadn't changed. 'Hammer has information on the third Hero.'

'Mostly gathered from a tavern, I hear,' Garth commented innocently.

'Not one, lots of them. I did a proper tour,' Hammer responded. 'Right, I think this bloke, the Thief, is a pirate called Reaver. He runs the port of Bloodstone to the southwest.'

'And you got this from some drunk?' Garth questioned sceptically.

'He sailed with Reaver for years; said they captured hundreds of ships!'

'That doesn't mean he's a Hero. Lots of pirates capture ships.'

'Reaver takes down galleons with one bullet. High winds, rough seas, and a mile away, it doesn't matter; he picks off the captain. The more impossible the shot the quicker the captain surrenders.'

'Impressive, but we're not trying to make Lucien surrender.'

'I know we're not, but I'm sure this Reaver is the Hero of Skill.'

'What do you think, Theresa?' Sparrow inquired.

'I believe Hammer maybe right,' replied Theresa.

'Then I guess we're off to Bloodstone, then,' said Garth.

'Bloodstone is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides and ocean on the fourth,' said Theresa.

'No matter. We can reach it via cullis gate,' Garth replied unperturbedly.

'Not this one. It only leads to Hero Hill.'

'I wasn't talking about that one.'

'Got another one handy, have you?' Hammer asked curiously.

'I built one, at my tower. It can get us to Wraithmarsh,' replied Garth.

'Okay, you're a genius. Does it work?'

'It will take some time to activate but it should work.'

'Should?' Hammer and Sparrow questioned in unison. Neither of them like the "should" part.

'What do you mean it "should" work?' Sparrow demanded.

'I've never actually used it,' Garth admitted.

'In that case, how about we push you in first and if you don't return, we'll know not to follow,' Hammer suggested.

'You must do this together.' Theresa told the three Heroes. 'Lucien has sent men to guard Brightwood Tower.'

None of the Heroes were surprised by information.

'Okay then, let's go,' Hammer said enthusiastically. 'After you, your Brilliance,' she added mocking to Garth with a bow.

'Barbarian,' Garth muttered, leading the way towards the cullis gate.

When the Heroes arrive on top of Hero Hill, Garth continued to lead the way down the Hill.

'Walking down this path is so boring,' Sparrow complained. 'It's no wonder I've never done it before.'

'Then how do you usually get down?' asked Hammer.

'Jump, obviously.'

'You jump from the top of the Hill down?' Garth was looking at Sparrow as though he was insane.

'It's not that high.'

'If you say so. When we get there, we shouldn't use the front gate. Lucien's men will be expecting us.'

'Let me guess, you have a back gate too,' said Sparrow as they exited Bower Lake.

'Yes, and as far as I know, I am the only one who knows about it.'

'A hidden entry… I like it!' said Hammer.

The Heroes walked in silence for a while, before Hammer broke it. Sparrow could tell that she had been keeping something bottled up, but now she couldn't contain it much longer.

'You know, I went back to the Temple,' she told Sparrow, who paled. 'I was expecting to find the same old nonsense and ignorant men trying to tell people how to live their lives based on books written a thousand years ago –'

'Right, cause nothing that ancient could contain any wisdom,' Garth interrupted sarcastically.

'Hey – these aren't old kingdom schematics that teach you how to build guns that shoot lightning!' Hammer snapped. 'It's a load of superstitious nonsense that never helped anybody. And if you swallow it all, it can get you killed… which it did.' She turned angrily back to Sparrow. 'I honestly cannot believe you did that! You're more twisted and sick than I thought! How could you murder the entire population of Oakfield?'

'The Oakfield Massacre had nothing to do with me,' Sparrow lied.

How on earth did she know that he did it? He thought back to the wanted posters he had seen. Maybe they were a result of the massacre, but how did everyone know he did it? The Shadow Cultists should have been the only ones to know the truth.

'Don't lie to me!' Hammer screeched. 'There was one survivor! A boy! His father told him to hide until you were gone. He told the sheriff everything!'

'He must have had me mista –'

'Stop lying! I know it was you and that you are a Shadow Cultist!' She pulled his cultist amulet out of her pocket and threw it at Sparrow. 'That was all the proof I needed!'

Sparrow looked at Hammer and saw that she had tears glimmering in her angry blue eyes. He had nothing to say to her. Instead, he looked at the scenery feeling guilty for hurting her. Her pain and anger never brought him any joy.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Hammer was still fluming, Sparrow was still feeling guilty, and Garth just felt awkward. All of them were grateful when they finally arrived at the back gate, which was just passed the Brightwood Bandit Camp.

Garth quietly opened the gate and they walked inside and up a slight slope, before stopping next to a statue to have a look around.

'I thought you said no one knew about the back entrance,' Sparrow growled when he saw Spire Soldiers waiting for them.

'I thought wrong,' Garth said calmly. 'They're between us and the cullis gate. We'll have to fight our way through.'

'Just how I like it!' Sparrow said eagerly, running off to get some blood on his sword.

'He's going to get himself killed one of these days,' Hammer grumbled as she and Garth hurried after him.

Brightwood Tower turned out to be infested with Lucien's men, all of which ended up being exterminated by the time the Heroes reached the cullis gate, which was currently inactivated.

'I will need to concentrate to start the gate. I must rely on the two of you to watch my back.' Garth told the twenty-eight year olds as he walked over to the gate looking thoughtful.

'Oh sure. We'll do all the work while you just sit there and think,' Hammer replied sardonically. 'Let me know when it's my turn for a break, won't you?'

'Income shard!' Sparrow said suddenly as a giant shard flew towards them.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' said Garth.

'A sunsets amazing, that thing just a bloody nightmare,' replied Hammer.

'Amazing or not, it's brought company,' Sparrow stated as Spire Soldiers and Commandants appeared.

'We'll hold them off while you get the gate up and running,' Hammer said, before charging at her enemies. She took a group of soldiers near the stairwell, while Sparrow took a group across from her, leaving Garth free to concentrate on the cullis gate in the middle.

The moment the gate was activated, Garth yelled for Sparrow to go through. Sparrow grudgingly did so and he was followed by Garth and Hammer. Shadow had gone through before him.

Shadow stepped out of the cullis gate in Wraithmarsh, before running off as Sparrow appeared. The Hero collapsed and lost all consciousness moments later.

When he came around, he noticed that he was no longer where he fell unconscious. No, he was in a Slavers' cage, which surprised him immensely, as well as scaring him. How on earth did he end up in here? And where were Shadow, Hammer and Garth?

'Theresa?' Sparrow called through the Guild Seal, trying to remain calm.

He received no answer.

He knew something wasn't right. Theresa would never ignore him like that.

He was getting desperate now. He got to his feet and tried the door, but it was locked. He looked around desperately for some way of escape. He needed to get out of this cage immediately.

'Is it alive?' asked a nearby voice.

Sparrow whipped around and saw an old, ragged man staring at him through the bars.

'You had a dog with yeah, like,' he continued. 'It ran off into the fog. The banshees will have it by now. Aye, you have seen the last of that mongrel, I can tell ya.' He peered through the bars at the shaken Sparrow. 'You from bloodstone, eh? No… no, you ain't got the sink of it about ya. It is a wicked place. Would be burnt to the ground if there was any justice. So, what do I do about you? Reckon I'll burn you as well.'

He ran off laughing into the fog.

'Get back here and let me out!' Sparrow yelled desperately, but the man didn't return.

Sparrow sat down and drew his knees up to his chest, determined not to cry. He flinched, though, when he heard the old man screaming and begging, before he was suddenly silenced as the screech of a banshee sounded. It then fell silent and the fog disappeared to reveal Shadow running towards him with a key in his mouth.

'Good boy, Shadow,' Sparrow praised, taking the key off the dog and opening the cage door with trembling hands. Once out, Sparrow fell to his knees, shaking. Shadow went over and comforted him.

_You should be able to hear me now_, said Theresa. _Are you alright, Little Sparrow?_

'I'll be fine,' Sparrow replied. 'Where's Hammer and Garth?'

_The cullis gate malfunctioned and Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild, while you and Shadow were sent forward to Wraithmarsh,_ Theresa explained. _Be wary – the fog here is unnatural. Somehow, it dampens the Guild Seal. Bloodstone is on the far side of the marshes. I suggest that you head there – quickly._

'For once, I'm not even going to bother arguing with you. I can't wait to get out of here!' Sparrow admitted following a path he hoped would lead him out of the marshes.

As he followed the path, he began to wonder what happened to the banshee who killed the crazy old man; he soon found out.

As he entered a flooded group of houses, the fog reappeared.

_Something in the marsh is controlling the fog and using it against you,_ said Theresa. _You need to find the source and destroy it._

Sparrow already knew what it was from. The fog appearing before disappearing had happened when the banshee attacked the old man. He was positive that this was the work of a banshee; and he was right. The banshee appeared surrounded by her children.

'You think the world revolves around you, but it doesn't,' she whispered as Shadow Fiend began to destroy her children. 'When you die, life will carry on and no one will remember you. You will be forgotten, just like your father.'

'Impossible!' Sparrow said arrogantly, before killing her. 'What a useless banshee. Those taunts were so childish!'

_Be grateful that they were_, Theresa said firmly. _Be careful. There might be more, so stay on your guard. Do not get over confident. I may lose contact with you again because of the fog._

'Okay.'

Sparrow left the flooded houses and walked a short distance, before stopping. He had come to a folk in the road. One path led straight ahead passed a dark building towards more flooded houses, while the left folk led up a slope and across a bridge. Sparrow didn't know which way to go. He didn't want to get lost in the marshes, especially when they were infested with banshees.

_Take the left path. It will lead you out of Wraithmarsh_, Theresa said helpfully.

'How do you know that?' Sparrow asked, though he nevertheless followed her instructions.

_I used to live here when I was a child_.

'You lived in a banshee invested region? You poor child.'

_No, back when I lived here, this was Oakvale. A farming region, like Oakfield used to be._

'Oakvale? But that region hasn't existed for – what? – five hundred years!'

_Yes. It has seen many a cruel deeds. Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burnt it down to the ground. The survivors rebuild their lives… only to have them destroyed a second and final time. A new threat came from within. A reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of Shadows who took the lives of every other villager as payment. All of his family. All of his friends. And now, the marsh has engulfed the village, and Oakvale is nothing more than a bitter memory._

'How is it possible that you lived in Oakvale?' Sparrow asked as he fought off a group of hollow men. 'You're only –' Sparrow broke off realising that he had no idea how old Theresa was. He also realised that she never seemed to age, just like Garth didn't seem to age. 'How old are you?'

_Over six hundred years old_.

'Then how come you look slightly older than me? And how can you still be alive?'

_Did you know that Hero blood is different too regular blood?_

'No, but what's that got to do with the price of eggs?'

_Everything. Those who have Hero blood heal faster, are immune to illness, and don't age like regular human beings. Garth doesn't age because he has Hero blood, the same as me._

'You're a Hero?' Sparrow questioned, fighting off some more hollow men.

_No, but Hero blood still runs in my veins_.

'So, if you are over six hundred years old and lived in Oakvale that must mean that you knew my ancestor, the Hero of Oakvale, right?'

_Right._

'Is it true that he killed his own sister just to gain more power?'

_He attempted to, but that was only because I told him to_, Theresa said sadly.

'How could you tell him to do that?' Sparrow demanded angrily. He would never have been able to kill Rose.

_Because I was willing to die for him to give him power._

'Y-you're his sister?'

_Yes. The Hero of Oakvale, or Chicken Chaser as I called him, was my little brother._

'That means… you're my something great aunt?'

_Yes._

'That's why you took me in and have watched over me, isn't it?' It was all starting to make sense to Sparrow now.

_Indeed, Little Sparrow. Though it saddens me to see how much you are turning out to be like Thomas._

'Who?'

_My brother_, she sighed before saying, _You are making_ _good progress. You are about halfway through the marshes by now. You'll be in Bloodstone before you know it._

'Good. I've had enough of this region,' said Sparrow, before coming across another banshee who also used childish taunts on him before he ran her through with his blade, after destroying her children, of course.

_Very impressive,_ Theresa praised. _Very few survive banshee attacks._

'They must care a lot about how people perceive them, if they are the same taunts banshees use on me.'

_I doubt it. Some peoples' darkest and deepest fears are easier to find than others. Yours, for example, is difficult for them to find. Anyway, you're nearly there. Nearly safe._

Sparrow didn't respond. He just kept walking, before cursing loudly when a forest troll stood up, blocking his path.

'I – hate – trolls!' Sparrow cursed, half an hour later as he continued to Bloodstone, reeking of the marshes, covered in blood, and soaked to the bone. 'When this is over, I'm having a long, hot, relaxing bath!'

_You deserve one,_ said Theresa. _Next time, maybe you should go to Bloodstone via sea_.

'You bet I will! I never want to come here again!'

_I doubt you'll ever need to._

'I better not.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow arrived in Bloodstone as the sun began to set, feeling tired and sore.

'I guess I better go and see this Reaver,' Sparrow grumbled, while his body screamed for rest.

_That would be best. Lucien will be desperately trying to find the Hero of Skill now that he has lost Hammer and Garth. Reaver's house is the largest house in Bloodstone; the mansion on the hill._

'At least someone gets to live comfortably,' Sparrow sighed, heading towards the Thief's mansion.

On the way to Reaver's many people stopped and stared at Sparrow, taking in his grubby attire. Sparrow didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Reaver's.

When he arrived, a thug at the front door allowed him entry, telling him where he could find Reaver. Sparrow walked straight through the door opposite the entrance and found a man, maybe only a few years older than him posing for a statue. His dark brown hair was neatly pulled back out of his face; he had high cheek bones and dark green eyes with a birth mark under his left eye, and on his chin was a slight chin puff.

Sparrow knew that this had to be Reaver, for he had a gun and was taller than Sparrow.

Finally, Sparrow had found the Thief.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 8 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	11. The Thief

**CHAPTER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MALEXMALE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE THIEF**

Reaver casually glanced over at Sparrow when he heard the door close, before looking back at the man sculpturing his near perfect completion.

'Well, hello there,' he said, 'always a nice surprise to have company. I don't get many visitors to my coastal paradise. Especially from one that might re-describe a man's definition of "paradise",' he added, taking in the Hero's tired yet muddy complexion.

'Thanks… I think,' replied Sparrow. 'Listen, I have something I need to discuss with you in private –'

'I'm afraid that I hate wasting time on nobodies. That's you,' Reaver interrupted, looking back at the sculptor.

'Excuse me?'

'Tell you what. Why don't you go out and rescue some travellers, or slay some beasts. The details aren't important. But prove to me, that you are worth dealing with and you'll have my full attention. That's it. Scoot. Off you go.'

'No!' Sparrow said stubbornly. 'I'm tired, filthy, and I just had to travel through Wraithmarsh to see you -!'

'Well I'm impressed,' Reaver interrupted again. 'On the rare occasion that people make it through Wraithmarsh, they're lost, confused… scared! But not you; you still have a lot of fire in your soul.' Reaver looked at his statue critically. 'Do you think my buttock looks like that?' he asked the sculptor coldly, before shooting him, killing him instantly.

Sighing, Reaver sheltered his gun and walked towards Sparrow. He then stopped in front of the grubby man and looked him up and down.

'Tell you what,' he said eventually. 'Instead of going out and making a name for yourself, you and I can roll in the hay later tonight, and tomorrow morning I will listen to what you have to say.'

Sparrow stared at Reaver.

'You want me to roll in the hay with you? You want me to play in hay?'

Now it was Reaver's turn to stare, before he started laughing.

'How adorable,' he chuckled. 'Tell me, are you still a virgin?'

'So what if I am?' Sparrow demanded.

'Nothing, it just explains why you don't know what "roll in the hay" means.' Reaver then rephrased his offer. 'Sleep with me, meaning have sex with me, and then we'll do business.'

'Oh.'

Sparrow stood there thinking it over. All he had to do was sleep with this man and then he would be able to recruit him. It seemed simple enough and a lot easier than what he had to do with Garth and Hammer, but the thought of sleeping with a man and practically selling his body made him hesitate.

'Sure,' he said eventually.

'I suggest you bathe before tonight,' said Reaver. 'You smell pretty bad. What did you do? Go swimming in the marshes?'

'No, a troll threw me into the water.'

'You let a troll catch you?'

'I was trying to sneak passed it so I wouldn't have to fight it, but it didn't work.'

Reaver looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

'Henry!' he yelled. Moments later, a servant appeared. 'Show this young man to the bathroom where he can clean up and get him some clean clothes. Once that is done, get rid of this incompetent statue.'

'Yes, Master Reaver,' Henry said, before turning to Sparrow. 'If you would please follow me, sir.'

Sparrow followed Henry out of the back room and up a flight of stairs.

As they walked through the mansion's corridors, Sparrow was amazed at how luxurious Reaver's place was. It would give Castle Fairfax a run for its money. Reaver definitely had good taste and he seemed to collect antiques, especially guns. Throughout the mansion were different guns mounted on trophy plaques, dating back to different eras. Sparrow didn't even know that half these guns even existed. He wondered where Reaver got half of them from.

'Here we are, sir.' Henry entered the bathroom and began to prepare the bath while Sparrow looked around in awe.

With the bath prepared, Henry left to get Sparrow some clothes. The Hero then undressed and gratefully slipped into the warm bath water. Straight away his muscles began to un-tense and for the first time in years, he felt relaxed and unconcerned.

Two hours later, Sparrow was cleaner than he had been in a long time, fed, and was now being led to Reaver's chambers where he was going to lose his virginity.

'Have a good night, sir,' Henry said with a knowing smile.

'Thanks… I think,' Sparrow replied uncertainly. He had no idea what to expect.

Taking a deep breath, Sparrow entered the room to find Reaver sitting next to the window, reading a book with a chalice of wine in his hand. He didn't even look up.

'Undress then lay on the bed,' he said.

Sparrow nervously did as he asked.

Moments later, Reaver too was naked and was leaning above Sparrow, who began to tremble. He refused to look at Reaver. He was beginning to think that he should have gone out to make a name for himself.

'Relax… You'll enjoy this,' Reaver purred in his ear, before gently kissing his neck…

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow awoke feeling warm, comfortable and well-rested. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He opened his eyes and realised that he must have fallen asleep in Reaver's room. The previous night's events were a blur to him, but he knew that he had enjoyed it.

Groaning, he sat up and stretched, before looking around the room. His eyes fell upon his clothes neatly folded up on the end of the king-sized bed. He hurriedly put them on, before exiting the room. Upon exiting the room, he found Henry coming to check on him.

'Ah, you are awake, sir,' he said. 'If you'd please follow me, I will get you some food.'

It was then that Sparrow realised that he was hungry.

Once Sparrow's hunger had been satisfied, Henry led him to the back room to see Reaver again. He was now posing for a portrait.

'So you finally decided to join the land of the living again, did you?' Reaver asked Sparrow when the Hero was standing before him. 'I was beginning to think you had died, you being asleep for just over a week.'

'I was sleep for over a week?' Sparrow now knew why he felt so well-rested.

'Yes, and while you were asleep, I discovered that you walked straight out of Lucien's Spire. So, unless I missed my guess - and incidentally I never miss – you want me to help you walk right back in there and take him down. How am I doing so far?'

'You've got it spot on. So will you help me?

'Hmm… tempting,' Reaver responded sarcastically. 'Who knows what lovelies he's got secreted away in there. But there's a problem. You've done all sorts of impressive things – yes, I know about some of your wicked deeds around Albion - however, you haven't done anything that benefits me.'

'And you won't help me until I do, correct?'

'Correct. Now, what I need you to do is return a certain item to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh.'

'But… there's no one living in Wraithmarsh,' Sparrow argued, 'unless the owner was a crazy old man. If so, you don't need to return anything since a banshee got him.'

'No, I am not talking about any old people,' replied Reaver. 'The owners' live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I'd do it myself but my relationship with the owners is… complicated. And while my associates here have their uses, most aren't terribly reliable.'

'And what makes you think I am? You only just met me.'

'True, but you desperately need my help. So how about this: you run this little errand for me, and then I'll assist you in your quest for… er… vengeance or…. riches, or whatever it is that floats your particular boat.'

'It's vengeance,' muttered Sparrow. 'Where's the thing that needs returning?'

'That's it there, see?' Reaver nodded over to a nearby desk with a dark seal on it, similar looking to the Temple of Shadows' seal. 'See that little objet d'art?'

'The what?' asked Sparrow. Was Reaver speaking in a different language?

'Work of art, artwork, art piece, or art object; take your pick.'

'You're talking about the seal, aren't you?'

'Yes, I'm talking about the seal,' Reaver sighed. He figured that he'd probably need to be blunt with Sparrow for now on.

'I was just making sure.'

Sparrow wondered over to the desk and picked up the evil seal. He knew that there was something wrong about the Seal the moment he touched it. It was filling him with dread.

'There's a good lad,' Reaver said, as Sparrow put the seal in his bag. 'Just come and see me when you've dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye.'

Sparrow nodded and left the room, with Reaver saying to the painter, 'Are you suggesting that my cheek bones are anywhere near that low?'

The sound of a gunshot followed.

_The Shadow Court… it was they who destroyed Oakvale,_ said Theresa, as Sparrow left the mansion.

'What would Reaver want with the Shadow Court then?' Sparrow wondered aloud.

_He was the young villager that made the deal with the Shadow Court all those years ago_, Theresa said sadly. _I actually met him once when he was only a boy. His heart has become cold and cruel since then._

'He's older than I thought he was,' Sparrow commented.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

With Theresa's help, Sparrow managed to find the Shadow Court.

_The door opens the same way the tomb in Bower Lake opens, _Theresa told Sparrow as he tried to open the door.

'Oh.' He put Reaver's Dark Seal into the relevant spot and opened the door.

_Be carefully. There is more to this task than Reaver lets on._

'Do you happen to know what the bargain was between Reaver and the Shadow Court?' Sparrow asked as he and Shadow walked through the Shadow Courts' dark corridors.

_No._

Shadow and Sparrow walked in silence and they soon became aware of someone sobbing, and they eventually came across the source when they entered a large court room. A teenage girl stood in the middle, sobbing and looking around, terrified. When she saw Sparrow, she ran to him and clung to him arm.

'Oh, please! Help me!' she begged. 'Me and some friends were reading aloud from this really old book we found. It had all these strange words. Then there was this bright light, and… I woke up here! Where are we?'

'Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh,' Sparrow said stiffly, wishing she'd stop crying and let go of him.

'I'm so scared. I… I just want to go home!' she cried against Sparrow's chest.

Sparrow rolled his eyes and looked at the three shadowy figures who had entered the room. When the teenager noticed them, she screamed and held onto Sparrow even tighter.

'Welcome,' said the first Shadow Judge.

'Welcome,' said the second.

'Welcome,' said the third.

'One of you carries the Dark Seal,' continued the first, 'but there are two of you. Only one is required.'

'Required for what?' Sparrow asked suspiciously.

'One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his,' answered the second Shadow Judge. 'We will take whoever bares the Dark Seal. You most choose… quickly.'

_So that's why he looks so young… and here I was thinking it had something to do with Hero blood,_ Sparrow thought as he pulled away from the girl and putting the Dark Seal into her hands. He wasn't about to sacrifice any of his youth or looks.

'What? No! You… can't do this! Please! Don't! Please!' she begged. 'I just want to see my parents again!'

'Relax, it's not like they're going to kill you. You'll still be able to see them again. I've decided,' he added to the Shadow Judges.

He then watched as dark shadows came and surrounded the girl. She was screaming inside, and when the shadows disappeared, standing in the girl's place was an old wrinkled woman.

'Reaver has again fulfilled the bargain,' said a Shadow Judge. 'But when the sacrifices stop, we shall come for him. This he knows.'

The Judges then disappeared and Sparrow left – after taking the Dark Seal away for the victim – leaving her behind to fend for herself.

_It was her own fault, after all_, Sparrow thought. _Deserves her right for reading aloud from a strange book._

_That was a difficult decision, but you are alive and strong. That is what matters most,_ Theresa said quietly. _Return to Reaver._

'Trust me, I am,' Sparrow replied darkly.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

'...and we're done, Barnum said as Sparrow entered the back room with Shadow hot on his heels.

Barnum had his old picture box before him and Reaver was posing in front of it.

'And you're sure that it will look like me?' Reaver inquired suspiciously, taking no notice of Sparrow's presence.

'Exactly like you, sir,' Barnum replied confidently, nodding in greeting to Sparrow. 'In three months, the picture should be developed and -'

'Three months?' Reaver interrupted with a chuckle. 'That's no good.'

He shot Barnum and turned to face the furious Sparrow. His eyes widened slightly.

'And looking as youthful and spirited as ever!' he said cheerfully. 'Aren't you a tricky one? Good for you. You have my eternal thanks for delivering that troublesome seal.'

'Well, you can show your eternal gratitude by helping me now!' Sparrow growled.

'Hmm, maybe now would be a good time to admit that I have a confession to make.'

'Confession to what?' Sparrow's eyes were suddenly full of suspicion.

'While you were away, it occurred to me that Lucien is probably a bit miffed that you wondered off without his permission,' Reaver explained calmly. 'Maybe miffed enough to part with a large amount of gold to get you back. And you know what? I was right. So, as fun as all this has been, I'm afraid that I must now return you to the Spire. Lucien's men will be here at any - alright, what exactly was that?' he demanded as there was a loud boom, shaking the mansion, knocking Sparrow to his feet and a few of Reaver's guns off the wall.

'Reaver, the city is under attack, by a bloody army of Lucien's men!' one of Reaver's men yelled from a balcony above. 'By There are dozens of the buggers. And the guy in charge of the men is yelling, "find this Reaver".'

'Me?' Reaver exclaimed. 'Lucien and I had a gentlemen's agreement. How dare he betray me? And just when I was in the middle of trying to betray you! How inconvenient.'

'What are you going to do now?' Sparrow asked as Reaver went to one of his bookcases.

_Lucien is using great shards to transfer men to bloodstone,_ Theresa told Sparrow, urgently. _The town is over run. You have to get out of there now. If Lucien gets his hands on either of you, it'll be all over._

'What on earth -?' Reaver looked over at Sparrow. 'Who -?'

'That was Theresa, a blind seer talking to us through a Guild Seal. Only Heroes can hear it.'

'Right… In that case, I recommend that we flee down this really handy escape tunnel.' Reaver pulled on one of his books, and the bookcase moved a side to reveal a hidden tunnel. 'Inside… quick!'

Sparrow did not hesitate. The moment he entered the passage, Reaver closed the entrance and led the way down its corridors.

'Did you build this?' Sparrow enquired.

'No… Smugglers built these tunnels ages ago,' replied Reaver. 'I don't think they have been used for about three hundred years.'

'Useful.'

'Oh no, wait a minute, now,' the pirate continued. 'I came through here in… that's right. I was consorting with Ursula at the time and Penelope found out and she set the house on fire while I was sleeping. With Andrew, as I recall. Ah, that would have been two hundred years ago.'

Sparrow was about to say something when part of the cave wall was blasted open ahead of the two Heroes, and Lucien's men hurried in, firing at them.

'Lucien's men… here?' Reaver said, drawing his gun. 'Well so much for pleasurable walk through the labyrinth. He must have known about these tunnels. And I thought that I had been so clever and secretive. How irksome.'

'You're telling me,' muttered Sparrow, taking out his rifle. 'For once it would be nice to have something secret from Lucien.'

With Reaver and Sparrow's gun skills, they were able to defeat Lucien's men in no time. Worried that Lucien's men were upon them and would show up again at any time, the Heroes ran through the passages, hoping to get as far away as possible. Neither of them fancied the thought of being locked up in the Spire, especially Sparrow. The thought of being behind bars again was terrifying.

'They are practically oozing out of the stonework,' Reaver commented as another wall in front of them was blasted in. Once more the Heroes were able to eliminate the Spire soldiers without breaking a sweat. They continued along the passageway.

'I'd love to find out how Lucien knew about these tunnels,' Reaver said as they ran along.

'Lucien studies history,' Sparrow explained. 'These passages might be in a history book or somet –ARGH!'

A group of soldiers stood waiting for the two Heroes as they rounded a corner. As they rounded the corner, they began to shoot and one of the bullets got Sparrow in the shoulder.

'You okay?' Reaver asked as he shot the soldiers.

'Yeah... I'll be okay.' Sparrow grimaced as he pulled out the bullet.

'This is such an unfair fight!' Reaver complained, as he quickly jumped back behind the corner, to avoid being shot in the head. 'They've got men on the bridge up ahead, covering for the men heading towards us!'

'We're sitting ducks if we remain here,' said Sparrow. 'For all we know, Lucien might have men coming up behind us.'

'True, but what can we do. I might be good at dodging bullets and blocking them, but I cannot fire a gun at the same time, as well as block melee attacks,' Reaver grumbled, sticking his hand around the corner and firing at random. He hit two soldiers.

'Then, we'll send some balverines out to meet them then,' Sparrow said, with a strange gleam in his eyes.

'And where are we to get balverines from?'

Reaver soon found out. While he had been talking, Sparrow had been drawing upon his Will and summoned some dead balverines, who immediately when and slaughtered the Spire soldiers.

'Useful,' Reaver said approvingly, as they hurried on. 'Who taught you how to use dark magic?'

'My master, Cornelius Grim. He is the head cultist of the Temple of Shadows.'

'You are a Shadow Cultist, huh? Is that how you retained your youth? Do you give the Shadow's lots of sacrifices and worship?'

'I haven't done any sacrifices in ten years, and I have never worshipped them… not anyone, for that matter. No, some teenager read aloud from some book with her friends and she was taken to the Shadow Court. It was her youth and beauty that was sacrificed. As much as I needed your help, there was no way I was going to sacrifice my youth and beauty for you to keep yours.'

Reaver and Sparrow were now on top of a bridge, upon which held several dead soldier bodies. When they looked down, they saw that they had in fact had soldiers on their tail and were still chasing after them.

'Now this is what I call a fair fight,' Reaver laughed, as the soldiers began to drop like flies. After all, the Heroes did have the upper hand in position and skill.

'We're nearly there,' Reaver said as they continued down the passage and came to a barred window, from which they could see the sea port. A ship was pulling in. 'Ah, there's my ship coming in now: the Reaver. I was going to call her the Narcissus, but there was already one in the registry. One day, you can tell your grandchildren of this day,' he continued as they walked down the rest of the passages. 'How you fought alongside of the legendary Reaver. How he missed no target ...'

'I have to have children, before I have grandchildren, Reaver. And I'll doubt I'll ever have any,' said Sparrow.

'Wait,' Reaver said quietly, flinging his arm out to stop Sparrow, before pointing up ahead at the soldiers waiting for them.

The guards had not yet seen them, so Reaver took out his gun and shot all of them, without breaking rhythm. Sparrow was highly impressed, but he guessed that Reaver had had a long time to perfect his shooting skills.

'You can tell them about that,' Reaver said casually, knocking modesty aside and clearly having not having listened to a word Sparrow said about having descendants. 'Not that they will believe you. Ah, here's the exit,' he added, leading the way out.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 9 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	12. Heroes United at Last

**CHAPTER TWELVE: HEROES UNITED AT LAST**

The Smuggler's Caves led out to Smuggler's Beach, and to Sparrow surprise, Hammer and Garth were there waiting for them.

'She was right. They're here!' exclaimed Hammer, catching sight of Sparrow and Reaver. 'Good to see you again. Hope we didn't miss too much.'

'Besides fighting banshees, hollow men, trolls, shadows and Lucien's men, no, you two didn't miss a thing,' replied Sparrow

'We wished we were able to help you,' Garth said apologetically. 'Are all the soldiers gone?'

'Don't know.'

'I hope they've gone far away,' muttered Hammer. 'I don't know how much more killing I can stand. Balverines and bandits behind every rock and tree, and every one I kill two more take its place.'

'Eh… this is all quite fascinating,' Reaver said, sounding quite bored. 'I'm… I'm touched. And I'm leaving,' he added, as he began to walk away from the other Heroes. He then stopped and turned to face the cave. 'Oh yes. Three, two, one...'

Next minute there was an explosion just inside the cave's mouth and the entrance caved in.

'And any other lurking nasties in the tunnel now have a bit of a headache,' Reaver said casually, though he had a note of satisfaction in his voice, 'which means I just saved us all. Aren't I nice?'

'Probably about the only nice thing you have done,' Hammer muttered bitterly. 'Lucien's men wouldn't be here if you hadn't betrayed Sparrow!'

'I seriously doubt that,' Reaver retorted. 'Now, in a few moments I'll be sailing away to safety on my escape ship. So the way I see it, we're even. Tutuloo.'

'I see a problem with that plan, Reaver,' Sparrow told him.

'And what's that?' Reaver asked, with a small smirk. 'Are you going to set your balverines on me to prevent me from leaving?

'No. It's just that I think that shard's about to destroy your ship.'

Reaver whipped around, and watched as this beloved ship was blown to pieces by a Great Shard.

'Right...' Reaver said slowly. 'Plan B.'

'Oh, and what would your Plan B be?' Sparrow asked sarcastically.

Reaver didn't get a chance to answer.

'Stop it you two,' Garth snapped. 'Right now, we've got to focus on destroying it.'

'Just never enough,' Hammer muttered.

Reaver quickly took in the expressions on the other Heroes' faces.

'I'm beginning to assume that this happens to you on a regular basis,' he commented.

'Oh no. Having a giant shard attack us is new,' Sparrow answered, as Lucien's men were appearing. 'But have Lucien's men come out of them, that's just getting old.'

Reaver chuckled, as he began shooting every soldier he could, while Hammer sent them flying with her hammer, Garth electrocuted them, and Sparrow did all three. He never made it boring for my enemies. He always had a surprise for them.

'Cover me,' Garth yelled, as he ran up a nearby hill to get closer to the shard. 'There must be away to expose its vulnerable spot. I know it has one.'

'And how are we to do that?' demanded Hammer, as she fought off a vicious attack from a Commandant.

'Old Kingdom artefacts responded to the Will,' Garth explained. 'I just have to find the right one,' he added, before sending different types of spells at it and muttering to himself. 'There must be a way… Nothing seems to work, unless… long sustained attacks. It is the only way to bring it down.'

'Then start electrocuting it!' Sparrow spat as one of the Commandants sent a trail of spikes at him.

'You know, this would be much more sporting if you could make it show its dirty little secret again,' Reaver said, shooting a guard right between the eyes.

'The shard is shooting, watch out!' Hammer yelled. The Heroes quickly dodged its attack.

'And when it shoots, it is weak,' Garth exclaimed. 'We must attack it, while it's exposed.'

'Right,' said Sparrow. 'Reaver, go over to that other hill and when it goes to attack, shoot it! Hammer, watch his back!'

'If I must,' Hammer grumbled.

'You must! I'll stay here with Garth. Once Garth is able to get it to attack again, both of us will attack it too!'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Reaver said, before running off, shooting anyone that got in his way, with Hammer right behind him.

It took Garth several attempts to get the Shard to attack again, but when it did, Reaver, Garth and Sparrow all attacked its venerable spot with all they had, before it closed up again. So, once again, Garth worked on getting it to attack, before he and Sparrow hurried out of the way of its fire. Thankfully, Reaver was still able to attack it and ended up destroying it. The Heroes went and met each other down on the beach, in between the two hills.

'We did it!' Garth exclaimed gleefully.

'Now that's teamwork!' Hammer agreed, just as cheerfully.

'Yes, such fun,' Reaver agreed, before smiling widely. 'And with that, I'm off. Byesy.' He turned around and walked off.

'You can't leave now. We need you!' Hammer pleaded angrily.

'Not my problem,' Reaver said over his shoulder, as Theresa suddenly appeared next to Sparrow.

'Welcome, Reaver,' Theresa said in her usual calm voice. She ended up startling Reaver. He quickly turned back around, before composing himself again as though nothing had happened.

'Er… delighted to be here… er, whoever you are,' Reaver replied, but you could see it in his eyes that Theresa looked familiar to him. 'But as I was saying before the enormous pointy flying boulder interrupted, I really must go.'

Sparrow snorted at his description of the Shard, as did Hammer and Garth.

'Listen to me,' Theresa said urgently, though her voice was still calm. 'If you do not help us Lucien will control the world and every person within it.'

'Well, he's welcome to them. People are, a bit over rated, don't you find?' Reaver shrugged.

'Then who will you sacrifice to the Shadow Court?' Sparrow asked innocently, but a smirk soon started to spread across his face. He had Reaver trapped, and by the look on Reaver's face, he knew it too.

'Argh, very well. Alright, yes, I will help you,' Reaver growled, walking back to them. 'And after that there is a good chance I will kill you, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it,' the pirate warned, before adding. 'So, what now?'

'Now, we must gather at the Circle of Heroes,' Theresa told the four Heroes before her. 'The ritual we are to perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucien.'

'Hmm, that sounds like a barrel of laughs,' Reaver said. 'Blind hey, I would of preferred mute.'

'So how are we getting back to Hero Hill?' Hammer asked. 'Are you teleporting us there, Theresa?'

'No, you will have to work together to find your own way there,' and with that said, Theresa than teleported herself away.

'And how are we supposed to do that?' Hammer demanded. 'It's not like we have a ship, seeing as Reaver's was destroyed and ours decided that they didn't want to wait and just dumped us here!'

'Reaver, is there any way off this beach?' Sparrow asked.

'Yes, but it is difficult,' Reaver replied. 'If we climb that cliff, it will lead us to one of the far sides of Wraithmarsh. Then, if we travel through the marshes, on the other side there is a cullis gate, though I'm not sure it works.'

'That's no problem. I could probably start it up again,' Garth said confidently.

'Well, it's a plan,' muttered Hammer. 'I don't know why Theresa didn't just teleport us with her.'

'She normal has a good reason for doing or not doing certain things,' Sparrow told her, as they walked to the cliff. 'Though half the time I swear she does it to be annoying,' he added, before putting Shadow on his shoulders and following Reaver up the cliff, and into Wraithmarsh.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The trip through Wraithmarsh wasn't pleasant. Sparrow didn't know how many times the Heroes fell over or tripped, but by the time they were half way through, they were all covered in mud and who knows what else. Garth seemed to fall down the most, seeing as he wasn't exactly a fieldworker. Hammer also fell down a lot, before she would get up grumbling. Reaver though surprised Sparrow the most. He was actually very graceful when it came to navigating through the marshes. Maybe it had something to do with his past, but that didn't mean that he didn't join them in the mud, though that was mostly Sparrow's fault. He always seemed to be the closes thing to grab on when he accidently slipped and Sparrow always seemed to manage to bring him down with him.

'Argh, it'll take us days at this rate!' Reaver grumbled, after Hammer slipped again, landing face first in the mud.

'Don't blame us!' Hammer snapped, getting to her feet and trying to get as much mud off her face as she could. 'If you were leading us through the marshes where it wasn't all water and slosh, we wouldn't be falling over continuously!'

'Sorry, but there is no -'

'What was that?' Sparrow asked suddenly, drawing his sword.

'What was what?' Reaver asked tiredly.

'Didn't you hear that voice?' Sparrow asked, looking around at his allies' confused faces.

'No, Sparrow, are you sure - wait, I hear it too!' Hammer said.

The Heroes all listened carefully.

'You're efforts are fruitless. You will all die in vain. No one will care for what you have done. You will all be forgotten.'

'Banshee,' said Garth, making blades surround him.

'As if we weren't late enough as it is,' Reaver muttered as a huge white banshee appeared. 'And it had to be a white one too. Great.' The white ones were the most powerful, just like the white balverines.

The banshee surveyed the four Heroes, and they watched warily back, wondering where her children were.

'What is she waiting for?' Hammer whispered.

'She doesn't know which one of us to attack, so she's probably think who she could weaken the most,' Garth whispered back.

In the end, the banshee had made her decision and her target was Sparrow.

'Did you know that Rose didn't die straight away from the shot?' she whispered to Sparrow. 'No, she watched you fall from the window, and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien. And speaking of Rose, what would she say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognise the creature you've become?'

'Who's Rose?' Reaver asked Garth and Hammer, while Sparrow froze; his eyes wide.

'His older sister,' replied Garth. 'Lucien murdered her right before Sparrow's eyes when he was no older than eight years old. Lucien then tried to kill Sparrow himself. That is why he seeks Lucien's blood. He hates him for taking his sister away from him. Apparently they were really close.'

'You shall not use my sister against me, banshee!' Sparrow growled, drawing the other Heroes' attention to him, as he charged blindly at the banshee in front of him, trying to stab her through her icy cold heart.

The banshee laughed as she threw Sparrow away.

'Sparrow, you can't kill her until we find her children!' Hammer exclaimed, running over to him, but Sparrow wasn't listening. He was too busy listening to the banshee.

'You are the reason she is dead. You were the Hero Lucien wished to kill, not her. She needn't have died,' she whispered coldly. 'Could you do nothing to save her? Were you too weak to stop her death?'

'SHUT UP!' Sparrow roared, finally losing it, startling the other Heroes. None of them had ever seen Sparrow so angry, nor had they ever seen him cry.

'We have to find the children, and quick!' Garth said to Reaver and Hammer. 'The longer the banshee keeps taunting Sparrow, the higher the chance he'll do something stupid.'

'They can't be too far away,' muttered Reaver.

Together, the three of them went looking for the banshee's children, while keeping an eye on Sparrow at the same time.

'Lucien still laughs at Rose's death… He still keeps the gun in which he murdered Rose, and shot you… He was just like your father. He pretended to care for you, before he stabbed you in the back. Matt despised you. He only put up with you so he could have Elizabeth's undivided loyalty. But when she died, he abandoned you and ran off to see his girlfriend in Rookridge, leaving you and your sister to fend for yourselves.'

'Where are those ruddy children?' Hammer said, panicking slightly. Sparrow was slowly beginning to fall to pieces. She was also horrified, by what she was hearing. However, she paused in her search, as did Reaver and Garth, when the banshee started on a new topic.

'Did you know Hammer still thinks her father's death is your fault? One day she will betray you in revenge,' the banshee muttered, moving closer to Sparrow. 'You got your wish; she despises you with every bone in her body. She'll never love you and why would she? You are a cold, selfish, heartless monster… So come to my embrace…'

'Sparrow! NO!' Hammer screamed, running forward as Sparrow started to walk toward the banshee. 'What she says is not true! Your father loved you, I'm sure of it! And… so do I! I don't blame you for my father's death! That was Lucien's fault and his alone! Please, snap out of it and stay away from her!'

'I found them!' Garth yelled in the background, before destroying them with fire. 'Reaver…'

'I know,' said Reaver, shooting the banshee in the head. She screamed and disappeared.

'I'm glad that's over,' muttered Reaver, walking over to Sparrow and Hammer, as was Garth.

'You can say that again,' Garth agreed.

'I think we should call it a day, and find a place where we can rest for the night,' Hammer said, taking in Sparrow's current composure.

Gone was the impatient, confident, arrogant and indifferent Sparrow, and in his place was a sad, lost and venerable man, who tried to flee from the pain.

'Reaver, is there any shelter around here?'

'Yes, there's a small village up ahead,' Reaver said, before leading the way through the marshes. 'I used to live there when I was younger. There should be some blankets still a little intact.'

'Good. We'll need them,' said Garth. 'After sleeping, Sparrow should be better.'

'He'll never be better. At least, not until he has come to terms with what he has done and what has happened,' Reaver replied wisely, speaking from experience. 'And even then, his past will always haunt him.'

'You sound as though you are speaking from experience,' Hammer said as she led the absent Sparrow.

'That's because I am.' Reaver paused as he heard a banshee screech in the distance.

'Hopefully, we won't come across any more banshee's or at least ones as powerful as the last,' Garth said, glancing at Sparrow, before looking back to where they heard the screech. 'I think another episode like that might finish him off.'

'Might? Try will! He barely survived that one!' Hammer snapped.

'I know.'

The Heroes eventually came to the small village, though it wasn't much of a village now. Most of the buildings were falling apart. Reaver led them inside one of the sturdier houses.

'Welcome to my childhood home,' he said sarcastically, before going to a nearby cupboard and scrounging around inside.

'Your mother was the decorator, wasn't she?' Hammer asked, looking around at the remaining walls. She guessed that this place would have once been very homely.

'Uh huh. She was in charge of the household,' Reaver said absently, before demanding out loud, 'Where did she put those sheets? I swear she use to keep them in here! Probably rearranged the house after I left,' he grumbled to himself as he went upstairs.

Five minutes later he poked his head downstairs and said, 'Bring him up here. My old bed is still in pretty good condition. It won't break if he sleeps in it.'

'Okay,' said Hammer, gently grabbing Sparrow's arm and leading him upstairs. Once upstairs, she then took Sparrow's weapons and bag, before gently pushing Sparrow into bed. Shadow jumped into bed next to him, whining slightly.

'He'll be okay,' Hammer said soothingly, before she settled down for the long night ahead.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, Sparrow's condition hadn't changed.

'Should we stay here until he's better?' Hammer said uncertainly as he lay in bed.

'That's too dangerous. We were lucky enough last night not to be bothered by banshees and hollow men. No, the sooner he gets out of here, the better. He should improve once he leaves this hellhole,' Reaver said firmly. 'This place is probably making him even more depressed.'

'You know this place better than anyone,' Garth said, gathering up their belongings.

Leading an absent Sparrow through the marsh lands was not enjoyable, especially when they were attacked by hollow men and the Hero of Bowerstone just stood there like an idiot letting them hit him.

'He's more depressed than I thought,' Garth said as he attempted to get some health potion down Sparrow's throat. 'Depressed or not, I cannot believe he stood there allowing those hollow men to attack him.'

'Well, we're almost at the cullis gate,' Reaver said, reloading his Dragon Stomper. 'We'll get there in under an hour.'

'Good,' Hammer sighed.

When the Heroes and Shadow arrived at the cullis gate, Garth went straight to work to activate it again, while Hammer and Shadow sat next to Sparrow. Reaver stood guard. His dark, sharp eyes scanning the landscape for any approaching enemies.

Half an hour later, the cullis gate was up and running. The Heroes and Shadow hurried through, not wanting to stay in Wraithmarsh another minute.

When the five of them arrived back at Brightwood Tower, they were attacked once more by Lucien's men.

'Haven't they got anything better to do, than guard this tower?' Hammer demanded angrily.

'Probably not,' Sparrow replied glumly as he slowly began to take in the sun.

Hammer and Garth stared at Sparrow. A few seconds ago, he looked like no one was home, but now he was taking and responding to things.

'I told you that he'd feel better once he left Wraithmarsh. It's the sun light and air that helps people improve. He'll be fine in no time,' Reaver commented, shooting every enemy in range. 'If Lucien keeps this up, he won't have any men left.'

'And that's a bad thing?' Garth asked.

'For Lucien and the poor dead sods it is,' Reaver replied.

Once they had left Brightwood it was smooth sailing to Hero Hill.

'What exactly does Lucien want?' Reaver asked as they walked up the path to the top of Hero Hill.

'Aside from godlike power? Hmm, that's a tough one...' replied Hammer. Sparrow wasn't able to tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. Maybe she was being both.

'No, that kind of power is a means, not an end,' Reaver disagreed. 'What does he want to do?'

'When I knew him, he wanted to resurrect his family. Probably still does,' Garth answered, glancing at Sparrow. 'But... give a beggar a million gold, and he'll buy food - until his full. Then he realises bread isn't the only thing for sale.'

'So you think that while his intentions were at first pure, that he has now become corrupt?' Hammer questioned as they arrived at the top of Hero Hill. There was no cullis gate. Only Theresa.

'Exactly.'

'Now we can begin,' Theresa said when all the Heroes were standing in front of her. 'Stand in the centre, Sparrow,' she instructed. 'You represent that which binds that three together. Strength, Skill and Will. And together you will call forth the great weapon that will defeat Lucien.'

Sparrow did as she asked stepped into the circle in the middle of the Hill where the cullis gate was. The moment he stepped foot in there, a bright white light surrounded him. He then watched as Reaver, Hammer and Garth each went and stood in their relevant circles. Nothing happened, except the blue light of strength glowed in Hammer's circle, ruby red light of Will in Garth's, and the golden light of skill in Reaver's.

'So now we just... er, do what exactly?' Reaver asked, looking around, before he suddenly fell to his knees, groaning with pain, and he was shortly followed by Garth and Hammer. Then, beams of yellow, blue and red lifted them into the air, before coursing through their bodies, then coming straight at Sparrow. It wasn't the most enjoyable experience to have their energy being forced into his body, but when it stopped, he felt more powerful.

The white light disappeared and Sparrow looked around. Hammer, Reaver and Garth were all on their knees, looking weak and tired. Theresa was nowhere in sight.

'Bloody hell. That... hurt,' Hammer gasped.

'I... agree,' Garth gasped back.

'Well, I did enjoy making that pretty light with you, but with that done, what happens now?' Reaver asked, sounding tired.

'I don't know,' Garth admitted. 'We crossed beyond the far edge of my knowledge when he stepped into the centre.'

'Well then, what happens now... er, blind woman?' Reaver asked, looking around, as were Garth and Hammer.

'Where's Theresa?' Hammer exclaimed.

'I don't know. When the ritual finished she was nowhere to be seen,' Sparrow replied, looking around, worried. He hoped nothing had happened to her. He did not wish to lose the last of his family. He wasn't strong enough to deal with another death.

'Well, this can't be good,' Reaver muttered, and he couldn't have been more right.

At that moment, Great Shards appeared unloading many Commandants. The Commandants were able to bind Hammer, Garth and Reaver up easily for they were all weak from the ritual, but they had a lot of trouble with Sparrow, especially with an angry dog biting at their heels. The only way they got Sparrow to the ground was when they shoved a dagger under Hammer's chin.

Once they had all the Heroes under control, Lucien finally showed his face. He stood there tall and proud, as he surveyed them.

'Heroes, enough power to build a new world and you waste it trying to save the old one,' Lucien said, shaking his head in disgust.

'Open your eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us,' Garth growled.

'And soon they will be buried under the New Kingdom. And you're looking at the new King,' Lucien replied calmly.

'Pretender. Your fall... shall be hard indeed,' Garth growled again.

'Um, deal still stands, Lord Lucien. Er, King Lucien,' Reaver said, making his fellow Heroes all turn and look at him.

'Oh Reaver, will you shut it?' Hammer snapped.

'In fact, you can have these people for free,' Reaver continued.

'And so I shall... and you as well, son,' Lucien told him.

'Did he just call me "son"?' Reaver asked, looking shocked. A man young enough to be his something-great grandson just called him son.

'Where is she?' Hammer suddenly demanded, ignoring Reaver's question.

'Your fortune telling friend?' Lucien asked indifferently.

'What have you done to her?'

'I merely listened,' came his bewildering answer, before he turned and faced Sparrow. 'I should have gone out in the dark and found your body that night. But I was hasty. I let the bloodline flourish, and you have flourished.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Sparrow said to him coldly.

Lucien gave him a cold smile and aimed his pistol at him. The exact same one that killed Rose. Sparrow's blood began to boil. The banshee was right.

'But this time is different,' Lucien said softly. 'The last of the Heroic blood shall flow out on top of this hilltop.'

'Why here? Why not back in the Spire? You recognised me, did you not?'

'Yes, but I thought that I was mistaken. After all, I thought that the little boy I had shot all those years ago had died.' He began to pull the trigger.

Shadow, seeing that his master was in danger jumped straight at Lucien's arm, teeth bare. Lucien turned and shot him.

It was as though it was all in slow motion. Sparrow watched as Shadow's body tensed with pain, before he went and hit the rocky floor where he laid unmoving.

'SHADOW! NOOO!' came the agonising scream from Sparrow's mouth, startling everyone around. None of them even knew Sparrow could make such a sound.

Tears began to fall from Sparrow's eyes as he felt his heart break again. Why was it that everyone Sparrow loved that to leave him? Was it no surprise that he refused to let anyone get close to him? His heart could not take it.

'Pitiful creature. Misguided and weak, just like its owner,' Lucien said softly again, aiming the gun right at Sparrow heart. Sparrow didn't even react. He just sat there, too hurt to move. 'The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course, you were only a child... but then... so was I.'

Lucien pulled the trigger. Sparrow felt pain coursing through his body, the exact same pain he felt all those years ago. He was numbly aware of Hammer and Garth's yells, and before Sparrow knew it, his world went black, with Theresa's voice echoing in his mind.

'Death is not your destiny today, Little Sparrow.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 9 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	13. The End of Shadow Fiend

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE END OF SHADOW FIEND**

'Come on, Little Sparrow, time to greet the day,' Elizabeth said gently as she tried to wake her four year old son.

Sparrow yawned and stretched, before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'Morning, Mummy,' he yawned.

'Come on, breakfast time,' Elizabeth said, helping him get out from underneath the covers. 'Rose made her famous chocolate pancakes.'

'Yay!' Sparrow said, now wide awake, hurrying out of the room with his teddy bear in hand.

'Slow down on the stairs!' Elizabeth yelled out after her son, fearing that he would hurt himself.

Sparrow, being a highly energetic four year old, paid her no heed, and continued at high speed. He collided with Rose down the bottom.

'I wish I had your energy,' she laughed, kissing him on the forehead.

'Where's Daddy?' Sparrow asked sadly, looking around.

'He had to leave this morning. You've missed saying good bye,' Rose said gently. 'He told me that when he gets back, he'll play Heroes with you.'

'Really?' Sparrow said eagerly.

'Really,' Rose laughed again, as Elizabeth walked past them to dish out their breakfast.

Once breakfast was down, Elizabeth led Sparrow back upstairs to help him get dress for the day, while Rose went to her room to get dressed and make her bed.

Once both the children were ready, they ran outside to play.

'We're going to have such a fun day,' Rose told Sparrow as he picked up his toy bow. 'I've got so many things planned. I've hidden bottles around the farm you to shoot, the chickens need rounding up, or we can kill some beetles. I've planned all sorts of things. So, what shall we do first?'

Sparrow grinned up at her and ran off towards the chicken coop, shooting bottles with his toy bow as he went running by. His family always said that he was like the Heroes of Old when he used his bow. He was talented like they were.

In the end, it felt like an hour had past, when in reality a whole day had passed. Sparrow had so much fun. He ended up finding and shooting all of the bottles, he rounded up all the chickens, making Rose exhausted just from watching him, and he killed all the beetles in one of the vegetable gardens.

'Rose! Sparrow! It's time to come inside!' Elizabeth yelled out as the sun began to set.

'Coming, Mummy!' Rose yelled back. 'Race ya,' she added to Sparrow. She, of course, let Sparrow win.

'You beat me again. I swear you're getting fast and faster every day!'

'Alright you too,' Elizabeth smiled fondly down at her children, 'bath time.'

'Do we have to have a bath?' Sparrow groaned.

'Of course you do, my little Hero,' Elizabeth said, bending down and tickling him. 'Even Heroes need to have bathes, especially when they're covered in dirt!'

'Okay,' Sparrow sighed, following Rose up to have a bath.

After their bath, Sparrow quietly played in the lounge room with his toys while Rose sat writing on some parchment. She was writing Sparrow a new story for his birthday next week.

An hour later, they had dinner. It was the usual dramas with Sparrow. Every night Sparrow refused to eat his vegetables and every night Elizabeth would say, 'But if you eat your vegetables, you will become a big strong Hero! How do you think that they became so strong?'

'Do you really think so?' Sparrow would then reply.

'I know so.'

'How do you know?'

'Because I'm a mother, and mothers always know everything!'

'Okay,' Sparrow would then say, and he was eat his vegetables, pulling funny faces with every bite, making Rose giggle and Elizabeth to shake her head.

After dinner, Elizabeth would clean up, and then put Sparrow to bed, singing him a lullaby.

'Goodnight, my little Hero,' she whispered, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before leaving the room.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

At the stroke of midnight, Sparrow was woken by a strange sound coming from outside. Curious as to what it was, he climbed out of bed and looked out the window. It was so familiar, but he didn't know where he heard it from.

He ran into Rose's room and began to shake her.

'Rose! Rose! Wake up! Rose!'

'What's wrong?' Rose said, waking with a start.

'Can you hear that music?' he asked her.

'It's nothing, Little Sparrow, go back to sleep,' Rose grumbled. She couldn't believe that he woke her up over some music.

'But it sounds so familiar. As though it was from some sort of dream...' he muttered. 'I'm going to see what it is.' He tore from the room

'Aww, come on, get back to bed,' Rose grumbled, as she followed him. 'Where are you going?'

'Outside to see what's making that music,' Sparrow replied as he ran outside.

'Mummy! Sparrow's gone outside!' Rose yelled, before tearing after Sparrow. Elizabeth soon came running out of the house.

'Are you mad? It's dangerous out there! Don't go out there!' exclaimed Rose as Sparrow headed to the farm's exit. 'Don't go. Please, don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone anymore!' she added, when she saw that he wasn't listening.

'What did you say?' Sparrow asked, coming to a halt in front of the front gate. What did she mean about leaving her? He never left her. They have never left each other's sides, or had they? Sparrow had a strange vision of Lucien Fairfax shooting Rose, killing her instantly.

He stared at Rose.

'Please, we have a perfect life here! You'll ruin everything!' Rose pleaded.

'Let him go, Rose,' Elizabeth said calmly, coming to a halt. Her eyes were filled with tears. 'He must do as his instincts tell him.'

Sparrow frowned.

'_**Choose, Hero,' Slayer grinned nastily.**_

'_**He doesn't have a choice,' Elizabeth said firmly, 'for I'll make it for him.'**_

'_**Lizzie, no!' Matt yelled, knowing what she was about to do.**_

'_**I love you,' she whispered before slitting her own throat on Slayer's sword.**_

'_**No!' yelled Matt, while Rose began to cry.**_

Sparrow shook his head, trying to get rid of these horrible visions.

'Don't fight them, Little Sparrow,' Elizabeth said quietly, pulling a crying Rose against her.

Sparrow nodded his head and turned to face the music again. Somehow he knew that it was the one behind giving him these visions and that it was calling out to him. He knew that he needed to get it. He ran towards it.

'Noooo!' came Rose's agonising scream from behind him.

_**'No wait!' Rose cried, trying to shield Sparrow behind her. 'Don't! Noooooooooo!'**_

_**Rose was then silenced forever as the bullet left the pistol and hit her straight in the heart.**_

The vision had become clearer.

Part of Sparrow was screaming for him to go back to her, but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that he had to move forward. He had to find that music.

As he ran along the path, he saw dead bodies of villagers burning, with a scary man that looked like him standing over them. Terrified, Sparrow ran forward even faster, wishing that he had his toy bow with him.

Then, he saw it. Up a head was a music box. It was the music box that was playing the music. That was calling for him… but why? What significance did it have?

Hesitantly, he picked it up and everything changed. His memories came flooding back to him.

'_**Let her go, Slayer,' Matt ordered, raising his sword threateningly. 'All of your men are dead. You've lost.'**_

'_**Actually, I've won,' Slayer said gleefully. 'I hold the last card. You do anything and I'll slit your beautiful wife's throat… and you don't want that, which means you have no choice but to surrender to me. I can then seek my revenge by killing you and then doing anything I want with your wife and your gorgeous children.'**_

_**Sparrow's arms tightened around his father's neck. This man was scaring him. Meanwhile, Matt stood there knowing that Slayer was right. Either way something bad would happen. If he surrendered, his wife and children would suffer for the rest of their lives or be killed. If he fought back, Elizabeth would be killed. He was trapped.**_

'_**Choose, Hero,' Slayer grinned nastily.**_

'_**He doesn't have a choice,' Elizabeth said firmly, 'for I'll make it for him.'**_

'_**Lizzie, no!' Matt yelled, knowing what she was about to do.**_

'_**I love you,' she whispered before slitting her own throat on Slayer's sword.**_

'_**No!' yelled Matt, while Rose began to cry and Sparrow stared at his mother's body, not understanding what just happened.**_

Sparrow began to cry as he remembered that day. It was the day that his perfect world began to unravel.

'_**You're leaving us again!' Rose yelled angrily as she got breakfast ready.**_

'_**You and Sparrow will be safe here,' Matt said patiently. 'I need to see my old friend Giles, Rose. It can't wait.'**_

'_**But…'**_

'_**Don't worry, Rose. I will be back. I promise.'**_

_Yeah, right! You abandoned us!_ Sparrow thought angrily, tears still falling down his face.

_**'What are you?' Lucien asked, looking Rose and Sparrow up and down, before hurrying over to one of his desks. 'Wait, there was something here…'**_

_**'My Lord, what happened? What's that light?' cried Rose, fear evident in her voice. Sparrow was beginning to wish that he had stayed in bed.**_

_**'Quiet!' snapped Lucien. Gone was the gentle, fatherly tone. 'You're Heroes but you're not any of the three. One of you is the forth,' he muttered to himself before he pulled a pistol out of nowhere - it seemed - and pointed it at the children. 'This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way!'**_

_**'No wait!' Rose cried, trying to shield Sparrow behind her. 'Don't! Noooooooooo!'**_

_**Rose was then silenced forever as the bullet left the pistol and hit her straight in the heart.**_

Eight year old Sparrow fell to his knees and cried even harder. He didn't want to see this again. It hurt too much.

_**For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the Heroes became feared and hated. No man today remembers the night the Guild burned, and now it lies forgotten.**_

_**But the heroes are not all gone… you are here, and the same heroic blood flows through you. Look around at these walls**_**, she continued, **_**your forebear, one of the mightiest Heroes that ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss, from which he never truly recovered. Very much like yourself. But when the world tried to crush him, he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to shape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same.**_

_But I did that,_ Sparrow thought as he watched his blood begin to awake. _I did as you said that I needed to do, Theresa. I have shaped the world!_

_**'Is that it then?' Sister Hannah screamed. 'My father is gone and the Golden Oak is flourishing again. So life now goes on like before, does it?'**_

_Yes, it does. The world does not care for our pain,_ Sparrow thought sadly. He hated seeing her so miserable and in pain. He wished he could do something to ease it.

_**'That was something else,' Mad-Dog said, handing Sparrow a bag of gold and the Crucible trophy. 'Best Crucible in years!'**_

_**'A classic performance that will be remembered for all time,' said Murray. 'Or at least as long as there are people around to remember it.' **_

Would anyone remember what he did? Or would they forget about him like everyone did his father? Or was as the banshee said, and that his life was meaningless?

_**'You will make an excellent soldier,' the Commandant said happily. **_

'_**Thank you, sir.'**_

_**'Dismissed.'**_

He saw himself as the monster everyone then saw him as. He saw that he had become one of those people that made the world seem heartless. He had made it even more cold and uninviting.

_**'Reaver has again fulfilled the bargain,' said a Shadow Judge. 'But when the sacrifices stop, we shall come for him. This he knows.'**_

Did Reaver feel the same way as Sparrow felt? Did he feel guilty after condemning his region to death?

_**'Pitiful creature. Misguided and weak, just like its owner,' Lucien said softly again, aiming the gun right at Sparrow heart. Sparrow didn't even react. He just sat there, too hurt to move. 'The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course, you were only a child... but then... so was I.'**_

_No, you weren't,_ Sparrow thought coldly. _You were someone who had just lost everything and tried to run away from the pain… just like me. I have become the man I so despised!_

'But you don't have to remain that way. You have the chance to change,' said a quiet voice behind him.

Sparrow whipped around and saw Matt standing a short distance away.

'D-Dad?' Sparrow said uncertainly. 'Is it really you?'

'Yes, it's really me, son,' Matt said, smiling.

'Why did you abandon us?' Sparrow said, trying not to cry. That banshee had really messed up his emotions.

'I didn't want to,' Matt said quietly, looking into Sparrow's upset, black eyes. It killed him to see what had befallen his son. 'But my death prevented me from returning.'

'Giles said that you went to see your girlfriend.'

'Ex-girlfriend,' Matt corrected. 'News had reached Giles of Madison's capture by Slayer's men. I went back to Rookridge to help her only to discover that she was still fuming over our break up and had joined Slayer to get revenge… she soon got it. While I was trying to help her, Slayer snuck up on me and plunged his sword through my heart. I promise you that even to my dying breath; I never stopped worrying about you and your sister. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for the two of you!'

'I'm sorry,' Sparrow cried. 'Sorry I thought and said all those horrible things about you!'

'It's alright, Little Sparrow,' Matt said, embracing his son tightly.

'I really messed up, didn't I? I wish I had seen that sooner!'

'It's not your fault,' Matt said firmly. 'You had a hard childhood. I would have been surprised if you didn't act the way you did. And many people would have acted the same way if they had have been in your shoes, and many people have. Look a Lucien Fairfax… and Thomas, the Hero of Oakvale. Both of them had difficult childhoods and they have done terrible things too. The only difference is that you have a chance to start over; to make yourself a better future.'

'What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay with you and Mum and Rose?'

'Then that is your choice, but you will be leaving many loved ones behind.'

'I have no more loved ones. Lucien killed Shadow.'

'True, but he wasn't the only one.'

The white scenery changed around the father and son, to that of a prison cell in the Spire. In the cell were Hammer, Garth and Reaver. Hammer was crying hysterically, with Garth trying to comfort her, looking glumly. Reaver was staring indifferently at a wall.

'Why is Hammer crying? What hurt her?' Sparrow demanded.

'She is crying because she believes you to be dead,' Matt said softly. 'Regardless of everything you have done, she cares for you a lot, as does Garth. Even Reaver has been affected by your death, though he does not show it. You have brought something special into their lives. Each of them cares about you and would be saddened if you were to leave… as would Theresa.'

'Theresa is still alive?'

'Of course. As far as I know, she is immortal. Your death would hurt her a lot. She raised you and has watched over you for many years. You are like a son to her, Sparrow. And for a parent to lose a child… you cannot imagine the pain they feel.'

'I'll go back,' Sparrow said shortly. 'I'll finish what I have started. Lucien must be stopped. There are enough heartless monsters in this world, without Lucien and me adding to it.'

'I know you'll do the right thing,' said Matt. 'Take the box, and go to him.'

'I will revenge Rose and I will make you and Mum proud,' Sparrow promised.

'You already have, Little Sparrow,' Matt said, before he disappeared as Sparrow's world went black once more.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow awoke, to the sound of a Commandants' voice.

'See this man that lies dead before me?' he said. 'This was Officer two seven three, who was believed to be the most trusted soldier as he was the most obedient. However, he betrayed Lord Lucien when he helped the Will user Garth escape. His body shall now be hung in the barracks to serve as a message to all of you what will happen if you betray Lord Lucien. Betrayal is punishable by death! Take the traitor's body to the barracks!'

Sparrow knew that he would have to move quickly, if he had any hope of rescuing the other Heroes and defeating Lucien. Thankfully, the music box was giving him strength.

Just as a guard grabbed hold of Sparrow, the Hero leaped to his feet and sent the guard flying in to the crowd of his comrades, before taking his sword and stabbing it through the Commandant's chest. He looked around for the other Commandants but he could not see them. He looked at the startled guards.

'If you value your life, you will free all the prisoners and leave the Spire _immediately_,' Sparrow told the guards and soldiers calmly, before walking off. Surprisingly, now of them were stupid enough to do the opposite of what he said.

Sparrow ran to the original Commandant's chambers and used one of the cullis gates to get to the Spire's port. Once there, he headed up a flight of stairs and into the white light he knew Lucien would be hiding behind. He wasn't disappointed. Lucien was indeed there and he was performing the same ritual, Sparrow and the other three Heroes had performed before they were ambushed.

Each Hero was screaming in pain and they all looked like they were going to pass out from the amount of pain they were going through, if their faces were anything to go by. Sparrow didn't blame them. The ritual was painful enough no matter what, but to do it mere hours after doing it already… Sparrow was surprised that they were still alive.

As Sparrow walked forward, Lucien caught sight of him and his eyes bludged.

'Your power is truly astounding. Twice you have cheated death,' Lucien exclaimed. 'Yet your abilities are pitiful compared to the power of the Spire, which will soon be mine. Now... Sleep,' he order, sending a force of energy at Sparrow. It was the same spell he'd used on the Hero when he'd first arrived at the Spire, only this time, Sparrow wasn't going to give in.

'Nice try, Lucien, but your little trick doesn't work on me,' Sparrow snapped as he took out the music box and held it in front of him.

'What is that?' Lucien asked, sounding a little unsure.

'The Relic,' Sparrow muttered as a jet of light went and hit Lucien right in the chest.

'What are you doing?' Lucien cried out.

'What do you think? I'm stopping you.'

'You think a mere trinket will save you?' Lucien asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice and distract the Hero before him. Sparrow ignored him. 'You think anything can?... Stop; think about what you are doing. I will put an end to chaos... Stop it you fool. I order you to stop.'

In the end, Sparrow did stop, but only because he had stopped the ritual. Lucien wasn't happy.

'You consider that a victory?' he snarled. 'Your merely delaying the in editable. All that you struggled for will be crushed under the majesty of the Spire. Why? Why must you interfere? What are you fighting to protect? The world that robs us of what we loved most? Is that what you think is worth preserving?'

'I'm preserving the innocence that is destroyed by men like you and me,' Sparrow said quietly. 'Because of people like us, the world has become a heartless place that robs us of what we love most. You robbed me of my sister and dog, just like I have robbed so many other people.'

Lucien stood there silently for a moment, before drawing his pistol again.

'You fool!' he hissed, taking aim, but Sparrow was faster. He pushed Lucien off the platform they were standing on, high above the ground, with the use of his Will. Lucien fell screaming to his death. Then, there was silence.

'Oh, I thought he'd never shut up,' said Reaver, though Sparrow wasn't sure if he meant Lucien talking or him screaming.

Reaver then looked up over at Sparrow and his eyes widened. Clearly he hadn't realised who Lucien had been talking to due to the amount of pain he had been in. Hammer and Garth were the same. Garth's eyes widened to when he saw Sparrow standing there, before he smiled.

'Lucien's... dead?' Hammer said as she struggled to her feet. 'So, what happens now?'

'I guess we go our separate ways,' Sparrow said hesitantly, taking in all their faces.

Hammer jumped and turned to look at him.

'Sp-Sparrow?' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 'You're – you're alive?'

'You can't get rid of me that easily,' Sparrow said weakly, trying and failing to smile.

Before any of the Heroes could say another word, Theresa appeared in the middle of the room.

'Theresa!' Hammer exclaimed, wiping her eyes, furiously. 'Thank goodness you're alright!'

'Thank you for your concern, but now isn't the time for concern,' Theresa said in her usual calm voice. 'Sparrow, it is time you gain you reward.'

'My reward?' Sparrow said blankly.

'Yes, your gift for saving the world from a mad and selfish dream. The Spire has awakened, and it still has the power to grant one wish... yours. Come, take my hand.'

As Sparrow walked up and over to Theresa, he swore that he could hear Rose speaking to him.

'It's alright, Little Sparrow, don't be afraid.'

Once Sparrow took Theresa's hand, she took them to a place that was entirely white.

'Where are we?' Sparrow asked solemnly.

'You stand in the heart of the Spire, as the Archon of the Old Kingdom did thousands of years ago,' Theresa explained. 'Now it is you turn. Make a wish, but choose wisely, for it will affect the all of Albion.'

'So… so I can wish for anything?'

'No, there are only three wishes that you can choose from.'

'And what are these wishes?'

'Sacrifice: you may choose to revise all those who died in the Spire's making. It is a selfless gift; your only reward will be the gratitude of all of Albion, but know that you will never see your loved ones again. Love: those dearest to you, even your faithful dog, will be restored to life, but their lives come at the cost of all the lives lost in the building of the Spire. Or wealth: more gold than you can imagine, to spent on whatever you want to, but any you loved, and all the prisoners will remain dead. What will you choose?'

Sparrow stood there silently before whispering, 'Sacrifice.'

Money no longer held any appeal for him. It was just cold hearted like he had been. So that eliminated wealth. As for love, while he craved to have his family and Shadow back he knew that they would no longer fit into this world and that they were happy where they were. After all, one should not mourn for the dead, for the living are the ones in need of pity. They are the ones that can get hurt.

'So be it,' Theresa said gently. 'All those who have lost family and friends to the Spire have had their loved ones returned to them, confused but unharmed. One day, all of Albion will be filled with gratitude, and praise the name of this great and selfless Hero forever. They will know what you gave up for their sake.' She took his hand and teleported them back to the others.

'We heard everything,' Hammer said quietly.

Sparrow wasn't able to look at her or any of the others. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to suffer his loss in peace.

'Yes, a wish was made, and Albion must live with its consequences,' said Theresa.

'I don't know what to say,' Hammer said quietly, looking over at Sparrow. 'That's the last thing I expected of you. You've done a lot of questionable things… but that was very noble.'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes,' Reaver said impatiently, though Sparrow had a strange feeling at the Thief was trying to get the attention away from Sparrow because he saw how uncomfortable the younger Hero was. 'But on to more important matters: what about me? What do I get? Cash would be nice.'

'That is up to you,' Theresa answered casually. 'I can send you anywhere from here. What do you wish?'

'I wish to return home, to Samarkand,' Garth answered immediately.

'Ooh, I have never been to Samarkand,' Reaver said, looking highly interested, 'with its hot nights, exotic substances and uninhibited people.'

'It's nothing like that!' Garth said hastily.

'Trust me, I'll find the exciting bits.'

'Fine, but stay out of my way,' Garth warned, before turning to Hammer. 'Hammer?'

'No. I'm done,' Hammer said quickly, shaking her head, before turning to Sparrow. 'I know why we got attacked in the cave. The day we met. You brought those hollow men in with you. Two monks would have found nothing, but a warrior finds battle... always. I want to go north,' she told Theresa. Sparrow looked at her quickly. 'Study with those warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence, but now I'm sick of causing it.'

'Well time to go,' Reaver said cheerfully. 'Goodbye, Hero. I simply can't thank you enough for dragging me into this mess. Oh, I should tell you. I have to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh. So, until then.'

Sparrow watched as Reaver disappeared in shimmering blue light.

'I had my doubts about you at first, but I'm glad me met,' Garth told Sparrow. 'And we shall meet again. You shall count on it.' He too then disappeared.

'Guess I'll leave Albion to you,' Hammer said sadly to Sparrow. He looked sadly back at her. 'Not like I can do anything about it. You did some amazing things. Shame about all the rotten stuff, though. I guess this will be our last goodbye.'

'I guess so,' Sparrow said sadly. He watched as tears slowly began to form in Hammer's eyes.

'Take care of yourself, Sparrow,' she said, before looking over at Theresa.

'Farewell, Hammer,' Theresa said, smiling.

'See you, Theresa,' Hammer replied before she too disappeared.

Theresa looked over at the sad and vulnerable Sparrow.

'Oh, my Little Sparrow,' she said, going over and embracing him, as he began to cry again. He had finally reached breaking point. All the emotions he had kept bottled up were now breaking free.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered into her shoulder.

'For what?'

'You have given me so much and all I gave you was grief. I am thankful for everything you have done for me, Theresa.'

'I know, Little Sparrow. Will you be alright? Would you like to stay here for a while?'

'No, I need to be alone.'

'Is there anywhere in particular that you wish to go?'

'No, just send me back to Albion, please.'

'Very well. Take care of yourself, Sparrow. And don't do anything stupid.'

Sparrow was then sent to Oakfield.

When he arrived at Oakfield, it was then that the last of the music box's strength left him, and the bullet wound under his heart began to give him terrible pain. It was agonising. With every step he took, he became weaker. In the distance, he could hear the Oakfield warning bells. Someone had noticed his presence. He didn't care. Nothing mattered to him now. He was now alone, and if he was gone, no one would miss him. Reaver was gone, Garth was gone, Theresa was gone, Shadow was gone and Hammer was also gone. He had no one left.

'Stop right there!' the sheriff yelled, running towards Sparrow, followed by a dozen guards.

Sparrow did stop. In fact, he collapsed, and slowly began to lose consciousness.

'God, what happened to him?' asked one of the guards, as Sparrow's eyes closed.

'Don't know, but we should get him back to Bowerstone.'

Sparrow's world went black and silent.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 10 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	14. Return of the Thief

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: RETURN OF THE THIEF**

Nearly a year had passed since Lucien Fairfax's death, during which time Reaver had spent his days sweating in Samarkand. He wished he had never gone there. When the scholar, Garth, had told Reaver that Samarkand wasn't as he imagined it to be, the pirate had thought that the Mage had been lying to try and prevent him from going with him. Garth was telling the truth. The nights weren't just hot, they were excruciatingly scorching, and Reaver found that there was a miserable amount of exotic substances and a definite shortage of uninhibited people. On top of that Garth hadn't been able to teach him much about his homeland, much of interest anyway. In the end, he gave the scholar a parting gift and gratefully hoped on the next ship heading to Bloodstone. Reaver would never recommend Samarkand to anyone… except perhaps someone he really despised, but then, those he despised never lived very long after their meeting.

When Bloodstone came into view, Reaver was relieved to see that it was the same as he had left it, and when he exited the ship, many people came over to greet him and welcome him home.

'How about you and I have a private party later tonight, Reaver?' a few prostitutes asked him.

'Maybe some other time I'll take you up on that offer,' Reaver said, giving them one of his charming smiles.

Normally he would take them up on their offer, but tonight he couldn't. Tonight he needed to organise another sacrifice to keep him young and beautiful.

Arriving back at his manor, Reaver listened to his men's reports about issues that had arisen while he was gone and how Bloodstone was thriving, before heading into his study to find his dark seal. He walked casually over to his desk – seeing as that is where the Shadow Court always sent it to him – only to realise that it wasn't there.

_Odd_, thought Reaver, before searching the room. It was not there.

He then turned his search to the rest of the house. He ended up turning the house up-side-down to find the seal, but still he could not find it.

_Maybe they haven't sent it yet,_ Reaver thought. _Yeah, that's it. By the end of the week it will be here._

It never came.

Reaver was getting worried now. So in the end, he decided to travel to the Shadow Court himself to get some answers. He was very reluctant to do this, but what other choice did he have? He needed to find that seal so he could send someone to keep him young. He wasn't ready to give up the life he was currently leading just yet. Maybe in a few thousand years he would be, but not now.

The journey to the Shadow Court was quite unpleasant. Hollow men around every corner, banshees and their little ankle biter children reminding him of the mistake he made hundreds of years ago, and then there was the marsh itself ruining his clothes as he grudgingly walked through its dirty, muddy water. When he arrived at the Shadow Court, he found the Court's door unlocked.

_Strange,_ thought Reaver, _since when do they leave this door unlocked?_

He ended shrugged it off and walked confidently inside. He walked through its dark corridors silently with the only sound that could be heard being his footsteps echoing around its corridors.

All the Shadows he came across never bothered him. They just looked at him, before going about their business. Reaver calmly walked past them and into the actually court, where he then waited patiently to be received by the Shadow Judges.

'Welcome, Reaver,' the Shadow Judges, said in unison as they entered the room.

'To what do we owe the pleasure?' asked the head Shadow Judge.

'Your excellences,' Reaver said with a slight bow. 'I have come to collect the Dark Seal, which, for reasons unknown, I currently do not have.'

'We do not have the Dark Seal either, Reaver,' said the Shadow. 'We assumed that the Hero gave it back to you when he took it off the girl sacrificed.'

'Great,' Reaver said, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Sparrow could be anywhere in Albion. How was he supposed to find him now, unless…

'Would you happen to know where he and the seal are now?' Reaver asked hopefully. 'He does still have the seal, doesn't he?'

'We will be back in a moment.' The Shadow Judges walked off and fifteen minutes later they returned.

'We were able to locate the Hero,' the head Shadow Judge said when they returned. Reaver stopped his pacing and looked at them.

'Yes?' he pushed eagerly.

'The Hero has been in the same place he has been for nearly a year… in the Bowerstone Prison.'

'Thank you, your excellences,' Reaver said with a bow, before heading back to Bloodstone.

From there, he gathered his belongings, gave him men specific orders and went to the local sea captain to travel to Westcliff, which had changed much since his last visit there a hundred years ago. From Westcliff, the pirate made his way, via carriage, to Bowerstone Market, which had also changed since his last visit.

Once in Bowerstone, he confidently walked over and into the Bowerstone prison and requested to see Sparrow. The teenaged guard on duty reluctantly led Reaver to Sparrow's cell, though he was also surprised and slightly suspicious. Sparrow had been locked in jail for nearly a year and had had no visitors, except for Derek, Bowerstone Old Town's sheriff who remembered Sparrow from when he was a kid. It was also Derek who fought to have Sparrow's life spared arguing that there was good in him, not that the other sheriffs and guards believed him.

When Reaver arrived outside Sparrow's cell, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The once strong and powerful Hero of Bowerstone lay on top of a stone hard bed dressed in filthy rags. His hair was longer, oiler and messier than it had been since Reaver last saw him and he had also grown a beard which matched his hair. His skin was also filthy and clung tightly to his body. Sparrow had lost a lot of weight. He had even lost his Will lines.

'He hasn't moved from that spot in roughly a year,' the guard said taking in Reaver's shocked appearance. 'At first Derek, one of the sheriffs, used to force feed him until he died. We guards are all surprised that he is still alive seeing as he hasn't eaten in three months, same with drinking. He has just let himself go. Lost the will to live, if you ask me. I just wish he'd hurry up and cark it. With him gone, the people of Albion will feel safe again and the children can be free to run around playing.'

Reaver glared coldly at the young guard before turning his attention back to the sleeping Sparrow. For reasons he could not explain, Reaver felt a surge of responsibility to look after Sparrow. It was probably due to the soft spot he had for the younger Hero, not that he would ever admit to having a soft spot.

'When does he get bail?' Reaver asked suddenly.

'Whenever someone pays ten thousand gold pieces,' replied the guard. 'Thankfully no one has come forward to grant him bail, probably because no one wants him walking free.'

'If he were to get bail, what would the rules be regarding his semi-freedom,' Reaver inquired, not taking his eyes away from the grubby man.

'He is forbidden to leave Bowerstone and he is forbidden to carry any weapons. He also has to have someone watching him at all times. Also, if he breaks any laws he will be thrown back in prison and may even get the death sentence seeing as Derek isn't here to defend him.'

'Right,' said Reaver pulling out a bag of gold and pouring its contents on a nearby table and counting it all up. 'Here is the bail money.'

'Y-you can't be serious!' the guard gasped. 'You wish to have this monster back on our streets?'

'That monster is my friend who has had a cruel life,' Reaver said coldly. 'Besides, this Derek was right. Sparrow does have goodness in his heart. If he didn't, he wouldn't have sacrificed what he really wanted to bring those who were killed in the Spire back to life.'

The guard stared dumbfound at Reaver before grudgingly opening the cell's door.

'Where will you be taking him?'

'To his home here in Bowerstone,' replied Reaver. 'He does have a home here, doesn't he?'

'Yes, it overlooks Bowerstone. It also has a great view of the castle. It is located in Old Town. I will give you the address before you leave.'

Reaver nodded curtly and entered the cell.

'Sparrow?' he said, bending down next to the sleeping Hero, trying not to gag at how badly he smelt. 'Sparrow, wake up, son.'

In the background, the guard gave Reaver a weird look for calling Sparrow son. After all, they did look the same age.

Upon receiving no answer, Reaver gently shook Sparrow's shoulder. Sparrow slowly opened his eyes and looked at Reaver. Reaver gasped. Sparrow's eyes looked dead and stared at Reaver unfocused and unresponsive.

'What has happened to you?' Reaver breathed, before helping the younger Hero unsteadily to his feet.

Reaver then tried to walk Sparrow out of the cell but he had no luck. Sparrow was too weak. He hadn't moved in almost a year and his body was slowly beginning to shut down.

'Why isn't anything ever easy with you, kid?' Reaver sighed, before picking the convicted criminal up and holding him awkwardly in his arms.

The journey to Sparrow's house wasn't an enjoyable one. While Sparrow was underweight for his age, height and build, he eventually became heavy in Reaver's arms. It was then that Reaver half-wished Hammer was there. She would have been able to carry him no trouble. Then there were the people of Bowerstone. All of them were curious to see a well-dressed man carrying an unconscious dirty beggar. But then the truth got out.

As Reaver was carrying Sparrow, a little boy was dared by his friends to have a closer look and when he did, Sparrow briefly opened his eyes and looked at the little boy, whereas Reaver completely ignored his existence. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Sparrow's black eyes and he knew immediately who was in Reaver's arms. Hence, the truth was spread, just as the fear began to spread.

'How could you grant him bail?' an elderly woman demanded angrily to Reaver as she blocked his path. Many citizens then surrounded them all wanting to know too.

'He has rights just like you and me,' Reaver said hotly, losing all his charm. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone. All he wanted to do was to put Sparrow down.

'No he doesn't!' snapped the blacksmith's wife. 'He lost them when he murdered all those people -'

'And I believe he regained them when he sacrificed what he really wanted to bring those who were killed in the Spire back to life!' Reaver snapped, not having a clue about the murder people the blacksmith's wife was on about.

'One good deed cannot make up for what he has done!' the elderly woman snapped. 'You have just condemned us all! We'll all wake up to find loved ones dead, raped or missing, because of you! Our children will never be able to play freely outside again!'

'Don't be so ridiculous!' Reaver snapped. 'Now move before I put a bullet through your senile brain!'

Everyone quickly moved out of Reaver's way allowing him to continue to Sparrow's place.

'I think you are in for a rough recovery, kid,' Reaver said quietly to Sparrow who had his head resting on Reaver's shoulder and his eyes closed.

Getting into Sparrow's locked house ended up proving to be a bit of a challenge too. Reaver had to try and balance Sparrow as he searched for a key. Then, when he found the key, he had to try and open the door with Sparrow's dead weight in his arms. Eventually though, Reaver got inside and gratefully place Sparrow on his bed, before stretching his arms. Sparrow was heavier than he looked.

Once he was sure Sparrow was safe and what he thought was a comfortable position, he went downstairs into the kitchen to see if there was any food. The cupboards were empty. In fact, Reaver couldn't even find a crumb!

Grumbling, Reaver took some money that he had found in one of the cupboards and went back to Bowerstone Market to get some food.

When he returned, he prepared some food that he could force feed to Sparrow and went upstairs to where he had left the sleeping Sparrow, only Sparrow wasn't lying in bed asleep. Instead, he was sitting at his bedroom window absently staring outside.

Reaver took this to be a good sign. After all, hadn't the guard said that Sparrow hadn't moved in a year?

'Sparrow?' Reaver said hesitantly, moving closer to the younger man.

Sparrow turned and looked at Reaver through dead eyes.

'Reaver,' Sparrow acknowledge, though his voice was as dead as his eyes.

'At least you are up and moving around. That has to be a good sign, though you could have done it sooner so I didn't have to carry you from the jail here.'

'I didn't ask you to,' Sparrow said emotionlessly. 'So why did you free me?'

'Let's just say you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age,' Reaver said, handing Sparrow the food he had prepared. 'Besides, friends help each other, don't they?'

'What are you helping me with?'

'I'm helping you become that confident and stubborn Hero who I slept with again.'

'What if I don't want to be him?'

'Sparrow, I'm not trying to make you into a feared criminal,' Reaver said surprisingly patiently. 'I helping you become healthy again and then help you get your life back on track.'

'Why can't you just let me die? The guards and everyone else are happy enough to.'

'Sparrow, do you honestly believe that everyone wants you dead?' Reaver demanded.

'Yes.'

'Well you are wrong. Do I look like I want you dead? If I did I would have just found my Dark Seal and would have left. And what about your girlfriend, Hammer, and that blind hag?'

'Theresa is not a hag and Hammer is not my girlfriend,' Sparrow said, looking back outside the window, not even accepting his food. 'They would be happier with me gone, especially Hammer.'

'Actually, they would be the last people to ever celebrate your death,' Reaver said seriously. 'Listen, Sparrow, I may not know what you have been through or what your exact relationship is with the girls, but the short time I was around, I could see that they both cared for you deeply. When we thought you had died, Hammer screamed for you to wake up and could not stop crying.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better. She despises me for what I did.'

'Maybe but she's a monk. Aren't they taught to forgive?'

'She'll never forgive me.'

The two men fell into silence. Sparrow continued to look absently outside while Reaver critically examined Sparrow's filthy appearance.

'If you clean yourself up I'm sure you'll feel a lot better,' Reaver said suddenly, unable to bear Sparrow's appearance and smell.

'I doubt it. So why bother?'

'Maybe because you smell terrible and it is starting to make me sick.'

Sparrow turned his dead eyes upon Reaver.

'So, why don't you have a bath and then we can go to the stylist and get your hair done and then we'll visit the tailor and get you a new attire.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Sparrow said firmly. 'It would be best of everyone if I crawled away and died.'

'Don't start that again,' Reaver said firmly.

Sparrow just went to staring out the window.

Sighing, Reaver left the room dreading the weeks ahead.

As the weeks past, Reaver found his patience pushed to the limit and on several occasions he had snapped at Sparrow who never reacted. He only gazed at him through dead black eyes.

For weeks, Reaver would go on about Sparrow's destiny not yet being over and how Albion still needed a Hero, but it did no good. Nothing Reaver did would change Sparrow's mind. However, Reaver was happy when, on several occasions, Sparrow ate a small amount of food and drunk some water.

Then the unexpected happened...

Reaver sat at the dining table half asleep with his untouched breakfast in front of him. He had not slept well last night due to the same reoccurring nightmare he had since the destruction of Oakvale.

'Looks like someone slept well last night,' said a weak joking voice from the stairs.

Frowning, Reaver looked up at the stairs and felt his jaw drop.

Sparrow was standing there clean, shaven and with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. In fact, he nearly looked like his old self again.

'I take it you have no wish to die now?' Reaver asked, pulling himself back together.

'No, not know that I have seen my future,' Sparrow smiled as he went to get some breakfast.

'What are you on about?'

'Theresa showed me my future,' Sparrow said simply.

'She was here?'

'No,' Sparrow said before recounting last night's events to Reaver.

_Sparrow tost and turned in his sleep as he relived the horrid events of his past. That was until a familiar tune made its way into his nightmare sending away all fears and waking him up. At first he just laid there dripping in a cold sweat. He then turned and looked at the Relic. The music box was open playing a soft tune which slowly began to calm him. _

_'Thanks,' he muttered to the ancient device, before trying to close it. It wouldn't let him. Instead it showed him a vision of Murgo the Trader setting up store on the Bowerstone Docks._

_'You want me to go and see him?' Sparrow asked the Relic._

_As though confirming, the music box fell silent and closed itself._

_Not knowing why the box wanted him to see Murgo, Sparrow quietly made his way out of the house so he wouldn't wake Reaver. He then slipped out of Old Town and into Bowerstone Market. Once in Bowerstone Market, Sparrow dodged the guards and made his way down to the docks where he found Murgo, the trader who had sold he and Rose the music box._

'_Well, I do believe I see a Hero before me,' Murgo said, when Sparrow stopped next to him. 'Who else would have recognised a genuine magical music box after all?'_

'_You remember me? After that brief meeting?' said Sparrow, surprised._

'_Yes, I remember you,' replied Murgo. 'I heard what happened in the Spire. All of Albion gives you her gratitude.'_

'_She owes me nothing,' Sparrow stated glumly. 'Besides, it's not gratitude that she is giving me.'_

'_But one days she will,' Murgo said wisely. 'Anyway, I have in my hands an item that offers visions of the future and it's – well, it's not what I was expecting when I paid for it. I was hoping for a nice crystal ball, or some pretty cards, or even a bucket of entrails would have been better than this. Here you can have it. I'll never be able to sell it to anyone else, and to tell you the truth, it gives me the willies… and not the good kind.'_

_He handed Sparrow a statue, but it wasn't any kind of statue. No, it was a remarkable replica model of the Tattered Spire. In fact, while Sparrow held it, he could feel the same unnatural hum that emanated from the real Spire's walls. It was almost as though he was actually in the Spire. Sparrow blinked. He _was _in the Spire. In the very room he had killed Lucien._

Now how did that happen?_ Sparrow thought before…_

'_Here you are again,' Theresa said, smiling, from the middle of the room. 'You knew you'd return here one day, did you not?'_

'_I had a hunch… a gut feeling,' muttered Sparrow. 'I wasn't the only one the Spire gave a gift to, was I? It gave you one too.'_

'_Yes,' replied Theresa. 'The future has always whispered to me, and I have followed its sound blindly. But now I can see all possible futures. There are many threads – too many to count. Yet there are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided. There are futures which must be fulfilled. It is time I showed you one such future.'_

'_Why? I've completed my destiny. I saved Albion from Lucien. Isn't it time for another Hero to step forward? I mean, the Hero of Oakvale served his purpose which was to defeat Jack of Blades; Father's was to save Southcliff; and mine was to defeat Lucien, right?'_

'_No, your destiny has not yet been fulfilled,' Theresa offered him her hand. 'Take my hand, one last time.'_

_He did as she said and to his surprise, their destination was Fairfax Castle._

'_Fairfax Castle?' Sparrow questioned, looking glumly around._

'_Yes. It is many years from now,' Theresa answered as a handsome man walked through the entrance and along the red carpet. He was wearing a golden crown and looked oddly familiar. He had long light brown hair and green eyes filled with knowledge and understanding. He was also abnormally tall with blue Will lines on his tan skin. He was an older version of Sparrow._

'_That's – that's me, isn't it?' he gasped._

_Theresa nodded._

'_A king feels age weighing him down and the responsibility of an entire kingdom,' Theresa said as they followed the older version of Sparrow._

'_Did – did you just say king?' Sparrow knew he must have misheard._

'_Yes, I did. These are his men,' Theresa added, when they came across a line of soldiers, either side of the red carpet. . 'Loyal soldiers who would die for him as many already have, on battlefields at home and in faraway lands. They would follow him wherever he leads.'_

'_Why? Why are they loyal to me, when many of them I have wronged, whether directly or indirectly?'_

'_Because people change and in time they will see how much you have changed, if you prove it to them,' Theresa said wisely. 'These are his people,' she added again as they passed a crowd of Albion citizens from all regions. The citizens all bowed and cheered when they saw the older version of Sparrow. 'Subjects who worship him, who trust him to guide them, protect them and govern them. And this is his throne. Albion's seat of power, where he has made countless decisions, delivered justice and led a nation,' Theresa explained when the King sat down and began to listen to reports. 'Yet none of this is of the least importance.'_

'_Then why are you showing me this?'_

_The future seemed to be on fast forward for everything seemed to be moving quickly. And in no time, the hall was empty, apart from the King._

'_Because this is the real future,' Theresa explained as a child came running towards the King._

_He looked like a miniature version of Sparrow. He had the same brown hair and green eyes. He was also carrying a toy gun and sword._

'_Is – is that my son,' Sparrow asked, choking slightly. He was going to be a father!_

'_Yes, a boy very much like yourself,' Theresa smiled._

_Sparrow was about to ask her something else, when a pregnant woman walked in. For some reason, Sparrow couldn't see her face._

'_Why can't I see her face?'_

'_Because you will know who it is when the time is ready,' Theresa said mysteriously._

'_So the real future is that I will have a family?' asked Sparrow, his eyes locked on the family he longed for._

'_No, the real future is his child, not yet born, but destined for greatness. His child upon which the fate of all Albion and Aurora will one day depend on.'_

'_Aurora? Isn't that the desert across the sea?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_So the child in my future wife's stomach will be a Hero too?'_

'_I do not know.'_

'_But you just said –'_

'_I do not know if it is the child yet to be conceived in this vision or if it is the little boy.'_

'_But you said it was the one not yet born!'_

'_Neither of them has been born yet, Sparrow.'_

'_Oh, yeah, right,' mumbled a slightly embarrassed Sparrow. _

_'These things you will understand in time,' Theresa said as she took them back to the Spire. 'For now you must live your life, and prepare for what is to come.'_

'_I will,' Sparrow said with a smile gracing his features. He was going to be a father! He now had a reason to keep on living. 'Thank you, Theresa,' he added, embracing her tightly._

'_Take care, Little Sparrow. And remember, I am always here, always watching.'_

'... So I guess you were right. I still do have a destiny and Albion still does need me,' Sparrow concluded.

'See, you should listen to me more often,' Reaver said with a smirk. 'Now comes the difficult part, getting the people to see you as a beloved king.'

'I think fighting trolls, banshees and balverines all at the same time will be easier.'

'Good to see you've got some of your humour back,' said Reaver. 'Well, before you start making a good name for yourself, you need to get your strength back. While you're doing that, I'm going to spread the truth about your sacrifice around. It will at least get people thinking.'

'But there is something I want to do while I'm recovering, I just need you to convince the guards to allow me to leave Bowerstone,' Sparrow said eagerly.

'And what is that?' Reaver inquired.

'When I was waiting for Hammer to come to terms with her father's death, I went to Brightwall and found an old mansion there. I wish to turn it into an academy for people to go to read and study for free. I have enough books of my own to start it up, and funds. I also am going to have it as a sort of museum for books and documents that are irreplaceable.'

'That is surprisingly generous of you.'

'Actually, I sort of have a hidden agenda,' Sparrow said sheepishly. 'Underneath the mansion is a reliquary that is said to be filled with hollow men that never disappear no matter how many times you clear them out. I'm going to hide the music box there so no one can get it... at least for as long as I live. Once day I'm sure someone baring the Guild Seal will come for it.'

'You're just full of surprises, my friend,' Reaver laughed.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, Reaver took Sparrow back to the Bowerstone jail to speak to the sheriffs. On the way, many people ran off screaming, children cried, while the braver ones insulted Sparrow.

'Now you know why I have little patience for people,' Reaver grumbled.

'Yeah, but I deserve it. In their eyes, I'm a monster.'

'Just remember they will one day see what a load of idiots they have been,' said Reaver.

'No, they will see that everyone has good inside them and not everyone is as fortunate as them.'

'If you say so,' Reaver shrugged as he entered the jail.

'Come to put him back behind bars, have you?' asked the young guard who had released Sparrow.

'No, I've come to discuss a way for Sparrow to semi make up for what he did,' Reaver replied, while Sparrow stood silently next to him, his face clear of all emotion.

'He can never make up for what he has done,' the guard snarled.

'And he knows that. But he feels as though he can repay the people in a little way.'

'And what way is that? Is he going to take his only pitiful life to help the children sleep better at night?'

'No. He wishes to go to Brightwall and open an Academy.'

'Weren't you listening when I said he wasn't allowed to leave Bowerstone?' the guard demanded angrily.

'That's why we are here seeking permission to leave,' Reaver said coldly.

'No.'

'We weren't here to get your permission, but the sheriffs'.'

The guard went red, whether in anger, embarrassment or both, Sparrow did not know.

'I'll go get them,' he growled, before storming off.

'Charming kid,' Reaver said sarcastically, looking over at Sparrow who was gazing sadly at a small memorial of Derek the sheriff.

'Apparently he never gave up on you,' Reaver said, walking over to Sparrow.

'I know,' Sparrow said sadly. 'He always looked out for me and my sister. He was a great man.'

'I'm surprised to hear you say that, Shadow fiend,' said Michael, the head sheriff of Bowerstone, walking into the room with the sheriffs for the market and Old Town. 'But I have to agree with you. He was a great man.'

'I'm surprised that you can actually recognise a great man,' John, the new sheriff of Old Town, said coldly.

Sparrow didn't reply.

'Why do you wish to give the people an academy?' Michael asked suspiciously. 'What's the catch? Are you going to steal their money by ripping them of? Or is some sort of trap to rape people and then kill them?'

'I've never raped anyone!' Sparrow snapped, surprising the guards and amusing Reaver. 'I just want to give the people something after everything I've done to them. I'm not expecting forgiveness or anything in return!'

'How do I know you aren't hatching some sort of dark scheme?'

'You don't.'

Michael stared into Sparrow's black eyes, trying to look into his soul, and he soon did. He saw that Sparrow was telling the truth. He was starting to see what Derek could see in the young man all along. He saw that Shadow Fiend was starting to change. His eyes didn't seem as black.

'Very well,' Michael said finally, 'but Walter is to stay with you at all times.'

The young guard, who had given Sparrow bail, spluttered.

'You want me to babysit this murderer?' he said.

'Yes, Walter. Make sure he doesn't break the law,' Michael said firmly.

Walter did not look happy about the new arrangements.

'When will you be leaving?'

'Tomorrow morning,' Reaver answered.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 11 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	15. Brightwall Academy

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BRIGHTWALL ACADEMY**

The next morning, an unhappy Walter met Sparrow and Reaver just outside of Bowerstone on Bower Lake Road.

'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Reaver said cheerfully, making Walter scowl even more, as he led the way to Bower Lake.

'Leave him alone, Reaver,' Sparrow said quietly. 'I'd be unhappy to if I were in his shoes. It would be like me babysitting Lucien.'

'Well he better get used to it, for we'll probably be there for a long time,' Reaver said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Walter walked straight backed, not taking his eyes off Sparrow. He did not believe that he had change and he didn't believe the murderer ever would. Nor would he ever forgive him for what he did. Besides, he was probably walking to his death. Why he had to go was beyond him. He was only eighteen, still an in training guard. None of the other apprentices had to babysit murderers.

Walter was that busy glaring at Sparrow that he didn't notice the bandits that had slowly began to enclose around them, when they entered Bower Lake. Fortunately, Sparrow did, and as one of the bandits pulled the trigger of his gun to kill Walter, Sparrow tackled the young guard out of the way. Meanwhile, the bullet continued to travel and would have hit Reaver if the old pirate hadn't heard the gun shot and hadn't turned around and blocked it with his sword.

Walter sat there gaping at the two Heroes. He couldn't believe that Sparrow had saved him. Nor could he believe that Reaver just blocked a bullet so carelessly. He then started cursing himself for not being more aware of everything. He hurriedly drew his sword and joined Reaver in attacking the bandits. Sparrow just sat on a fence carefully watching everything. With no weapons he was useless. His Will was yet to come back.

Eventually, the guard and the thief had defeated all the bandits.

'You know, most people would thank someone for saving their life,' Reaver told Walter as he picked up his belongings. 'Or don't they teach young guards how to use their manners?'

'Saving my life doesn't make up for all the pain and misery he has caused!' Walter snapped, before walking off towards the Brightwood road.

'Is it just me, or does he seem to really hate you?' Reaver said to Sparrow.

'He really hates me.'

'Thought so. Hey, kid, watch out for those giant beetles!'

Walter stopped and looked at the thief, wondering what he was on about. However, when he looked down around him, he saw that he had just walked into a swarm of giant, angry beetles. He gave a weird, panicked yell, and ran off a bit. Reaver rolled his eyes and quickly shot them all.

'Jeez, they let anyone be a guard today,' Reaver said when the two Heroes stopped next to the young guard. 'What did you do? Bribe someone?'

'For your information I'm only an apprentice!' Walter growled.

'That explains a lot,' said Reaver. 'Well, seeing as your teacher isn't here I guess it falls to Sparrow and I to correct your mistakes. Mistake fix-up number one: pay attention to your surroundings so you won't be killed!'

'Something is bothering you,' Sparrow stated as Walter opened his mouth to retort.

Walter's retort never left the tip of his tongue. Instead, he stared at Sparrow, before saying, 'Just wondering why those bandits surrounded us. Normally they only attack traders, not guards and people with weapons.'

'Probably could smell all the gold we are carrying,' said an unconcerned Reaver.

'Even so...' said an unconvinced Walter.

'It wasn't our gold,' Sparrow said quietly, leading the way. 'You guards aren't the only ones who want me dead,' he said, smiling slightly at Walter. 'The bandits have wanted me dead since I was born.'

'Really? How come?'

'My father was the Hero of Southcliff and he made a lot of enemies, including the bandit leader, Slayer. When I was five, Slayer and his men capture me, my mother and older sister, Rose, in order to kill my father knowing that we were his weakness. They didn't succeed. Father, Rose and I all escaped. Then several days later, they killed my father. They want his entire bloodline dead, hence, the reason why they were trying to kill me. Probably doesn't help that I have killed so many bandits.'

'They're not the only people you have killed,' Walter said darkly.

'I'm not proud of what I did, Walter.'

'It doesn't matter. You still did it. You still hurt a lot of people, whether directly or indirectly,' Walter said coldly, before storming off.

'It's going to be a long year,' Sparrow grumbled to Reaver.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When the trio arrived in Brightwall, night had fallen which allowed Sparrow to enter the quiet town without starting a riot. Once inside the town, Reaver went into the tavern to find the current owner of the mansion.

'Might as well make yourself comfortable, we're likely to be here a while,' Sparrow said, sitting down on the dirty road with his back leaning against the tavern wall.

'Why?' Walter asked. He remained standing.

'Reaver just entered a tavern where there is likely to be a lot of attractive people. He'll probably get distracted.'

'Why don't you see the seller yourself then?' asked a slightly annoyed Walter. He had no wish to stand there unnecessarily.

'And have people screaming and yelling insults at me? Trust me when I say it's better if Reaver goes out in public.'

'Good point.'

Silence fell upon the two men as they waited for Reaver.

Ten minutes later, Reaver emerged with an elderly man.

'Hello, Sparrow,' the elderly man greeted when he and Reaver stopped in front of Sparrow. 'I hear you are still keen to buy my families old mansion.'

'Yes, sir,' said Sparrow. 'And I'm prepared to give you a generous offer for it. Shall we go there and talk business?'

'You want to go to that haunted mansion to talk business?' the elderly man seemed shocked. 'No, I never want to go near that place. Why not discuss it in the tavern over a drink?'

'I can't. I'm kinda the most feared and hated man in Albion. We'll have people interrupting us constantly, by screaming and insulting me.'

'Then they can go an' boil their heads.'

Sparrow laughed good-naturedly, startling Walter. He didn't believe it was even possible for Sparrow to make such a noise.

'He is human, you know,' Reaver said quietly as Sparrow and the elderly man continued to decide on a place to hold business. He had noticed Walter's startled look. 'He always has been. He's just had his emotions hidden and desperately tried to push everyone away so he wouldn't be hurt. Only five of us could see the truth.'

'Let me guess, one of them is you,' replied Walter. 'So who were the other four?'

'There was that sheriff, Derek, a blind hag, the barbarian Hero of Strength and a scholar, the Hero of Will.'

'Derek I understand seeing as he knew Shadow Fiend as a child, but what of the others?'

'I honestly don't know... especially about the hag, but the other Heroes and me learnt about his past and when we did, we saw through the illusion he had created for himself. One day, you might as well, but to do that, you need to get rid of the way you currently portray him as and stop calling him Shadow Fiend. His name is Sparrow.'

'Good news!' Sparrow interrupted their conversation happily, though Walter wondered if he was actually aware of the conversation. 'Clive has agreed that we shall stay the night at his place. Then tomorrow morning we can move into the Academy.'

'Academy?' Clive repeated looking confused.

'That's what I plan to turn it into.'

'Will you need someone to look after it?'

'When it's up and running I will be. I'll especially need someone to organise it. I'm hopeless at organising things.'

'Tell me about it,' Reaver muttered, thinking back to Sparrow's messy house with everything just thrown everywhere, as they headed to the elderly man's place.

'Well, I'm willing to give the mansion to you cheaper if you hire my grandson, Samuel. He'd be a little bit older then you two lads,' Clive said, looking at Reaver and Sparrow. Reaver snorted and shared a look with his Hero friend. Clive didn't notice it, but Walter did. He looked at Reaver suspiciously.

'He's got all the skills necessary to run an Academy -'

'Say no more. I'd love for him to work there. Besides, it is his ancestral home. He has the right.'

'Thank you, my boy. I've been nagging him for years to find a job suitable for his talent but he refuses to leave Brightwall. Says he loves it here, but I secretly believe he wants to stay here looking after me. You three probably know how he feels with the need to protect your own fathers.'

Sparrow, Reaver and Walter all shook their heads.

'What do you mean you don't?' Clive demanded. His eyes fell upon Reaver first. 'Why don't you worry about your old man?'

'He's been dead for years,' Reaver said with an uncaring shrug. 'Besides, we had a falling out and he disowned me.'

'Why would he do that?'

'I don't remember, but I think it was over me wanting to travel the seas instead of working on the family farm for the rest of my life. Never understood why he cared. He still had my three older brothers to look after it.'

'You had brothers?' said a shocked Sparrow.

Reaver nodded his head in a way that said, 'Unfortunately.'

'What about you, Sparrow? Did you have a fall out with your father too?'

'No. Mine was killed by Slayer, bandit leader of all bandits, when I was five.' Sparrow gave Clive a small smile.

'I'm sorry to hear that. It is said that the Hero of Southcliff met his untimely end by Slayer's blade, too.'

'The Hero of Southcliff was my father.'

'Oh... Well, he was a good man. I had only seen him on several occasions, but what I did see of him I can see in you.' Clive looked at Walter who avoided the man's gaze. 'I know you know that I'm looking at you, young man. So answer my question.'

'You know what you are asking is highly personal, don't you?' Walter said coldly.

'I do.'

Walter glared at Clive before saying, 'My father was one of the victims of the Oakfield massacre.'

Sparrow paled visibly. So now he knew.

'Did Michael know?' he asked quietly.

'Of course he did,' Walter snapped.

'Then why -?'

'Why did he order me to guard the man who murdered my father? No idea.'

Reaver and Clive both stared at Sparrow, hardly daring to believe their ears. Both of them knew that Sparrow had done terrible things, but neither of them thought he was capable of that.

_At least I now know why he kept saying Hammer would never forgive him_, Reaver thought, stunned as an awkward silence began, no one knowing what to say, but they're were saved from saying anything when they arrived at Clive's house.

'Here we are then,' Clive said, before calling out into the house, 'Sam, I'm home! Come down to the dining room. There's someone I want you to meet.'

'I'll be down in a second, Grandfather,' Samuel yelled downstairs.

'Please, make yourself comfortable,' Clive told his guests, leading them into the living room. Sparrow and Reaver sat on one of the couches next to each other, while Walter went and stood by the window with his arms crossed, looking moodier than usual.

Moments later, a man in his late thirties came downstairs, smiling, but when he saw Sparrow, his smile faded and he paled.

'Grandfather, what is he doing here?' he said uncertainly.

'Sparrow and his friends - er -'

'This is Reaver, and the teenager is Walter, but we're not friends. He's a guard apprentice sent to make sure I don't break any laws,' said Sparrow. 'It's nice to meet you, Samuel. Your grandfather speaks of you highly.'

'Sorry if I can't say the same for you,' Samuel said, walking over to Clive, not taking his eyes off Sparrow.

'Good news, Sam,' began Clive. 'Sparrow is going to buy the old family mansion, and turn it into an Academy.'

'Really?' Samuel's suspicion and uncertainty vanished instantly and was replaced with interest. 'That will be great for this town!'

'And for you.'

'What do you mean, Grandfather?'

'While I have the funds and resources to put the Academy together, I have no idea how to manage or run one, which is why I want you to work there, if you are interested, of course,' said Sparrow.

Samuel looked torn between working his dream job and working with a known killer. In the end the dream job won.

'I'd love too. When do I start?'

'You can start straight away if you want.'

For the rest of the night, Sparrow and Samuel discussed the running, structure, and management, with Reaver and Clive occasionally adding in suggestions.

'I honestly don't care about the structure as such as long as there is a section for rare books and documents can go on display and that the Reliquary is sealed off to the public and staff, so only those bearing the Guild Seal can enter.'

'What's a Guild Seal?' Walter asked suspiciously.

'This.' Sparrow took his Guild Seal out of his pocket. 'It is an ancient device that all Heroes once carried. It allowed them to enter places others could not and allowed the Guild Masters to talk to them, when necessary. As far as I know, this is the last one in existence.'

Sparrow allowed Samuel to examine it.

'Fascinating, but if it's the last one, how'd you get hold of it?'

'It belonged to the Hero of Oakvale and seeing as I'm his only living descendant, it now belongs to me. His sister, Theresa, my guardian and guide, gave it to me when I was eighteen.'

'The Hero of Oakvale had children,' said a shocked Walter. 'No wonder you're so evil. You take after your-whatever great grandfather.'

'Forget being related to the Hero of Oakvale, I cannot believe you are related to that blind hag,' Reaver said, shocked, 'though that does explain a few things.'

'And it doesn't make you feel so old either, does it?' Sparrow smirked.

'Nope.'

'How is that even possible?' asked Samuel. 'She'd have to be six hundred years old.'

'The Archon's direct line is different it other people. Our blood, the blood of Heroes, makes us stronger and more resistant to things than the average human-been, though it sometimes skips family members, like my older sister. However, due to this Hero blood, we don't age like everyone else and we are harder to kill. Take Reaver for example. How many times has someone tried to kill you now?'

'I've lost count.'

'Point proven, now let's get back to business.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The next morning, the old haunted mansion was in Sparrow's name, so the two Heroes, Samuel and Walter went to check the old mansion out.

'This is actually the first time I've been in here,' Samuel told Walter excitedly as Sparrow and Reaver struggled to open the front doors. 'I was forbidden to come here.'

'Probably with good reason, too,' Walter said, hand gripping his sword tightly. 'I don't like this. You said that this place is infested with hollow men, correct?'

'So my grandfather says.'

'Then how are we meant to clear them out? No offense, but you are no warrior, which only leaves Reaver and I to eliminate them seeing as Shad - I mean - Sparrow is forbidden to use any weapons. And I don't know about Reaver, but I have never faced any hollow men before.'

'Kid, stop worrying and get over here and help us with this god damn door!' Reaver growled.

'This door is definitely in need of some good maintenance,' Sparrow agreed as Walter joined them at the door along with Samuel.

'This was actually done on purpose,' Samuel whispered as they entered the haunted mansion. 'My something-great Grandfather had the door sealed so evil could not be unleashed upon the town. Though I suppose that over the years the seal has slowly disappeared from kids trying to break in as a dare.'

'Thankfully they didn't manage it,' Walter said, drawing his sword. This place gave him the creeps. 'How did it become invested with hollow men, anyway?'

'My something-great Grandfather, Henry's, oldest son had an obsession with learning dark magic. Every night he would pray to the Shadows asking for power and immortality. One night, his wish was granted and he began to practice it. His father found out and ordered him to stop otherwise he would disown him.'

'Sounds like my father,' Reaver muttered as his keen eyes scanned the room.

'Cornelius refused to listen, so his father disowned him. Furious, Cornelius unsurprisingly sort revenge. While everyone was sleeping, he broke into the house and went down into the ancient reliquary. Then in its deepest and darkest part, Cornelius summoned hundreds of hollow men to appear. They wiped everyone out, except Henry. Some adventurer helped him. Since then, no one has lived here.'

'And since then they have probably multiplied,' said Sparrow.

'How? Can they mate or something?' asked Walter.

'I don't think so, kid,' Reaver chuckled. 'I think you'd find that the necessary parts fell off long ago.'

Sparrow laughed lightly at Reaver's reasoning before saying, 'Some hollow men can summon other hollow men.'

'I bet that would be handy in battles,' muttered Walter.

'It would be,' Sparrow agreed. They had arrived at the Entrance Hall.

'Well, so far, so good,' muttered Samuel, looking around fascinated by his family history.

'Let's go to the Reliquary entry and have a look at the doorway so I can design a barrier to keep them in and people out,' said Sparrow.

'Right,' Samuel pulled out a map of the mansion. 'The Reliquary should be down this hall and to the right. Hey, we could make copies of this map to help people find their way around the Academy.'

'Good idea,' said Sparrow, seriously. 'Reaver, Walter, you two should go first as you aren't defenceless.'

'If I must,' Walter said, not sounding too thrilled about the idea.

'Come on, kid!' Reaver laughed, grabbing him by the arm and leading him forward. 'It'll be good training experience for you.'

Sparrow and Samuel took up the rear.

When they got to the room that held the Reliquary entrance, they found their way blocked by a group of hollow men... in armour.

'Now that's something I've never seen before,' Sparrow told Samuel, while Walter and Reaver fought off the hollow men. 'If you excuse me, I'm going to go help them.'

'But you don't have any weapons!'

'I know.'

Sparrow snuck around the group of hollow men and analysed his opponents, something he had never down before. He had finally learnt patience.

As Walter fell to the ground with a nasty cut on his shoulder, Sparrow ran at the hollow man that was about to end the young guard's life and punched off its head, before grabbing hold of its arms and forcing it to fight its fellow hollow men. When the last hollow man had fallen, Sparrow pushed his hollow man towards Reaver, who sliced it with his cutlass.

'Are you alright, Walter?' Sparrow asked, walking over to Walter, who was being seen to by Samuel.

'I'll live,' Walter replied with a wince.

'Good. I can't have you dying on my watch.' Sparrow then went and examined the Reliquary entrance. The door had been destroyed.

About half an hour later, Sparrow knew what he needed and led to party away to avoid any more hollow men attacks.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

It took Sparrow a month to gather all the necessary equipment to design a strong enough door barrier to prevent the hollow men from entering the actual mansion, soon to be academy. It then took him two months to build the actual door. Reaver, Sparrow and Walter end up spending the two month camping near the door to make sure hollow men didn't destroy the construction. Sparrow said that Walter could remain with Samuel and heal, but he stubbornly refused, stating that he had orders to watch Sparrow. Hence, Walter spent the two month sitting and watching Sparrow work with much interest. He then eagerly watched as Reaver and Sparrow fought off hollow men every now and then. He hoped that one day he could be a skilled fighter like them, not that he would ever admit it to them, especially Sparrow.

Once the doors were in place, Sparrow locked them with the Guild Seal, before collapsing wearily next to Reaver. He still hadn't fully recovered from the year in jail.

'Where did you learn to build stuff like that?' Reaver asked, nodding to the door.

'I use to watch my father build things on our farm and from I young age I learnt how to build things,' Sparrow said with a slight shrug as he closed his eyes. 'Samuel and I can now get to organising this place.'

And so they did. It took them a year to clean everything up, upon the way they found many rare and historical books as well as family artefacts Samuel and Clive were overjoyed to find. Once everything was set up, Sparrow and Walter headed back to Bowerstone while Reaver went off to find someone to sacrifice to the Shadow Court.

To say that the journey to Bowerstone was awkward would be an understatement. Walter and Sparrow hadn't spoken to each other unless it was necessary during the time they were in Brightwall, so the journey was in silence. Sparrow often avoided speaking to the teenager due to the guilt he felt having murdered his father, and Walter hated Sparrow for what he did that he wanted nothing to do with the man.

They immediately went to Sparrow's house, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at them, though it made Walter highly uncomfortable, to start putting all of Sparrow's books and documents into boxes.

'Watch your step, I'm sort of a grub,' Sparrow said opening the front door and leading Walter inside.

'Wow,' said Walter, eyes widening at the sight before him. 'You found all of this on your travels.'

'No, some of it is bought and a small percentage stolen,' Sparrow said as he put a few empty boxes and chests on the ground for them to chuck things in.

They worked in silence for a little while, during which time Walter would skim through a few items that caught his interest.

'You know, you could probably sell a few of these books and documents and make a great sum of money,' Walter said conversationally, but he was really trying to see if Sparrow was as selfish and cold hearted as before.

'Yeah, I know,' replied Sparrow, 'but money has no real appeal to me now. There are more important things in this world. Huh, I wondered where that went,' he added to himself, pulling a diary out of a pile of books. The diary was clearly a female's diary and was covered in red roses. Walter thought it was a strange thing for Sparrow to have.

'It was my sister's,' Sparrow explained, noticing the look Walter was giving it. 'She used to write in it all the time before Lucien killed her.' Shadow had found it for Sparrow during one of their trips in Old Town.

'How old was she?' Walter asked quietly.

'Well I was eight so Rose would have been thirteen.'

'Why did he kill her?'

'He thought that she was a Hero. He tried to kill me too, except, me being the Hero he was after, I survived, obviously.'

'If you know how it feels to lose someone, why did you do it to others?'

'I won't try to make any excuses for what I did, for what I did was unacceptable, but I thought by hurting others I thought I would be able to harden my heart and throw away all human emotions. I thought that it was better to be scared and hated by everyone around me so I would never become close to anyone, and if I never became close with anyone then I would never have to lose anyone again. At least I think that was the reason. I was so lost and confused at the time that I probably had hundreds of reason, none of which make any sense.'

Walter slowly processed what the older man had said. During his studies, he remembered his teacher saying that some criminals do what they do because they are emotionally unstable due to some sort of traumatic event. Sparrow was living proof of that. But he seemed to have gotten some sort of closer, and seemed like a normal, emotionally stable man.

'I know that nothing I say or do will erase what I have done, and I know that words will have little meaning, but I truly am sorry for what I did, Walter, and if there was any way for me to undo it, I would,' Sparrow said sincerely.

Walter looked in to Sparrow's black eyes and saw that he was being sincere. He wasn't just saying it to gain the young guards trust.

Walter gave Sparrow a small smile and nodded his head. Sparrow smiled back slightly. The atmosphere then changed dramatically between the two men; it was considerably lighter.

Just over an hour later, Sparrow and Walter had managed to find all of Sparrow's books and documents to be donated and lugged them to the front door.

'There is no way we can carry all of this back to Brightwall,' Walter panted as they put down the last box.

'I know. Plus we still have to go to the bookstore and purchase all of their books,' said Sparrow.

'Maybe we can get a carriage,' Walter suggested.

'Sure, if you believe you will be able to convince the driver to do anything for me.'

'He'll have to if I order him too,' Walter said innocently. 'I maybe only an apprentice, but I still have some authority.'

'In that case, let's go to the bookstore.'

As the duo walked to Fiction Burns, Bowerstone's bookstore, many people ran away screaming or insulted Sparrow. Some even came over to have a go at Walter.

'How could you hang out with such a monster young man? Don't you know that you are throwing away your future?'

'I am a guard in training, who has been ordered to watch Sparrow,' Walter would reply, with a hint of coldness in his voice.

'Sorry about all this,' Sparrow said after the fifth person came over to Walter to give him a piece of their mind.

'I'm an in-training guard; I have to get used to getting nasty comments,' Walter shrugged.

'You'll end up being a great guard,' said Sparrow. 'Just focus on your fighting skill a bit more and you'll equal up to you colleagues.'

'I don't know if that is a compliment saying that I'm already equal to fully trained guards, even though I'm only a years into my training, or an insult to my fellow guards.'

'It was an insult,' Sparrow admitted. 'While the guards are good at handling some criminals, they have no idea how to handle criminals like me. In fact, they're not even that skilled with blades and guns,' he added as he entered the bookstore, where he had a lengthy conversation with the owner to allow him to by all stock, and giving her well beyond the actual price of everything he bought.

'Here you go,' Sparrow said, putting a heavy box in Walter's arms, fifteen minutes later, before picking up two other heavy boxes for himself to carry. 'Now all we have to do is get a carriage.'

'Let's just take these to the carriage place. I don't think I'll be able to carry it all the way to your place. Are you sure it's full of books and not bricks?'

'I'm sure,' Sparrow laughed. 'If you want we can swap?'

'No thanks, I'm good. I don't know how you can carry two when I'm struggling with one!'

'I'm one third Hero of Strength.'

'Right.'

They went the rest of the way to catch a carriage in silence. Once there, Walter managed to get one of the gamer carriage drivers to take them to Brightwall, with a brief stop near Sparrow's house so they could load all the books up.

'Reaver will be happy,' Sparrow said conversationally as they sat in the carriage surround by boxes of books as they made their way back to Brightwall. 'He was complaining how messy my house was. Now with all the books and documents gone, it looks tidier.'

'But not by much,' replied Walter.

Sparrow noted he had something on his mind. Something he had been thinking about since Sparrow insulted the guards.

'What's on your mind?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Uh huh?' Sparrow wasn't convinced.

'Well, it's just... I've been about what you said about guards and... You're right. We look like kids playing with wooden swords compared to people like you. Many guards die each day because we aren't experienced enough. So I was wondering...' Walter hesitated, looking at his knees.

'Go on,' Sparrow said, sounding very fatherly.

Walter looked straight into Sparrow's black eyes. When he had first met Sparrow; the Hero's eyes creped him out, but now they didn't. In fact, Walter swore, that in certain lights, Sparrow's eyes looked like a very dark green.

'I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me to become more experienced with a sword and firearm.' Walter held his breath, waiting for Sparrow to laugh and say no. He was shocked when Sparrow said seriously, 'Sure. Why not? We need to have at least one decent guard in Albion.'

And so Walter's training began. While Samuel happily and enthusiastically sorted and arranged the Academy, Sparrow took Walter outside and began to teach him all he knew, while Reaver lounged around watching and making sly comments.

'You're thinking too much,' Sparrow said, helping Walter off the ground again.

'But aren't you meant too?' Walter asked, rubbing his bum. He had fallen hard that time.

'No. You're meant to feel. The sword is meant to feel like an extension of your arm, not just a sharp piece of steel.'

'Or a stick, in your case,' Reaver added without looking up from the autobiography he was writing. Sparrow and Walter were fighting with thick branches.

'Again,' Sparrow ordered. 'Only this time, follow your instincts. Don't think as much.'

Walter nodded his head with a determined look on his face.

He attacked. Sparrow blocked the attack easily. He didn't even blink. Walter attacked again. Sparrow easily blocked once more, before knocking Walter back on his bum again.

'You're going to be sore tonight, kid,' said an amused Reaver.

Walter glared at the thief.

Sparrow looked at the guard apprentice thoughtfully, before asking, 'Have you been taught different combos?'

'Yes. That's one of the first things we are taught.'

'I thought so,' Sparrow said, before asking, 'Do you know why I'm able to block all your attacks and knock you to the ground?'

'Is it because you're a better fighter than me?'

'It has nothing to do with that. Actually, it may have a slight impact. Think. Why do you think I can constantly knock you to the ground?'

Walter shook his head.

'I know all your combos, so I know how to react. You guards all fight the same way. This gives your opponents the advantage for they know what to expect. So, for now on, forget all that you have learnt about sword fighting. Instead, go with your instincts. Don't have a set attack. Change it every time to give you the upper hand.'

''Kay,' said Walter, determinedly.

'Again!'

Walter just stood there thinking. Sparrow sighed and knocked him on his bum again.

Walter glared up Sparrow.

'No use glaring at me,' Sparrow said calmly. 'In a real fight, your enemy isn't going to wait while you think about how you are going to attack them. They're going to kill you the moment they get the chance. Now, again!'

And so Sparrow had Walter outside every day doing the same thing; attacking Sparrow and falling on his bum. Nothing he did seem to make the Hero happy, for he was always telling him that he was doing something wrong or where he needed to improve. Reaver didn't help the situation much either. His very presence was distracting. When he pointed this out to Sparrow, the Hero replied, 'Good. In a fight there are a lot of distracting things. Reaver is helping you secretly, though he'll never admit to it. That or he is doing it subconsciously.'

Months passed and still Sparrow had no praises only criticism. Then, he decided it was time to put Walter the test, two days before the Academy's opening.

'I have to be honest with you, Samuel... And you too, Walter,' Sparrow said over breakfast. 'I actually have a hidden agenda to why I wanted to build the academy here. I need to hide a relic in the reliquary. It's the only place it will be safe with the hollow men guarding it... until it is needed again.'

'What is this relic?' asked Walter, curiously.

Sparrow pulled out the silver music box.

'One day, someone bearing the Guild Seal will seek access to the reliquary,' Sparrow told Samuel. 'Allow them access. Only a Hero will be able to make it through unaided. Walter, I'm going down there after breakfast. You should come with me to get some firsthand training. Besides, I need someone to protect me.'

'But I barely survived the hollow men when we first got here!' Walter exclaimed.

'And hopefully you have learnt from you mistake from last time.'

'Wouldn't Reaver be better protection?'

'Firstly, I'm going to the tavern after breakfast to find some fun, since Sparrow has become boring, and I doubt you and the librarian will be much fun,' replied Reaver. 'And secondly, it is your job to watch Sparrow, or did you forget?'

'I didn't forget,' mumbled Walter, but in actual fact, he had. During the time he had been here, he no longer saw Sparrow as a criminal, but rather an older brother.

'Now you know why you must go,' Reaver said before walking off to get ready for the day.

'I thought he was having fun here?' Samuel said when Reaver was gone. 'He's always tormenting Walter and making snide remarks.'

'I'm going to put this in plain English seeing as you cannot speak "Reaver",' said Sparrow. 'He is going off to the tavern to find someone to sleep with, seeing as he doesn't want to sleep with either of you, plus he knows that neither of you would want to sleep with him. He's also going there because I won't sleep with him either.'

'He said that you weren't any fun anymore. Does that mean you have slept with him before?' asked Walter.

'You bet he did,' Reaver said walking back into the room to get something. 'The little virgin was desperate to get my attention and he did.'

'Oh get out of here!' Sparrow said, throwing a cushion at the pirate.

'I plan to.' Reaver left to go to the tavern.

'Come on, Walter. Let's get going,' said Sparrow, getting up and walking to the reliquary.

'If I must,' Walter grumbled, following Sparrow out with Samuel yelling out, 'Good luck,' behind him.

As the big silver doors opened to the reliquary, Walter nervously followed Sparrow inside, where he then stood anxiously while Sparrow relocked the door.

'I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Walter whispered to Sparrow as they walked through the reliquary. Walter jumped at every little sound.

'No,' Sparrow said as he looked around. He was fascinated by everything around him. 'But you should relax, Walter. It's not like their will be a hollow man around every corner.'

They rounded a corner and came across a group of hollow men.

'You were saying?' Walter asked, preparing himself, as the hollow men charged at him.

'That doesn't prove anything. Remember what I taught you!'

Walter didn't answer. Instead he focused on defeating the hollow men. He wasn't doing so well.

'Walter, you're meant to be destroying them, not dancing with them!' Sparrow scolded.

'I'm trying!' Walter yelled back, with a hint of teenage attitude.

'Don't take that tone with me,' Sparrow continued to scold, walking up behind him and pushing away any hollow men that got in his way. He then pushed his body up against Walter's and grabbed his arms, the exact same way he did with the hollow man when they first came to the academy.

'What are you doing?' Walter exclaimed, startled.

'Making sure you don't get yourself killed,' Sparrow replied calmly, forcing Walter's arm to slash a nearby hollow man. 'Your objective is to destroy your enemies, not to parry with them. If you use different techniques similar to these moves then you should be able to create an opening to finish, or at least really injure, your enemy.'

Sparrow guided Walter's moves before he very slowly stopped guiding and allowed Walter to fight the enemies by himself.

'We did it,' Walter said cheerfully, when all the hollow men were destroyed. He then realised that Sparrow wasn't pressed up against him anymore. He turned around and saw Sparrow leaning against a pillar, smiling.

'No, you did it. I only helped you with the first few. I let go about half way through it.'

'You knew that I would okay?'

'Of course I did. I wouldn't have taken you down here if I didn't think you were ready.'

'I didn't think I was. You never once let on that you thought I was good enough.'

'That's because I didn't want you to get over confident,' Sparrow said patiently. 'Overconfidence is a killer. If I wasn't so overconfident when I was younger, I would have saved myself some pain and scars.' To prove his point, Sparrow rolled up one of his sleeves and showed Walter all of his scars.

Walter's eyes widened at the sight.

'I think I've made my point,' Sparrow said with slight chuckle. 'Come on, there's more hollow men for you to destroy.'

Walter proved to be a very talented young man, though he did get overconfident a few times, something Sparrow scolded him on immediately. You couldn't blame him for becoming overconfident, though. Every hollow men group they came across, Walter was able to defeat them without any help from Sparrow, though he did get a lot of criticism. However, that does not mean that their journey went smoothly. When they were near the end of the reliquary, three huge hollow men appeared, blocking their way.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Walter said, taking several steps backwards. 'They can't be hollow men.'

'They are,' Sparrow said warily. 'Remember how I told you about the hollow men who could summon more hollow men?'

'Yes,' Walter said slowly, not liking where this was going.

'These are those hollow men, unless I'm very much mistaken.'

As if to prove that Sparrow wasn't wrong, the three large hollow men summoned ten lesser hollow men each.

'Remain calm,' Sparrow instructed, noticing how pale Walter was. 'Fear and panic won't help you. They are not your allies. A calm warrior is more likely to succeed than one jumping at shadows.'

'I know,' Walter said, swallowing his fear, with great difficulty, and met the incoming wave of enemies.

At first Walter did alright, but all the other battles made him tired and he soon began to make silly mistakes, regardless of Sparrow's encouragement and instruction. He ended up losing his sword and ended up landing flat on his arse... again. If it wasn't Sparrow knocking him to the ground, it was the hollow men. Unable to get back to his feet, Walter ended up bum-shuffling into a corner trapped. Then, just as a hollow man was about to strike the young guard down, a tsunami of fire engulfed the hollow men, destroying them. At first Walter couldn't comprehend what had happened, but as a wildfire went charging towards the summoning hollow men, the young guard saw that it was Sparrow creating all the fire. The Hero's skin was covered in blood red Will lines, which amazed Walter, until he looked past them. Sparrow looked as though he was in pain and was extremely pale... paler than usual anyway.

When the last of the hollow men were destroyed, Sparrow collapsed to the ground exhausted.

'Sparrow!' Walter yelled, rushing to his friend and mentor's side.

'I'm alright,' Sparrow said with a slight grin. 'Are you okay?'

'Just a few minor wounds and a bruised bum, but that's about it,' replied Walter, helping Sparrow to his feet.

The moment Sparrow stood up; he ended up collapsing to the ground again.

'I thought you said that you were alright!' Walter accused.

'I am, I'm just... a little weak,' Sparrow admitted. 'I have been trying to gather my Will since we first arrived in Brightwall. And now I have nothing left.'

'But how can that be? You were famous for you power over Will. In the Crucible, didn't you accidentally set someone's eyebrows on fire, even though they are far above the arena?'

'True, but back then my Will was based on negative emotions such as hate and jealous. Now it is based on positive emotions like love and happiness. So I have to refine my Will.'

For half an hour the friends waited, regaining their strength, before finishing their journey. Strangely enough, no hollow men bothered them.

At the end of the reliquary they found a podium with an empty display column in the middle. The item that had been on display was now in a thousand pieces of the floor.

Sparrow placed the music box on the podium, looking at it fondly, before grabbing Walter's arm and putting his other hand on the music box.

'Take us back to the academy,' Sparrow said and before Walter knew it, they were standing in front of a startled Samuel.

'Sorry, Sam!' Sparrow laughed.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 11 July 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	16. Becoming a Hero Again

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: BECOMING A HERO AGAIN**

Now that the academy was open, Sparrow and Walter headed back to Bowerstone - Sparrow said the academy would do better if people didn't know that he was involved - while Reaver went back to Bloodstone. He hated being inland for so long.

'We have to check in with the sheriff to let him know that we have returned, and so I can start my studying again,' said Walter, leading the way to the sheriff's office.

'Can I wait outside?' Sparrow asked hopefully. He didn't want to go near any other guards.

'No,' Walter said firmly, trying not to laugh at Sparrow's tone of voice when he asked.

To get to the sheriff's office, Sparrow and Walter had to walk through the guards barracks. To say that was enjoyable... if looks could kill, Sparrow would have been nothing more than a pile of ashes, if that.

'Just ignore them,' Walter said out the corner of his mouth, making sure none of the other guards could see him talking.

What felt like hours later, though it was only a few minutes, they had arrived at the sheriff's office.

Walter knocked on the door.

'Enter,' said Michael.

They entered.

'Ah… Walter. Just the guard I wanted to see.'

'Really, sir?' said Walter. He and Sparrow were standing in front of the sheriff's desk.

'Yes. I regret to inform you that your training has been terminated.'

'What?' Walter exclaimed, looking horrified, while Sparrow looked shocked. 'But… why?'

'I think you know why, Walter,' Michael said sternly. 'When you signed up, did you not sign a form saying that you didn't have a criminal record? That your slat was clean?'

'Oh,' was all Walter said, looking down at the floor. Sparrow looked at Walter, surprised. The teenager was the last person Sparrow expected to have a criminal record.

'Yes. How long did you think you would get away with it, Walter? You know that we go through all criminal files every few years to see if there are double up files and to archive certain ones.'

Walter did not reply.

'As a result, you are being fined two thousand gold pieces and you won't be receiving your pay this month.'

'Yes sir.'

'Please hand over your badge.'

Walter did.

'You are dismissed, son,'

'Yes, sir,' Walter muttered before leaving the room.

'Does it really matter that he committed a crime in the past?' Sparrow asked quietly, feeling for his friend.

'I'm afraid it does. Now, I see here that you actually went through and created Albion's first Academy in Brightwall, given no expense for the people to use it, is that correct?'

'Yes sir.'

'Hmm,' Michael looked at Sparrow thoughtfully. 'You have changed much since I last saw you, which is why I'm happy to let you work off all your crimes through community service.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'You will be notified when needed, and you no longer need constant supervision, but you must inform the guards when you are leaving any regions, is that understood?'

'Yes sir.'

'Very well, you are dismissed.'

Sparrow nodded his head and left the barracks. He found Walter waiting glumly outside.

'Are you alright, Walter?' he asked gently.

'No,' Walter muttered. 'I just lost my dream job. Father would be so disappointed. He and I always used to talk about the day when I would be a guard protecting the people of Albion. He said it was my destiny.'

'And he was right. I'm sure one day you'll be a guard.'

'Yeah… right. That will only happen when the rules change, and that's not likely to happen. Those rules have been around for hundreds of years.' He then sighed. 'I'll just have to find a job as a blacksmith or something. Just I might as well do that now. Wanna come?'

'Walter, you don't have to find a job straight away, especially one so beneath you -'

'Yes I do,' Walter interrupted. 'You don't understand. If I don't work, I won't be able to look after my grandmother. She's all I have left and vice versa. If I don't look after her, she'll die!'

'What about your mother?'

'What about her?'

'Isn't she still around or did I kill her too?'

'Don't know and don't care.'

'I take it you don't like your mother very much.'

'I've never met her. The slut ran off the moment I was born with the family fortune. Our family has been doing it tough ever since because of her. That's why I wanted to be a guard. It's the best paying job in Albion, which meant I would have been able to save up for a decent house for Grandmother, instead of the dump we currently live in.'

'Where do you live?'

'Old Town, but the house is run down. In my spare time I've been renovating it, but it hasn't made much difference.' Walter began to head towards the blacksmiths.

'Then why don't you move to Bowerstone Market with me?' Sparrow suggested, making the younger man stop in his tracks.

'Sorry?'

'I have an empty house in Bowerstone Market, which I'm going to be moving into and it has some spare rooms…' Sparrow trailered off, leaving the suggestion in the air.

'Oh… no, we can't. We can't intrude –'

'Course you can. And you don't need to pay any rent either,' Sparrow interrupted. 'Besides, I could use the company.'

'I –'

'Walter, just go and get your grandmother and the necessary belongings,' Sparrow said, laughing slightly.

'Thank you, Sparrow!' Walter said ecstatically, before hurrying off to get his grandmother.

The weeks that followed, Sparrow and Walter moved all of their belongings and Walter's grandmother, Penelope's, belongings into Sparrow's Bowerstone Market house. They also spent the time getting use to each other's habits. At first they were setting each other's teeth on edge, but they eventually settled in well together. Once settled, Walter began worrying about income again, saying that he didn't feel right about Sparrow paying for everything.

'Why don't you do bounty hunting?' Sparrow suggested over breakfast one morning. 'That way, I can still train you.'

'Why are you so sure that I will become a guard?' Walter asked for the hundredth time.

'Because as long as it is what you want, you will,' Sparrow replied with his usual answer. 'Anyway, I think you'd make a fabulous bounty hunter. You can handle anything they'd throw at you, and I'll be with you supervising every step of the way. Besides, with every job you do, the higher the income rate. Believe me. Before I went to the Spire, I use to do bounty hunter jobs and they were no big deal… if you know you know your stuff, and you know your stuff.'

'You should listen to Sparrow, Walter. He knows what he is talking about,' Penelope said, peering through her glasses at her grandson. 'Your father would have wanted you to try. He wouldn't have wanted you to give up after one little hiccup.'

'Out of curiosity, what crime did you commit?' Sparrow asked quietly.

'Just after my father died, Grandmother got sick and I stole some medicine to help her,' Walter replied, taking his grandmother's hand.

'I can't believe they are holding such a petty crime against you!' said Sparrow, eyes wide. 'The way they were acting, I thought you had accidently killed someone or blew something up!'

'To the Albion guards, it was something as big as murder,' Walter said glumly.

'Well, they need to go and boil their heads,' said Sparrow, stubbornly. 'Come on,' he said, getting to his feet.

'Where are we going?' Walter inquired, following his friend out of the house and towards Fairfax Gardens.

'We're going to see if we can find a bounty hunter job for you. It's time you started training again.'

'But –'

'No buts, Walter. There are plenty of people competent enough to build swords, serve drinks and chop wood, but there is a shortage in people being able to defeat trolls and balverines. That is why you need to become a bounty hunter. It is nearly the same as been a guard except with less power.'

'I suppose that makes sense,' muttered Walter, though he still didn't look convinced. In fact he looked a little worried.

'You know something, Walter? You worry too much,' said Sparrow, noticing Walter's worried expression. 'Your first job will probably be slaying some beetles or something simple like that.'

'That's not what I'm worried about,' replied Walter, hiding slightly from the nobles glaring at him and Sparrow.

Sparrow ignored the stuck-up nobles and headed for the head guard.

'Hi, Nathan,' said Sparrow, cheerfully, startling the guard. Sparrow's smile widened when he saw how nervous the guard looked.

_He's enjoying this way too much_, Walter thought as Nathan looked between the two friends, eyes wide.

'What do you want, Shadow Fiend?' asked Nathan, nervously, hand going straight for his sword.

'Aww, is that any way to treat an old acquaintance?' Sparrow asked mockingly.

'Ignore him,' Walter said hurriedly. 'We were wondering – I mean – I was wondering if you had any bounty hunting jobs available.'

Nathan's eyes suddenly became cold and a very nasty smile graced his features.

'And here we were all thinking that you were a good kid,' he said to Walter. 'You know, when us guards heard about your little crime when you were younger, we all thought it was a misunderstanding, but now… I can see it was only a stepping stone. You are turning more into Shadow Fiend every day.'

Walter's eyes narrowed.

'Do you have a job or not?' Walter asked coldly.

Smirking, Nathan handed Walter a few sealed scrolls before walking off.

'That went well,' said Sparrow, cheerfully. 'Good to see he hasn't changed.'

'Do you think that I'll end up like you were?' Walter asked Sparrow nervously.

'Of course not,' Sparrow snorted. 'Don't let that guard get to you. You're nothing like I was. You're smart enough not to become what I became. Besides, you haven't shown any sign of evil. The moment you do, then I'll start to worry… and Penelope will skin you alive.'

Walter couldn't help but laugh.

'Come on, let's get to work,' Sparrow led Walter away from the glaring nobles.

And so the two friends got into a routine. Every day, they trained together whether it be Sparrow teaching his the way of the blade and gun, or taking him out on bounty hunting missions. Walter would even go with Sparrow on his community service and took note of Sparrow experience. However, there were several occasion when Sparrow refused to allow Walter to accompany him, as what happened during Walter, Sparrow and Penelope's family dinner at the Cow and Corset.

As they were finishing their dinner a woman around Penelope's age, known as Mrs Spade, came over to them.

'You there,' she said, pointing at Sparrow. The inn went quiet to see why this woman was addressing Sparrow. Had he had a lapse in his good guy act, seeing as they all still believed that he was acting. 'Just the kind of fellow I was hoping to run into.'

'You were? Why?' asked Sparrow, warily. He shared a look with Walter.

'Yes. It's adventurers like you who keep filling my sons' heads with fancy ideas,' Mrs Spade accused. 'It's about time you helped us poor mothers out. My boys have always wanted to explore some horrid place called Wraithmarsh, and they finally found a way of getting there.'

'That's not good,' Sparrow said, getting to his feet, looking extremely worried. 'That is the most dangerous place in Albion. I'll leave at once to find them.'

'Good. I just haven't got the energy to pull them out of their ridiculous scrapes anymore. And I certainly have no desire to see this Wraithmarsh place.' Mrs Spade then walked off.

'I better go,' Sparrow muttered to Penelope and Walter.

'I'll come with you,' Walter said, also getting to his feet.

'Not this time, you won't,' said Sparrow, firmly. 'Wraithmarsh is full of banshees, hollow men, and has balverines and trolls living there too. No, I go alone this time.'

With that said, Sparrow walked out of the inn, oblivious to all the eyes on him, and went to gather his gear, before going to the sheriff to tell him where he was going.

To get to Wraithmarsh, Sparrow used the cullis gate at Brightwood Tower, praying that he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened the last time he used it to travel to Wraithmarsh. Once in Wraithmarsh, Sparrow began his long journey of looking for Mrs Spades' sons. Fortunately, her sons had dropped a few of their belongings which helped Sparrow find them. He ended up finding them down a dried up well, and not a moment too soon. Turned out that Mrs Spades' sons were no other than Max and Sam, the two men who had read aloud from the Normanomicon unleashing a hundred hollow men upon Bowerstone Cemetery, and they were currently being attacked by hollow men.

_What is_ _with these two and hollow men?_ Sparrow thought, drawing his sword and defeating the hollow men.

He then looked down at the cowering men.

'It's alright. They're all gone now,' Sparrow told them gently, walking over and helping them to their feet.

'Thank you!' said Max as he smiled up at Sparrow. He then frowned. 'Hey… Don't we know you?' You looked awfully familiar killing hollow men.'

'Yes, I'm the Adventurer who got you out of that Bowerstone Cemetery mess,' Sparrow said with a laugh.

'Oh, you're that guy! We wondered what had happened to you!' said Sam. 'You seem… different now.'

'A lot has happened since our paths last cross.'

'You can say that again.'

'Come on, I'll take you back to Bowerstone now that I've helped you out of another sticky situation.'

Max and Sam exchanged a look. Sparrow's smile disappeared.

'What have you done this time?' he asked, dreading the answer.

'Er, the thing is, we found this cave… but we kind of… accidentally released a pretty nasty banshee,' Max admitted.

Sparrow's jaw dropped.

'It's probably tearing up Bloodstone by now,' added Sam, 'slaughtering everything in its path.'

Sparrow stared at the brothers in horror, before saying urgently, 'We have to get there now!'

'What? You want us to go to Bloodstone… where the banshee is?' Sam looked terrified at the very idea.

'Yes. I told your mother I would retrieve you, so you have to come with me seeing as I cannot ignore the banshee threat.'

He grabbed the brothers by their arms and marched them out of the well and safely to Bloodstone, though this was not as easy as it sounded seeing as he had to protect them from hollow men and banshees.

When the trio arrived in Bloodstone, Sparrow let go of the brothers and hurried into town, down to the water front where the banshee was currently. Reaver was already on the scene, shooting all the banshee children.

'Having fun?' Sparrow called out, with a slight chuckle as he helped his friend.

'What are you doing here?' Reaver asked, slightly taken back by Sparrow's sudden appearance.

'I heard about what was happening so I came as quickly as I could,' Sparrow replied, killing the last of the children before finishing off the white banshee.

'How'd you get here so quickly?' Reaver asked suspiciously.

'I was in Wraithmarsh when I found out.'

Reaver stared at his friend.

'One: what were you doing in that cursive place, and two: who told you?' Reaver was growing even more suspicious by the minute.

'I was rescuing the ones that released the banshee.'

'Good, then you can lead me to them so I can shoot them.'

'Sorry, but I can't do that. I need them alive. Speaking of which, can we borrow a ship to get us to Westcliff?'

'Sure. Just get rid of those trouble makers before they can destroy my costal paradise!' Reaver said sternly. 'Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed!'

Sparrow stood there trying not to laugh as Reaver stormed back to his mansion. He had wondered why Reaver was topless and looked as though he had just rolled out of bed.

Sparrow walked off to get the brothers before leading them onto a ship which took them to Westcliff. From Westcliff, they took a carriage back to Bowerstone Market. Surprisingly, no balverines bothered them. Once back at Bowerstone Market, they found Mrs Spade talking to Penelope and Walter at the clock tower.

'You little terrors!' Mrs Spade scolded, the moment she saw her adult sons. They lowered their heads shamefully. 'You better not have caused any trouble! You're just like your father, always chasing some ridiculous adventure. Have you already forgotten how he died? How that kraken grabbed him by his little legs, twirled him in the air like a baton and swallowed him whole?'

Walter and Sparrow exchanged a look. What a horrible way to die.

'Honesty, I have half a mind to… Oh. I don't know yet, but you won't like it!' Mrs Spade continued to scold. 'A lifetime of worry I've had because of you two!' She turned to Sparrow, who automatically backed up a bit. Mrs Spade was scarier than any beast he had fought before. 'I know they won't tell me what happened. Did they cause any trouble?'

Sparrow glanced at the brothers before looking back at Mrs Spade and saying, 'Nope. No trouble at all.' He had trouble keeping a smile forming on his lips.

'Hmm, there's something you're not telling me,' she replied, eyes narrowed. 'Well, my boys are safe and I didn't have to go after them, so thank you.'

'It was my pleasure,' Sparrow said, giving her a slight bow as she led her sons home. The moment they were out of sight, Sparrow burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Penelope asked.

Sparrow quickly recounted the quests events and when he explained about Reaver, Walter was nearly on the ground laughing.

'I would have loved to have been there to have seen the look on Reaver's face!' he laughed.

'It was pretty classic!' Sparrow laughed, before heading home.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 30 August 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	17. Sparrow's Troubled Days

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SPARROW'S TROUBLED DAYS**

The people of Albion had taken to watching Sparrow. They began to take an interest in the Hero's actions. They were starting to notice a change in his personality. Many were suspicious by his actions, but as the years passed, most of the suspicion had disappeared and many citizens were now complimenting him or asking him for his autograph. However, all suspicion soon reappeared once Sparrow was thrown in prison.

'I'm home!' Sparrow called as he walked into his shared home.

'Sparrow!' Penelope exclaimed, hurrying over and embracing him, before kissing him on the cheek. 'I've missed you!'

'I've missed you too, Penelope,' Sparrow smiled. He had only just returned from Westcliff and his training in the Crucible.

'Come, dear,' Penelope pushed him into a chair and began to get them some snacks and drinks. 'I want to hear about everything.'

'It's not that exciting,' Sparrow said with a slight chuckle.

'I don't care. I still want to hear everything. How did the training go?' She put some biscuits in front of him and a warm drink.

'It went very well - a part from the troll. I hate trolls. Every time I come across them I always end up on my bum.' Sparrow absently rubbed his aching bum.

'You'll get one day, sweetie.'

'Oh, I know. I'm already improving. I just wished that I was able to handle them as well as all the other creatures.'

'No one's perfect.'

'I know. So where's Walter? Is he out training?'

'No, he's in at the Market picking a few things up for me,' Penelope took a sip of her tea. 'You'll be proud of him. Every morning he gets up early and goes on long runs.'

'He has a lot of potential. He will make an excellent guard. I –' Sparrow broke off as the front door opened and Walter walked inside, carrying a big, heavy box. 'Wanna hand?'

'Sparrow?' Walter nearly dropped the said box. 'You're back!'

'Yeah, I'm back. So do you want a hand?'

'Um, no, I'm fine. I'll just go and put it in your room, Grandmother.'

As Walter walked up the stairs, the Bowerstone warning bells began to sound and the front door was bashed down, to reveal several angry guards.

'Haven't you boys ever heard of knocking?' Sparrow asked coldly from where he was sitting. 'What do you want?'

'Sparrow, you are under arrest!' Michael declared. Sparrow's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'On what ground are you arresting me? I've been doing my community service!'

'You are under arrest for arson.'

'Arson?'

'Yes. We know it was you who destroyed the furniture shop!'

'I honestly don't know what you are on about. I've only been here in Bowerstone for not even an hour.'

'We know. We saw you set the shop on fire, before running back here.'

'Well clearly you didn't seeing as it wasn't me!' Sparrow snapped.

'Don't lie!' Michael growled. 'So you're trying to say that so other Will user, wearing the exact same outfit as you, in a shadow cultist mask destroy the furniture shop.'

Sparrow didn't reply.

'Sir, Sparrow has been with me –'

'No disrespect, madam, but we aren't likely to believe your word after the stunt Walter pulled and you are living with a criminal,' Michael said bluntly, before looking at Sparrow. 'I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you had changed, but I guess I was wrong. Now, are you going to come quietly or will we have to use force?'

'I'm not going!' Sparrow replied stubbornly, bracing himself for a fight. The last time he had been in there he had been that terrified that he soon fell into his dead appearance.

'Sparrow, don't make this harder than it has to be,' Michael warned, taking some handcuffs out of his pocket.

Sparrow backed away.

'I'm not going,' he repeated, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

'The hard way it is,' Michael sighed, motioning for the guards to take Sparrow.

Sparrow gave the guard a hard time, but they eventually had him handcuffed. This didn't mean that they had an easy time getting him the prison. Sparrow fought with all his might. He did not want to be locked up again.

As Michael and the guards led Sparrow to the prison, many citizens muttered angrily amongst themselves about how Sparrow had tricked them again and hoped that he was never freed.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Two weeks had passed and Sparrow was curled up in a corner of his prison cell. The same one he had been locked up in last time. No matter what he said or did, the guards didn't believe him. Even Penelope and Walter had tried countless times, but still no luck. The guards were starting to annoy Sparrow even more than usual, but what annoyed him even more, was the person running around seemingly pretending to be him. Clearly someone had a grudge on him and wanted him out of the way. He soon found out whom.

Sparrow sat in his cell, desperately trying to calm himself, when the warning bells sounded. Sparrow groaned.

_Great, they are going to find some way to blame me!_ Sparrow thought darkly.

At first, Sparrow thought it was only a petty bandit attack occurring, but when the warning bells continued and terrified screams and cries echoed around Bowerstone Market, he began to worry. He was worried about Walter's, Penelope's and the Bowerstone citizens' safety. Deep down, he knew that something wasn't right. At that moment, all fear left his body as he ran to the cell door.

'Guard!' he yelled.

No reply.

'Guard!'

Still no reply, until…

'ARGH!'

A blood curdling scream echoed around the prison.

'Who's there?' Sparrow demanded as his fellow prisoners tried to hide.

'Well, well, well… look who it is,' drawled the figure in the shadows, though he had a touch of glee in his voice. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.'

'Who are you?'

'Surely you couldn't have forgotten old Wilbur the Wicked?' The cultist walked out of the shadows so Sparrow could see him clearly. 'I was there the night of the Oakfield Massacre.'

'I remember you,' Sparrow said coldly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Much has changed since you left the Temple of Shadows. We are now crueller than ever before.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Grim has decided that we should appease the Shadows again, only this time we have a Bowerstone Massacre!'

Sparrow paled.

'It's really a pity that you are no longer a Shadow Cultist,' Wilbur continued, raised the sword he was carrying. 'If you were, you could have lived.'

Sparrow gritted his teeth and backed away from Wilbur as he entered the cell.

'You are wise to cower!' Wilbur laughed.

'I cower from no-one!' Sparrow snarled, before swiftly moving forward, disarming Wilbur and slitting the cultist's throat with his own sword.

Sparrow stood there for a moment, looking down at his fallen enemy, before racing from the prison to prevent history from repeating itself.

As he was running across the Bowerstone Bridge, he saw the town's guards helplessly standing in front of a dark wall of fire. They were watching as citizens and their fellow guards were being slain. Michael was with them, standing there helplessly.

'What's happening?' Sparrow asked Michael, scaring the sheriff and the guards around him.

'Sparrow? You're alive?' Michael couldn't believe his eyes.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Sparrow was beyond confused by Michael's statement.

'Before the fire barrier was conjured, trapping everyone inside the town square, their leader, Grim, told us that you were dead and that you wouldn't be able to help us.'

'I just had one of the cultists come and pay me a visit in jail before trying to kill me. That's how I got the sword.'

'The sword will do us little good,' replied Michael, soberly. 'The flames are too hot for us to go through.'

'Are you sure that there is no way to get passed it?'

'Yes. This wall goes around the entire perimeter of the town square and is taller than all the buildings. It has no breaks.'

Has anyone tried jumping through the barrier?'

Michael pointed to a melted guard on the other side.

'Oh.' Sparrow looked around thoughtfully.

'Couldn't you just make the barrier disappear?' asked Michael, hopefully.

'This is dark magic. The only dark magic I know is summoning the dead.'

Michael's eyes lit up when Sparrow mentioned his dead minions. The Hero noticed.

'Sorry, I cannot summon the dead.'

'Why not?' Michael inquired, sounding disappointed. 'You've done it on countless other occasions.'

'Sure back when I was motivated and fuelled by hatred and vengeance. My Will isn't as strong now that these emotions are gone.'

'Then all we can do is watch as the people are slain like animals,' Michael sighed in defeat.

'Have you tried using water to put out the flames?'

'Do you honestly think that we over looked something so simple?' Michael snapped.

Sparrow was silent for a while, before saying, 'So did you?'

'No, we didn't, actually,' Michael admitted, making Sparrow laugh.

Michael ignored the younger man's laughter and ordered one of his guards to get a bucket of water. The guard obeyed and when he returned with the water, he threw it at the fire wall. It made a small opening for the briefest of seconds before closing back up.

'I guess that's how I will be getting through,' said a thoughtful Sparrow.

'Are you insane?' Michael exclaimed. 'The wall could close up on you as you're going through. Not to mention the steam the water creates!'

'I'll be fine. It'll only be a few burns. I just need your men to throw more water on it to make the hole bigger,' said Sparrow, unconcerned.

'Your funeral,' muttered Michael.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow was correct when he said that he would get through the fire wall without much drama, but he didn't think he'd get such serious burns to his body.

_I did not think that one through;_ Sparrow grimaced as he got to his feet.

He then hurried forward, killing any cultists that got in his way. His target… Grim, who was currently debating who to kill next; his dark eyes landed on the wounded Walter trying to get to his feet.

'I think this young man is volunteering,' Grim told the crowd, walking slowly towards Walter.

'Leave him alone, Grim!' Sparrow yelled, drawing the crowd's attention to him.

'Sparrow? You're alive? But… how is that -?' Walter began.

'Before you ask, I have not cheated death again. Grim's assassin was quite pathetic,' Sparrow interrupted, not taking his eyes away from Grim.

'So… my old young disciple has returned,' said Grim, his voice colder than a banshee's embrace. 'How dare you cast aside out unholy alliance? No one turns their backs on the Temple of Shadows and lives!'

'Empty threat,' replied Sparrow, calmly. 'You and I both know that none of your cultists would survive an encounter with me.'

'That is why they won't be the ones to end your life. Slaughter him.'

Not knowing who Grim was talking to; Sparrow wasn't prepared for the three highwaymen that attacked him. With their surprise attack and Sparrow's fresh wounds, they managed to get Sparrow to the ground, seriously injured. However, Sparrow, being as stubborn as he was, fought through the pain he was in, stole one of the assassins' guns and managed to kill his foes. He then struggled to his feet and faced Grim.

'Those were but mortal men,' Grim said with a careless shrug, 'hired with promises and gold. Now, witness the true power of the shadows.

As though in slow motion, Sparrow saw Grim's hands fill with dark energy as the cultist turned to face Walter. Not stopping to even consider what he was doing, or to realise the pain coursing through his body, Sparrow hurried forward, putting himself between Grim and Walter. As a result, the dark energy hit Sparrow in the back and an agonising scream left his mouth, startling everyone there. They had never heard the mighty Hero make such a noise, and it was for this reason that it scared them.

'SPARROW!'

Walter took hold of his friend kneeling in front of him. Sparrow's eyes were half closed and he was trembling slightly.

'You made the wrong decision, leaving the Temple of Shadows,' Grim said almost lovingly. 'Come back to us, Sparrow. You belong amongst us. You were once powerful. Why don't you join us once more and drop this pitiful act. You might have these weak minded citizens fooled into thinking that you are pure hearted, but you and I both know the truth. You are a callous malevolent soul. I know you, Sparrow.'

Sparrow remained silent.

'Sparrow?' Walter whispered uncertainly.

'Become Shadow Fiend once more and show these simpletons the true extent of your power.'

'You're right,' Sparrow said suddenly. 'I was powerful back then, but don't be fooled into thinking that you know me!' he growled, turning to face Grim as he threw several flaming blades at the older man's chest.

Grim cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, looking shocked at Sparrow.

'You know nothing about me,' said Sparrow, deadly. 'My Will might not be as powerful now, but I am not as vulnerable as you think I am.'

The Hero watched as Grim collapsed to the ground where he then laid in an eternal sleep. He then turned to the other cultists, his cold dark green eyes freezing them where they stood.

'If you value your life, you'll leave Bowerstone now!' he growled.

The cultists didn't need to be told twice; they bolted, not that it got them very far. The guards went after them seeing as the fire walls had disappeared with Grim's death.

'Are you alright?' Sparrow asked Walter, weakly.

'Thanks to you I am.' Walter was looking at his friend, eyes full of concern.

'I'm okay, Walter.' Sparrow gave the younger man a weak smile when he noticed his friend's concerned look. 'I just need to lie down and sleep for several days.'

'I'll help you home –'

'Walter, I'm meant to be in prison. I was arrested, remember?' Sparrow couldn't prevent the touch of fear and bitterness from entering his voice.

'I think they will let you go. Grim admitted during one of his rants that they framed you.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

In the days that followed, many Bowerstoners came by Sparrow's home, offering him gifts and their gratitude before Penelope chased them away like an angry mother goose, saying that Sparrow needed his rest.

Two months later, everything went back to normal and Sparrow unwisely believed that his adventurous and dangerous life was starting to settle down. This, of course, wasn't the case.

Walter had taken Penelope out to the markets one morning and Sparrow decided to have a long relaxing bath. An hour later, when Sparrow got out, he heard some noise downstairs.

_Huh? They didn't stay out for very long,_ Sparrow thought, assuming that it was only his house mates. After all, who else could it be?

Throwing on some very casual clothes, Sparrow carelessly made his way downstairs and looked around. There was no one there.

'That's odd,' Sparrow muttered. 'I could have sworn –' He broke off as his hands were grabbed and bounded behind his back and a gag was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. He was then knocked unconscious by whoever was behind him.

When Sparrow came to, he saw that he was amongst some old ruins, in a damp and foggy area. HE was also chained to a rock bench, still gagged. He was worried and almost scared. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there.

'He is awake,' a cold voice said from the shadows, making Sparrow tense right up. 'Go get the boss.'

The sound of someone hurrying off met Sparrow's ears as he strained his eyes to see who had captured him; he couldn't see a thing.

He laid there, tense, waiting for his captures to show themselves. He was surprised when they did. Walking out of the shadows was none other than Mr Blank – the assassin Sparrow used to work for -, another assassin - Darius Zing, the leader of the assassins -, and none other than Slayer, the bandit who murdered his parents.

The latter of the three ripped out Sparrow's gag, roughly.

'Slayer,' Sparrow growled.

'Hello, young Sparrow,' Slayer purred. 'Haven't you grown up to be a handsome young man? You look like your father. He too was exceptionally good looking.'

Sparrow tensed up even more when Slayer began to touch him with a horrible gleam in his eyes.

'What do you want, Slayer?' Sparrow snapped, trying not to panic.

'Just like your father; always getting straight to the point.' Slayer shook his head. 'You see, young Sparrow, I'm a little annoyed with you.'

'Join the club,' Sparrow growled. 'Many of your bandits are already in it.'

'And can you blame them? You have slaughtered most of our comrades –'

'That's not my fault! They got in my way and tried to kill me!'

'Indeed. This is why I'm giving you a choice.' Slayer's hand grasped Sparrow's throat painfully. 'You can either join me, serving my ever whim, living a life of luxury; or I'll have Darius Zing kill you slowly and painfully. Choose.'

'Slow and painful,' Sparrow said without any hesitation.

Slayer wasn't impressed with his answer.

'So be it,' he replied coldly, while his eyes looked regretfully down at Sparrow's body. 'Kill him… and make sure he suffers.'

'Of course; it will be our pleasure,' Darius Zing replied with a gleeful gleam in his eyes.

'Say hi to Daddy for me, Sparrow.' Slayer walked off.

'Nothing personal,' Mr Blank told the now struggling Sparrow 'just doing our job. I'm sure you understand.'

Sparrow didn't reply. He was too busy focusing on his remaining Will. He was going to try and melt the chains, the same way Matt had done to get Sparrow and Rose out of Slayer's cage. It was harder than Matt had made it look. It took a lot of energy for Sparrow to break the chains around his hands, and even more energy to fight off assassins as he tried to free his legs and attempted to escape. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful. He was just too weak.

'We won't be able to keep him chained here,' Mr Blank told Darius Zing as he watched his fellow assassins contain Sparrow. 'We'll have to kill him now. Slayer will never know how he was killed –'

'We shall not cheat our paying customers,' Darius Zing said firmly. 'He used to work for you… what were his weaknesses?'

'That old lady and her grandson probably,' replied Mr Blank. 'Would you like me to bring them here?'

'No. I think we just found another one.'

'We did?'

Mr Blank looked over at Sparrow and saw that he had been forced into a small cage with his arms chained through the bars. However, what got the assassins attention was how hysterical the Hero was. He was screaming and desperately trying to break out of the cage.

'Somehow I think our Hero has a fear of cages and being locked up,' the assassin leader smirked gleefully at Mr Blank.

'Then he shall stay there,' Mr Blank smirked back.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Reaver gracefully hopped out of the carriage he was in and after a quick glance around Bowerstone Market, he gathered his belongings and headed for Sparrow's house. Penelope had sent the Thief a letter inviting him to Sparrow's birthday celebrations.

When Reaver arrived at Sparrow's house, he immediately knew something was wrong. How did he know? Well, let's just say that he had a gut feeling… and the guards inside and out helped too. He hurried inside. He found Walter glaring at Michael and an elderly woman – he assumed to be Penelope – sitting at the dining table, obviously worried.

'For the last time, Walter, we are not sending out any guards to look for him!' said Michael, losing his patience.

'Why not? He's been missing for twenty-four hours! The law states that if a person has been missing for twenty-four hours –'

'Don't lecture me about the law, son! Sparrow probably went out on a quest or something –'

'Without notifying the guards? Or leaving a not for Grandma and me?'

'What's going on?' asked Reaver, putting down his belongings. 'Where's Sparrow?'

'We don't know,' replied Walter, distraught. 'Grandma and I went out yesterday morning to get Sparrow's birthday present and when we returned he was gone.'

'And he didn't leave a note?'

'No. He didn't even empty the bath and his weapons are still here as are his other belongings that he usually takes with him.'

'That's not normal,' Reaver muttered, before exiting the house. Walter hurried after him.

'Where are you going?'

'Bower Lake,' replied Reaver. 'He might be at his old caravan, though I doubt it is that simple and I can't see why he would go there without telling you.'

'I'm coming with you!'

Reaver turned to face the younger man. At first it looked as though the Hero was about to say no, but he didn't.

'Go get your weapons,' he ordered.

Walter did as Reaver order fearing the pirate could change his mind.

When Reaver and Walter arrived at the Bower Lake Gypsy Camp, they saw that Sparrow's caravan held nothing but dust bunnies, showing that no one had lived there in years.

'What do we do now?' Walter asked, sounding deeply disappointed.

'We check Hero Hill,' replied Reaver, leading the way to Hero Hill. 'Maybe he went there to visit Shadow.'

'Who's Shadow?'

'His old black dog. It died protecting him.'

'I remember that dog. It nearly alerted Sparrow to my presence during the Oakfield Massacre.'

'You were there that night?' Reaver nearly stopped dead in his tracks.

'Yes. I was the only survivor.'

Reaver remained silent. He was surprised by how sane the younger man was after what he must have seen.

'So tell me, kid, how guard training is going?' asked Reaver, changing the subject. 'Are Sparrow and the guards working you to the point of exhaustion?'

'Sparrow, yes. Guards, no. They terminated my training,' Walter sighed sadly.

'What? Why?'

Walter sadly gave him the answer.

'…and so Sparrow is determined to train me. He's somehow got it into his mind that I will be a guard,' Walter concluded.

'I think you're more likely to be a Head Guard or sheriff of all regions,' Reaver commented seriously.

Walter gave him a look. He thought that the Thief was making fun of him again.

'Can't you be serious for once in your life?' he demanded as they arrived at the top of Hero Hill.

'I was, kid. Did you know that Sparrow's father was the King of Southcliff?'

'Yes.'

'So you know that Sparrow is a price? Do you remember how dead Sparrow was when I paid his bail?'

'Yes,' Walter said slowly wondering where Reaver was steering this conversation.

'Did he tell you how he snapped out of it?'

Walter mutely shook his head.

'Then let me enlighten you. Sparrow was like that for weeks later, and then one night the blind hag, Theresa, showed him his future. He was the King of Albion with family, loyal guards, and he was beloved by the citizens of Albion. This showed him he still had a life to live… and that's how we know you will be a guard or something greater. Sparrow will give you the job and not because you are his friend. No, it will be because of your talent.'

Walter was speechless. Sparrow was to be the King of Albion and he was going to give Walter a job? The younger man now understood Sparrow's mysterious smile whenever he answered Walter's question of why he was training him.

'Well, he's not here… maybe he is in the Guild,' Reaver said thoughtfully, interrupting Walter's thoughts.

'He's not there either, Reaver,' said a quiet voice.

Both Reaver and Walter whipped around. Standing next to Shadow's grave was a ghost that looked suspiciously like Sparrow.

'Who are you?' Reaver demanded, though he had a feeling that he knew who it was.

'I am Sparrow's father, Matt,' replied the ghost.

'And why are you here? And do you know where Sparrow is?'

'That is why I am here. My son is a prisoner to the Assassins Guild in Brightwood.'

'Why would they do that?'

'Slayer hired them to torture and kill Little Sparrow, if he did not agree to be Slayer's slave. I need you to go there and save him.'

'Of course. Where is it?'

Matt closed his eyes and a fascinated Walter and Reaver watched as blue Will lines appeared one the ghost's skin and a glowing ball of fire appeared in his hands.

'Follow the light. It will guide you,' Matt replied before disappearing.

Not even stopping to consider what they were about to do, the duo ran after the ball of fire and only stopped when they arrived at the secret entrance to the Assassins Guilds hideout. They stood their quietly for several moments before drawing their weapons and walking in.

When the companions arrived at the actual hangout, they were immediately ambushed by assassins. Together the Hero and the ex-guard fought off their vicious attacks, being wounded in the process, though that was mostly Walter, and then they found him.

'Sparrow!' they exclaimed, running to the locked cage. He did not respond.

'I'll go and find the key!' Walter said, and before Reaver could stop him, the younger man ran off.

'Always on the move,' Reaver mumbled, before pulling a common bobby-pin out of his pocket and picking at the cage's lock.

With the cage door now unlocked, Reaver hurried into the cage to get Sparrow.

'Sparrow! Are you alright?' He gently put his hands on his friend's shoulders and realised that Sparrow was shaking with fear.

'Come on, kid,' he said quietly, trying to lead Sparrow out of the cage.

It was then he noticed Sparrow's chained hands. Sighing, he crawled out of the cage and began to work on their lock. He then went and got Sparrow out of the cage. It took Sparrow several minutes to realise that he was free. He looked up at his saviour.

'Reaver!' he exclaimed, startling the pirate as he wrapped his arms around Reaver's waist.

'What on earth did they do to you, Sparrow?' Reaver demanded.

'They locked me up in that cage,' Sparrow whispered, still shaking.

'And?'

'And what?'

'What else did they do to make you like this?'

'Nothing.'

'They must have done something to make you look like a nervous wreck.'

Sparrow shook his head.

Reaver stared at Sparrow, not understanding how being locked up in a cage could break Sparrow like this. He had a suspicion that Sparrow wasn't telling him something. However, he didn't question the younger man on it nor did he get the chance to for at that moment, Walter came running forward with a bunch of keys. He hadn't noticed that Sparrow was free yet.

'I found some keys! Hopefully one of them is the key to the –' He broke off when he noticed Sparrow in Reaver's arms. 'How -?'

'You don't need keys to open locks,' Reaver said, leading the way passed the dead bodies of the assassins and back to Bowerstone.

'How'd you open the cage without a key?' asked Walter, his eyes intently on Sparrow's slouched figure. He thought it would be best if he didn't start questioning Sparrow yet.

'Bobby-pin,' Reaver answered simply. 'If you have a bobby-pin, you can break almost any locks.'

'Useful.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When the trio arrived in Bowerstone Market, many people stopped and started at Sparrow. They were all wondering what had happened to him. Even the guards and sheriffs stopped and stared.

When they arrived at the house, Penelope rushed out and embraced Sparrow. The Hero held her tightly, before he muttered something about going to bed. His friends allowed him to go mutely.

'What happened?' Penelope asked the moment Sparrow was out of the room.

'He won't tell us,' replied Walter. 'He just keeps repeating, "They put me in a cage".'

'We think he's hiding something,' added Reaver.

'I'll talk to him when he wakes up,' the grandmother said quietly, before fixing the boys something to eat.

When Sparrow woke up the next morning, he just remained in bed, staring up at the ceiling, remembering back to his time at the Assassins Guild. He didn't even notice Penelope entering his roo, with a tray of food until she bent down and kissed his forehead.

'Are you alright, Sparrow, dear?' she asked.

'I'll live,' he replied with an attempted smile.

'Maybe in body, but not in spirit,' said Penelope, wisely. 'I know that you don't trust people enough to yet to confine in them how you feel, but you need to trust someone with your problems, otherwise it will destroy you from within… and I believe that has already started to happen.'

'Are you saying that I should talk about my capture?' Sparrow asked dully.

'That and maybe other events from your past that trouble you.'

Sparrow looked away from her. Penelope sat there for several minutes and when she saw that the Hero was not going to start talking any time soon, she sighed and began to walk out of the room.

'When I was five, Slayer captured my mum, my sister, Rose, and I,' Sparrow said quietly, just before Penelope exited the room. 'He kept Rose and I trapped in a cage like animals and every night I had to listen to my mother being raped. Dad saved Rose and I, but Mum sacrificed herself to save us. I had to watch as she slit her own throat. Once we were safe, Dad left to see his friend and he never returned. For years I thought that he had abandoned us, but Slayer killed him too. As a result, Rose and I had to live on the streets but it ended when Lucien Fairfax murdered Rose right in front of me and then tried to kill me. It was then that I pushed everyone away and became a powerful man. Everything seemed perfect, but now…' He broke off with a sigh. 'How am I meant to be a Hero destined to protect Albion if I cannot even protect myself? I'm not strong enough!'

'Of course you are, dear,' Penelope said quietly. 'You need to give yourself more credit.'

'How can I when I know that I'm weaker than I should be?' Sparrow asked desperately. 'Maybe Grim was right. Maybe I'm not meant to be good. Maybe I'm hard wired for being bad –'

'No you're not.'

'How do you know?'

'Sparrow, if you were really a bad person, do you honestly believe that you would have created the Academy? Free slaves? Help people with problems big and small? Risk your life for them? Or face the Shadow Cultists when it would have been easier to walk away? Every time I have seen no hesitation in your actions to help people. If that doesn't prove that you are pure hearted, I don't know what will.'

Sparrow seemed to think over what she said.

'Do you want to tell me about your time at the Assassins Guild?' Penelope asked gently.

Sparrow didn't answer immediately, but when he did, he didn't hold anything back. Penelope turned out to be the first person he felt comfortable talking his problems to. He knew that she wouldn't judge him and would have some wise advice.

'Sparrow, you have every right to fear that cage,' she said when he had finished his account. 'It is quite reasonable and understandable. I would probably act the same way as you if that had happened to me. Just remember, dear, that one day you may overcome that fear as Walter will with his.'

'What was Walter's?' Sparrow asked curiously.

'That is not for me to say.'

She then got to her feet and left the room, allowing Sparrow to think over what she had said.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 29 August 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	18. The Return of the Hero of Strength

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE RETURN TO THE HERO OF STRENGTH**

A week had passed and Sparrow's birthday was upon them, not that Sparrow knew. He believed that Reaver was there only for a casual visit, but when Samuel and his grandfather, Clive, turned up, Sparrow became suspicious.

'Okay, what's going on?' Sparrow demanded once Clive and Samuel had put their belongings in a spare room, Reaver would be sharing Sparrow's room. 'What is with all the surprised visits?'

'I invited them,' Penelope answered, getting afternoon tea ready for everyone.

'Invited them for a visit?'

'No, for your birthday.'

Sparrow stared at his friends blankly.

'My what?'

'Your birthday, dear.'

'When's my birthday?'

His friends turned and looked at him.

'You don't know when your own birthday is?' Samuel questioned.

'The last time I celebrated my birthday was when I was five. After that I focused on training and my birthday just slipped my mind,' Sparrow admitted, before frowning and asking, 'How do you know it's my birthday?'

'Your Aunt Theresa stopped by one day and told me,' replied Penelope. 'She believed it was time that you had some celebration in your life.'

Sparrow smiled with Theresa's continuous looking out for him.

'So when is my birthday?' Sparrow asked.

'Tomorrow.'

Tomorrow soon came and while Sparrow was sleeping in, his friends assembled and arranged everything. They were all excited, especially to see Sparrow's reaction to his special gift.

Sparrow ended up sleeping in until morning tea time.

'Penelope, did you close my curtains?' Sparrow yawned as he walked into the living room where his friends were currently relaxing. Sparrow always left his curtains open so he could rise with the sun.

'Yes, dear. I thought you could sleep in today,' the elderly woman replied.

'Why?' Sparrow said, crashing on the couch next to Reaver.

'You've forgotten your birthday again so soon?' Walter questioned, trying not to smile.

'I'm not good at remembering dates,' Sparrow yawned again.

'Blind too,' Reaver said seriously.

'How am I blind?' Sparrow demanded.

'If you weren't blind, you would have reacted differently when you entered the room.'

Sparrow stared at his friend, wondering what he had been drinking, before looking around the room. He smiled and jumped to his feet when he realised what Reaver was talking about.

'Theresa! What are you doing here?' Sparrow exclaimed, embracing his aunt.

'I am here to celebrate your birthday, Little Sparrow,' she replied, holding him tightly. 'You have grown since we last met; in more ways than one.'

'Thanks… I think.'

'And he is still oblivious,' Reaver shook his head, while most of the occupants of the room tried not to smile.

'Oblivious to what?' asked Sparrow, looking around again. When he saw it, he was shocked. He could do nothing but stare at the beautiful woman across from him.

'Hello, Sparrow. Long-time no see,' she said, with a smile.

She looked exactly as Sparrow remembered her, except she seemed to have gotten even more stunning. Not a day had gone by when he did not think about her and what he planned to say when they met again, but now, that his dream was real, he didn't know what to say or how to act.

'Hi… Hammer,' Sparrow said, not knowing what else to say.

For several minutes the room was silent, in which Hammer and Sparrow just stared at each other, neither of them knowing how to act, while everyone else watched. Theresa eventually came to Sparrow's rescue.

'You better get changed, Little Sparrow,' she said. 'We're taking you to Bower Lake for a picnic lunch.'

Sparrow nodded and fled from the room.

'That was awkward,' Reaver commented, sounding amused with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

'It was just from the sudden shock of seeing each other again,' replied Theresa.

'Let's hope so,' said Clive. 'If not, this will not be an enjoyable picnic.'

Once Sparrow was ready, the party made their way to Bower Lake, though Penelope, Theresa and Clive all took a carriage in order to set everything up before everyone else arrived. It was also because Penelope and Clive stated that they wouldn't be able to walk the distance.

While Reaver, Samuel and Walter led the way, Sparrow and Hammer took up the rear.

'I heard how you saved Bowerstone from the Temple of Shadows,' Hammer said conversationally. 'That was really brave of you.'

'It wasn't as though I could just sit back and do nothing,' replied Sparrow, slowly getting over his awkwardness. 'Anyway, let's not talk about such depressing topics. How's life with the Warrior Monks?'

'It's nearly as painful as living with the Temple of Light monks,' Hammer sighed. 'They have that many rules about transcending violence that I can't remember them all.'

'So do you believe you made the wrong choice by going there?' Sparrow asked curiously.

'I don't know,' she admitted. 'While I have a better understanding about violence, like knowing when it is completely necessary, I don't feel like I've benefited much from it.'

'Will you return?'

'Of course, I am a monk. I belong in a Temple with other monks.'

'But are you happy?'

'I guess so,' Hammer shrugged, 'but sometimes I wonder if I was really meant to be a monk. Sometimes I wonder if I was destined to be something else.'

'What makes you think that?'

'It's just something in my heart doesn't feel right, and in my dreams… I am never a monk.'

Sparrow remained silent, unsure how to respond.

'So tell me… will your girlfriend be joining us?' Hammer suddenly asked.

'My what? Oh… no. I don't have one. I'm still single. There have been a few girls interested in me, but they were only fan girls. None of them interested me.'

'Only a few?' Hammer raised her eyebrows with a "yeah right" unbelieving look.

'Okay, a lot of girls, but they were all the same.'

Hammer laughed gently.

'You'll find your special someone someday,' she said confidently.

The picnic turned out to be very enjoyable indeed. It was full of laughter and story swapping. Everyone, except Sparrow, enjoyed listening to Theresa's stories about Sparrow's childhood and teenage years with her. They laughed, gasped and rolled their eyes in all the right places while Sparrow tried to hide his face.

'I'm glad that I could be of some entertainment.' Sparrow gave a mockingly annoyed sigh.

Eventually all of Penelope's fabulous cooking had been eaten and they all started to quiet down.

'How's the Academy going, Samuel?' asked Sparrow.

'It's going better than we imagined!' Samuel informed Sparrow ecstatically. 'People from all over Albion come and go each and every day! And each day I hear them wondering about who was the generous individual who started the fine establishment was.'

'I'm surprised the word hasn't gotten out yet,' Sparrow replied mildly.

'Don't you think it is about time you let everyone know that it was you that founded the Brightwall Academy?' Clive suggested.

'Why? It's not like it's important for them to know who founded it,' Sparrow shrugged.

'If it is not important, why not let them know?' asked Hammer, innocently.

Sparrow opened his mouth to tell her why, but realised that he had no answer.

'Fine, you win,' he sighed. 'Let the people know if you wish.'

He looked over at the gypsy camp.

'I'm going to go to my caravan and pick up my Fate Cards,' he informed his friends, getting to his feet.

'Fate cards?' everyone except Theresa questioned. They were all wondering why Sparrow would have Fate Cards.

'Yeah… card that help predict the future –'

'We know what fate cards are,' Walter interrupted. 'We just cannot believe that you would have some.'

'Yeah, I've inherited some of Theresa's ability to see the future,' Sparrow explained casually. 'So Theresa taught me how to read Fate Cards to harness my ability.'

'Not that he ever cared to listen to my teachings,' Theresa said, getting to her feet. 'He found sword practice much more interesting and practical.'

'And to a certain extent I still think that,' Sparrow muttered.

Theresa turned her blind gaze upon Sparrow.

'I heard that,' she said.

'Come on, you have to admit that if I was attacked knowing how to use a sword would save me more than pulling out Fate Cards and reading what is to happen,' Sparrow argued.

'He has a point,' Walter, Reaver and Hammer said in unison.

Theresa turned her cool gaze upon the other Heroes and Walter, before looking back at Sparrow and saying, 'I shall company you. I have to pick something up too.'

'Shall we then?' Sparrow offered his aunt his arm.

She accepted it and together they headed for the gypsy camp.

'I hope no one notices us,' Sparrow muttered, sounding uncomfortable.

'Why is that?'

'Bowerstone may have gotten used to me, but Bower Lake and Oakfield… I seriously doubt that they would have. They have the most reason to hate me.'

'And why does that make any difference to them noticing you?'

'I just don't feel like being glared and hiss at… even though I deserve it.'

'I believe you have made up for what you have done,' Theresa said calmly.

'I can never make up for what I have done.'

Theresa didn't reply. Instead, she patted his arm and went to her caravan, while Sparrow snuck over to his. He then grabbed his Fate Cards, and left the camp unnoticed. Theresa was waiting for him on the bridge. They walked back to their friends together.

'What did you have to get?' Sparrow asked Theresa.

'You'll see,' she replied mysteriously.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

When the companions arrived back home, they gave Sparrow their gifts. This startled Sparrow; he hadn't been expecting any.

'Here you go, kid,' said Reaver, passing Sparrow a heavy parcel.

'Should I be worried?' Sparrow joked.

'No, it is a practical gift.'

Turned out, Reaver wasn't lying. His gift was practicable. He had bought Sparrow the pest pistol on the market.

'I noticed that your pistol was a little out dated.' Reaver shrugged carelessly when Sparrow thanked him.

Clive and Samuel had gotten Sparrow some novels, while Walter and Penelope got him some new clothes.

'You really needed some new clothes, dear,' said Penelope. 'Most of yours has holes and dirt stains in them.'

'Um… they're not all dirt stains,' Sparrow admitted, accepting Theresa's gift. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

'Theresa… how?'

'I have been watching my brother's descendants for many years,' she said quietly. 'It was I who told Matt of your trouble all those years ago. While he took you and Rose to Bowerstone, I went to your destroyed house and found a few items Matt had missed. I thought you would like to have them.'

Sparrow was almost on the brink of crying with joy. In his hands were some of his father's research, a slightly burnt small portrait of him and his family, and …

'I thought I destroyed my toy sword and gun?' Sparrow said holding up his old toys.

'They would have been if you had better aim. They missed the fire. They are what I was receiving from my caravan.'

'Thank you, Theresa.'

Hammer handed Sparrow over a small package. He accepted it and when he saw what it was, he looked at her quickly.

'Where did you get this?' he whispered.

'On my journey up north, I helped this elderly woman and she gave it to me in payment,' Hammer said quietly. 'When Theresa came and invited me to your birthday celebration, she saw it on my dresser. The engraving on the back told her exactly what it was.'

Sparrow was speechless.

'What is it, dear?' Penelope asked the stunned Sparrow.

'My mother's locket,' he whispered. 'I thought I'd never see it again after that _hag_ made Rose sell it to her.' He turned it over and read the engraving on the back. '_To my angel… yours until the end of time… love Matt_. Thank you… all of you!' Sparrow beamed around at his friends.

'There is still one more present,' Walter said, grinning over at his brother-in-everything-except-blood.

Before Sparrow could say anything, Hammer had him blindfolded.

'Hey! What's the blindfold for?' he demanded.

No one answered him. Instead, they laughed and led him outside. From there they took him into Bowerstone Old Town to where Matt's children had made their wish.

'Why have you taken me to Old Town?' Sparrow questioned, knowing immediately where they were, regardless of the blindfold. 'And why is it so quiet? Can I take the blindfold off?'

'Of course,' said Hammer. Sparrow could tell from her voice that she was amused.

Frowning, Sparrow removed the blindfold before jumping violently as he was met by a large cheer and round of, 'SURPRISE!' All of Bowerstone seemed to be there as were people from other regions of Albion.

'Holy sh -!' Sparrow backed away slightly, trying to catch his breath, while the people around him laughed. 'What's going on -?' Sparrow's eyes fell upon a huge statue of himself. 'What the -?'

A little girl walked over to him and handed him a letter. Sparrow mutely accepted it, too confused to talk. He opened it and quietly read it. Everyone watched him intently.

_To the Hero amongst Heroes,_

_The People of Albion, an organisation formed by representatives from every region in the land and every walk of life, thank you for your selfless sacrifice in the Tattered Spire. We do not pretend to comprehend the events that took place there, yet all that matters is that those who were taken from us are alive._

_To celebrate their return, your thirtieth birthday, and to remember your heroic endeavour, we have erected a statue in your honour._

_We hope you like it,_

_The People of Albion_

Sparrow looked up from his letter and with a shock; he recognised slaves, guards and soldiers from the Spire present. Astonishingly, he saw Bob holding a woman – Sparrow assumed that she was Lil – closely. He was smiling at the Hero.

Sparrow opened his mouth to say thanks, but he was so overwhelmed that no words came out, but no words needed to come out… everyone understood.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 3 September 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	19. Quests

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: QUESTS**

The next day, Sparrow awoke and was convinced that his birthday had just been a dream. His theory, of course, went flying out the window when his eyes fell upon his birthday presents. Smiling, he grabbed his Fate Cards and went downstairs. No one else was up yet.

He sat at the dinner table and began to read his Fate Cards. He closed his eyes and removed everything from his mind, everything except for a question. His question was in regards to whether there was anyone that needed his help. He shuffled the cards before spreading them out across the table. There were three cards upside down. He took those three cards out and examined them. One card spoke of love, another of rebirth, and the third mentioned the dead. Sparrow stared at them blankly. He ended up being that intent in his card reading that he didn't notice the other occupants joining him at the table. He didn't even hear their greetings.

'Something must be interesting.' Reaver yawned before jumping – though he denies that he ever did – when Sparrow yelled, 'So that's what it means.' He then noticed his friends bewildered expressions.

'How long have you been sitting there?' he asked.

'For about ten minutes,' replied Hammer, who was sitting next to him. 'What did the cards tell you?'

'The gravekeeper in Bowerstone Cemetery needs help with – with… well, I'm not exactly sure I got the last part of what he needs help with right,' replied Sparrow. 'I'll go there after breakfast.'

'Can I come?' asked Hammer, hopefully.

'I don't see why not?' Sparrow grinned at her, before looking at everyone else. 'What is everyone else doing today?'

'Sam and I will be following Theresa's example and will be going home,' replied Clive. Theresa had returned to the Spire last night.

'I'll be going home too,' added Reaver. 'I've got to deal with some things.'

The companions enjoyed their final breakfast together before going their separate ways.

'It's good to be back and going on quests with you again,' Hammer said cheerfully to Sparrow as they headed towards the Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion. 'Feels just like old times.'

'Exactly like old times?' Sparrow questioned.

'Well, you are much better company now.'

'Thanks.'

When the Heroes arrived at the Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion, Sparrow knocked on the door and waited.

'I'm not in!' someone yelled from within.

'Then who's talking to us?' Hammer asked, trying not to laugh. Sparrow, however, did.

'Well… I'm in, but I'm busy,' Victor the gravekeeper said amending his previous statement, 'doing absolutely nothing abnormal.'

'Which means he probably is,' Sparrow sniggered, making Hammer snort. 'Are you going to speak to us or not?' he added to Victor.

'Go away!' the gravekeeper yelled. 'Unless… how would you like to assist in this century's most important scientific experiment?'

'That's why we are here,' said Sparrow.

'You-you are? But how -?'

'I can read Fate Cards,' Sparrow said dismissingly. 'They told me that you needed a hand with something.'

'Yes. I need you to collect a few precious bits of corpse,' replied Victor.

'Excuse me?' Hammer said, wondering if she had heard right.

'What I meant to say is some totally above-board and non-creepy gathering of various anatomical specimens.'

'Do you know where the "various anatomical specimens"?' Sparrow asked through the door.

'Yes; the first, um, scientific expedition is to Rookridge. There should be a fine body part hidden away in a cave. Good luck.'

'That was helpful,' Hammer said sarcastically as they left the mansion grounds. 'How many caves are there in Rookridge?'

'No idea, but I bet there are maps of Rookridge and all its caves at the Academy,' replied Sparrow.

'I guess we're going to Brightwall then,' Hammer said sounding slightly disappointed.

When the Heroes arrived at Brightwall Academy, Sparrow was beyond shocked at how many people were inside.

'What are you gaping at?' asked Hammer, looking highly amused. 'Samuel told you that the Academy was doing well.'

'Yeah, but I didn't think it was doing this well!' Sparrow replied.

Hammer chuckled.

The Heroes ended up finding Samuel at the information and greeting desk sorting out some books.

'Did you even unpack your belongings or did you come back to work the moment you arrived home?' Sparrow asked when he got to the desk.

'Blessed index cards!' Samuel jumped and dropped the books he was holding. 'Sparrow? Hammer? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a quest.'

'We are, however, we need some help,' replied Hammer. 'Do you have any recent maps of caves in Rookridge?'

'Of course! This way.'

Samuel led them down a hall passed many rooms. Hammer stopped outside one and looked in.

'You even made a kids room! How adorable!' she said, gazing in at all the children reading, drawing and playing.

'Well, I doubt the adults would appreciate children running around screaming, so we made a place just for them.' Sparrow smiled as he watched all the happy children.

The children, who were completely engrossed in what they were doing, didn't notice the three adults watching. That was until one little girl looked up from her picture book and saw Sparrow. Her eyes widened and gave a squeal of joy.

'It's the Hero Sparrow!' she squealed running over to him and grabbing hold of his arm. Before the Hero knew it, he was surrounded by excited children.

'Can I have your autograph?'

'Me too, please!'

'Can you tell us a story, Mr Sparrow?'

Slightly overwhelmed, Sparrow looked to Hammer for help. She ended up being no help whatsoever.

'Of course he can,' she laughed. 'Mr Sparrow will gladly give you all his autograph and tell you a story while we go and do some boring research. See you soon, Sparrow.' She walked off with Samuel, laughing.

'Wait! I don't know anything about looking after children!' Sparrow yelled desperately after them.

'Just tell them stories and give them autographs, and you'll be fine,' Hammer yelled back. 'It's not like you're fighting a troll.'

Sparrow didn't look convince. Sighing, he looked down at the children around him.

'Who's got paper and something to write with?' he asked the children around him.

A little boy with curly brown hair hurried over to a nearby desk and returned with some paper and a green crayon.

'Right, who wants an autograph?' Sparrow asked as he accepted the paper and crayon.

All around him, hands went flying into the air.

Once all the children had autographs, they began to argue amongst themselves about which story Sparrow should read them.

'No! I want a princess story!'

'That's boring! Let's hear about pirates!

'No! Trolls!'

'Why don't we ask Mr Sparrow to retell one of his adventures?' a little boy suggested shyly.

'Yeah, let's hear of a real life adventure!'

'Will you tell us about one of your adventures, Mr Sparrow?'

'I guess so,' Sparrow said, taken back by their eagerness to hear stories about him. 'Um, let's see… who here has heard of Captain Dread?'

Only two children raised their hands.

'I thought as much. Well, roughly two hundred years ago he was the most feared and vicious pirate in Albion; even after death, he is still feared.' Sparrow began to explain, sitting down on a nearby chair. The children sat on the floor around him, while a cute little five year old girl in a baby pink dress climbed into his lap. 'He was known as the "Pirate King" –'

'I thought Reaver was the Pirate King? That's what my daddy says,' one boy said knowledgeably.

'That is true. Reaver is now the Pirate King, but that only happened when he killed Dread. When Reaver killed Dread, he also killed the vicious pirate's crew when they tried to revenge their fallen captain. However, unlike most souls, the pirate and his crew didn't more on. They stayed amongst the living in the Sinkhole off the part of Bloodstone, protecting the Marianne, Dread's pirate ship. For years they haunted the Sinkhole Cave, unnoticed –though if their presence was noticed, the adventurer that saw them was never seen again.'

'Then how do you know that he haunts the Sinkhole Cave?' a confused six year old questioned.

'I know, because a year ago, I saw him with my own eyes.' Sparrow looked around out all the wide eyed children. 'When I was in Bloodstone dealing with a continuous problem of Toby – a con man – and visiting my friend, Reaver, I met an old pirate named Sally Jack. He told me that he saw Captain Dread, but no one believed him.'

'Except you?' asked a chubby boy.

'Oh no… even I thought that he had had too much to drink,' Sparrow admitted, 'however, when he asked me to prove it, I accepted, though I had no idea how I would prove his theory. Anyway, when I entered the Sinkhole Cave, a cold male's voice echoed around the cave warning me to turn back. Now of course, me being as intelligent as I am, I ignored his warnings and continued to search the cave – if that ever happens to you, children, leave the cave immediately. It was in there that I found the Marianne. Now, by this point, I am starting to believe Sally Jack's ramblings. However, in order for me to take the Marianna, I had to fill the cave with water. To do this, I had to find a lever, which was hidden in Dread's bedroom. Sounds easy enough, right?'

The children nodded their heads.

'It wasn't. To get to Dread's room, I had to fight the spirits of his crew, something I had never done before. It made me wonder, can you kill a spirit? Turns out you can… or at least, make them leave this world. So I managed to defeat the crew and retrieve the lever. Once I had the lever, and the cave had enough water in it for me to take the Marianne, I boarded the ship and came face to face with Captain Dread and the rest of the crew. There was no doubt in my mind now that Sally Jack was telling the truth.

'Defeating Dread and his crew was no picnic, but I eventually managed to defeat them, whilst gaining a couple of scars. With my enemies defeated, I went to the wheel only to have the ship automatically sail me to Dread's Secret Island where he hid most of his treasure. I managed to find it all, before sailing back to Bloodstone and proving Sally Jack was telling the truth,' Sparrow concluded.

'What did you do with the treasure?' a pair of twins asked in unison.

'I kept some, spent a bit on the Academy and donated the rest.'

The children looked at Sparrow in awe, before the little girl on Sparrow's lap asked quietly, 'Can you tell us another story?'

'I'm sorry, kids, but I'm afraid I have to steal Mr Sparrow,' Hammer said from the doorway.

The children all grumbled, but they nevertheless said goodbye to Sparrow.

'Goodbye, children,' Sparrow said, leaving the room.

'Maybe you should come here more often and read to the children,' Samuel suggested.

'Maybe I will.' Sparrow looked thoughtful. 'In the meantime, did you find any caves?'

'Yes, but we believe that the first piece of corpse is in a cave underneath the Rookridge carriage house,' replied Hammer. 'Otherwise there is a cave that we'll have to swim to, filled with water and gems, or there are the old mines.'

'Not to mention that cave where you defeated that troll last year to help the Rookridge innkeeper,' added Samuel.

'And here I was thinking this would be easy.' Sparrow sighed. 'We'll see you later, Samuel.'

'Good luck.'

Fortunately, the first piece of corpse - woman's lower body – was in the first cave; however, they also found out that the cave was infested with Hobbes, who were determined to kill the Heroes. With the corpse in hand, and with a trail of dead Hobbes behind them, Sparrow and Hammer headed back to Victor.

At the mansion, Hammer knocked on the front door while Sparrow took the corpse out of his bad. The Heroes agreed that it wouldn't be a wise move to be seen carrying a woman's lower body around; people would be bound to panic.

'It's open! I'm upstairs and to the left!' Victor yelled from within.

Sparrow motioned for Hammer to go through first and he followed. The moment they were before Victor, Sparrow handed him the corpse. He was glad to get rid of it.

'Oh… it's her! It's really her!' Victor said. His voice was full of emotion as he looked at the corpse lovingly.

Sparrow and Hammer exchanged a look; a look that stated that they both were a little grossed out at the way Victor was reacting to the corpse.

'I might as well tell you the truth now.' Victor turned to the Heroes. 'This is Lady Elvira Grey; well, a bit of her. She lived a long time ago in an awful, barbaric time, and she was the Mayor of Bowerstone. Some people… well, they didn't like her very much. Couldn't see what a wonderful person she really was. They called her a witch and… well, they chopped off her head.'

_And then the Hero of Oakvale killed those who did it slowly and painfully, _Sparrow thought.

'They then buried her body in three different places,' Victor continued, 'but let's not waste time on such awful tales. The second part of her is hidden in a tomb between Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh. Please find it.'

'We can do that,' said Hammer, not sounding too thrilled about having to go to Wraithmarsh. Sparrow felt the same way.

'Any idea of how many tombs there are between Wraithmarsh and Bloodstone?' Sparrow asked Hammer.

'I wish,' she replied. 'Does this mean we have to go back to Brightwall?' she added with a groan.

'No. I was thinking about going to Bloodstone to ask Reaver. He knows that area better than anyone, and it's not like it is out of our way.'

'And you think he'll know?' Hammer looked a little sceptical.

'He might. Seeing as Lady Grey died maybe fifty years before he was born, he was most likely taught something about her and the tombs between the two regions.'

'Alright… what have we got to lose?'

Reaver was surprised to see his fellow Heroes when they arrived on his doorstep late on next a few days later.

'Sorry, Reaver, did we wake you?' Sparrow asked, following Reaver into his sitting room.

'No, I was already up,' Reaver admitted. 'What can I do for you?'

'We need to pick you brain about something,' Sparrow said, taking a seat next to Hammer while Reaver sat across from them.

'About what exactly?'

'You know the area between Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh pretty well, right?'

'Yes.'

'How many tombs are there in that area?'

'There are hundreds. Why do you ask?'

'There is a guy who is after Lady Grey's corpse, though we have no idea why. He told us that there is a piece of her corpse hidden in a tomb between Wraithmarsh and Bloodstone,' Hammer explained.

'He actually found where the Witchspotters' hid her corpse?' Reaver looked amazed. 'Well, there were heaps of small tombs built around her death, but all of them had names clearly written on them.'

'So you have no idea where her body would be?' Sparrow looked disappointed.

'I can only guess that they Witchspotters hid her body in with someone else's tomb.'

'That doesn't narrow it down much for us,' Hammer groaned.

'Actually, it does,' Reaver disagreed. 'The Witchspotters viewed Lady Grey as evil, as a witch, hence, they would have not put her body in with a mere farmer. They would not wish to taint their final resting place. No, if they were to put her body in another tomb, it would be in someone's tomb they viewed as being just as evil. The only person I can think of that they would consider being evil, who was buried there, is Twinblade. To them, a bandit would be just as bad as a witch.'

'But wouldn't people know if she was buried there?' Hammer questioned. 'Surely some historian or adventurer has been there?'

'Only those who were stupid enough too,' Reaver informed them. 'The place is said to be infested with hollow men and that Twinblade's ghost haunts his tomb. It is for this reason that it is the most likely place for her to be. He did die years before she did too.'

'Makes sense to me,' Sparrow said, jumping to his feet. 'Thanks for your help, Reaver.'

'Don't mention it, but I suggest you get some rest before you go gallivanting into Wraithmarsh.'

'We'll be fine,' Hammer said confidently, also getting to her feet.

'Your funeral.'

The torso of Elvira Grey did end up being hidden in Twinblade's tomb as were an army of hollow men. However, the Heroes did discover that Twinblade's ghost haunting his tomb was in fact a rumour.

Once more they returned to Victor, and just like before, he was overjoyed to see the next bit of corpse.

_Maybe it's a gravekeeper thing, _Sparrow thought before Victor sent the duo to Fairfax Garden's where Lady Grey's Tomb was located.

Hammer and Sparrow were grateful to have at least one easy task. The worse thing they had to experience was giant beetles. In no time, they were handing Victor Lady Grey's head. They found him in the basement.

'Oh… at last!' Victor exclaimed when he accepted the corpse head. 'I never thought this day would come, my sweet lady!'

'What day are you talking about exactly?' Hammer asked, voicing Sparrow's own thoughts.

'Well… you see, I've been in love with Lady Grey for many years… ever since I found a picture of her,' Victor admitted, 'and I have invented a machine that will not only reanimate dead tissue, but also make her fall in love with me. We'll be so happy. I'll take care of her forever, just like she deserves.'

While Hammer looked amazed and happy for the gravekeeper, Sparrow look totally and utterly disgusted.

'That is gross!' he said. 'She's over six hundred years old! She married the Hero of Oakvale, my ancestor, and had his child before she was convicted of being a witch! That's just – You're going to marry my great-great-great-great-great grandmother, plus or minus a few greats. I'm out of here! Good luck!'

Sparrow practically ran from the room and waited outside for Hammer. She appeared ten minutes later.

'It was a success,' she informed Sparrow.

'I don't want to know!' Sparrow said quickly. 'I don't want to know about my ancestor marrying someone my age. Let's just go home.'

'Actually, Sparrow, I was wondering if you'd come with me to Oakfield to visit my father's grave,' Hammer asked hesitantly as they walked away from the mansion.

Sparrow didn't answer immediately. He just walked in silence looking straight ahead well-aware that Hammer was watching him intently. He did not know if it was wise for him to go to the one place he had been avoiding for years. He was ashamed for what he did and regardless of the letter from the People of Albion, he was sure that Oakfield wouldn't react to well to his presence. However, Hammer was asking him to join her, which meant that she wasn't confident enough to go by herself.

'Okay, I'll come with you,' Sparrow said eventually. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Hammer smile brightly and began to walk with a slight spring in her step. He couldn't help but smile too.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Whatever happiness the duo had on their way to Oakfield, soon vanished when they entered the dead region. The once beautiful farming community was now bleak and was starting to resemble Wraithmarsh. Sparrow quickly looked at Hammer as she took in her hometown. She was devastated.

No one noticed them as they went to Hammer's father's grave and where the golden oak once stood nobly. The moment they were before the grave, Hammer fell to her knees and lowered her head, talking quietly to the grave. Sparrow hung awkwardly in the background. When Hammer was finished with her visit, they headed for the Sandgoose.

'He raised me from a baby, you know,' Hammer told Sparrow suddenly. 'He was travelling back from Bowerstone when he came across my birth parent's bodies. Bandits had ambushed, killed and robbed them. Then, just as he was about to leave the murder scene, he said that a ray of sunshine appeared through the grey, cloudy sky. That ray of sunshine fell upon me. That is how he found me. He would always say that the ray of sunshine wasn't coincidence, but rather a message from the Lords of Light. He said that they are the reason I survived and that they would always protect and guide me. But now, they don't seem to care.'

Sparrow remained silent. He had no idea how he was to react to her story. Thankfully, he was saved from replying. When they arrived outside the Sandgoose, a group of roughly dressed men caught sight of Hammer and hurried over to her. Their faces were alive with joy.

'Sister Hammer!' one of them explained.

Hammer and Sparrow's eyes widened when they recognised the man.

'Br-Brother Robin?' Hammer gasped. 'But –h-how -?'

She looked around at the other men and recognised them as Temple of Light monks.

'We were in Bowerstone the night of the attack,' replied Brother Robin, making Sparrow move awkwardly. Brother eyes fell upon him and his eyes became unnaturally cold.

'What would you like to drink?' Sparrow questioned Hammer quickly, before Brother Robin could say anything else.

'Um… Yellow Fairy, thanks,' replied Hammer, slightly taken back by his sudden question.

'Okay, I'll go and find us a table.' Sparrow retreated into the in with the eyes of the ex-Temple of Light monks following him.

'We've been so worried about you,' said Robin.

'Brother Rob –'

'It's only Robin, now,' the ex-monk interrupted. 'No one has followed the ways of the Temple since it was destroyed. The Light doesn't protect us anymore.'

'It might,' Hammer disagreed quietly. 'Sparrow destroyed the Temple of Shadows –'

'Just like he destroyed the Temple of Light.'

'He is not that man anymore!' Hammer felt her temper rising. 'He's found peace! He's found… the light,' she added slowly as she realised something.

'The Light has always taught us to give people second chances, but sometimes it is not possible to do so.' Robin then sighed and walked away.

Hammer watched Robin and the fellow monks walk away before heading inside to find Sparrow. She soon found him at a table in the corner, with their drinks, looking grim and thoughtful. Together they sat in silence, only speaking once and that was only when Sparrow told Hammer he had booked them rooms for the night.

With their goblets empty, Hammer got to her feet.

'I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Sparrow,' she said before heading to her room.

Sparrow watched her go and when she was out of sight, he took out his Fate cards.

_Is there a way to undo my mistake here?_ He thought as he shuffled the cards. Two cards fell out onto the table. He turned them over and read them.

One was the card of light and the other was the card of rebirth. With these two cards in mind, Sparrow closed his eyes and let the visions flow to him. He saw a leaf from the Golden Oak in a box with his trophies. He then saw the Wellspring Caves of Light in the third chamber. He now knew what he had to do. Gathering his cards, he went to his room and pulled out his old Guild Seal; he never left home without it.

'Theresa?' he called.

_Yes, Little Sparrow?_ Theresa responded immediately.

'Could you do me a favour by calling into my place and collecting something for me, please?'

_I believe I could do that, _she replied. _What is it that I will be collecting?_

'Under my bed is a chest full of my old trophies. Could you please bring me back the golden oak leaf?'

_Of course. I will see you soon._

If Theresa found his request weird, she did not let on that she did. Either way, Sparrow did not care. He was just grateful that Theresa agreed to help him.

Three minutes later, Theresa appeared.

'Here you go.' She handed him the golden oak leaf.

'Thank you, Theresa,' Sparrow said as he accepted the old leaf. It was still golden.

She nodded her head and disappeared in shimmering blue light.

With Theresa gone, Sparrow casually left the inn and slipped unnoticeably down the path leading to the Wellspring Caves. From there, he headed straight for the third chamber. He was grateful that no hollow men attacked him on his way.

In the third chamber, Sparrow looked around as he went and stood on the pressure plate Hammer had stood on before realising a dilemma… someone needed to stand on the second pressure plate.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sparrow looked around the room. Eventually his eyes fell upon a large rock.

_Maybe I can trick it into thinking that someone's standing there, _he thought.

Sparrow walked over to the rock, picked it up and placed in on the second pressure plate. He then went over to the first and knelt upon it.

'Here goes nothing,' Sparrow muttered, before addressing the empty room. 'Lords of Light, hear me please! Please help me restore Oakfield to its former glory. Albion already has one dead region… it doesn't need another one. I know that the people don't believe in the Light anymore, but I do. All I ask is that you save Oakfield!'

Sparrow waited, but nothing happened, so he pulled out the golden oak leaf.

'I believe there is still hope,' he whispered, looking down at the leaf. 'If there wasn't, I believe that this leaf would have died years ago.'

He fell silent again and just stared at the leaf.

'Welcome, young Sparrow,' a mellow voice greeted as rays of light surrounded the Hero.

Sparrow looked up and gasped. Before him were three tall figures surrounded by glowing light. While these noble males looked Sparrow's age, the Hero could tell that they had an ancient aura about them.

'Are you -?' Sparrow began, looking truly amazed.

'Yes, we are the three Lords of Light,' the head Lord of Light smiled, 'and we shall help you in more than one way. Close your eyes, young Hero.'

Sparrow did so hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. He sensed the head Lord of Light walk forward, before he felt him place his hand lightly upon his brow. Warm, pure energy coursed through his veins, mixing with the negative energy he still had within. He began to feel more alive than he ever had before. He felt his Will becoming stronger and his skin began to clear of all scars and bruises, while his eyes and hair became lighter.

Sparrow opened his light green eyes and looked up at the Lord of Light when he removed his hand.

'Why?' the Hero asked.

'You and Hannah are the chosen Ones,' the Lord explained. 'We have watched over the two of you since you were born, though I have to say, Hannah gave us less trouble than you. You constantly worried us with your reckless behaviour. You especially worried us when you became shrouded in darkness. We're glad that you found your way back to us, though we now understand that the darkness is as much a part of us as is the light. That is why you had to see the darkness.'

'What do you mean Hammer and I are the Chosen Ones? What are we Chosen for? I thought it was only to defeat Lucien.'

'True, you were both destined for that responsibility, but it was not the main reason you were brought onto this earth. Everyone is born to contribute something to life as we know it, but it just so happens, you and Hannah will contribute a lot more than a mere invention.'

'You've lost me.'

'For years we have sought those who would bring about the saviour who would defeat the upcoming darkness. You and Hannah were those we sought.'

'But how are we supposed to bring about the saviour? Are we meant to go out looking for them or something?'

'Everything will become clearer to you in time.'

'You sound like Theresa.'

'Now, hand me the last surviving remnants of the Golden Oak.'

Sparrow mutely handed over the leaf.

'Thank you, child.'

The Lord of Light walked back to his fellow Lords and together they began to focus their energy on the leaf. Sparrow watched them for a little while before taking in his scar free arms and light brown hair.

Sometime later, the head Lord of Light walked back over to Sparrow and handed him the last remains back, only it was no longer an oak leaf, but rather a golden acorn.

'It's up to you now. All that remains is the Wellsprings water.'

'Thank you!' Sparrow exclaimed happily, before heading off to find a jug for the water. He couldn't wait to see Hammer's face. She would be so happy.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

It is said that with the rise of each dawn, new hope will come with it. It is for this reason that the citizens of Oakfield gathered in the clearing that once housed the Golden Oak, praying that their farming community would be saved and their children would be free to run around without the constant fear of being attacked by the hollow men who had decided to take up residence in the region.

Hammer ended up joining them in prays, though she wondered where Sparrow was. He wasn't in his room when she went to wake him up to make him join in pray.

'Each dawn we hope for a miracle, but it never comes,' Robin told Hammer as they watched the sunrise. 'Soon we will have to abandon this place and find somewhere else to live.'

'For a monk, you're not very optimistic,' Sparrow commented as he walked into the clearing.

'Sparrow?' Hammer gasped at his new appearance.

'I'll explain later,' he replied, walking towards her and Robin.

'What's with the huge jug?' she asked.

'Well I had to carry the Wellsprings water in something,' he told her, before smirking. 'I honestly don't know what you were complaining about all those years ago. It's not that heavy.'

'Why would you have the Holy water in the first place?' Robin asked suspiciously before Hammer could retaliate to Sparrow's last comment.

'Well, you need to water this once planted.' Sparrow pulled the golden acorn out of his pocket.

'You have a golden acorn!' Robin exclaimed, taking it off Sparrow. 'But how -?'

'I had one of the old oak tree's leaves, so I took it to the Lords of Light,' Sparrow shrugged, before searching his bag. He pulled out a generous amount of gold and handed it to another ex-monk. 'And this is for you to rebuild the town. I will drop of some more gold later on. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed.'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Hammer and Sparrow returned to Bowerstone two days later, after dealing with a cross-dresser and his family of Hobbes. Hammer decided to spend two more months with Sparrow, Walter and Penelope before determining it was time to leave.

'I will miss you, dear,' Penelope said as she embraced the female Hero. 'You are welcome here at any time.'

'Thank you, Penelope,' Hammer replied. 'I promise that I'll keep in touch too.'

'You better,' Walter joked as they embraced.

When it came to Sparrow's goodbye, the Heroes just stood before each other awkwardly.

'I guess I'll see you around,' Sparrow muttered.

'I guess so,' she replied. 'Take care of yourself, Sparrow.'

'You too.'

She smiled, gathered her belongings, and left.

'Do you really want to let her go again?' Penelope asked Sparrow, quietly, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. 'Go after her, dear. Tell her how you feel.'

'How do you know how I feel?'

'It is written all over your face.'

'It doesn't matter. She's a monk. She can never marry or be in a relationship.'

'But maybe she would sacrifice her life as a monk for the man she loves,' Penelope said knowingly. 'Go after her, Sparrow. You'll regret it if you don't.'

Sparrow looked out the door Hammer had just exited through. Penelope had a point. Hadn't Hammer admitted to him on his birthday that she didn't see herself as a monk in the future? And hadn't the Lords of Light told him that he and Hammer were meant to bring about the saviour to defeat the darkness? And wasn't one of his future children destined to save Albion? Everything was starting to make sense.

Sparrow ran from the house and after Hammer. He found her halfway across the Bowerstone Bridge.

'HAMMER! WAIT!' Sparrow yelled out.

Hammer, and everyone else on the bridge, turned to look at him.

'Didn't know Hammer was such a popular name,' he muttered sarcastically as he ran towards the stunned Hammer.

'Sparrow? What's wrong?' she asked, her eyes full of concern, when he came to a halt in front of her.

'Nothing's wrong,' replied Sparrow. 'I just want you to stay with me because… because I love you, Hammer. I have for a very long time. That's why I was constantly pushing you away. I was scared that I'd lose you. That is why I came after you to Howling Halls to make sure Lilith hadn't harmed you.'

Hammer stared at Sparrow, shocked, before she flung her arms around his waist and whispered, 'I love you, too.'

Those who saw the couple admit their love for each other all agreed that it was a beautiful moment, so it came as no surprise when they married a year later and lived happily ever after…

Alas, this is what the people believed _would_ happen, but happily ever after rarely exists for the great Heroes of Albion.

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 5 September 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	20. The Beginnings of a Family

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE BEGINNINGS OF A FAMILY**

As the wondrous rays of a new day snuck through the curtains of the newly wedded couples' room, Sparrow began to stir for the day. He smiled as the events of the previous day and night came flooding back to him. He could not remember ever being as happy as he did when he and Hammer shared a kiss sealing their wedding vows of how they would love each other for all eternality.

He turned, still smiling, though his eyes softened, as he took in the beautiful naked woman next to him. He was happy enough just to lay there and watch her sleep while the birds sang outside. It was to their song that Hammer awoke. She stretched before smiling at her husband.

'Good morning,' she mumbled as she snuggled into Sparrow's chest. 'Hmm, I could lie here all day.'

'So could I, but we both know that in five minutes we'll become restless and gladly jump out of bed.'

'To true,' Hammer laughed. 'So what shall we do today as our first official day as a married couple?'

'I'm happy to do whatever you want to do, as long as I don't embarrass myself.'

'I think you've already done that a few times without my help,' Hammer said pointedly.

'Exactly; I can't have any more, can I?'

Hammer chuckled slightly.

'Why don't we go to Oakfield and see what has changed since we last saw it a year ago?' she then suggested.

'Fine by me,' replied Sparrow as he climbed out of bed. 'It will be good to see how the Golden Oak is going, and I'm sure that Robin and the other monks will have some sort of blessing to give you.'

'You're probably right,' Hammer agreed climbing out of bed.

Once dressed, the couple headed downstairs making it in time for breakfast. Penelope had gone all out into making them a scrumptious breakfast to celebrate their first day as a married couple.

'Good morning,' Hammer greeted cheerfully as her and Sparrow took their seats. Walter was already at the table.

'Please don't yell,' Walter groaned with his head resting on the table.

'I wasn't. What's wrong with you?'

'He's got a hangover,' Penelope said disapprovingly. 'I'm surprised neither of you have one too.'

'Why would we have one?' Sparrow inquired, shoving some toast in his mouth.

'You were consuming alcohol like it was water! I wouldn't be surprised if Reaver comes out looking like Walter!'

'I'm never letting him talk me into drinking with him again,' Walter groaned.

'Yet I'll probably still manage it,' Reaver said, calmly walking downstairs. 'You don't look too good, kid,' he added.

'Why is it that you three are fine when you drunk even more than me!' Walter demanded.

'Alcohol is water for Reaver, so he appears sober even though he is drunk,' Sparrow explained. 'Hammer and I are no strangers to alcohol too. It'll take a lot more to give us hangovers.'

'But it is doing nothing good to your insides,' Penelope said sternly.

'We know, Grandma,' Walter groaned.

'So where are you two lovebirds going for your honeymoon?' asked Penelope. 'Anywhere special planned?'

'We're just going to Oakfield. Other than that, nothing exciting,' replied Hammer.

'Why don't you go overseas?' Reaver suggested.

'Reaver, the last time I travelled by sea, was to get you and Sparrow with Garth,' Hammer informed the Thief. 'For the entire trip I felt as though I was going to vomit. I do not want to spend my honeymoon vomiting.'

'And I don't want her feeling sick either,' Sparrow added, kissing his wife's hand.

'Not at the breakfast table, please,' Reaver groaned. 'You're making Walter sicker than he already is.'

At that moment, Walter ran from the table, upstairs, looking like he was about to vomit.

'I rest my case,' Reaver chuckled.

After breakfast, they said goodbye to Reaver, who was heading home, before Sparrow and Hammer packed their bags for their unplanned honeymoon. During this time, Penelope looked after her grandson. By the time they were packed, it was lunchtime. Penelope refused to let them go until they had had some lunch. With lunch out of the way, the Heroes headed for Oakfield.

'So is there anything special you want to go after Oakfield?' Sparrow asked his wife as they walked merrily along.

'Not that I can think of,' Hammer replied thoughtfully, 'but I haven't seen much of Albion to know. What about you?'

'I have seen most of Albion and I cannot think of a single, spectacular region for a holiday,' Sparrow admitted. 'Besides, we're Heroes. There is no such thing as a holiday for us. 'It's like you said; there are balverines and bandits behind every tree and once you kill them, two more take their place.'

'I wish there was an end to it all,' Hammer sighed. 'For once I would like to ravel somewhere without having to fight anything to get there.'

'One day we might be able too,' Sparrow said wishfully, 'and when that day comes, we will travel down the road, hands on our weapons, expecting to be ambushed at any moment.'

'You're right. We would definitely be paranoid and suspicious,' Hammer laughed, but her laughter soon became a groan when she saw a group of bandits waiting for them up ahead. 'Don't these people ever get the message?'

'They're bandits,' Sparrow said as that explained everything. 'If they were intelligent, they would be in law school.'

'We heard that, Bandit Killer!' one of the bandits growled.

'That was the point,' Sparrow snorted, drawing his sword while Hammer drew her hammer.

'Heard ya got cha self-hitched,' the bandit continued, looking Hammer up and down. 'Bad idea; I thought that you would have learnt from your father's mistakes. We'll make sure to have some fun with her, making you suffer before generously putting you out of your misery.'

Sparrow's eyes darkened dramatically.

'No one threatens my wife!' he growled.

'Besides, I'm not a helpless maiden,' Hammer said calmly, putting a restraining hand on Sparrow's shoulder.

'We know very well who you are, _Sister Hannah_.'

'Good, then you'd know that there is a very slim chance of any of you living, unless you walk away now.'

'We are not petty criminals, girl! We are bandits! We do not cower before such idle threats!'

'That was an idle threat?' Sparrow looked blackly at Hammer.

'Apparently,' she sighed, before swinging her hammer, knocking the head bandit into another one, smashing his skull and killing him instantly. Sparrow then leaped forward slitting two bandits' throats. Together Hammer and Sparrow bobbed, weaved, and dodged the bandits' attacks, taking minimum damage before continuing on their way.

'At least we know this won't be a paranoid journey,' Sparrow said casually, slinging his arm around Hammer's shoulders.

Hammer chuckled slightly.

When the Hero couple arrived in Oakfield they felt their jaws drop. They were astounded. The fields were full of lushest green grass and crops. All the shadows which h haunted the town had disappeared too. Children were running around laughing and business seemed to have increased.

'I didn't think the region would have changed this much in such a short period of time,' muttered Sparrow in awe.

'Sparrow! Look!' Hammer grabbed his arm and pointing at the Golden Oak's home.

Sparrow felt his jaw drop even lower. The Golden Oak had become a beautiful tree.

'What the -? Oaks don't grow that fast, do they?'

'Who cares?' Hammer laughed. 'The Lords of Light may have accelerated its growth. Come on, I want to see the Temple.'

She tore off down the path with Sparrow running after her.

Many Oakfield citizens greeted them enthusiastically as the couple ran past them. Many kids had even attempted to race the Heroes, but they were forced to give up as the Heroes were too fast for them. When they arrived at the temple of Light, Hammer abruptly stopped. Sparrow ended up running into her.

'A little warning next time, please,' Sparrow grumbled. 'Why did you stop dead, anyway?'

'Look around and you'll see,' she whispered.

Sparrow did and his eyes widened. The Temple had expanded and was built in white marble.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Hammer continued walking forward.

'It's amazing,' muttered Sparrow.

The Heroes found the Abbott, previously known as Brother Robin, and the other monks inside the main Temple trying to quieten something

'Have you got an animal in here?' Sparrow inquired, startling the passive monks.

'It is good to see the both of you again,' Robin greeted. 'I believe congratulations are in order. I am sorry I wasn't able to make your wedding. I was actually about to come and see you to give you your presents.'

'Robin, you shouldn't have,' said Hammer.

'This is from your father, Hannah. He told us to give it to you once you were married.' Robin handed her a letter.

'My father?' Hammer frowned, utterly confused. 'H-he knew that I would leave the life of a monk and marry

'Apparently.'

Frowning, Hammer began to read the letter, tears forming in her eyes. When she was finished, she was crying, but smiling at the same time. She mutely handed the letter to the concerned Sparrow. He quickly read it.

To my dear Hannah,

If you are reading this than I am no longer with you and you are now married to a charming young man.

Apart of me always knew that you did not belong here. You were always destined for greater things. I know that is why the young adventurer, Sparrow, has come. What other reason would he be here for? I know that your destinies are intertwined and I can only imagine how you two teenagers are behaving in the Wellspring Caves.

My dear, please know that I am so proud of you, and always will be. I know that you will be great at whatever you set your mind to and wish you the best. I pray you will live a life of happiness.

Giving you and my son-in-law my blessing,

Lots of love from,

Father

Smiling, Sparrow embraced Hammer tightly.

'Thank you,' Sparrow said, speaking on Hammer's behalf. 'It is a wonderful gift.'

'That is not the only gift. We have one for you too, Sparrow.' Robin nodded to one of the monks.

Frowning, Sparrow watched as the monks disappeared before reappearing with a beautiful black Labrador puppy. Sparrow accepted the pup mutely and smiled as she wagged her tail and attempted to lick his face.

'Her name is Pearl,' said Robin. 'She w's nine weeks old. She's also a very rare dog; even rarer than Dalmatians, but we though you would like her. To be honest, you look strange without a dog by your side.'

'Thank you,' Sparrow whispered.

Sparrow and Hammer discovered that they had their very own room at the Temple and that night, before they went to bed, Sparrow put Pearl into a warm corner on some pillows. She didn't like that. She ran over to their bed and tried – in vain – to join her master. Realising this, she sat there whining. Sparrow groaned.

'Just ignore her,' Hammer breathed. 'We'll only have to tolerate it for three to four nights.'

Pearl whined again.

'Stuff it,' Sparrow groaned, rolling over and picking her up. He put Pearl in between himself and his wife.

While Pear wagged her tail enthusiastically and curled up next to him, Hammer gave him a look.

'I am not listening to that all night,' Sparrow said stubbornly.

'You do realise that she'll want to sleep with us for now on, don't you?' Hammer asked.

'Yeah.'

'So what will happen when we want to, you know –'

'Uncle Walter can babysit her.'

'I bet Uncle Walter will appreciate that!' Hammer laughed.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Sparrow and Hammer stayed in Oakfield a month, during which time they help protect the region from Hobbes, beetles and the occasional bandit. Sparrow also entertained the villagers with his puppy training skills. As intelligent as Pearl was, she was extremely stubborn. If you trained her with food, she would ignore all your commands and would desperately try to get the food. However, when he trained her on praise alone, she would either obey or she would decide to be naughty and run off to play in the water. One time, Sparrow ended up finding her at the tavern, sucking up to everyone for pats and cuddles.

The trip back to Bowerstone was difficult. While Shadow, who would growl and attack bandits, Pearl wagged her tail and tried to lick them to death.

'Some guard dog you'll be!' Hammer laughed fondly, picking Pearl up and cuddling her.

'Yeah. The worst thing she'll do is lick them to death!' Sparrow laughed, patting his little girl's head.

When they arrived in Bowerstone, many people stopped to watch the excited puppy. She was going crazy with all the new smells and people. She kept trying to run off in all directions, not that she could; Sparrow had her on a lead.

'I think she's going to be a strong girl,' Sparrow muttered as Pearl pulled on the lead.

'Good thing you're not a weakling,' replied Hammer, opening the front door.

The moment they were inside, Sparrow let Pearl off the lead and the minute she was free, she began to run around, taking everything in.

'We're home!' Sparrow called out.

Walter and Penelope hurried downstairs.

'You look better than the last time I saw you,' Sparrow joked as he embraced Walter in a brotherly hug.

'Oh shut up!' Walter laughed. 'It's good to see – What the -?'

Pearl had just jumped up at him.

'This is Pearl. Missy, this is Uncle Walter.'

'Uncle Walter?' Penelope laughed. 'She's beautiful. Hello, beautiful! Oh aren't you gorgeous!'

'You love sucking up to people, don't you?' Sparrow said to Pearl, before saying to Walter, 'I'm waiting for her tail to wag off.'

'I can see why!' Walter laughed, getting down on the ground. Pearl ran over to him.

'Is she toilet trained?' asked Penelope.

'Yes and no,' Sparrow replied, trying not to laugh as he remembered a few of Pear's accidents, especially when she went outside a door an Hammer then came along, in her socks, and stood in it. 'She's getting better. If she makes a mess, tell me and I'll clean it up.'

'About the only time he ever does clean,' Hammer said, looking at her husband fondly.

'You'll need to start cracking the whip, Hammer,' Penelope joked.

'So… are you two home for good now?' asked Walter.

'We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to have a breakfast picnic in Bower Lake to watch the sunrise,' replied the Hero of Strength.

'That sounds very romantic. Did you decide that, Hammer?' Penelope inquired. 'No, Sparrow did.'

Walter and Penelope looked surprised

'I can be romantic sometimes!' Sparrow said, sounding offended.

His family laughed.

The next morning, Sparrow and Hammer didn't end up going to Bower Lake. Just before they were about to leave, Hammer ran to the bathroom about to vomit.

'Not again,' Sparrow groaned to the excited Pearl as they went after Hammer.

They found Hammer bent over the toilet, vomiting.

'Still convinced that you just ate something funny?' Sparrow asked, leaning against the door frame. 'This has been happening for – what? – two weeks now? And you've been eating the same food as me. Admit it, Hammer, you're ill.'

'I'm not sick, Sparrow!' Hammer snapped, getting up to rinse out her mouth.

'Really? Then why have you been vomiting every morning for the past two weeks?' Sparrow demanded.

'I don't kn –' Hammer broke off, eyes wide. 'I have to talk to Penelope,' she said suddenly, hurrying past Sparrow to the older woman's room.

'Did you understand what she was on about?' Sparrow asked Pearl. She only butted her head against his leg. 'I didn't either. Come on, let's go for a walk.'

Understanding what Sparrow meant by walk, Pearl ran downstairs and to the front door.

_At least someone's happy this morning, _Sparrow thought fondly as he followed Pearl.

Together Pearl and her master walked through Bowerstone Market heading towards Bower Lake. He gathered it would be best if he spent the morning to himself as he had somehow managed to annoy Hammer. He swore that he would never understand women. They never seemed to make any sense.

With nothing to do, Sparrow followed Pearl around Bower Lake absently. They eventually arrived at the Bower Lake Gypsy Camp and headed up to its lookout. Pearl ran ahead, and when she arrived at the lookout, she collapsed to the ground and began to relax.

Sparrow smiled at her as he crossed the bridge, which led to the lookout. However, his smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a startled expression as an elderly lady suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Oh, Charlie!' she exclaimed.

'Um, I'm sorry, ma'am, but I think you have me mistaken with someone else,' Sparrow muttered awkwardly, looking down at the elderly woman. She looked older than Penelope.

She looked up at Sparrow. She blushed and quickly let go of him. She also began to cry.

'Oh, I'm sorry, dear,' she apologised through a sob. 'I thought you were my darling grandson, Charlie. I bought him here for his birthday, but now I cannot find him! He ran off saying that he was going to play adventurer in some nearby cave called the Tomb of Heroes.

'The Tomb of Heroes?' Sparrow repeated. 'I know where that is. I can go and get him if you'd like.'

'Oh, thank you, dear! I'll quickly write a note for you to give him so he knows that you are a nice stranger he can trust.'

With Granny Miggins' note in hand, Sparrow headed for the Tomb of Heroes; he left Pearl with Granny Miggins. She was not old enough to go adventuring yet.

The Tomb of Heroes was located next to Hero Hill. For years it had been completely submerged by a small lake. As he headed there, he began to wonder how old Charlie was. At first he thought that Charlie must have been an adult, but the way Granny Miggins was going on, he began to assume that he was a little kid and his granny was that blind that she couldn't tell the difference between a child and an adult.

With this in mind, Sparrow walked through the Tomb of Heroes calling out to Charlie as though he was talking to a little kid.

'Charlie? Are you in here? Granny Miggins sent me! It'll be alright! Charlie?'

When Sparrow entered the back chamber, he heard the sound of hollow men and saw two hollow men attacking a man maybe a few years younger than Sparrow; a fellow adventurer. The Hero hurried forward and helped the other adventurer defeat his enemies.

'I say, spectacular fighting form,' the adventurer said cheerfully to Sparrow once all the hollow men had been destroyed. 'Thanks for the help. It's good to see a fellow adventurer.'

'I'd say,' Sparrow replied, looking around. 'Have you seen a small boy around here?'

'A small boy?' The adventurer blinked. 'No, only hollow men. Why?'

'Charlie's grandmother told me that he was lost down here,' Sparrow explained. 'She even gave me a letter to give to him to prove I'm here to help him.'

Sparrow absently took out the letter. The moment the adventurer saw the letter, he snatched it out of Sparrow's hand saying that he recognised the hand-writing.

'How many times do I have to tell her that it is Charles, not Charlie?' he huffed, scrunching up the letter he had just finished reading.

'Wait! You're the grandson Granny Miggins sent me to look for?' Sparrow gasped. 'The way she was talking, I thought I was looking for a child.'

'I don't blame you,' Charles sighed. 'I swear she forgets that I am a grown man.'

'So what are you doing down here, if you don't mind me asking?'

'I'm trying to get some treasure out of this sarcophagus; however, every time I try to open the ruddy thing, those blasted hollow men attack. Do you think you could give me a hand?'

'Sure, why not?' Sparrow shrugged, preparing himself. He had nothing else to do anyway. He might as well have a little bit of fun.

The moment Charles started working on the sarcophagus, groups of hollow men began to appear. Sparrow met the oncoming enemies' full-fold. However, on several accounts, some hollow men made their way passed Sparrow and bothered Charles. Eventually, though, they managed to open the sarcophagus, but found no treasure, only a note.

The two adventures exchanged a look. Charles grabbed the note and read it aloud.

To whoever reads this, we're really sorry, but we may have accidentally cursed this tomb when we took the Normanomicon book from this coffin. You might want to make a run for it!

Regards, 

Max and Sam

'That's inconvenient,' Charles grumbled, drawing his sword, before glancing at Sparrow when the Hero sighed.

'What is with those brothers? You'd think that they enjoy realising creatures and cursing things,' he sighed, picking up his sword.

'You know them?' Charles asked as he chopped off a hollow man's arms.

'Let's just say I've cleaned up a few of their messes.'

Together the adventurer and the Hero fought their way out of the Tomb of Heroes. Once out of the Tomb, they headed back to Bower Lake Camp where Granny Miggins was anxiously waiting.

'You're pretty good with a sword,' Sparrow commented on the way.

'Thank you. When I was a little kid I always dreamed of being an adventurer so I convinced my parents to send me to blade school,' replied Charles. 'What about you? Did you go to blade school too?'

'No, I'm self-taught. I've been training since I was a child too.'

Charles looked Sparrow up and down, clearly impressed. He then noticed the Guild Seal pinned to Sparrow's coat. His eyes widened. He saw the exact same symbol in the Tomb of Heroes. He now knew who and what Sparrow was.

'You know, you are different to how I imagined a great Hero like you would be,' Charles said conversationally.

'Things are often exaggerated,' Sparrow shrugged before jumping as Granny Miggins flung her arms around his waist.

'Oh, Charlie!' she sobbed. 'I've been so worried about you!'

'Um,' Sparrow looked imploringly at Charles who looked exasperated.

'Granny, I'm over here,' he said tiredly.

'Oh.' Granny Miggins blinked up at uncomfortable Sparrow before hugging grandson.

'I think I'll just leave you two to it,' Sparrow said, backing away. 'Come on, Pearl.'

Together master and canine hurried back home to Bowerstone.

When they arrived home, they found Penelope making lunch, looking very excited while Hammer was sitting anxiously at the table. Walter was on his way to Brightwall. He was taking a new supply of books over to Samuel and the Academy.

'Are you okay?' Sparrow asked Hammer warily. He did not want to get into another argument.

'Um, yes,' she replied, looking at him nervously.

Noticing this look, Sparrow looked at Penelope who only smiled back at him.

'Sparrow, do you want to have a family someday?' Hammer asked cautiously. 'Do you see children in our future?'

'Yes, I do,' Sparrow replied as he thought back to the vision Theresa had showed him.

'Would you be ready to be a father yet?'

'I guess so.'

Sparrow knew that she was tip-toing around something and moments later he realised what. He also felt like an idiot.

'You're pregnant, aren't you?' he whispered.

'Please, don't be angry –'

'Why would I be angry? This is wonderful!' Sparrow exclaimed, quickly embracing her. He was too excited to even be hurt by her thinking that he would be mad.

'You truly want this baby?' Hammer asked, becoming her cheerful self once more.

'Yes, I do… as long as you want it.'

Hammer kissed him passionately instead of answering.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Eight months later, Hammer gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. At first, Sparrow was happy enough just to gaze upon his new born son, but when Hammer asked him to hold their little boy, Sparrow became scared. His son was so tiny that he was scared that he was going to hurt him.

'You won't hurt him, Sparrow!' Hammer laughed.

'Here, dear….' Penelope placed the baby boy in his arms, and showed the proud but nervous father how to hold his son. Sparrow looked so awkward at first, but he soon relaxed and gazed lovingly down at his first born.

'What are you going to name him?' Walter asked quietly.

'Logan,' Hammer replied immediately, 'after my father.'

Adjusting to life with a baby was difficult. Logan cried at all hours of the morning, waking everyone up and only Hammer was able to calm him down and put him off to sleep.

'Somehow I get the feeling that Logan will grow up to be a Mummy's Boy,' Walter yawned on the tenth day.

'I hope not,' Sparrow grumbled. 'I feel totally useless. Every time I try to help Hammer, he starts crying.'

'Give him time, Sparrow,' Penelope said wisely. 'Walter's uncle was the same way until he was a little older.'

'I hope you're right.'

The three of them then jumped when Logan began to cry again.

That night, when Logan had finally gone to sleep, Sparrow and Hammer laid in bed taking quietly.

'I think we should find somewhere else to live,' Sparrow suggested to Hammer. 'Find a place of our own.'

'I agree. I love living here with Penelope and Walter, but I think Logan might be too much for them, even though they are too polite to say so,' replied Hammer. 'Besides, this house will be too small when he is up and running around with Pearl.'

'True, this place is too small for an energetic dog like her too,' Sparrow agreed, absently patting the said puppy's head gently. 'Is there anywhere you'd like to live? Oakfield?'

'I think I'd like to remain in Bowerstone,' she replied thoughtfully. 'Fairfax Castle is up for sale. Why don't we move there? Penelope and Walter could even live there with us if we did. It's that big that they wouldn't even hear Logan at night.'

'Maybe.' Sparrow didn't know if he was ready to live in the building Rose was murdered in.

'Why don't we have a look tomorrow, and then we can decide?' Hammer suggested.

'Sure.'

The next day, Hammer and Sparrow went to Fairfax Castle while Penelope babysat Logan with Walter.

When they arrived, a butler greeted them before giving them a grand tour of the castle.

'And here is the main study,' the butler said.

When Sparrow entered the room he walked over to the place Rose was murdered. He didn't hear a word Hammer and the butler were saying. As he looked around the room, he expected to see the ghost of his past. He expected to see Lucien shooting Rose. He thought he'd even see his eight year old self go flying out the window, but it never happened. He did not relive the horrid even of his childhood. All that happened was Rose's voice echoing in his mind saying;

I_t's okay, Little Sparrow. Don't be afraid._

'What do you think, Sparrow?' Hammer asked, leaving the butler and going to her husband at the replaced glass window. 'Is something wrong?' she added, when she saw his facial expression.

'This is the room where Rose was murdered.' Sparrow's voice was emotionless.

'Oh, Sparrow, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking when I suggested we should live here.'

'You weren't to know,' Sparrow said gently as he embraced her.

'But I should have! I'm your wife, after all. Come, let's look somewhere else –'

'No, we should buy it.'

'But, Sparrow –'

'There is something I should have told you a while ago,' Sparrow interrupted again. 'Theresa showed me a vision of my future. In the vision, I lived here in the castle for I was the king of Albion.'

'Hammer's eyes widened and gasped.

'It was no coincidence that you suggested this place. It just shows that we are getting closer to the unpreventable future. Logan is proof of that.'

'Then let's inform whatever the butler's name is,' Hammer said cheerfully.

An hour later, Sparrow and Hammer owned Fairfax Castle, which they names Bowerstone Castle. With all the paper work taken care of, the Heroes returned to Penelope and Walter. They then explained to their friends of their buy and that they wished them to move in with them. At first, Walter and Penelope politely declined, saying that they didn't wish to intrude, but after much encouragement, they agreed.

Over the next few weeks, they moved into the castle. Nothing happened at first, but on their second night living in the castle, Sparrow and Hammer awoke to Logan screaming and Pearl growling and barking angrily. The Heroes leaped out of bed, scared, knowing that something bad must have happened. Pearl had never growled before, except for the time Sparrow had to practically stick his hand down her throat and pull out some plastic.

Out of bed, Hammer and Sparrow saw three bandits standing above their baby's coat while Pearl desperately tried to protect her master's son. She knew these people were bad and were not a friend to anyone.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' screamed the panicking mother.

Sparrow felt his blood begin to boil and his heart began to pump with fear. With these emotions weighing heavily upon him, Sparrow sent the bandits flying into the opposite wall before in paling them with electric blades.

Hammer ran to her baby.

'Is he alright?' Sparrow was right behind her looking down at his son.

'He'll be fine,' Hammer said, sounding relieved.

'I'm going to check out the rest of the castle. Will you be alright?'

'Of course. Am I or am I not the Hero of Strength?'

'Good point.' Sparrow grabbed his sword and left the room.

'Be careful,' Hammer whispered while Pearl whined next to her with a sore paw.

When Sparrow was halfway down the corridor, he met the butler.

'I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but it would seem that the castle is under attack,' said the butler in his usually monotone. He was the one person in the entire castle who Sparrow could not stand. 'It would appear that the intruders entered the property through a secret passage in the library.'

'How do you know that?' Sparrow asked suspiciously.

'I was in the main entry and saw them exit from the library.'

'Right.'

With one last suspicious look, Sparrow headed for the library. He met up with Walter in the main entry fighting off some bandits.

'You've gotten sloppy,' Sparrow commented to Walter as he joined in the fight. Walter had been too slow to dodge an attack.

'Give me a break,' Walter snapped. 'You should know better than anyone that I'm not a morning person, and I didn't go to bed until later!'

'Okay, don't get your sword in a knot,' Sparrow said as he smite the last bandit.

'Very funny. Anyway, they seem to be coming from the library.'

'The butler said that there was a secret passage in the library upon which they entered,' replied Sparrow, leading the way into the library.

'How does he know that?' Walter was immediately suspicious.

'He said that he was here when they came out of the library,' Sparrow shrugged.

'Do you believe him?'

'No, but I have more on my mind than the butler. Now let's dance,' he added as they entered the library where a group of bandits stood waiting.

'You and I have different definitions of dances,' Walter stated blocking an attack.

'Fighting is just another form of dancing,' Sparrow laughed.

'Hammer's right, you are insane.'

'Thanks!' Sparrow continued to laugh.

With the bandits defeated, Sparrow and Walter looked around for the secret passage.

'Hey! How'd you get in here?' Walter demanded, looking up at the second landing of the library.

Frowning, Sparrow followed his gaze and saw that he was talking to the butler.

'I slipped in when you were fighting,' replied the butler as the two friends approached him. 'If I may be so bold, sirs, I would venture to suggest that this was their point of entry It m' He pointed to a bookcase. 'It may be wise to investigate the matter further.'

'You're joking, right?' Walter said sceptically. 'It's just a bookcase.'

'Maybe not, Walter,' Sparrow said, examining the bookcase. 'Reaver has a secret passage at his Bloodstone mansion which is hidden by a bookcase. It can only be opened from the inside or by pulling a hidden lever.' Sparrow began to pull on random books. It was this way Sparrow managed to find the hidden lever.

Walter jumped as the bookcase began to move.

'I guess you were right,' Walter grumbled to the butler, 'but how did you know?'

'I saw a bandit use the passage.' The butler turned to Sparrow. 'I regretfully have to announce the end of my brief tenure at your service, sir.'

'Really? Why?' Walter questioned, eyes narrowed. Sparrow was mimicking his friend's expression.

'My predecessor neglected to inform me of the highly hazardous nature of the post, and I am of a somewhat nervous disposition as you have no doubt noticed.'

'You don't seem nervous to me,' Walter accused.

The butler ignored him.

'Good day, sir,' he said to Sparrow before leaving.

'I don't like him,' Walter said bluntly.

'I can tell,' Sparrow sniggered. 'I doubt you'll ever have to see him again.'

'I hope I don't. So should we do as he suggested and investigate?'

'There would be something wrong with me if I didn't!' Sparrow joked, entering the secret passage followed closely by Walter. As they entered, the bookcase closed behind them.

'Why do I feel like we have fallen into a trap?' Sparrow muttered.

'That's because you have, Sparrow.'

Out of the shadows stepped Slayer and his men.

'Serious, did you really go to all this trouble to kill me?' Sparrow asked exasperated.

'Not just you, Hero, but your son too,' Slayer informed Sparrow, casually. 'As we speak, your butler is heading to your room to rid the world of your son and beloved wife.

Sparrow paled dramatically, as did Walter.

'No one threatens my family!' Sparrow growled through clenched teeth. His Will began to swarm around off him. He was also shaking with anger. 'You will pay for everything you have done to my family, Slayer. This trap you laid for me shall be your doom!

Walter, Slayer and the bandits took a few steps away from Sparrow. The Hero was reminding Walter of the night the Oakfield Massacre. Maybe the evil Sparrow wasn't gone after all.

Before anyone could react, electricity began to fill the room. In moments the bandits were nothing more than burnt skeletons. Sparrow stood there shaking with anger and panting, but he was also relieved. Slayer would never again threaten his family and his descendants, and without Slayer, the bandits would all fall apart and cease to exist. His family was free.

'Sparrow?' Walter asked nervously from behind him.

Sparrow's anger vanished immediately as he turned to look at the younger man. His anger was replaced with guilt when he saw the fear in Walter's eyes.

'Walter… I'm so sorry,' the Hero apologised. 'I didn't mean to lose control like that.'

'It's okay. It's only natural that you'd experience such rage. I would have too.' Walter still looked a little nervous.

Sparrow nodded to him and attempted to get back into the castle.

'The passage door is looked!' said a frustrated Sparrow. 'That fraud of a butler must have snuck back in and locked it from the other side!'

'I knew there was something rotten about him!' Walter snarled before looking down the passage. 'If we can't go back then we'll have to go forward.'

'But we don't know where this leads too!' Sparrow argued. 'This most likely leads away from the castle and by the time we get back, it might be too late!'

'I know, Sparrow, but what other choice do we have? We can't just stand here hoping that the door will magically open. Besides, Hammer is no weak prey. She'll be watching Logan like a hawk, and I'm sure she can handle that petty butler.'

'You're right,' Sparrow said eventually.

The friends hurried through the secret passages only stopping long enough to defeat hobbe hollow men who were lurking in the shadows. Near the end of their journey, Sparrow and Walter entered a strange chamber. In the middle of the chamber, on a column, on a podium was a strange bottle.

Sparrow and Walter exchanged a look before walking up the podium towards the strange bottle. As they were about to reach the bottle, they both jumped violently as an invisible, cheerful game host began to talk.

_Congratulations on acquiring this fine Potion of Highly Surprising Transformation; the latest in gender bending technology_ said the voice. _You now have the power to change your sex. Warning; gender change is permanent. Potion will evaporate upon leaving this dungeon. Side effects may include unsettling new odours and unnatural hair growth. This magically recorded message has been brought to you by Lionhead Alchemy Incorporated._

Sparrow looked down at the stunned Walter.

'I don't know what's scarier; that message or that potion,' he joked, walking over and picking it up, before looking at it curiously.

'You're not going to drink that, are you?' Walter began to panic.

'Course I am,' Sparrow said seriously.

Walter dropped his sword and his jaw dropped, looking horrified.

A few several moments the friends just stared at each other before Sparrow burst out laughing.

'I'm only kidding!' he laughed. 'I have no intentions of changing my sex, although, I cannot understand why anyone in their right mind would make a potion like this.'

'Maybe they weren't in their right mind,' Walter muttered with a slight shiver. 'Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.'

'Right.'

Turned out that the secret passage led to Bowerstone Cemetery; Sparrow was thankful that they didn't end up too far away from the castle. Together, the friends ran back to the castle praying that Hammer, Logan and Penelope were alright. As they ran through town, many guards and citizens turned to look at the top and shoe less Sparrow and Walter in his pyjamas. Some citizens turned their noses up in disapproval while other wondered what was up with the two men, especially Walter who was usually well dressed. They were used to seeing Sparrow dressed as a dag.

When Sparrow and Walter arrived at the castle, they saw two guards carrying the dead butler away. Hammer and Penelope stood at the entrance with a servant, who was holding Logan. The moment the two women saw the two men, they hurried forward and embraced them.

'Thank goodness you're alright!' Hammer exclaimed, holding Sparrow tightly. 'I was beginning to worry about you when you didn't return and the butler showed his true colours.'

'I'm sorry. Are you and Logan alright?'

'Of course. It'll take more than a butler to defeat me and get to Logan.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 17 September 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	21. Five Years Later

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FIVE YEARS LATER**

Five years had passed and many different events, both good and bad, had occurred. One of these events was the Invasions of the South Islands, a nation of isles located south of Albion beyond the sea that separates Albion and Aurora. The South Islands' leader led the invasion with great accuracy. He realised that the bulk of Albion's small army was in Bowerstone. As a result, he somehow managed to sneak a third of his army into Bowerstone. They attacked without warning and without any mercy. They destroy buildings and slaughtered men, women and children alike,

Sparrow was in the castle garden playing with his three year old son, at the time, when he heard the warning bells sounding. He jumped as heard screaming and explosions. Knowing that Bowerstone wasn't dealing with an ordinary bandit attack, Sparrow gave Logan to a maid, before gathering his weapons and hurrying into town. When he got there, his eyes grew wide as he came across his first war. Blood, fear, destruction and dead bodies were all around him. Sadly, it was Albion's army and citizen who were losing. The South Islands' men were more advanced and had better skills. Not to mention the numbers and the element of surprise.

The Hero was unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene, but when his eyes fell upon a group of cowering children, surrounded by five enemy soldiers, his Hero blood came alive. He took out his rifle and shot the nearest enemy. As the soldier fell, his allies turned around furiously, searching for the source of their friend's death. Their eyes landed on Sparrow.

'Aren't you lot brave ganging up on a group of children?' Sparrow growled sarcastically.

'And you're just stupid!' one of them snapped, before leading the attack on Sparrow.

'No, you're the stupid ones if you think you can fight me and live.' Sparrow smiled coldly.

Now usually Sparrow likes to play with his enemies, allowing them the chance to believe that they are willing or giving them the chance to flee, but this fight was different. This was a war and if Albion was to survive, Sparrow would have to take drastic measures. He took care of his enemies immediately, killing them the first opportunity he got. With the enemy soldiers eliminated, he turned to the children.

'Run to the castle and tell the guards still there to prepare themselves for war,' Sparrow ordered. 'Also tell any Albion citizens you meet to take shelter there too!'

'Yes, Lionheart!' they cried, before running off towards the castle.

With the children gone, Sparrow began to help all the other Albion citizens and eliminate the enemy. During this time, he acquired several wounds but nothing too drastic. However, what he saw next hurt him more than his physical wounds.

His eyes found Hammer slamming her hammer into all the South Islands' soldiers stupid enough to attack her while tears were streaming down her sad, but angry, blue eyes. Either side of her was Michael, Bowerstone's head Sheriff, and numerous other guards. All of them were trying to protect Walter as he cried over Penelope's bloody, still body. Her eyes were open looking blankly up at the smoggy sky. She had been shot.

_And all she wanted to do today was buy Logan another picture book to read with him,_ Sparrow thought before he was overcome with rage.

Calling upon his Will, Sparrow discovered a new power within him; the power to call upon storm clouds above the enemy before sending down lightning and spears of ice. As the soldiers were dying, Sparrow ran towards Hammer and the others.

'Evacuate everyone to the castle!' Sparrow ordered, immediately taking charge. 'I'll give you as much time as I can!'

Michael nodded his head as his guards ran off to spread the word. He then pried Walter away from his grandmother's cold body and hauled him to the castle. Sparrow ran off to keep the enemy busy. Hammer followed.

'Hammer, what are you doing?' Sparrow yelled as they took on more enemy soldiers. 'This is dangerous! Get out of here!'

'No, I won't leave you!' Hammer yelled back. 'I'm a Hero too, remember? Or did you forget?'

'How could I ever forget?'

'Well, did you forget that we are also a team?'

'Hammer –'

'Sparrow, I can double the time you can give.'

'Fine, just don't get yourself killed!'

'I won't, dear.'

The Heroes, and the brave guards and soldiers who willingly stayed behind, found fighting off a small portion of a large army was hard work. This meant that they eventually began to tire and make mistakes. In the end, though, it was just Hammer and Sparrow fighting. The two Heroes had managed to contain the enemies on Bowerstone Bridge.

'This – isn't – working!' Hammer panted. 'The moment we retreat, they will follow us and swarm the town. We won't have time to help the others plan the next attack!'

'You will. I want you to leave now and save yourself –'

'Don't you even think about sacrificing yourself for me!' Hammer snapped angrily. 'I'm not leaving you!'

'Why did you have to be as stubborn as me?' Sparrow groaned. 'Fine, I think I have enough energy left to create a fire wall and make another ice and lightning storm. I'll also send a vortex their way.'

So that is what the Hero did. First he sent a huge vortex down the bridge, which picked the soldiers up and threw them around like ragdolls. He then sent an ice and lightning storm down on the bridge, before using Inferno to create a firewall.

As Sparrow and Hammer retreated, Lionheart felt his last remaining piece of Will leave him and he suddenly felt older than he actually was. However, unknown to the Heroes, the South Islands' leader's twenty year old son was there watching them curiously, ready to give his father a report of their greatest threat. Something they hadn't predicted; Heroes.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

For five days the warriors of Bowerstone defended the castle, and everyday blood stained the ancient castles walls, and by the sixth day, the citizens of Albion were desperate.

'Is there any secret passages leading out of this castle for the women and children?' Michael asked desperately as everyone, minus those on sentry duty, the children and those watching the said children, held a meeting in the throne room.

'Do you really think that Logan would still be here if there was a way out to safety?' snapped an exhausted Sparrow from his position up the front as he gazed out the window. Every day he was out there fighting off countless enemies. 'The only passage I know of leads to Bowerstone Cemetery.'

'And it's swimming with South Islands soldiers too,' Walter added gloomily. 'Besides, the passage is too dangerous for the children to go through.'

'How do you know that Bowerstone Cemetery is over run?' a shopkeeper asked suddenly.

'Hammer went down there to see if she could get a message to my friend, Reaver, in Bloodstone to enlist his help,' Sparrow explained. 'Anyway, even if the women and children did escape, where would they go? Nowhere in Albion will be safe once the army has taken over here, and Albion has no allied neighbouring nations.'

'Good point,' Michael sighed. 'They only way we can win now is if a miracle happens. There is no way we can defeat an army with so little men.'

'Maybe we don't need to fight an army,' Walter said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

'Years ago the South Islands tried to invade Albion and in order to defeat them, each army chose a champion to fight to the death. The winning champion meant that his army won. Albion's champion obviously won so the South Islands was forced to return home; at least that's what it said in one of my old textbook case studies.'

'That's a smart idea,' the blacksmith said approvingly, 'but who will be our champion?'

'I will,' Sparrow said quietly. 'Throwing all modesty aside, I am the best fighter here and you all know it.'

'He's right,' said Michael.

'But, Sparrow -' Hammer began, eyes filled with tears.

'It has to be this way,' Sparrow told her quietly.

'You could die!'

'I know that, but if I don't try, everyone will.'

'I know,' she sobbed, before embracing him tightly.

'Don't worry, I'm sure I better than any moron in the South Islands,' Sparrow said arrogantly.

With much difficulty, the people of Bowerstone managed to communicate their message to the South Islands' army who called a temporary truce for the fight. The leader of the South Islands ended up turning up for it.

'Bring forth your champion, Albion!' he ordered.

Sparrow stepped forward.

'So, this is the brave Hero who was willing to sacrifice himself and slayed many of my men,' the leader commented. 'My son, Raiden, told me all about your amazing skills.'

Sparrow remained silent, which made the leader smirk.

'You are a strong warrior,' he continued. 'It would be a shame to see such a talented person killed. Join me and live.'

'I'd rather live a thousand years in pain than join a snake like you,' Sparrow growled. 'Now send forth your champion.'

The leader's eyes narrowed. He was not impressed with Sparrow's attitude, but then again, none of Sparrow's enemies were.

'You are talking to him,' he growled. 'I, Tarrant, leader of the South Islands challenge you!'

Tarrant drew his sword and walked towards Sparrow.

'What are the rules?' Sparrow inquired.

'There are no rules,' Tarrant said simply, before attacking the unprepared Sparrow. He managed to leave a deep cut in the Hero's left arm.

Sparrow didn't appreciate this. He fought back to the best of his ability, but Tarrant had the upper hand. Sparrow was physically exhausted from his back-to-back days of fighting; while Tarrant had only been sitting back watching. It was for this reason that after thirty minutes of fighting, Tarrant managed to disarm Sparrow and knock him unconscious. Sparrow lay unmoving at the South Islands' leader's feet.

'SPARROW!' Hammer screamed as she attempted to run to her husband's side. The guards held her back.

'Some champion,' Tarrant laughed cruelly, 'but now you shall all pay the price of his failure with your lives!'

'What are you talking about, Father?' Raiden asked, stepping forward. 'We won and they are now citizens of the South Islands.'

'You are native if you believe they will willingly become devoted citizens,' Tarrant snapped at his son. 'No, I came here to eliminate all the people of Albion, and that is what we shall do.'

'Over my dead body!' Sparrow growled, struggling to his feet and backing away from the older man.

'Empty threat. You're not even strong enough to hold a sword let alone fight with one.' Tarrant didn't look or sound impressed. In fact, he sounded bored.

'I don't need a weapon to fight,' the Hero stated.

Tarrant's eyes widened as blue lines appeared on the Hero's skin underneath all the blood and dirt. Sparrow closed his eyes and focused on his remaining Will, which he had been slowly regathering since the beginning of the invasion. He only reopened them when he heard the people around him gasp and he had done what he had aimed to do. Around him were several dead souls, the dead souls of the brave Albion soldiers who had recently died for their nation.

'What trickery is this?' Tarrant demanded.

'Not treachery,' replied a pale Sparrow. 'I have used the last of my Will to give those who were taken by your army a chance for revenge.'

'This is cheating!'

'How can it be cheating when there are no rules?'

With that said the dead souls attacked Tarrant and minutes later he lay dead surrounded by those who vanquished him.

Sparrow looked at Raiden's sad face.

'What will you do now?' Sparrow asked. He kept the souls in this world just in case.

'Unlike my father, I keep my word. My men and I will leave your fair Albion alone,' Raiden replied sincerely. 'I also ask if your king or leader would be open to a truce and a bond of friendship. We shall return to our ships and construct a treaty. If your leader agreed to it, then we shall sign it immediately. If not, we shall leave in peace.'

'Before you go, can you tell me why you invaded our home?' Sparrow asked curiously, dismissing the dead.

'A family feud that has been going on for years since the Hero Whisper was murdered by the Hero of Oakvale,' Raiden explained. 'Whisper was my ancestor, Thunder's, sister. When the Hero of Oakvale killed her, Thunder swore that he would revenge his little sister. He returned to South Islands and managed to get the people's loyalty behind him. Years later, he led the invasion on Albion and to spare the lives of many, he and the Hero of Oakvale did single battle combat. Oakvale's Hero prevailed, and the South Islands' army left Albion, but Thunder's heir never forgot what happened. His anger has been passed down over time and the anger has now been aimed at Albion.'

'Then it is fitting how this peace has come about,' said Sparrow.

'What do you mean?'

'I am the Hero of Oakvale's descendent.'

'That explains a lot then,' Raiden said, before nodding his head and leading his army away.

With the army out of sight, Sparrow's energy finally left him and he fainted. By the time he awoke, several days later, he discovered that the people had voted him to be their king, due to his bravery and conviction not to allow anything to happen to Albion and her people.

However, this wasn't Sparrow's only war that he would have to fight in…

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Uncle Reaver!' Prince Logan yelled as he ran towards one of his father's best friends.

'Hi, kiddo,' Reaver said, catching the five year old in his arms. 'Is your dad around?'

'Yes, he's in the War Room dealing with boring things,' replied Logan.

'Really? And what boring things would that be?' Reaver questions, sounding amused.

'Something to do with polilicks.'

'Polilicks? Do you mean politics?'

'Yeah, that's what I said,' Logan said innocently. 'Mummy and Uncle Walter are there too.'

'Well, it's almost lunchtime. Let's go and pay them a visit.'

''Kay!' Logan said cheerfully.

On the way to the War Room, Logan chattered animatedly away to Reaver. He loved his Uncle Reaver. He was so knowledgeable about nearly every subject and was a lot of fun. He was rarely serious. The only downside was that Reaver wasn't too fond of children. It was for this reason that Reaver could only take small doses of Logan, compared to his godfather, Walter, who loved spending time with him. Logan knew that as he got older his time with Reaver would get longer and longer.

When they arrived at the War Room, Reaver walked straight in without knocking, making the occupants inside jump.

'Reaver, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter?' Hammer snapped, while her husband rose to his feet to greet his old friend.

'Why should I? You're never talking about anything interesting and who am I going to tell?' Reaver shrugged as he put the prince down.

'He has a point,' mutter Walter. 'Doesn't matter anyway. We've all come to an agreement.'

Raiden and his councillors took his as their cue to leave. They had travelled to Albion to discuss trading matters between the two nations.

'What are you doing here?' asked Sparrow, embracing his friend in a manly hug.

'I thought that you'd be missing me so I came for a visit,' replied Reaver.

'I doubt anyone could miss you,' Hammer grumbled.

Reaver looked coldly down at her. He had never liked her and when she started dating Sparrow, his hatred hot even stronger.

'Hammer,' Sparrow said warningly, but he also shot a warning look at Walter, who shrugged.

'Mummy, when's lunch?' Logan asked, walking over to her.

'I'd say we all head to the dining room and have lunch now,' said Sparrow, walking over and picking his son up. 'What do you want?'

Logan didn't even hesitate in his answer.

'Cheese sandwich!'

'You're easy to please,' Reaver snorted.

'That's his favourite food,' said Sparrow. 'He could eat them until the cows come home.'

'We don't have any cows, Daddy, so how can they come home?' Logan was looking very confused.

'That's my point.'

'Huh?'

Taking pity on her son, Hammer explained to Logan what his father was on about.

Lunch ended up being peaceful in the beginning. Logan sat next to Walter telling him all these wide and wonderful stories, while Reaver had Sparrow engaged in a lengthy conversation. Hammer, however, was happy enough just to listen to Logan's stories while occasionally glaring at Reaver. She would never understand why or how Sparrow could get along with the pirate.

At the end of lunch, just as they were all about to retire to the sunroom, a messenger came running in and Sparrow immediately knew he wasn't a citizen of Albion.

'I – I have a message – for – Sparrow!' he panted.

Sparrow walked forward and accepted the message.

'It's from Garth!' he exclaimed before reading it aloud. 'Sparrow, I hope this message finds you well. I am writing this letter begging for help. The idiotic leader of Samarkand has somehow managed to release an ancient, but advance, evil upon our nation. Many innocent people are being killed while his highness sits back and does nothing. Would you be willing to come here and help me protect my people? I will understand if you don't care, after all, this is not your problem. Garth.'

'You're going to go there, aren't you?' Reaver groaned.

'Of course!'

'I guess I'll be coming with you then,' he sighed. He did not look too thrilled, though.

'So will I,' said Walter.

'Me too!' Hammer said firmly. 'Garth is my friend too!'

'But if we both go, who will look after Logan?' Sparrow inquired.

'Aren't I coming too?' Logan looked like he was about to prepare himself for a tantrum.

'No, you're staying here where it is safe!' Hammer said firmly.

'That's not fair!' Logan began to cry. 'I want to come with you!'

'Logan, if you go to, who will protect Albion for me?' Sparrow asked, getting down to his son's height.

Logan stopped crying and looked at his father.

'Protect Albion?' He hiccupped.

'Yes, you're the Crowned Prince, and in the absence of your mother and me, it falls to you to protect our nation. You can even have my old toy sword and gun.'

'I can do that!' the Prince exclaimed brightly.

'Good, now run along and play with Pearl.'

'Yes, Daddy!' Logan ran off calling out for his father's dog.

'That was a short tantrum,' Walter commented mildly.

'I used to have those tantrums too each time my father left,' replied Sparrow. 'My father used the same "protection" excuse on me too.'

'That's nice, but what are we to do with Logan?' Hammer question. 'We need someone to watch him and look after him.'

'What about one of the servants?' Reaver suggested.

'They have enough to do without adding an energetic five year old and dog to their plate,' said Sparrow.

'What about my older cousin, Jasper?' Walter suddenly suggested.

'You have a cousin?' Hammer and Sparrow said blankly. They never thought of the possibility that Penelope's other son had had children.

Walter nodded.

'He's reliable, loves kids, very clean and very hygienic.'

'Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?' asked Sparrow.

'Oh, I haven't seen him in years. Only a month ago we caught up.'

'Why hadn't you seen him before?'

'Our fathers' had an argument when we were kids so we never saw each other growing up.'

'Well, he sounds alright to me.' Sparrow looked at Hammer. 'What do you think?'

'Might as well. If Walter trusts him, then we can too,' she replied.

With this decided, Walter went to Bowerstone Old Town to find his cousin. An hour later, Walter returned with Jasper. Sparrow and Hammer immediately got along with Jasper and when they introduced Logan to him, the young Prince immediately took a liking to the older man, dragging him off to play Heroes with him.

The next day, just as the Heroes and Walter were about to leave, they found their way blocked by Michael and several guards and soldiers.

'Is something wrong?' Walter asked them. Sparrow had made given Walter the position as the top guard of all of Albion when he was crowned.

'We heard of your quest to help your friend in Samarkand,' Michael told Sparrow.

'How did you find out?' Sparrow exclaimed.

'The maids know everything,' Michael replied, looking amused.

'That they do,' Hammer laughed. She had found out many different juicy bits of information from the maids.

'Anyway, you can use as much help as you can get,' Michael continued. 'That is why we are willing to go with you.'

'Michael, this will be dangerous,' said Sparrow. 'You may not survive –'

'We know the risks, my King. You risked your life for us in the South Islands Invasion, so now it's our turn.'

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,' said Sparrow.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

The trip to Samarkand, via Reaver's new ship, The Reaver II, went smoothly, except for the minor issue of Hammer's sea sickness and crabby mood. Four days later they had reached Samarkand. Hammer made sure that she was the first one off the ship. In her haste, she ran straight into Garth, who had been waiting on the dock hoping that Sparrow would turn up.

'Hammer?' Garth blinked up at her, before smiling as they got to their feet. 'What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?'

'Unfortunately, we are here to help you,' Reaver said, casually walking off the ship.

Garth's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'I did not ask for your help,' he growled. He was yet to forget the Thief's parting gift.

'I made him come along,' Sparrow said as he too hopped off the ship.

Garth stared at him, frowning with confusion, as he tried to figure out who the man before him was. His voice sounded familiar, but he did not look familiar. He looked the man up and down. His eyes then widened as he noticed the Guild Seal. There was only one person in existence Garth knew who had a Guild Seal.

'Sparrow?'

'Hmm?'

Garth only stared even more. He was nothing like the Hero he had said goodbye to. Gone was the sinister man and in his place was a man that seemed to shine with pure goodness, though Garth could tell that some of the old Sparrow still existed. Even though the Hero's eyes were light green now, he could see a dark shadow in them.

'I take it that you haven't had any contact with Sparrow for a while,' Walter commented as he joined the group. It wasn't a question.

'No, I haven't seen him in nearly ten years,' replied Garth, turning his attention to Walter.

'Garth, this is Walter. He is one of my good friends and head guard of Albion.' Sparrow went on to introduce the soldiers and guards who had willingly offered their help.

'I am honoured that you all have come here to help,' Garth said with a small bow, before adding bitterly, 'It is sad that a neighbouring land is more willing to help us over our own leader.'

'Cannot be much of a leader than,' one of the guards commented as they followed Garth to his house. 'Our leader has always protects our people. HE even did so several years before he was king.'

'Albion now has a king?' Garth looked highly surprised.

'Yes. During the South Islands invasion, he did not rest until he had freed Albion. It is for this reason he was crowned King.'

'Who is it?'

Everyone looked at Sparrow. Garth's eyes widened.

'Sparrow? You're the King of Albion?' he gasped.

'Scary, isn't it?' Sparrow joked. 'I also have a beautiful queen and a good-looking son, but of course you probably would have already guessed that he was good-looking seeing as he is my son.'

'Our son,' Hammer laughed.

'You know what I meant.'

'Hammer is your wife?' Garth looked even more astounded. 'But, what about being a monk?'

'I was never truly cut out to be one,' Hammer shrugged.

'And the fact that she just couldn't resist me!' Sparrow added with a sly smile at his wife.

Hammer merely rolled her eyes.

'So what exactly has been happening, Garth?' she asked seriously.

'A several days ago, young, healthy men started disappearing,' Garth said grimly. 'At first no one thought anything of it, but as more and more young men disappeared, we began to become worried. Only recently I have discovered what it I, but I dare not tell anyone for who would believe me?'

Garth led them inside his house and into a back room. Inside chained to a wall was a beautiful young lady. She had long, smooth straight midnight black hair and pearl white skin. Her lips were as red as blood while her eyes with a very light blue showing fear, hate and coldness. Only her breasts and lower region were covered with light cloth.

All the men couldn't help but gasp at her beauty. Sparrow was one of them until Hammer hit him hard over the head. The moment she did, the spell around him broke and he took several steps back in horror as he saw the girl for what she truly was.

She was even more hideous than a balverine. Her skin was an oily grey colour covered in scars and outlined every bone in her body. She had no lips but rather just a mouth of teeth that looked like they were just bits of broken glass. She was hairless and her eyes were blacker than the night.

'Oh my,' Sparrow gasped. He looked over at Garth and Hammer. 'What is it?'

All the other men in the room shot Sparrow a reproachful look for calling the beautiful woman "it". He ignored them.

'She is an ancient creature of legend believed to have tormented Samarkand thousands of years ago,' Garth explained. 'There are no men in the breed so the woman, when they come of age, go out and seek good-looking young men to be their mate. From there, the man is her slave… her toy. They must carry out her every desire. Eventually they will mate and apparently the men are the ones who give birth and carry the baby.'

'Excuse me?' Sparrow interrupted. 'But how is that even possible? Men don't have the necessary parts!'

'True, but according to legend, when they mate, the woman somehow transfers an egg to the man,' Garth tried to explain.

'And the baby comes out the same way?' Sparrow looked to his wife to see if she could understand all this, but by the looks of her face, she was as confused as he was.

'No. It rips its way out before eating the father.'

Hammer and Sparrow stared at him.

'Great. Now I'm going to have nightmares for weeks,' Sparrow said serious as he glanced over at the creature in the corner and shuddering. 'So they are carnivores? Like balverines?'

'Yes. They only eat meat, though they only eat one man in their entire life, while feeding on animals every other time.'

'What of women and children?' Hammer asked.

'They have no quarrel if female humans unless they prevent them from claiming a mate,' Garth educated. 'Say, for example, they wanted Sparrow and you stepped in to stop them, they would view you as an enemy and kill you. As for children, let's not find out how they feel about them, especially if the treatment of their own children is anything to go by.'

'So what are they?'

'They're called Sinverana. They have somehow been awakened or something again. We must find a way to defeat them. I managed to capture this Sinverana as she was stalking a seventeen year old boy.'

'Why did I see her differently at first?' Sparrow questioned, looking around at the other male occupants in the room who were all smiling down at the Sinverana and speaking gibberish.

'That is one of their powers. They make men see them in a different light. That is how they take them away. The only time they drop their act is when they are ready to mate, unless the boys' girlfriend interferes. It is then that the male realises his biggest mistake. From then, he has to endure nine months of her mating with him up until the baby is born and even as the baby is eating him alive she is still going.'

Sparrow was horrified. He was that horrified that he turned to Walter, Reaver and his men determined to snap them out of the spell. He would not allow them to experience that horror. For ten minutes he tried with no success.

'It's no use,' Sparrow grumbled as a guard pushed him out of the way. 'How did you avoid their spell, Garth?'

'I was fortunate enough to see one attack a young lady as she tried to protect her boyfriend.'

'In that case I suppose I can always lock them up somewhere –'

'You boys are hopeless,' Hammer sighed, walking over to the Sinverana.

'Hammer, what are you doing?' Sparrow sounded worried.

'I'm going to bring those boys to their senses,' she replied, before aiming a punch at the creature.

The Sinverana avoided it easily before growling dangerously at Hammer while attempting to break her chains to no doubt attack the Hero of Strength. As she tried to attack Hammer, she broke the spell on Sparrow's men, Reaver and Walter. They all jumped back in horror.

'I knew there was a good reason I married you,' Sparrow murmured in Hammer's ear. She could not stop the pleased smile forming on her face.

'What is that?' Walter exclaimed looking at Sparrow.

'I'll let Garth explain,' Sparrow replied, leading Hammer out of the room, 'but I shall not be here because his explanation is already bound to give me nightmare, so I do not need to hear it again.'

Hammer and Sparrow disappeared during Garth's explanation, and when they returned, they could see how horrified the men looked.

'Put you off sleeping around with girls?' Sparrow asked Reaver quietly.

'Only the woman here,' he replied looking pale.

'So what is our plan of action?' asked a soldier.

'I think we should patrol, in pairs, the city tonight so we have a better idea what is going on,' Michael replied thoughtfully.

'Sounds like a good idea to me. Sparrow?' Walter looked at his brother-in-everything-except-blood.

'I agree,' Sparrow said, before addressing his men. 'Everyone divide yourselves into pairs. Reaver… you are with me.'

That night, everyone walked around town, or blended in with the locals, keeping their eyes open. Sadly, the night didn't go as planned.

Garth ended up going with Hammer to patrol, which meant his house and the Sinverana were completely unguarded. The creature's tribe took this opportunity to rescue their kin. It was then that the now freed Sinverana told her Elders Sparrow's plan.

Aware of this enemy, the Sinverana ambushed each pair and made sure to take care of them. Each one fell at their speedy yet precise blow. Hammer and Garth managed to kill all of their attackers, though it was with great difficulty. Sparrow and Reaver, however, had them flirting with them, determined to convince the men to join them. Horrified at the thought, the Heroes made sure to kill them quickly before exchanging disgusted looks. Unfortunately, Walter and Michael weren't so lucky. As they were sitting on a stone bench, having something to eat, the Sinverana pounced on them. Walter was tackled to the ground first, but when the Sinverana saw his face, they decided to take him with them as a gift to their Princess. Meanwhile, Michael tried to fight them off, but ended up being stabbed in the chest. As he fell to the ground, he helplessly watched as Walter was dragged off to a fate worse than death.

Sparrow, Reaver, Garth and Hammer all ended up finding him at sunrise. They had already found all the death guards and soldiers.

'Michael!' Sparrow yelled, collapsing down to the ground next to the Sheriff. He was still alive.

'Sparrow,' he whispered. 'They took him. They took Walter.'

Sparrow's eyes widened with horror. In the background he heard Hammer gasp.

'Please find him,' Michael continued. 'He doesn't deserve a life of torture… no man does.' Michael's eyes slowly closed.

Sparrow gently laid him down. He then got up and paced for a bit, before stopping and letting out a scream of frustration and punching a nearby column.

'This is all my fault,' he raged. 'I should have put my foot down and should have forbidden them to come.'

'Do you really believe they would have listened to you?' Hammer asked quietly, placing her hands on her husband's arm. 'They were all extremely loyal to you, and they all knew that there was a chance that they may not survive. You mustn't blame yourself. For now we should focus on finding Walter. He needs our help know, not those who have passed on.'

Sparrow nodded his head.

'You're right, as always,' he said. 'We cannot abandon him to those demons. Garth, do you know where their lair is?'

'I'm afraid not,' Garth said grimly. 'Every time I tried to follow the Sinverana, they would pick up my scent and find a way to lose me.'

'Are you saying that the only way to find their liar is to be captured?' Sparrow asked.

'Yes. Only the captured would know where to go.'

Sparrow growled in annoyance, while Hammer looked hesitant as she looked between Reaver and Sparrow.

'Why are you looking at us like that?' Reaver asked suspiciously.

'You said that the Sinverana found you and Sparrow attractive, right?' she asked.

'How could they not?' Reaver replied arrogantly.

'You and Sparrow are our bait then.'

'Excuse me?' Reaver's eyes darkened slightly.

'You and Sparrow need to allow yourselves to be taken, then fight your way back out with Walter and the other men.'

'In your dreams!' Reaver huffed. 'There is no way I'm putting my neck on the line for them.'

'Why you little –!' Hammer took a threatening step towards Reaver.

'Enough!' Sparrow said suddenly, wrapping his arm around Hammer's shoulders. 'Dear, you cannot force Reaver into risking his own life, but your idea has merit. Tonight I shall allow those demons to capture me before showing them that they messed with the wrong person.'

'Why did you have to be so noble?' Reaver groaned. 'That means I now have to go too.'

'Why does it mean you have to go?' Sparrow asked, looking confused.

'Because if I don't go, you'll end up getting yourself killed,' Reaver informed him with a shrug.

Sparrow smiled. He knew that Reaver may act indifferently, but he did care.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

That night, Reaver and Sparrow found a quiet place to sit where they waited for the Sinverana to claim them. While both appeared at ease, they were both shaking inside. The thought of those creatures touching them made them want to shudder and vomit. Then, if their plan backfired, they would have to live with the consequences and would end up giving birth before being eaten.

As they sat there waiting, they heeded Hammer's last words, though her words were mostly directed at Sparrow.

'_Remember, you have to act as though you are completely under their spell,' she warned them. 'This means you aren't allowed to flinch, shudder or show looks of disgust, but most of all, come back safely with Walter and the other men.'_

For an hour the men sat there, slowly growing impatient, though they didn't know if they should have been grateful or not when two Sinverana did appear for them.

'Hi, there,' the tallest one said, trailing claw-like hands over Reaver's shoulder seductively, before sitting in the Thief's lap. The other Sinverana, however, wrapped her scaly arms around Sparrow's neck. It took about all of the Heroes' strength not to flinch at their touch and vomit at the Sinverana looks and smell.

'Hi,' Reaver replied, smiling his most charming smile and using his animal magnetism. Sparrow would have taken his hat off to his friend. He was acting as though he was flirting with some gorgeous young teenager. 'What can we do for you lovely young ladies?'

'Oh, handsome and a charmer,' the Sinverana said tracing one of her fingers over the pirate's chest. 'Would you boys be interested in coming to a party tonight with my sister and me? It is meant to be awesome, but unfortunately we have no dates. So when we saw you two boys sitting here alone, we thought that you might be interested.'

Reaver looked over at Sparrow.

'How could we turn down such an invitation from two lovely ladies like yourselves?' Sparrow purred, looking up at the Sinverana who had her arms wrapped arm his neck. It took all his effort not to gag on the disgusting vile in his mouth.

'Oh, I see that your friend isn't the only one who is a charmer,' his Sinverana purred in his ear. 'Follow us then.'

The Sinverana each took one of the Heroes' hands and led them away across the Samarkand desert.

It took the party two hours to get to the Sinverana's hideout, but when they did arrive, Reaver and Sparrow were immediately surrounded by Sinverana in armour with poisoned arrows at the ready.

'Do you really believe we are so naïve enough not to realise who you were?' One of the Sinverana hissed. 'We know you are from that country across the sea who slaughtered our kin. We are just thankful you made it easy for us to capture you.'

Nothing prepared the Heroes for the sleeping drug the Sinverana forced down their throats. It was that strong that they both found their strength leaving them, and before they knew it, they were in the arms of their captures slowly falling asleep.

When Sparrow awoke, he found that he was lying down on the hard rocky ground. His wrists were chained to the ground as were his ankles. He also realised that his attire had changed. All this clothes were removed, though his pants were different. Instead of his black daggy trousers, he was now wearing three quarter soft brown pants.

Sparrow moved slightly, before gasping in pain. Looking down at his right side of his waist, Sparrow saw that he had some strange ruins branded into his skin. It was still red raw, which told him it had only recently been done.

'Reaver?' Sparrow whispered.

'I'm here,' Reaver groaned. 'It's about time you woke up.'

'How long have you been a wake?'

'A while, though I am unsure of the exact time. There is no way to measure time here; however we have had a few visits from those monsters while you were out.'

'Did they say what they were to do with us?'

'No. The first visit was to have us branded, be grateful that you were asleep during that agony, before they came back and examined us, and also be grateful that you were asleep. Then the final time was to come in and check on you. Apparently, those drugs had an outstanding effect on you, that's why you were out of it for so long.'

'Good to know. You wouldn't have thought of a way out of here, would you?'

'Not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of these cuffs.'

'When this plan definitely back fired in our faces,' Sparrow muttered.

'You think? This plan was bound to backfire. We don't know enough about their culture or about them.'

'At least we aren't in a cage,' Sparrow muttered.

'What is with you and cages?'

'Just a childhood fear,' Sparrow muttered, before yawning.

'Are you still tired?' Reaver asked disbelievingly.

'Uh huh,' Sparrow yawned as he closed his eyes.

Reaver shook his head, before tensing as the prison door opened and two Sinverana walked in. They ignored the Thief and went to check on Sparrow.

'He is still asleep,' one whispered.

'Are you sure he's actually asleep?' asked the other. 'He might be faking, or he may be dead!'

'No, he is still breathing, and I doubt he is faking. He didn't even move when he was branded. If he was awake, he would have screamed like the other one.'

'What should we do with the other one?'

The Sinverana walked over and looked at Reaver, who looked at them warily.

'We could take him to find his mate and get it over and done with.'

'Or we could just torture –' The Sinverana broke off screaming as did her friend. Blue electricity surrounded them and slowly killed them.

'Sparrow, was that you?' Reaver demanded.

'Who else would it have been?' Sparrow asked as he began to burn away his chains with the little energy he had.

'Well thanks to you, I have two Sinverana skeletons on me and they stink!'

'Sorry,' Sparrow said as he laughed.

'Yeah, real funny,' Reaver huffed.

'Oh stop your complaining,' Sparrow said as he stood up and took the skeletons off his friend.

'How did you get lose?' inquired a shocked Reaver.

'My inferno Will,' Sparrow said simply, taking a key off one of the Sinverana and realising Reaver.

'Now all we have to do is find the prisoners and Walter before getting out of here,' said Sparrow as Reaver got to his feet.

'Easier said than done,' Reaver grumbled as he picked up a bow and arrows that one of the hideous creatures had. 'It's been a long time since I used one of these. Think the last time I used one was when I used to go hunting with my brothers.'

'I can't see you hunting with a bow,' Sparrow muttered.

'Well now you can as I will be hunting Sinverana,' Reaver replied.

Rolling his eyes, Sparrow flung open their prison door. He then jumped out ready to attack, before jumping back in with only his hand sticking out. Reaver watched on, thinking that his friend had lost it, before he noticed that it was getting cold. Outside in the corridors he could hear screaming.

'What are you doing?' he asked Sparrow.

'Making the Sinverana being impaled by ice stakes from an ice storm,' Sparrow replied casually.

'There are Sinverana out there?'

'Didn't I just say that?'

'But why didn't they come running in when their kin were screaming?'

'Maybe they thought they were screams of pleasure?'

Reaver shuddered at the thought.

Sparrow had the ice storm hailing down for five minutes, before deciding that anyone out there would be more than dead by now.

He stuck his head out. All the snow and ice were blood red.

'Charming,' Reaver said, also sticking his head out. 'Well, let's let the prisoners free. That was the entire purpose of this backfired plan.'

It took the Heroes roughly half an hour to free all the prisoners from the dungeons, but to Sparrow's dismay, there was no sign of Walter.

'Has anyone seen a young Albion man?' he asked the nervous Samarkand men.

'I saw one only briefly,' replied one man. 'He was in the main hall trying desperately to fight off the queen.'

'You mean she –'

'No, she said that she didn't want to mate with him until he was older.'

Sparrow visible relaxed.

'Thank Avo,' he muttered, before addressing the group of men again. 'Is this everyone?'

They should their heads sadly.

'The rest of us have been paired off and doomed to die,' a teenager said with a sob. 'My twin was one.'

'Right,' Reaver said, not leaving anytime for moping. 'Follow us and we will lead you to safety.'

'You lead them out,' Sparrow told Reaver. 'I'm going to find Walter.'

'Sparrow, be reasonable. Let's lead these men out and then we can find the kid. He's not in any danger. It's not like he's going to age several years in a few short minutes.'

'I don't care. I'm going to find him!' Sparrow said stubbornly before running off.

'Idiot,' Reaver huffed, before leading the other men to safety.

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

Finding Walter was harder than Sparrow initially thought it would be. He had several close encounters; he even had the Sinverana deep claw marks on his tannish skin to prove it. Fortunately he managed to narrowly dodge all the poisoned arrows. It also didn't help that the Sinverana den was like a labyrinth and that Sparrow's sense of direction was next to none. He didn't know how many times he arrived at a dead end, nor did he know how many times he ended up walking in circles. Eventually, though, Sparrow ended up stumbling into the Sinverana Queen's throne room, which was currently occupying four Sinverana warriors, who had their poisoned arrows aimed straight at him, and a the Sinverana queen who was sitting in her throne looking highly interested in Sparrow.

'So this is the other man from across the sea,' she murmured. 'He is older than the other one, and nearly as cute.'

'Where is he?' Sparrow demanded. 'What have you done with my friend?'

'Oh, the cutie is safely away where no one will ever find him,' the queen replied.

'Let him go!' Sparrow ordered.

'Who do you think you are to address a queen like so?' one of the warriors demanded angrily.

'Who do _you _think you are to address a king like so?' Sparrow shot back.

'What's a king?' all five Sinverana asked in unison.

'A king is a male version of a queen,' Sparrow explained with a hint of annoyance.

'So where you are from, you are a leader like me?' the queen's leant forward eagerly.

'Yes.'

'Interesting. Maybe we should mate and combine our people.'

Sparrow was not impressed.

'I'm married,' he said bluntly.

'Married?'

'I have a queen already. Now, realise my friend.'

The queen's eyes narrowed.

'I shall not give him up… not unless you can give me something better in return.'

'And what is it that you want?' the Hero asked hesitantly.

'You and your kingdom.'

Sparrow stared at her.

'No way,' he said immediately. 'I am not handing my kingdom over to a monster like you!'

The Sinverana hissed angrily at him.

'How dare you!' screeched the queen. 'Kill him!'

The four Sinverana got ready to fire their arrows. Sparrow managed to kill one with a fiery blade, before he narrowly dodged two arrows. Unfortunately, the third arrow cut his upper right arm. Sparrow flinched.

'You are dead,' the queen hissed coldly. 'Now that the poison is in your blood, nothing can save you. There is no antidote.'

Sparrow looked at the small scratch on his arm. It didn't look that bad. Maybe the arrow hadn't injured him enough for the poison to enter his system?

'Finish him!' the queen ordered.

Sparrow prepared himself to dodge the three archers, but as they were about to take aim, three arrows came flying from the other side of the hall and hit each archer straight in the heart. They fell to the ground immediately.

Frowning, Sparrow turned and saw Reaver walking towards him, bow in hand.

The queen looked furious.

'I'll ask you again, surrender Walter or else!' Sparrow ordered feeling much more confident now that Reaver was there with him.

'Never!' she shrieked.

Before the Heroes knew it, the queen ran at Sparrow with amazing speed, sword in hand. Sparrow, not being fast enough to dodge her attack, ended up being seriously wounded.

Sparrow let out a cry of agony as he fell to his knees. That Sinverana was faster than a balverine. Fortunately Reaver was just as fast. Before she could finish Sparrow off, Reaver's bow blocked the queen's sword. She turned angrily to Reaver before trying to kill him. Sparrow watched helplessly on as the two fast moving beings dodged and attacked each other.

Reaver managed to get a good distance away from the monster and he immediately shot an arrow at her. It went straight through her throat. As the creature fell, Reaver ran to Sparrow's side.

'Good lord,' Reaver muttered looking down at Sparrow's wound.

'I'm alright,' Sparrow muttered through pale lips.

'Don't lie to me,' said Reaver. 'I can tell that you are not alright. We need to get you out of here –'

'No. I need to find Walter,' Sparrow said firmly, trying to get to his feet.

'Don't be stupid!' Reaver snapped. 'You're in no shape to be running around!'

'I have –'

'You don't have to do anything –'

'Yes I do. Look, I'm going to find Walter if it is the last thing I do! You would do the exact same thing for me if you were in my predicament!'

Reaver glared at Sparrow before saying angrily, 'Fine, but if Hammer doesn't kill you for being so recklessly, than I will!'

The Thief helped Sparrow to his feet and they began to explore everywhere. At long last, they arrived at the final room; the queen's, but just like all the other rooms they searched it was Walter free. The only plus side was that this room wasn't home to Sinverana.

'I don't understand how can he not be here?' Sparrow said as he collapsed in a stone chair. 'We checked everywhere!'

'Maybe they have another hideout somewhere,' Reaver said thoughtfully as he looked around the room.

'Then we have to start searching the surrounding desert!'

Sparrow struggled to get to his feet.

'And what good will that do, Sparrow?' Reaver demanded. 'All that will happen is that you'll get yourself killed! Do you really want to abandon your wife and child?'

Sparrow froze. Reaver had said the magic words. Sparrow had vowed that he would never abandon his family like his mother and father had unwillingly done to him and Rose.

Sparrow slowly nodded his head. Reaver gave a sigh of relief as he lent up against a wall. He would wait for Sparrow to make the first move. However, as he lent up against the wall, the wall next to him slid open. He had unknowingly lent on a pressure plate.

Curious as to what the wall revealed, Reaver looked inside. Behind the secret wall was a tiny room, no bigger than a broom closet, with no lights. Walter was curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking. His eyes were fearful as they adjusted to the light streaming inside.

'Reaver?' he whispered.

'Hey, Sparrow, I found the kid!' Reaver called out to his friend, reaching in and pulling the shaking Walter to his feet.

'Walter!' Sparrow exclaimed, trying to get to his feet.

'Sparrow!' Walter hurried to his friend and embraced him.

'Are you alright?' Sparrow asked quietly.

Walter nodded as he pulled away, but his eyes widened when he saw that Sparrow was bleeding.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Those Sinverana are faster than a balverine,' Sparrow replied, grimacing. 'I didn't move out of her way fast enough.'

'Enough chitchat!' Reaver said gruffly. 'You can chat when we are safely away from here and Sparrow is healed! Now move!'

**-SPARROW'S JOURNEY-**

A week later, Sparrow, Reaver, Hammer and Walter were all on the Reaver II heading back to Albion. The week they stayed in Samarkand, was mostly for healing Sparrow's wounds, however, the scratch from the arrow wound never began to heal. Sparrow made sure to keep it hidden from everyone. He didn't want them to worry or for them to know that the mightily and powerful Hero was defeated by a scratch.

On the journey home, Sparrow sat on deck allowing the cool fresh salt air to rustle through his hair. Hammer was standing on the other side of the deck, vomiting, while Reaver stood at the wheel. Walter was sitting quietly next to Sparrow.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Sparrow asked.

Walter shook his head.

'Are you sure? A wise woman once told me that it is wise to talk to someone about your fears or after traumatic events.'

Walter just stared at the deck.

Sighing, Sparrow turned to look back out to sea.

A minute later, Walter began to talk.

'You know how I said that my father and uncle had a fight when I was younger?' he asked quietly.

'Yes.'

'Well, the truth is, it was about me. That day my uncle had lost his job and he was that upset he went to the Cow and Corset and got drunk, and when he's drunk, he becomes violent. I was over at Jasper's playing that night and when he came home, he took his temper out on Jasper, my aunt and I. My aunty tried to protect us kids, but my uncle was just too strong for her. In the end, Jasper had a broken arm and I was locked in a small cramped closet. I spent all night in there listening as my uncle destroyed furniture and yelled at my aunt. The next morning, Dad came to pick me up and… well, the argument began. The brother's stopped talking to each other, the aunt left my uncle and Jasper was taken away by child support. Ever since that day I have always hated being in small spaces and have always hated the dark where there is no light.'

'That is understandable,' Sparrow said quietly. 'I'm terrified of being locked up because of something that happened in my childhood. All that matters is that we find a way to face our fears in the end, as a wise woman once told me.'

'Who is this wise woman you speak of?'

'Your grandmother.'

* * *

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 15 October 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


	22. In the Years that Followed

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: IN THE YEARS THAT FOLLOWED**

It was mentioned previously that the Heroes of Albion have no happily ever after, as the people of Albion soon discovered.

Two years had passed since King Sparrow returned triumphant from Samarkand, and in those two years, Sparrow had travelled back overseas to help Albion's allies, the South Islands in a war. When he returned, however, he discovered that his beloved Queen Hammer was pregnant with their second child. The King could barely contain his joy, though he did do better than his seven year old son, Prince Logan. Logan was absolutely thrilled to learn that he was to be an older brother.

And so the day of the Princess Lillian's birth arrived. Logan, Walter and Jasper waited anxiously outside, while Sparrow sat at his wife's side. He was grateful the baby was finally coming. This pregnancy hadn't faired to well on his wife.

Sparrow couldn't help but smile when he was given his little baby girl to hold.

'She's beautiful,' Hammer said faintly, resting her head on Sparrow's shoulder. She had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her baby girl.

'Just like you,' Sparrow murmured, gazing down at his little girl. 'Shall we let Logan in to see?'

'Yes, we cannot deprive him anymore.'

Sparrow nodded to the Healer present, who immediately went and allowed those who were outside in. Logan ran to his father's side to gaze upon his little sister.

'What's her name?' he asked.

'Lillian, her name is Lillian,' Sparrow replied. 'Do you approve?'

Logan nodded his head.

'I bet she'll grow up to be as pretty as one too!'

'I think you are right! What do you think, my love?'

Sparrow turned and looked at his wife. His smile faded, when he noticed that her eyes were closed.

Frowning, Sparrow handed little Lillian to the Healer, before looking more closely at Hammer.

'Hammer?' he said as he tried to wake her. 'Hammer!'

Panic and pain began to fill him as he slowly began to realise the thing he had always feared.

His fingers felt around for a pulse… he found none.

'NO! HAMMER! WAKE UP!' he yelled. 'Please, don't leave me!

Realising what had happened, Jasper lead the slightly upset Logan away. The young Prince hadn't completely comprehended what had happened.

'Hammer, please!' Sparrow begged shaking her slightly as tear began to pour down his face. 'No, you promised me that you would never leave me! Hammer!'

Walter gently placed his hand on his grieving friends shoulder. What had begun as a day of celebration had turned into a day of sorrow.

In the years that followed, Sparrow had somehow managed to juggle the daunting task of raising a family, running a kingdom and trying to fight off the poison from the Sinverana's poisoned arrow. During this time, he also realised that with his dangerous occupation, his life could come to an end anytime soon. It is for this reason he began construction of a Sanctuary, a place where he stored Hammer's hammer and where he would store his pistol, rifle and sword when the time came in the armoury. It was also a place where he could store many clothes, gold, books and anything else one of his children would need when they began a Hero. In the middle of the Sanctuary he build, with Garth and Theresa's help, a map of Albion to help tell his children when people needed help and a way for them to fast travel around Albion. He also managed to construct a cullis gate.

To get to the Sanctuary, Sparrow used an already formed cavern, underneath the catacomb in which he would be buried next to Hammer, which led to another cullis gate which would take Logan or Lillian to the Sanctuary.

However, Sparrow's time raising two children wasn't all gloom and doom. There were times where he felt huge amounts of joy, like Logan's birthday party over, which was a sleep over without the actually sleeping part, as Logan explained to his father.

'... that's not even scary,' Sparrow heard on of Logan's friends say as he knocked on the door to check on the boys.

'Everything alright, boys?' he asked, entering Logan's bedroom. The teenagers were sitting in a circle with one candle lit in the centre. It was the only source of light. 'What are you doing?'

'We're trying to tell scare stories, but none of us know any,' replied Logan. 'Do you know any?'

'I think I might know one, but I don't want to scare you boys.'

'Dad, the audience is meant to be scared in a "scary" story, as the title suggests,' Logan laughed.

'If you boys are sure -' Sparrow said uncertainly.

'Come on,' the boys whined.

'Okay,' Sparrow went and sat next to Logan on the floor. 'It is said that the Mage of Brightwood Tower had many wonderful and dangerous things locked safely in his tower, but no one ever found out for sure, except for a young adventure, who unwisely enter the tower at night, looking for some sort of artefact that was created during the Old Kingdom,' Sparrow began quietly, drawings the seven teenagers in with his soft voice.

'Upon finding the Old Kingdom device, the adventure, Blade, realised that he was tried. So he went to find a bed to sleep in, and he soon found one right at the top of the tower. Thinking that it was just an ordinary bed, he jumped in the bed and fell asleep. Then, at the stroke of midnight, he awoke. He was in the same bed, but he was no longer in the Tower. He was somewhere outside, that was cold and damp due to the fog. He was also eight years old again.

'Not knowing what was happening, the adventure picked up his weapons from the end of the bed and went off to explore. He walked cautiously down the fog filled path until he came to a large area with a mouldy, vine covered chest in the middle.

'One thing you should know about adventurers is that if they see a locked chest, they have to open it, so that's what he did. But instead of finding treasure, he found a note, which read:

_Hello! I hope we can be Super Best Friends. There's something I want to give you. Something I think you'll like. Chesty, your friendly chest. P.S. What are your hobbies? Sometimes I like to kill people. _

'The adventurer stared at the note, slightly unnerved. Surely the note wasn't written by the chest he had just opened. But it was. It's lid soon closed by itself and disappeared in shimmering blue light, leaving only a golden trail for the adventurer to follow.'

Sparrow paused and looked at the wide-eyed teenagers.

'He followed the trail which lead him into a foggy cave being supported by four thin columns neatly forming a square. Chesty was waiting in the middle of the square. Blade opened the chest up once more, to find another letter.

_Hello again, Super Best Friend_, it read. _Let's play a game! And if you win the game I can give you a prize, because that's how games work. Winners get prizes and losers bleed a lot and then get eaten by worms. I like games. Chesty. _

'Blade looked at the note warily, not liking the part about losers. He somehow doubted that the chest was talking about a cheat match. And he was right. Chesty closed his lid again and before the adventurer knew it, he was being attacked by a swarm of giant black and red beetles. Thankfully, he had been killing these critters since he was three years old, and soon he was cleaning beetle guts off his sword. He looked back at Chesty, who disappeared again and gave the adventurer a trail to follow. He followed it and sure enough, at the end of the trail was Chesty, with another letter.

_Hey!_ The letter read. _You're very good at games, aren't you? Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is actually a swamp filled with flesh-eating insects? That's one of my favourites. Maybe we can play it later! Chesty._

'The adventurer paled. Is that what the chest planned to do with him after the game was over? Was it somehow going to chop off his legs? He knew that he would have to outwit Chesty if he was to survive and return home to his beautiful girlfriend. Just like last time, Blade was attacked only it wasn't by beetles, but rather by Hobbes. The adventurer made sure to slay every single one of the ankle-biter's before following Chesty's golden trail once more, wondering what he would find this time.

'Blade arrived in a fog filled graveyard and he had an inkling of what he was about to find. There was only one creature that dwelled amongst the dead, seeing as they were dead themselves. He opened the chest once more and read the letter:

_Hey! That wasn't very nice, you know, hurting Hobbes like that_, the chest scolded. _Don't you know that they're only little children? Little children who've had their souls devoured by dark nymphs? I'm only Super Best Friends with nice people. But it's okay. I forgive you._

'"Sure you do," muttered Blade, watching the wisps that began to fall to the ground. "You forgive me yet you send hollow men to kill me!"

'However, the hollow men were no match for Blade and he was soon following the golden trail, wondering when this nightmare would end.

'He came to a gloomy hill with a single tree and a scary statue of a monk. It looked so real. In fact, it might have once been a real monk, who was turned to stone. This statue did not set Blade's nerves at ease as he read another letter from Chesty.

_Wow! Isn't this just the best time you've ever had?_ The chest wrote to the Adventurer. _In fact, we're having such great fun that I've invited a bunch of my other Super Best Friends! They came into Chesty's home just like you did, and they liked it so much that they stayed here forever and ever. Please say you'll stay too!_

'Blade thought that he was finally going to get some answers talking to actually human beings... He was wrong. Chesty's other Super Best Friends were a white banshee and a group of hollow men, that gave Blade a very difficult time, but they too soon met their end like the beetles, hobbes, and other hollow men.

'Chesty disappeared once more, and the adventurer followed the golden trail, but he stopped when something caught his eye...'

Logan and his friends leaned forward, eyes wide.

'... It was an expression statue -'

'A what?' asked Logan's friend, Phillip.

'A statue that you have to do a specific expression to in order to unlock it,' Sparrow explained, before continuing on with his story. 'Now, after performing the relevant expression, the statue unlocked a door of a nearby house. Blade went to see what lay inside. When he did, he was horrified.

'Inside was a dozen or so dead bodies, all as cold as stone as well as stiff. In the centre of the room was a chest. Most people would have run away from the scene, thinking that whatever lay within the chest was responsible for the death of these men and women, but not Blade. He confidently went over to the chest, peered inside and -' the boys were holding their breath '- found only an emerald inside.' Sparrow tried not to laugh at the disappointed looks of the teenagers' faces.

'He pocketed the emerald and went after Chesty for what he hoped to be the last time. When he found Chesty, the letter within wasn't too happy.

_Oh, hi; you make me sad when you hurt my other friends. They just want you to stay here like Chesty does. Don't you like it here? Do you like doggies? I love doggies! Let's play with doggies._

'As Blade pocketed the letter, he looked nervously around. He seriously doubted that Chesty was referring to dogs like the one he use to have. He was right. Chesty's doggies turned out to be hungry balverines. Blade knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against them with steel, so he began to call upon his Will. As he called upon his Will, the balverines, attacked mercilessly. By the time he had killed Chesty's doggies, he was weak, sore, and cover in blood. Chesty gave him another letter, completely different to all the other letters.

_Dear stranger who use to be Chesty's Super Best Friend but isn't any more. We've all been so happy that you came to visit us, and we really, really wish that you could stay. But Chesty said he would give you a prize, and Chesty never lies. Enjoy it, and think of Chesty whenever you look at it. We will be so lonely without you and die. Love, Chesty._

Blade looked into the chest again and saw there was a Diamond of Sorrow, which is a piece of Chesty's own heart, broken when the adventurer decided not to be his Super Best Friend, one hundred thousand gold pieces, and a small chest which was Chesty's son.

'With these treasures in hand, Blade quickly left Chesty's home, Nightmare Hollow, by going to sleep on the bed again, though sleep never came easily.

'To this day, Blade refuses to go anywhere near Nightmare Children beds, for that's what the bed was. So if you ever sleep in one, be wary, for you too might play with Chesty,' Sparrow concluded in a mysterious whisper.

'I for one aren't going to be sleeping in any of those beds,' one of Logan's friends shuddered.

'Don't be ridiculous! It was only a story! It's not like it actually happened - er - it didn't really happen, did it, sir?' asked Phillip.

'Goodnight, boys,' Sparrow said, getting to his feet, and leaving the room. Logan and his friends looked at each other nervously.

The next morning, Logan and his friends found Sparrow in the lounge room sorting through a chest.

'What are you doing, Dad?' Logan asked.

'Just going through my old trophies deciding which ones to give to the Bowerstone Museum,' Sparrow replied. 'Don't even know why I kept half of these, especially with you kids around. Do you want this?' he added, handing Logan an old looking cutlass.

'Sure,' Logan accepted it eagerly. He was interested it different weapons. 'Where'd you get it from? It must be five hundred years old or something.'

'Probably is. It belonged to Captain Dread,' Sparrow replied, pulling out Thag's head and pulling a face. 'Why on earth did I keep that? I serious wonder what went through my head as a teenager.'

Logan and his friends had fun watching Sparrow go through all his trophies, and were able to hear some great stories about his adventures too.

'... in the end I managed to scare Toby away, who hasn't been heard from since,' Sparrow concluded putting the Mutton of Eternal Hope in the box of trophies to give the museum, be for pulling out a small chest. The boys froze, staring at the chest.

Sparrow didn't notice for he was staring thoughtfully at it, before opening it and pulling out a bunch of letters and a Diamond of Sorrow.

'No way!' exclaimed Phillip. Sparrow looked at the teenagers calmly, trying not to laugh.

'Something wrong, boys?' he asked.

'You were that adventurer from the story last night!' one of them exclaimed. 'That means - Chesty is real?'

'Course she is,' said Reaver, entering the room with a present in hand. 'Happy birthday, kid,' he added to Logan.

'Thanks, Uncle Reaver,' replied Logan. 'You know about Chesty?'

'There's not a single child who doesn't know about Chesty, back when I was younger, growing up in Oakvale.'

'Really?'

'Chesty is the revengeful soul of Myrtle, a girl who lived in Oakvale who was bullied and killed by her classmates. They hid her body in a toy chest, except the chest wasn't as it seemed, for it was of magical origin. Myrtle's vengeful spirit was absorbed by the chest and it became a malevolent playful entity.'

'Seeing as you know so much about Chesty, you can help me write a history book. I'll include these letters in it and then we can add it to the Academy.'

'Sure,' Reaver said, looking around. 'Where's the other one?'

'Lily? I think she said something about her and Walter going to pick flowers.'

Reaver laughed at the thought of Walter picking flowers.

'Instead of writing a history book, you should write an autobiography,' he then said, sitting on the couch next to his old friend. 'You could put Chesty's letters in there as well as Lucien's contract,' he had after taking the said contract out of Sparrow's trophy box.

'I don't even know who to write an autobiography,' Sparrow said pointedly, taking the contract off Reaver.

'Fortunately, I do. Remember, the books were sold the moment they went on sale that they had to do a reprint.'

'Weren't you the one who bought them all?' Sparrow asked laughing.

'What's your point?'

Sparrow just laughed even harder, before saying to the boys, 'Why don't you boys run along?'

It was times like that that Sparrow treasured deeply, especially when he knew that his end was near.

Sparrow laid in bed freezing even though the humidity outside was nothing to joke about. He knew that the poison that had been slowly killing him was finally taking its toll. It was for this reason that he placed his Guild Seal in the catacomb and put his weapons in the Sanctuary's armoury. It was also the reason why Sparrow summoned Walter to his bedroom.

'Morning, Walter,' Sparrow said with a slight smile when Walter entered the king's bedroom.

Walter's eyes widened with concern when he saw Sparrow's pale, tired face.

'Sparrow,' the guard whispered. 'Have you called a Healer?'

'I have not, but there is no need for one. They cannot help me. The poison has finally taken its toll.'

'Poison? What poison?' Walter asked quickly.

'On one of my quests, my enemy attacked me with a poisoned weapon that has no antidote,' Sparrow lied. Walter would blame himself for Sparrow's death if he learnt that Sparrow had been injured rescuing him from the Sinverana. 'That is not what I called you here for, though. Over the years, Theresa, Garth and I have been working together to build a Sanctuary for the Hero who will replace me.'

'Do you know who your replacement is?' Walter asked curiously.

'It is either Logan or Lily, which one, I do not know,' Sparrow admit. 'That is why I need your help. When the time comes, take the chosen sibling into the Catacomb and give them the Guild Seal. For there, please Guild them on their destined path.'

'But how will I know which one is the Hero?' Walter questioned. 'And I don't know where you did the Guild Seal.'

'Remember that statue of the angel and those pressure plates that lower her hands that I showed you and Jasper?'

'Yes.'

'That is where the Seal is. It is in her hands for safe keeping. As for knowing which one is the Hero; you will know when the time is right.'

Walter looked sadly down at the man who was once his enemy and now his friend.

'Please do not mourn for me, my friend,' Sparrow whispered.

'That is something I cannot do,' Walter said, blinking away tears.

Sparrow weakly took his friends hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

That night, seventeen year old Logan decided to check in on his father. He was startled to find his once mighty father so weak.

'Evening, Logan. Is everything alright?' Sparrow asked, giving his son a pathetic smile.

'No, everything is no alright,' Logan replied, looking pained. 'Walter said that you were very sick but he never said that you were this ill!'

'That's because I was a lot strong when your godfather saw me this morning.' Sparrow then grimaced as a huge amount of pain coursed through his heart.

'You need to see a Healer, Father,' Logan urged.

'They cannot do anything for me, Logan,' said Sparrow. 'They cannot stop the unstoppable. It is for this reason, I beg you to take your dagger and end my suffering.'

'What? No, I cannot! I will not!' Logan exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 'Dad, you have cheated death before! Who is to say that you will not this time?'

'The Sparrow poo's luck has finally run out,' Sparrow said with a hint of humour. Logan did not look amused. 'Look, Logan… I have fulfilled my destiny. Besides, I want this pain to end. I want to see your mother again. Being without her all these years has caused me more pain than I am currently in. Please, Logan, grant me this favour.'

Logan looked into his father's desperate pained green eyes, and nodded his head as tears began to flow freely down his face. He sobbed as he unsheltered his dagger and held it above his father's heart.

'I love you, Dad,' he cried.

'I love you too, my son,' Sparrow smiled before closing his eyes.

As he felt the dagger's blade pierced his heart, he heard Logan break down crying and he swore he could hear a gasp. He knew that he would finally be in peace and that his destiny had been fulfilled. This time, Theresa's voice didn't echo in his mind saying, 'Death is not your destiny today, Little Sparrow.'

At long last, the Hero of Bowerstone was free to be at peace with his beloved wife.

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!**

* * *

**STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-Book One: Sparrow's Journey [completed]  
-Book Two: Logan's Journey [is now up]  
-Book Three: The Other Me  
-Book Four: Lily's Journey  
-Book Five: Lillian's Revenge

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 17 October 2012  
**Updated:** N/A**  
Beta:** BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
